Winter Is Coming And Death Comes With It
by lisa828
Summary: A story about a girl with a very strange past and very powerful abilities determined to stop a future that only she can see. Set in the Games of Thrones world with characters we have all come to love and hate created by George RR Martin and a few of my own. This is not a San/San.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Dream

The dream was always the same. Ice and snow, bone chilling cold and darkness. She would look down at herself and know that she was not in her own body. This body she saw was covered in skin, not fur. This body walked on two legs not four. This body could not hear, see or smell with the same intensity that she was used to. Why was she human? She saw the ruins of a Wall that should have stood, now broken, what force it took to destroy a Wall made of ice that had been so big she could not comprehend. The bodies of the defenders, so few, lay strewn about the rubble, as broken as the once mighty Wall itself.

From out of the cold and dark they came, the attackers of the Wall. A silent host of the undead. The only sound they made was the soft tread of their feet on the snow. Some had been a long time dead, their bodies rotting and decaying but even so they moved with purpose, if slowly. Thousands came pouring through the gap in the Wall that was no longer a Wall. Wights, she knew in her dream, though she couldn't say how she knew, all with eyes that glowed blue. Then came the Others.

There was no scent of death about them that she could smell with this human nose that was not her own. They were cold, so very cold, but also beautiful in a deadly sort of way and as they walked a mist would follow. They walked among the fallen defenders and the mist that traveled in their wake would cover the bodies lying on the ground.

Moments passed and no sound was heard but then the corpses began to stir and when they opened their eyes they glowed blue. One by one they raised all the corpses that were not to badly damaged from the fight that had cost them their lives, the horses to they raised. Undead mounts for undead soldiers. Men who in life had been brothers dressed in black now became brothers of the undead that had killed them.

An army of the undead with a single purpose, to destroy all life. Every man, woman and child. Every beast of field and forest, every bird, every tree and blade of grass. Not even the life in the lakes, rivers and seas would escape them. It was their reason for being. It was the command they had been given. And nothing would stop them.

They fell on farms, towns, keeps and castles. What was killed was raised and joined the ranks. Highborn and low, rich and poor they all fell before the undead army. Death and destruction was what they brought and in their wake they left only the stench of death. Even the ground upon which they marched withered away to death. No king on his throne could rule them, no knight could stand against them, no rich man could bribe them, no septon could pray them away, no whore could seduce them. They were dead and the dead care nothing for riches or prayers.

Many there were who fought and many there where who died fighting. Most would flee but in time they ran out of places to flee to. And still the army marched on.

The sea itself was no bar to their march. Through means of magic they crossed the sea and laid waste to the lands and people there, until finally there was no one else to kill. The world and every living thing on it was dead. And in the silence that followed, the silence of the tomb that the world had become, a sound was heard. Far and away, across the dead land and sea, way far away up North where the army of undead had come from something stirred. Something woke and burst through the ice that had held it for tens of thousands of years. Something evil.

And it laughed.

In the last moments of the dream she saw what she had seen countless times before..if she had know what counting was...a raven black as night sitting in a white tree with blood red leaves and the tree had a face..how strange she would think. As strange as the tree was, the raven was stranger yet, it had three eyes.

She came awake with a start. Scenting the cool still night air, all she could smell were her sisters still peacefully sleeping around her. She rose and padded softly over her sisters and across the den to the opening. There she paused again sniffing the air and listening with her direwolf ears. She heard nothing nor did she smell anything to be alarmed about but still on edge she wondered out into the night. She saw the dark shapes that were the younger males lying about on the ground, the pack had fed well and they were sleeping peacefully. If they dreamed it was wolf dreams they had. Hunting, killing, playing with and protecting the newest litter of cubs that the Alpha female had given birth to weeks before. Maybe even dreaming of being the Alpha male of their own pack one day. But not today and not this pack. There was only one Alpha here. These were the things that wolves dream of, not undead armies and the deaths of Two-Legs. What were these things to wolves? It was true that the pack had been edgy lately, nothing any of them could put a paw on, just a general unease. Strange sounds and smells teasing the mind and senses.

Well nothing for it, she knew she could not return to the den and sleep, so as on so many other nights when the dream came she walked into the forest shadows. She knew that she wasn't like the others and they knew it too. Some nagging feeling, buried deep down hinted at another life not lived in the forest with her pack and family. She never knew it was there until the dream started and every time the dream came the feeling grew stronger. She growled deep and low in her chest and determined, not for the first time to ignore it and just be what she was. With that thought firmly in mind she bounded up the hill and deeper into the forest.

The moon was full and lit up her pure white coat, had there been a human around that she could speak to and understand they would have told her that her coat was not just white but iridescent and in the right light had a rainbow effect like the sun shining through a prism. This could be a disadvantage to herself and the pack when hunting on a night like this with a full moon. Her ears a tuned to any sounds she made her way along a game trail to the small stream for a drink. Along the way she startled a rabbit foraging for a late night snack. The rabbit ran but she did not give chase she was full and satisfied. She made it to the stream and drank deeply of the cold, clear water. She was startled herself when she lifted her head and saw him standing on the other side of the stream hidden among the shadows. Startled yes, but frightened never. It was him, the Alpha, silently watching her with his head cocked and a look as if he was smiling. He had been the pack leader as far back as she could remember. Black as night, strong and sure he was the only father she knew. What is age or the passing of years to a wolf? His muzzle had begun to go white but he was still smart and knew the things that helped the pack survive. He was kind and even-tempered and kept every member safe. Wolves have no need to name things. He was the Alpha.

He stood and she crossed the stream to greet him, one did not make the Alpha come to you, you went to him. She greeted him with a bow and he greeted her and nuzzled her face. Greetings over he turn and walked away and she followed. They walked for a while through the forest until the trees began to thin and then further still. Out into the open they went, him leading and her following, the only things they heard were the screech of an owl and the death scream of a rabbit.

He continued to walk for a short distance out into the moonlit snow and ice finally coming to a stop. He turned his head to the north and stood looking and scenting the air. His actions perplexed her and so she to began to smell the air as well. Though scents there were she smelled nothing that would give alarm or anything of interest, just the normal smells of the nearby forest. Just then the wind shifted, blowing out of the North and what started as a tickle to the nose became stronger and more pungent. She knew that smell and so did he. That smell was part of life. She had smelled it every time the pack made a kill, every time the sick, the old or the injured died. It was the smell of death. But not death in the circle of life. This was different. This was like the dream smell of death. This was death in an evil way, not natural at all. The golden eyes of the Alpha looked into her eyes of blue, and then he threw back his head and let loose a long and mournful howl that chilled her to her core.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Awakening

They made it back to the pack just as the sun was coming up. The pack was up and stirring, ready to begin a new day and all unaware of the danger that she and the Alpha male had sensed coming from the north. The Alpha female was up, standing by the mouth of her den wanting her breakfast. Nursing five pups kept her hungry and she was eager to be off on the hunt. The pups, far to young to accompany the adults on the hunt would have to stay behind at the den and it was the responsibility of one of the junior females to stay behind and watch over them. She would stay behind, after the dream and the events of the night she was tired and the thought of curling up with the pups and napping appealed more to her than hunting and eating. A member of the pack would bring her back some left over morsel from the kill, perhaps by then she would feel like eating.

As the pack readied to set out, each member would nuzzle and bow to the Alphas, some lying on their backs and exposing their most vulnerable areas to them. This was a ritual that happen before and after every hunt and anytime a member would wonder off on their own and returned to the den. This was a show of respect to and for their leaders, helping to keep everyone in their place in the social order. It was an acknowledgment that the ones who led them were the best of their number and the right ones for the job. A pack is only as strong as those that led, without them there would be no pack.

As the pack trotted off into the forest she settled herself down at the mouth of the den. While the pups were to young for the hunt there where old enough to venture outside and explore the area around the den. They were a boisterous bunch, playful and active and she had her paws full keeping up with them. She marveled that at this time in their young lives they showed no signs of the hunters and killers they would become as they grew, right now they were all clumsy paws and legs and sloppy wet kisses. She loved them dearly as she had all the pups that had been born to the pack over the years.

She had never felt the urge to mate and have pups of her own, and at her age that should have been an overwhelming need at least twice a year. She was different than the other junior females and she knew it deep down. When a junior female had an urge to mate, she often times would wonder away from the pack in search of a suitable rogue male. All the males in the pack would be some relation and therefor unsuitable. If she found one and he was good enough they would mate, after which two things were sure to happen, either she could stay with him and they would start a pack of their own or she would leave him brokenhearted and returned to the pack. If that happened when her pups were born and if the Alpha female was so inclined she would take the pups as her own and raise them. If she wasn't or the pack was under stress due to lack of game for hunting, sickness or injuries..well best not to think about that. It would always be pack first individuals second, it was survival in a place that at the best of times was hard to survive in.

She shook these thoughts from her head, got up stretch and yawned. By then the pups had worn themselves out with all the playing and running about and it was time for a nap. She ushered them into the den and laid down, the pups jostling each other around until they had a spot next to her and they all drifted off to sleep, even her.

_And the dream started..._

But not the dream she had become accustomed to. This one was different but no better.

She dreamed of a young man, a forger of metals, a blacksmith at home by his forge. Strong and handsome with hair golden and fair and big blue eyes, broad through shoulders and chest with arms muscled and toned, the kind that are the result of long hours spent at the forge. He wasn't alone. She was younger than him by a few years, tall but not over much, he was still taller. Red hair and brown eyes that sparkled with mischief and unabashed love when she looked at him. She was pregnant.

They had been born and raised in the village they still called home. Grown up together, had loved one another at first sight. It was no surprise to anyone that they had married and the elders of their village and their families all said it was good. By then he had taken over the forge when the blacksmith that was his teacher had retired. He had built them a small house close by the forge and they settled into it and life was good.

When it was time for her to be delivered of the child she carried the midwife and most of the ladies of the village had come to attend. He paced and hammered on defenseless pieces of metal, she screamed and pushed and into the world she brought forth a girl child, all their love and hopes made flesh.

_You..the three-eyed raven croaked in her dream..in her head_

She grew up fair and strong, loved by a mother and father that loved each other. For years they lived in the house by the forge in a village of people that they loved and respected and were loved by. Their pack. And if the child showed strange abilities with fire, air, earth and water, if she could manipulate them as easily as her father could manipulated iron and steel, they vowed to her and each other that none would know. It was a promise made from fear, they knew that people feared and hated what they did not understand.

As she grew her power grew with her. She could make fire in the hearth without flint and steel..without wood for that matter. A thought was all it took and a fire would burn as if it had been made by hand. She could snatch things from a shelf or off the floor or stop things in midair that had fallen using nothing but the air that surrounded them. She could make water move, jump from a pitcher to a glass without spilling a drop or make it jump off the floor if it had been spilled. The earth itself responded to her thoughts, she could plow her mothers garden with the wave of her tiny hand, she would touch the seeds planted there and they would burst up, growing from seed to mature plant in seconds, and all these things she could do with thought, though it took a large amount of concentration.

Next to her parents she loved all animals the most. She could enter their minds with hers and communicate with them in thoughts that they understood. There were none she couldn't charm and make friends with, she knew their wants and needs. One day while picking berries with her mother in the nearby woods she came across a fox who's leg was caught in a hunters trap. The poor things leg was broken and it was suffering. With a flick of her mind she opened the trap and then flung it away. As she bent down looking at the fox with eyes and mind she saw the damage that the cruel trap had inflicted. Not knowing herself what she was doing she healed his broken leg, simple really, once she figured it out. She moved the bones and realigned them all while blocking the pain that doing so would cause. After this it was easy to mend the injured flesh..the leg was good as new. The fox was as startled as her mother.

When they returned from the woods her mother told her father what she had done..this to was something they must keep from all the others..they wouldn't understand.

A few more years passed and all was good, their secrets they kept and none were the wiser, but nothing lasts forever and one day things changed and went horribly wrong.

She was six when it happen. She came down with an illness that befell every other six year old in the land, nothing major, but she was different. It struck her out of nowhere and when she started to run a fever her mother put her to bed and gave her herbs and medicines that her father got from the midwife but none seemed to help. The fever soon grew higher and she tossed and turned upon her bed in delirium. The fever dreams took control of the power she had and soon began to manifest without her conscious control. As the fever burned away inside of her a fire started inside the village. Finally the fever broke, it had burned itself out, and so too the fire in the village but not without a terrible cost.

When the fire had started her father ran to help extinguish the blaze, but this was no ordinary fire. This fire consumed all as the fever in his daughters body sought to consume her. When the fire changed direction and started heading for his house and family he ran to get them to safety, but even as the inferno raged around it his house and forge remained untouched. There was no doubt in his mind where the fire had come from now.

When it was over the entire village had burned to the ground, twelve dead and several injured. Even the nearby woods and fields had not escaped. The crops that would have fed them all turned to ash and the game in the forest run off. The morning light showed all to clearly that his family, home and forge alone remained unscathed.

It began as whispers, started by those people who had just lately come to the village, it soon spread to people that had know them all of their lives. As the fire had jumped from one building to another so the whispers jumped from one person to another. Even voices that had been raised in their defense were soon shouted down into silence. It didn't take long. They were afraid, they didn't understand and they turned into a mob bent on vengeance.

The mob came for them in the late afternoon shouting _witch _and _hell spawn,_ armed with all manner of weapons. Her father tried to explain, telling them and she had the powers all along and that she had never harmed any and that it was the fever brought on by the sickness that had caused her to lose control. He promised them that he and his family would leave and never return. The mob would have none of it, saying instead that if he turned her over they would let her mother and father leave but that the child had to pay for what she had done. The attack was quick and vicious, her father who could forge a sword could also use one and for awhile he held his own but they overwhelmed him and struck him down. Her mothers murder may have been accidental or intentional, who is to say.

They drug her from the house and bound her with ropes. All the while this was happening she never once thought to use her power against them. She had never use her power for anything but good and had rarely ever used it even then. The thought of killing with it never enter her six year old mind. She was in shock, seeing her mother and father brutally murdered by people they new and trusted was too much and all she could do was scream and cry, and all the while the mob screamed burn her!_**  
**_

She wasn't going to let that happen, didn't think the fire could kill her unless she let it and she wanted to survive. As she was pondering what to do a shadow crossing the ground in front of her caught her eye. Looking up she saw a hawk riding the warm thermals that rose from the still smoldering ruins of the village. She reached out and touched its mind and it thought _fly _to which she thought back _I can't I'm not a hawk _ to which the hawk thought _yes you are. _

She never really thought about the things she could do, never question how or why she could do the things she did. Like the day she healed the the fox with a broken leg, she just thought about what she wanted to do and did it. It came as easily and as naturally to her as breathing or sleeping. And so she thought of how wonderful it would be to fly, how having feathers would feel and riding the thermals watching all the land stretched out beneath you and how free you would be, and the next thing she knew she was a hawk, a white hawk, soaring above the heads of her captors. She never once looked back, never saw the looks of stunned amazement on their faces. She was free and she was flying.

She flew for miles never knowing in which direction. She quickly learn that flying was not as easy as it looked having several close calls along the way. She grew hungry and was startled when her hawks nature took over and she dropped from the sky onto a rabbit, killed and devoured it. Feeling stronger she once again took to the sky. It was growing colder and it wasn't long before she saw in the distance what appeared to be a giant wall made of ice. This would be no easy obstacle to fly over, she would have to fly higher than she had before. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to give it a try, better than turning around and flying back toward people and mobs who killed, besides she really wanted to know what was on the other side. Up she went higher and higher till at last she reach the top and then back down the other side. It was then that she heard a voice inside her head, a voice she didn't like. It was evil and the evil voice inside her head said, _Go back and burn them all! Burn them in their beds!, Burn them in their halls!, Burn them on their thrones! Kill them all for me and I will set you above all others that serve me! Do It! Do It Now! _ The voice frightened more than anything, even the mob, and she struggled to push the voice out and keep it from coming back. She accomplished this, again without knowing how she did it but was glad she had done it.

She was exhausted and shaking when she made it back down, the horrors she had faced were beginning to creep back in on her child's mind. She landed on the ground just on the out skirts of a forest, and began to wonder just how exactly she was going to change back into her own small shape. She sat thinking on it and realized that it was simply a matter of letting go, she did and once again she was in her true form. To late she learned that was a bad idea, what had become of her clothes she had no idea but she sat naked and cold on the ice and snow. This wouldn't work at all, she thought of making a fire to warm her but was afraid that would draw the attention of anyone who may be around so instead she warmed the air around herself.

She looked around her and wondered what to do next. Behind her was a wall of ice, in front a dark forest, had anyone else been around they would have told her the forest was called the Haunted Forest for good reason, not knowing this she stood and walked toward the forest.

She had no idea how long or how far she wandered. There was life in the woods all around her and she would touch the minds of all the animals she pasted looking for thoughts of danger. She found none and at length she laid down under a tree and fell asleep.

She woke several hours later to a strange sensation. A cold wet nose was nuzzling her neck and warm breath was tickling her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw for the first time a face that would become as familiar to her as her own, reached out and touched a mind and thoughts that she would come to know as well as her own. It was the Alpha male and he greeted her as one of his own kind. He was new come to leadership in those days, the pack was smaller but there was no doubt who led. While the others stayed back unsure and watchful he sat there next to her and looked into her eyes. She reached out and touched his thoughts and he said _change and live, stay as you are and die, join the pack and survive._

And she did.

Just before she woke she saw the three-eyed Raven and he croaked.._stay like this and we all may die...change and we may yet live..._

She bolted upright out of sleep and she remembered it all. Her life before the pack, her mother and father and how they died. She had hoped never to remember, had buried it deep down inside. She had moved on, left her humanity behind and found another family and happiness being a member of the pack. And now it was gone.

All because of a meddlesome Raven who she knew now was no Raven at all. His thoughts inside her head making her remember. What did he want from her? She was angry and a little shocked to find herself standing outside the den in her true human form with her hands balled into fists. She looked down at herself and wondered how many years had it been since she last wore her true form, she was no longer a child of six but a woman grown. Well, she would find him and she would know the reasons for what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To Hunt A Raven

She was still in her human form when the pack returned from the hunt. None of them was shocked by her appearance, they had know all along what she truly was even if she had forgotten. They each greeted her as they would have had she been wearing fur instead of skin. It was to the Alpha that she went, kneeling down and putting her hands to either side of his face, reaching out with her mind she told him that she had to leave for a while. He didn't seem shocked, almost as if he had expected it. Perhaps the Raven had spoken in his dreams as well, everything living dreams and he was no exception. She shifted into wolf form and went to every member of the pack and said her goodbyes promising to return soon. She turned from them and entered the woods and trotted out of sight. After a short distance she came to a halt wondering which direction to go. Letting her mind wander out over the vastness of the forest she felt a gentle tugging towards the north. It was him, he knew she searched for him and he was showing her the way. She struck out once again following his mental lead.

One morning just as the sun was coming up and she was preparing to start again she heard a noise not far from where she stood. Thinking that it might be her breakfast she headed to where the sound had originated, all of her senses alert, making no sound to give her away she closed the distance between herself and her prey. The ground in this part of the forest was covered in dense underbrush and she used it to her advantage, staying low she knew she was well hidden and the wind was in her favor so not even her scent would give her away. As she crept around a tree she saw not a meal but a man standing alone with his back toward her.

She retreated back behind the tree and tried to puzzle out why a man would be standing all alone in the middle of the woods. Peeking out to make sure her eyes had not deceived she took another look, he had not moved, good she thought, he is unaware of my presence. He made no sound as he stood there but as the wind shift she caught his scent drawing back in fear, he smelled of death and carrion, dried blood and rot. She listened for any sound and heard none, not even his breathing which to her direwolf ears should have been audible. This could be one of the monsters from her dream.

Crouching even lower she made her way around the silent figure, again using the trees and brush to hide her, determined to get a better look. When she stopped again she had come around and now faced the man from the front, she would be able to see his face. Peeking out she saw that he had not moved and that his face which she should have been able to see was hidden inside the folds of a hooded cloak and further concealed by a scarf, nor could she see his eyes but was glad to see no blue glow emanating from where his eyes should be. She could clearly see his hands and they were black.

Whatever this dead thing was it was within easy reach of the pack she had left only a few days before, thinking of this frightened and made her angry. This thing would not hurt her family while she lived and deep in her chest she started to growl. The more she thought about it and growled the more angry she became, she came out of hiding with teeth bared, hackles up tail held stiffly behind her intent on killing it.

This got his attention, he lifted his head to look at her but made no other move. She had not noticed the ravens until then, they had remained motionless, quiet in the trees but as she advanced on him they started to flap their wings and loudly call a warning. Where these ravens protecting him? she wondered as she gathered herself to lunge she got her answer. The birds began to descend from the trees landing on and around him, several flying at her face as if to blind her. Taking a step back she snapped, deftly snatching one from the air crushing it in her jaws dropping it on the ground she readied herself to attack another. Witnessing the death of one of his pets must have made him angry, he waved the rest off and drew a sword from beneath his cloak.

Now it was his turned to advance on her, he came toward her at a slow deliberate pace. She knew she would be no match for a sword, letting go of her wolf form she shifted into a different kind of snarling bitch, one with two legs instead of four. She had no idea what she looked like but she gave him pause long enough to allow her the time to think of what she wanted to do. Her eyes began to glow as she called the air and with it she knocked him backwards and down then she sent coils of it around his neck jerking him several feet off the ground by his throat, she bound his arms and legs outstretched and began to pull, I'm going to pull you into pieces she snarled.

As she began to do just that one of the ravens flew at her face, dodging she called a ball of fire into her hand and let fly, it was the ravens turn to dodge and her fiery missile struck a tree, obliterating it, killing and scattering the rest of the ravens. STOP HE IS A FRIEND! said a voice inside her head, a voice she was all to familiar with.

The raven with the voice she had heard so often landed at her feet saying in her head, let him go I know him, he is no threat to you. How could he not be a threat she yelled, he's not alive, he does not breathe, he smells of death. Trust me he said, this man is a friend. Trust you?, I don't know that I can, she said.

They stood staring at each other, her and the raven who was no raven, for some time. She looked at his _friend_ still hanging in the air, he had stopped struggling against the bonds that held him and was motionless. With a thought she released him, he crashed to the ground, she didn't even attempt to break his fall. She turned and once again spoke to the raven, the list of things you have to answer for grows longer, I can not wait to meet you and hear your answers.

With that she shifted into her wolf form and trotted away without another glance at either of them.

Days later as she stopped to rest a raven landed on the branch of a nearby tree, she ignored him. I thought I would explain about Coldhands he said, she made no comment so he continued, Coldhands is a friend and while he is not alive he is not really dead either, he is not like the ones you saw in your dream. He has been here for a long time, killed many Wights and Others, you did wrong to attack him. He is different but so are you, maybe you are more human than you think you are if you attack and try to kill something just because it's different and you don't understand it. That caused her to turn and look at him, that's not fair she said, how am I to know a good undead from a bad one. Where his eyes glowing blue? he asked. No she responded but he smelled of death, what was I supposed to think? How was I supposed to know he was your friend? Did you speak to him before you attacked him? he wanted to know. No, but I don't usually strike up a conversation with carrion before I eat it either, she stated dryly. He laughed in her head, point made he said.

Is your friend alright, I didn't hurt him to badly did I? she wanted to know. He's fine although his pride is a bit bruised, you are the only thing to get the better of him in a long time, he was most impressed with your abilities and so was I, he told her. I sent him out here to look for you and to bring you safely the rest of the way he said, and he has agreed to still do that provided you don't try to kill him again. Shocked, she looked at him and ask, why can't you? you're here now. Not really, my mind is in this raven and I can control it but I couldn't offer much help if you got into trouble, Coldhands and his sword would be more help to you than I would be. She growled and snapped at the air, do you really think that's necessary? she asked him. Yes I really do, he answered. Fine, I'm to tired to argue with you anymore, just tell him to stay downwind please, she begged. I will he said, with a flap of wings he flew off.

She waited for Coldhands, and a short while later he was there, his flock of ravens following. They were to say the least wary of one another and to make peace, she had attacked him first, she reached out to his mind and said I'm sorry for attacking you. If he was startled to hear her voice in his head he gave no sign, merely nodded his head and remained silent. Oh, this was going to be fun, she thought dryly.

Standing and giving herself a shake she asked him, which way? He pointed, still not speaking and she went in that direction. They traveled for the better part of the day and it became clear to both of them that he was having trouble keeping up, several times she either had to stop and wait or double back to him. This was not going to work she though, he tried quickening his pace and she tried slowing hers but in the end it was always the same. Stopping, she waited for him to once again catch up, when he had she brushed his mind and said, you need a mount. He responded to her this time and said, I had one but no longer.

Withdrawing from his mind she shifted into her true form, he took a step back and put a hand on his sword. She laughed, she couldn't help it, rest easy Coldhands, I mean you no harm, it's easier for me to think about using my abilities in this form. He relaxed the least bit and stood waiting. She though of and discarded several ideas, and then asked him, What kind of mount did you have? A giant elk he told her. She had an idea. Can you show me in you mind what it looked like? she asked him. She brushed his mind and in it she saw his giant elk, a mighty beast indeed she thought.

Alright, I'm going try something she told him. Concentrating, she used air to gather up the snow, pine needles, dirt, and other debris from the forest floor, they swirled around as if caught in a small cyclone, as they spun she forced them into the shape of a giant elk, adding more as she went. Once she had it in the shape she wanted she bound it all together with air and then stood back to take a look at what she had made.

How are you going to make it move he asked. Hush I need to think, she told him. It needs antlers too, he informed her. Rolling her eyes she went back to work. Molding and shifting she ended up with a rather life-like elk made from the forest floor and the trees and snow that surrounded them, complete with the antlers he was so concerned about.

Should I make it bigger? she asked him. He walked over and stood next to it taking its measure. No, he replied. But I still don't know how you expect to make it move. She thought back to when she had healed the fox so long ago in another life and drew on the power that lived in her and in everything around her that was alive, she breathed that power into her creation. It moved, not alive but animated, it pawed the ground, shook its head and snorted, it had taken on a more solid and defined form. It was a mottled brown, dark green, black and white color. She had striped the bark from fallen trees, thickening and hardening it she had used that to make large antlers that swept up and out from its head ending in many sharp tines, the hoofs she had fashioned from stone, its eyes as well.

He looked at her and shook his head in amazement. It's not alive, it wont eat, get tired or do anything else the living do, it's just debris held together by air and animated with spirit she told him. Like me, he whispered, not dead but not alive. His comment struck a nerve in her, could it be that she was starting to like this man, maybe even consider him a friend she wondered. Does it need anything else she asked him. A saddle and bridle would be nice, he told her, show me she said, and in his head he did. She made them using the same materials she had used before and in the same way, placing the saddle and bridle on the elk when finished.

Well, jump on and see if it holds together she said with a laugh. He did and she was glad to see that it didn't fall apart. He gave it a squeeze with his legs and it moved forward, he seemed pleased and turned to her and said, Thank you. Don't thank me until we get to where we're going and it's still in one piece, she told him. Shifting into direwolf form they once again started out.

They traveled for two weeks, stopping and resting when she was weary or needed to hunt and eat, he needed to do neither. Mounted on his un-elk as she had started calling it, he was able to more than keep up and at times he had to slow and wait for her, like him, his mount needed neither rest or food, they were a perfect match. He was cautious and alert enough for the both of them and she was able to let her guard down knowing that he would find any danger in their path. He talked little and never spoke of who he was before he was Coldhands or what had happened to him, and she didn't ask.

One afternoon he drew rein motioning her over to him. We are coming to a large open area, he told her, we must be careful, the dead could be buried beneath the snow and will rise up and attack us when we draw near. They can't hide from me she said. Confidence is a good thing child, over confidence will get us both killed he gruffly said.

Side by side they continued on, all her direwolf senses on high alert. They approached the clearing and she could detect no sound or movement, not even those that came from birds and small animals, the snow and ice-covered clearing was large and totally quiet. He dismounted, standing at his side she shifted and whispered wait, let me look with my mind.

Casting out with her mind she could detect nothing above ground, she sent her mind below and looked there. Scanning far and wide across the clearing she brushed against something lying deep under the surface, detecting first one then many more she probed gently to find out what it was. Her mental touch had been fast and light as a feather but not but enough and the thing began to stir, feeling her touch. Drawing her mind back she hissed through her teeth, they are there below ground just as you said. No sooner had the words left her mouth than the undead began to burst from the ground half way across the clearing. Cursing, Coldhands drew his sword and went to meet them.

Direwolves do not count in numbers as men do, no animal does, in their world there are simply none, some and many. She had been born human but raised direwolf and she thought now that there were _many_ undead standing in the clearing quietly moving toward them, eyes glowing blue bodies in differing states of rot, hands and feet swollen and black.

Coldhands fought bravely, his sword lopping off limbs, his ravens helping, but if his blows did not sever a head they continued their advance, he was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Casting out with her mind, waking the fire that slept deep beneath the earth she called it to her hands as she had done before during the fight with Coldhands when they first met.

This fire she held was white-hot and she thew large orbs of it at the undead, as quickly as one left her hand another took its place. She aimed for the undead away from Coldhands fearful that she would strike him, as the undead ignited and exploded the rest turned their attention to her and away from him, good she thought, come to me.

Seizing the opportunity her actions had given him he downed the undead closest to him then retreated to her side. She continued to hurl fire at them as both Coldhands and she started to back away, a thought struck her, was not the very light itself, born of the sun that blazed above, fire? Pausing for the briefest of moments she reach out her mind and touched the light, she knew as she always did what she should do.

Using air she gently flung Coldhands a safe distance away, ignoring his loud pretest she ignited the light in front of her into the fire it had once been, forming it into a blinding wall of flame that she pushed out and over the undead. The wall of flame continued across the clearing burning and destroying as it went, when it reached the other side she dismissed it with a thought.

Coldhands approached her and stood at her side, together they looked at the now empty clearing. Wisps of smoke rising from the ground, all that was left of the undead they had faced moments before, their ashes scattering on the wind. The ground covered in snow and ice was slushy and wet, melted by the heat and quickly refreezing in the frigid cold. Assuring herself that none remained she sat down hard on the ground at his feet, exhausted. He bent down next to her and with concern clearly in his voice he asked her is she was alright. I'm fine, she responded just very tired. It's not safe to stay here can you make it a bit further? he wanted to know. I will try but give me a minute till I can regain enough strength to shift. She knew he was impatient to leave, and she cast out with her mind drawing energy from the trees and the small life in the ground, doing so would cause the death of the bugs and rodents she found, it couldn't be helped, she would take what she needed, it was survival. Shifting at last into the warmer, stronger form of a direwolf, he mounted his elk and they crossed the clearing. She would hunt, eat and rest when they were safe.

Your journey will end today, we are almost there, he told her one morning. Hearing this made her nervous and apprehensive and she told him so. Don't be you are going to a good place, you will be welcomed by those who are there. Will you be staying too? she wanted to know. No, he said, the way is warded and I and those like me can not enter. She didn't ask him what he meant by that but she thought she knew all the same.

Later that day they came upon a hill with an entrance to a cave in its side. He was nervous and watchful as they approached it, his hand on his sword. When he was certain that nothing lay in wait for them he dismounted and turned to her. This is it, you need only to enter the cave and go a bit further and you will find him.

You've been a friend to me Coldhands, despite our first meeting, she said ruefully, I am sorry for that. I wont forget you and I hope one day to see you again. He inclined his head and said, all is forgiven, thank you for my mount, he means much to me, I'll not forget you either child and will hope to see you again as well. I'll look in on your pack and make sure they are safe, he said. Please, she whispered, they mean more to me that my life. He motioned towards the cave and she walked toward it, reaching the entrance she cast one more look at him then passed through the ward she couldn't see but felt and out of sight.

The floor of the entrance went gently down and curved to the right. As she went down she noticed a light coming from just ahead and as she drew nearer the passage ended in a good size chamber lit with torches. As she entered the cavern she saw many passages and tunnels leading off in all directions, she thought that this was no simple cave it was a maze! Having no idea which way to go she reached out with her mind and felt the tug again and this time it seem amused.

She followed where the tug led, down tunnels one after another turning every direction as they went. She heard the sound of water in the distance, it sounded to her like a river. On she went until she started to notice the scent of both humans and animals. Way down here? Really? She almost jumped out of her skin when his voice inside her head said "Don't mind them, none will harm you. They know you're here and that you are here by my leave. Come ahead, time grows short"

Standing and gathering her nerve she ventured on. She soon saw the humans and at first she mistook them to be children, but as they made way for her to pass she saw that they weren't children at all but full-grown adults. They were brown-skinned and wore clothes of leaves and bark and she had been wrong to refer to them as humans, these people? creatures? were not human. Strange as they were she didn't feel threaten by them and reaching out with her mind she discovered that they were a simpler and kinder being than any human could ever be. She liked them and for some reason she didn't understand they seemed to like and welcome her among them. She felt the tug yet again and journeyed on. She followed his directions down more tunnels"would this ever end?" until finally the sound of the water she had heard became almost deafening. Her long walk ended in a vast cavern at the edge of a long drop. Below she could see the river, it was loud enough to make her ears ring.

His voice inside her head said, You'll have to climb down which means you'll have to shift into your true form. Oh really, she thought back at him, I don't think so and with that she stepped off the edge onto air gently floating down, landing on the floor of the cavern next to the entrance of yet another tunnel. Well done, he said in her head ,and as she knew it would cost her nothing to be polite she murmured a thank you then asked him where the hell he was. Close, was his amused reply.

Except for her first encounter with Coldhands, when she made the elk and later when they had fought the undead, she had traveled the entire time in her wolf form, as she came to the end of the tunnel entering a cave to finally see who had made her leave her pack and brought her all this way, she was so shocked by his appearance that she shifted into her human form without even knowing she did.

He sat on a throne made of white wood like the tree she had seen in the dream. His skin was as white as the wood and his hair, the same color, reached all the way to the floor. He was missing an eye and the one that he had glowed red. Roots from the tree grew around him, some grew into him, into the empty socket where his eye had been and through one leg. He had a red mark on his neck and face that looked like a bird.

She knew she stood there naked as her name day with her mouth gaped open. She shut her mouth with an audible snap trying to regain her composure. She thought back on her long journey to get here, of all the things she wanted to say to him, most of them unkind. She had thought she would demand answers to why he had invaded her life and her dreams, she had even thought at one point that instead of getting answers she would jump on him and rip his throat out. He had turned her life upside down and she thought at the very least she deserved an explanation. As she stood there looking at him all those thoughts faded and the only thing she could say was, "Who are you? What are you?"

In a voice as dry as dust he said, "I am Brynden Rivers and I am the Last Greenseer".


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a long one people, and to any of you who start**ed** and are still reading when you get to the last page I give you a heart felt "Thank You" and so does Sandor.**

Chapter 4

The Hound And The Elder Brother

He lay in a pool of his own filth to sick and weak to move, the smell had drawn curious watchers to his slow and painful death. The crows were the first he'd noticed, gliding in to land on the trees, they watched him with cold, blank eyes. At first their racket had annoyed him but then he took comfort from it, as long as he could hear them he knew he was still alive. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, at this point _alive _ meant _suffering._

There were others that came and sat a lonely vigil by his side, he couldn't see them but he heard them rustling among the hedges and fallen leaves. During a half lucid moment at what he thought was dusk he woke and saw a wolf had come calling at his death bed. Lean and hungry the wolf had looked him over, here at last was a quick death and an end to suffering. Scenting the air, the wolf came closer to inspect his meal, when only a couple of feet away the wolf stopped, curled his lip, growled, then turned and trotted away, almost as if someone told him to. Bloody Hell, he swore in a weak and raspy voice. Was there no one and nothing that would end this. He laid there alternately cursing the Gods and then begging them for release. Both his pleas and curses fell on deaf ears, the only ones that heard were the crows who kept him company.

He would lapse in and out of consciousness, he didn't know which was worse, awake and in pain or asleep and dreaming. He would wake to the bright light of day or the cold darkness of night, he would hear the crows and once the sound of Stranger close by chomping on grass. He had managed to take his saddle and bridle and the rest of his belongings off of Stranger before he collapsed, and they lay in a heap next to him. His knife and sword lay close to hand and he berated himself again for not having the strength to end his own suffering. He felt like a coward for not doing it.

Another time when he woke it was pouring rain, it felt good on his fevered skin and he opened his mouth and let the rain fall in trying to drink down as much as he could, he couldn't remember when he had last had a drink and the rainwater was better than the sweetest wine. As he lay there drenched to the bone the chills hit him hard, so hard he thought he would shake his teeth out. He passed out.

Sleep was no release from the suffering. The fever burning through him caused disjointed and fragmented dreams to assault his mind. Dreams of the little Stark bitch that had left him here to die so slowly. She would stand over him with first a rock and then a knife but she would never strike him. Instead she would laugh at his plight and walk away. She hated him, he had given her reason, but he never thought a child so young could be capable of such adult like cruelty.

And then he would be tormented by dreams of the Little Bird, the other Stark bitch. The one he had watch over and tried to protect, the one he had saved from a gang rape. Sometimes in his dreams he had been to late to save her and the mob had their way with her while he was forced to watch.

He had gone to her the night of The Blackwater battle and had told her he would take her with him, take her home or anywhere she wanted to go, but she had turned him down. She had set her hopes and dreams, her very life, on a marriage to The Knight of Flowers, Loras Tyrell but, sadly for her Tywin Lannister and crushed those hopes when he married her to The Imp. He hoped she was happy. Yes, he was bitter.

When he wasn't dreaming of the Stark bitches he dreamed of fire and Gregor. He had dreamed of them both since he was six years old, but the sickness made them worse. Gregor would stand over him and say, Cut your wrist you fucking weak coward. You should have died when you were six, Gods know I tried to kill you. I killed the rest of them easy enough. Our weakling father, that bitch of a mother who tried to kill me after I hurt her precious Sandor. She came in my room while I was sleeping intending to cut my throat, she woke me, her mistake and I threw her down the stairs. The little bitch of a sister the easiest by far, no one ever found her body, he would go on and on and on. The dreams of his burning by his brother were the most real of all of them.

He was six years old lying on the floor of his bedroom playing with Gregor's toy knight. His brother was older and had stopped playing with toys when he started training to be a killer. He thought that Gregor had forgotten all about the beautifully made toy and so he saw no harm in playing with it. He'd never known his brother was there, so quietly had he come in, never knew till Gregor was yanking him violently off the floor. Gregor dragged him forward as he kicked and scream, promising his brother that he would never touch the toy again, through all this his brother never made a sound, spoke no word. The child he had been had no idea what his brother intended to do. To the hearth Gregor dragged him, holding his face to the flames. There are no words for the pain he felt, the word _pain_ itself does not come close. He was screaming but he did not know that he did, all he knew was the pain and the smell his hair and flesh made as they burned. His mother was there, brought running to his room when his screaming started, her screams matched his own. Gregor turned and threw him across the room to land at his mothers feet, he bent picked up the toy and threw it into the hearth where if burn too. He never said a word as he walked from the room.

This dream had stalked his sleep for the rest of his life. If he drank till he passed out only then could he sleep without torment. The fever burning through his body now and the dreams it brought were more than real to his sick mind, there was no escaping them and the horrors they visited upon him.

He woke for what he hoped was the last time ever with Gregor's voice ringing inside his fever racked mind. He turned his head and could see the crows sitting in the tree and thought he saw sitting there among them a three eyed raven. He began to cry and moan, and whimper like a dying animal, he would have screamed if he had a voice left to scream with. He knew that he would die alone here and no one would know or care, a stranger to love he had never given or received it. His life from the age of six had been nothing but pain, hate, death and killing. His biggest regret in dying was the fact that he had not killed his brother. He railed at the Gods and Gregor and everyone else he could think of, and at some point before he slipped into oblivion he must have made a noise because someone heard him.

He had left the Quiet Isle three weeks before to make his rounds through the lands surrounding the Trident, offering healing and food to the smallfolk who lived there. He was accompanied by two of the older novices, Orin and Lucian, like them he was dressed in plain brown robes and sandals. Nothing about his appearance differed from the other two but he was in truth the Elder Brother of the Quiet Isle.

Both the young men had joined the order around the same time, Orin the bastard son of a minor noble, Lucian the son of a poor farmer, they had become fast friends. Lucian was the bigger of the two, had he not found God would have made an impressive fighter, Orin was taller and thinner but strong none the less, very well educated, they had both taken vows of silence. They were good traveling companions, he appreciated their company as the road on which they traveled could be dangerous.

They had with them a donkey pulling a cart filled with medicines, herbs and food, they would dispense these at the farms and hovels they passed. This war had not come to the Quiet Isle, their harvests had been good and abundant, they gave freely to any in need. He gave them herbs and medicine when they needed healing, fed them when they were hungry but most often what they needed was a sympathetic ear to listen. War was a game to the highborn, while the Stranger could take anyone at anytime regardless of station or wealth it was the poor common folk that suffered the most. He would pray with them and for them, asking the Father and Mother to watch over and protected them, that was as much as any brother could do.

They were on their way to the Inn at the Crossroads, it would be their final stop before returning to the Isle. The inn had become a dangerous place in the weeks that had followed the hanging death of Masha Heddle who kept the inn, by Lanister men. She had been a good soul and he prayed to the Father to judge her gently. Their stop would be brief, just a quick check of those still there and then they would continue on down the road. So far they had not had any trouble and he wanted to keep it that way, staying over night at the inn seemed an unnecessary risk to take so close to home.

The inn was quiet as they approached with no sign of trouble that he could see or hear. After watering and tending to the donkey he and the novices headed into the inn. It was dim and stuffy inside the smokey room and the few patrons there grew silent as they walked in, shifting about to look at them with nervous fearful eyes. An audible sigh of relief was heard as the people gathered there noticed the brown robes they wore and knew them to be brothers from the Quiet Isle. They were greeted warmly and shown to a table by a man named Brent, who had taken over the running of the inn after Masha's murder. He was a big man, more round than tall and he loved to tell a good story, he had quite the flair for the dramatic. After they were seated he brought them mugs of sweet cider and bowls of stew and crusty brown bread. As they were being led across the room to the table the Elder Brother noticed dried blood stains on the floor, large blood stains as if more than one person had been fatally injured and had bled out lying on the floor. Brent saw his eye wander to the blood stained floor and while he ate Brent told him what had occurred.

Several days ago it was, Brent began, three of Gregor Clegane's men had come to the inn, thank the Father and the Mother that bastard, begging your pardon brothers, Gregor himself was not with them. They drank and made free with the serving girl, growing more rowdy the drunker they got till finally I sent the poor girl out fearing for her safety. Just when I'm thinking things couldn't get worse, bang! the door swings open and in walks the younger brother Sandor, him that some folk calls The Hound, I knew it was him on account of them bad burn scars on his face that his brother give em when he was a boy.

Now The Hound he don't say a word, but hes gotta know these men are his brothers, he gives em all the stink eye and walks right on in and up to the bar, he has some scrawny young girl with him and they both look like they been living hard on the road for a while.

Well brother, The Hound he orders wine and drinks it down for you could spit, then he orders another.

Gregor's men they shut up and got all quiet like at first then they started running their mouths at him, trying to get his dander up and start a fight. Words was said between em for a bit then the swords come out. The Hound must have been feeling the effects o' the wine he drunk cause he was none to steady but even so he held his own in the fight and that little scrawny girl, she kilt one her own self.

After they was dead this girl walks over and takes what looked like a long skinny knife off o' one em, could'a been a small sword from the looks of it, an her and The Hound made toward the door to leave, that's when I noticed The Hound was limping, could be one o' Gregor's boys dealt him a blow about the leg or hip maybe.

At this point in his narrative Brent paused to catch his breath, the Elder Brother sipped his sweet cider waiting for the man to continue. As he waited he thought back on the news he had heard weeks before that Sandor Clegane who had joined the King's Guard and was King Joffery's Sworn Shield and deserted during the Battle of the Blackwater and he wondered what the man had been doing at the Crossroads Inn. He knew Clegane by reputation, had heard stories about him but had never met him.

Brent took up where he'd left off, now I ain't told you the strangest part o' the story yet. There's them around here who swear up and down that the girl that was with him was none other than old dead Ned Stark's daughter, the younger one, Arya. They say they know on account that her and her father rode this way months ago with King Robert on their way to King's Landing. They had some big to do over Joffery and the Stark girls direwolf , if'n you can believe that.

The Elder Brother raised an eyebrow and looked intently at Brent, yeah Brent said, I thought you might find that interesting. Excusing himself Brent got up from the table and said, brothers you are always welcomed here at the Crossroads Inn, anything you need or want is on the house, with that he turned and went back to work.

As they finish eating the Elder Brother sat and pondered everything Brent had said. This was a strange tale indeed, and he couldn't figure out why Sandor Clegane had been traveling with Arya Stark, a girl most thought dead after her father beheading. Could it have been that Clegane was taking the girl home or worse to The Twins to attend what everyone was now calling The Red Wedding? Had they made it there before or after Rob and Catelyn Stark had been murdered, and did the girl see what had befallen her mother and brother? If they had made it to The Twins Sandor Clegane may have been the only man in the world that could have gotten her out of there alive.

As he pushed back his chair from the table he told the novices to go outside to the wagon and bring back some of the last of the food they had. Despite Brent's assurances that everything was "on the house" he wouldn't leave the inn without paying for their meals with some small token. Brent would fuss but he would insist that he take it. He walked over to where Brent was polishing the bar and was greeted with a smile. He thanked Brent for the hospitality and kindness he had shown them and handed over the goods that the novices had brought back in. The fussing and insisting part of their goodbyes over, he turned to leave and then turned back. Brent he said, did the Stark girl seem to be Clegane's prisoner? Brent stopped his polishing and looked thoughtful for a moment, No, not really he replied. The girl seemed well enough, though she did look tired and hungry, but I saw no signs of hurts about her. Though I will say this, while she may not have been his captive she didn't look none to pleased with his company if you get my meaning. Very strange the Elder Brother said, and with that he turned and walked to the door.

Hours later and miles closer to the Quiet Isle he was so impressed with the distance they had covered that he decided they would make camp. They had all been in better spirits after resting and a good meal and even the little donkey had quickened her pace sensing how close they were getting to home.

He directed novices and donkey off the road and deeper into the surrounding woods, angling toward the banks of the Trident that he could hear in the distance. The cart bounced over rocks and tree roots but he wanted to be sure they were away from the road far enough to be safe from any intending to do them harm. They came to a clearing on the farside of the woods where they could now see the river, still a short distance away.

He had been hearing the crows for some time, their loud calls filling the woods. He hated crows, remembered them all to well from the battles that were part of his distant past, his first life. To him they meant fighting and dying and bodies scattered on the ground. He knew that the crows were God's creatures and they had a purpose, but he still hated them, irrational as it was he thought he would never get over it. He had been a killer in his first life, a lot like Sandor Clegane. He still carried the scars on his body and soul and he had made a vow never to kill again.

He told Orin and Lucian to wait there and not to unharness the donkey until he went and investigated what had the crows so stirred up, this idea was met with shaking heads in the negative from both young men. He hid a smile and tried to look stern but lost the battle when they both again shook their heads. Well, he said it seems I have something of a mutiny on my hands, very well, one of you tie the donkey to yonder tree and we will all go take a look, its probably no more than the remains of a wolf's dinner anyway.

They started walking in the direction of the racket and had gone only a short distance when they could see the crows sitting in the top of a tree. He turned to look at the boys startled to see that Lucian had picked up a stout fallen tree branch that made a passable cudgel. Eyebrow raised he stared pointedly at the weapon, Lucian gripped it tighter, but to his credit he did manage to look a bit sheepish. Well he thought, the Warrior is one of the aspects of the God he loved and had devoted his life to. He let the boy keep it, besides he wouldn't admit it to either of them but it made him feel a little better.

As they got closer the crows quieted a bit and it was then that he thought he head something. Was that a moan he thought, and judging from the looks on the novices faces they had heard it too. They quickened their pace and as they came around the tree not only could they hear what made the moan but also see it and smell it.

Memories of fields of battle littered with dead and dying men flooded into his mind, so overwhelming for a moment that he came to a sudden stop causing the two young men behind him to almost knock him down.

He regained his composure with an effort and ran to the man, kneeling down at his side. A more pitiful creature he had not seen in this life. He turned the mans face towards him, reaching for the water skin at his side. It was then that he got a good look at the face of the man so close to death. One side of his face was covered in scars from what could only have been burns. Sucking in his breath he realized who this man was, and the boys standing behind him knew as well.

Lucian, he hissed from between cliched teeth, look around for the girl. Orin run back and bring the donkey and cart, I'll need all my medicines and herbs if I'm going to stand even the slightest chance of saving this mans life.

The boys ran off in opposite directions to do as he had told them. While they were away he began trying to get water down Sandor's parched throat, he had wine in the cart but for now water would have to do. When he had gotten some water into him he began striping off his clothes and looking for the wound, the smell of rot and infection almost causing him to gag him. He found the wound and groaned to himself, this was a bad one. He said a prayer to the Mother to be merciful and lend her aid to this poor man that he was now going to have to heal or bury.

Lucian came running back and shook his head, no sign of the girl. He didn't have the time to ponder Arya Starks whereabouts at the moment and he told Lucian to gather wood and make a fire. In the time it took the novice to do that, Orin was back with the donkey and cart. He sent Orin to fetch water in the bucket they used to water the donkey while he and Lucian unpack his medicines and set up the tripod over the fire that they used to hang a pot from for cooking. Back with the water he instructed Orin to fill the pot and set the water to boil.

He sat down next to Sandor and started to wash his face with the remaining water in the bucket, he also managed to get a bit of wine into him. When the water had come to a boil he used some to clean a small knife he would need to cut away the rotting flesh and open the wound so it could drain. He then told the young novices that he was ready to begin and instructed them to move to either end of the big man and be ready to hold Clegane down if he moved while he was tending to the wound.

In an effort to teach as well as keep their minds off the gruesome task of cleaning and cutting away the mortified flesh he explained each thing he did and why. He told them as he started that he wouldn't risk using milk of the poppy right now even though he knew what he did would cause pain. He's to weak he said and I don't want to send him off on a sleep he may never wake from. He added dried calendula to the boiled water, calendula is a strong antiseptic he told them, it comes from the marigold flower. He began to sponge it into and around the wound.

When the wound was cleaned to his satisfaction he picked up his knife and made sure the boys were ready, stout Lucian had hold of both arms and chest while Orin straddled his legs. He said a quick prayer to the God in all his aspects and went to work.

What seem to take hours in truth took minutes, who would have thought that a person in his condition could have put up such a fight. Poor Lucian was sporting a swelling eye that would surely be black by morning, he had let the big mans arms get free and as he flailed around he had connect a ringing blow on the boy. Stunned, he was somehow able to regain control but he ended up laying across Clegane's chest to do so. Orin suffered the worst injury, he too was caught by surprise when the mans leg came up and connected with the most sensitive area of his body. Orin groaned loudly, fell to his side and curled into a ball, both hands grasping his offended parts. This brief but hard fought battle used up what strength Clegane had and he passed out cold. Thank the God the Elder Brother said, with his patient now still he could continue his task.

As he finish dressing the wound with calendula salve and applying a poultice to help draw out the rest of the infection he told his weary novices to fetch their tent from the cart and to erect it over where Clegane lay. By the time they the tent was up he had finish washing the dirt and grime from the mans body, place blankets beneath him covering him as well.

As night fell his fever would rise so he mixed herbs to bring it down into wine and spooned it into his mouth. He beckoned Orin over and told him to sit and continue spooning watered down wine into him, if the big man was going to live they had to get him re-hydrated.

He and his young novices were both exhausted and hungry from their exertions, he went and fetched water, poured it into the pot and set it to boil. He then walked to the cart gathering up the last of their dried meat and some vegetables, brought it back to the fire and in a short time had a hearty soup going. He would spoon feed the broth to Clegane along with the water and wine. All the while he was at his tasks he kept a watchful eye on his patient, he seemed to be resting quietly, but he also knew that the next two days would decide Clegane's fate. The Elder Brother would do what he could for him but it was in the Father's hands now.

He bid the boys to come and eat, fixing himself a plate he went and sat down next to Clegane. Sometimes just knowing you weren't alone gave you strength to keep fighting. He wished he could ask him what had become of Arya Stark but he would have to wait to get that answer.

Finished with their meal, Lucian went to check on the donkey he had found time to unhitch, feed, water and hobble. Then he went to help Orin gather more firewood which they placed within easy reach of the fire. After that they found a spot to lay down and were soon softly snoring. He sat up though the night spoon feeding broth, water and medicines into the sick man, sometime before dawn he dozed off.

His first thought as he open his eyes just as the sun was beginning to peek out was that the thirst that had plagued him for days was gone, not completely but much better. The pain that no armor could blunt and no weapon dispatch was less than it had been, sleeping for the moment, and he lay still not wanting to wake it from its slumber. This wasn't the first time he had come to, he lay quietly trying to make sense of half remembered bits and pieces of memories that lingered in his mind. He remember pain and fighting against people that were holding him down, what in the seven hells are they doing to me he screamed in his mind, thankfully it hadn't last long, he'd passed out again he thought. Another time he remembered burning and shaking with cold at the same time, was someone holding him in their arms bathing his face with cool water speaking to him in a gentle voice as he was loudly ranting and couldn't seem to stop. He thought of how his mother had done the same after Gregor burned him as he lay near death in so much pain. Was this his mother helping him now? No, his rational mind said, she's dead, killed by Gregor like everyone else. Like a drowning man struggles to the surface to snatch a quick breath before falling back beneath the water he had lapsed into and out of reality and dream.

He must have made a sound because it drew the immediate attention of a man who was next to the fire roasting what smelled like rabbits, his belly gave a loud grumble, he was hungry. The man looked his way and smiled then stood and walked toward him, decided to live have you he asked him, good, he said not waiting for a reply to his question, I would hate to think that the last three days and nights had been for nothing. He bent down and offered him a drink from his water skin. He remember the night of the Blackwater when a well meaning boy had offer him water. After taking a mouth full he spat it out and had yelled "Fuck the water, bring me wine." He would have loved wine now but he accepted the water the man offered and drank greedily of it. Slowly, the man cautioned, the last thing you want is for your belly to cramp up. He thought about this, agreeing the man was right, he took sips from then on. Nodding his head to signal the man that he had drank his fill, he laid his head back and took a long look at the man that had saved his life, taking in every detail.

He had the build of a fighter, but dressed in a brown robe with bell sleeves and a peaked hood he know he was a brother or traveling septon. He then laid a hand on his brow to check for fever, smiling he looked him in the eye and said, blessedly cool. If he was aware of the fact that he was being scrutinized he paid it no attention. He then turned his attention to the wound that had almost cost him his life, gently probing it and leaning close to smell it he said, its still draining a bit which is a good sign but the stench of rot is no longer present. It seems to be healing quite well. Who are you? he asked. The man told him that he was the Elder Brother of the septry call Quiet Isle, located on an island in the middle of the mouth of the Trident River. You can call me just that, he told him, Elder Brother. Now I have a question for you, he said. Were you in fact traveling with Arya Stark and if so where is she now? Sandor grunted and thought, this man knows things, maybe had talked to someone who had been at the inn. Yes, he said we traveled together for a while but she left me to die after I was wounded. The Elder Brother stood waiting for him to say more but Sandor spoke not another word on the subject. Nodding his head the man let it be and asked no more questions.

The words thank you had never been easy for him to say, he grew up taking what he wanted and had kept the habit into adulthood, but as the man stood and turned back toward the fire he said "Thank You" in a raspy voice not near as strong as he would have liked. Elder Brother turned, looking him in the eye, Don't thank me Sandor, he said with a smile, the God must have a purpose for you yet, he saved you, I was merely the tool he used to do so, but you are most welcome all the same. Now lets see if you can hold down some solid food, with that he turned and went back to the fire. The only answer he got was another loud and angry rumble from Sandor's belly.

Elder Brother returned a few minutes later with two plates heaped with rabbit and vegetables. While he helped Sandor eat, he ate his own and when Sandor inquired how long had it been Elder Brother told him this, Three days its been since we found you. We? Sandor inquired, he'd not seen any one else in the camp. Yes, the man said, and then told him of the two young novices he traveled with, how if it had not been for their help things may have tuned out different for Sandor. Two more to "thank" the big man thought, he ended by saying, I have no idea how long you lay here before we found you, but you were in sore shape when we did.

Having eaten all he thought he could comfortable hold for the moment he laid back and thought of another question he wanted to ask. He had already noticed his clothes and belongs, sword and knife included piled neatly in the back of the tent where he lay. My horse, have you seen him? he asked.

Elder Brother came close to muttering an oath and looked warily over both shoulders before saying That beast! yes we have seen him and been the brunt of his foul temper. He bit me, he lifted the sleeve of his robe to show him a large purple and black bruise on his upper arm, kicked Lucian in the thigh and chased poor Orin up at tree and kept him there for an hour. He does seem however, to like our donkey. He is very protective of you, and the boys and I have had to keep a wary eye out for him. He randomly charges through the camp whenever the mood strikes him and many is the time we have had to leap out of his way or be trampled. Never fear Sandor, your horse is fine.

I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused you, Stranger doesn't mean to be bad, its the way I trained him Sandor said. Stranger? Elder Brother ask with a raised brow, that's a pretty blasphemous name Sandor. I'm a pretty blasphemous sort of a man Elder Brother. Elder Brother turned his head quickly to the side to hide the smile he didn't want Sandor to see.

The novices had returned to camp empty handed after checking the traps and snares they had set in the woods. They noticed Sandor was awake and each bowed a greeting to him. Elder Brother noticed the look on Sandor's face and said by way of explanation that they had both taken a vow of silence. Sandor looked them both in the eye and uttered the words."thank you" again. This was starting to become a habit he thought.

Elder Brother was concerned by the fact that the novices had been unable to bring back fresh meat. Game had been scarce here three days ago and what they had managed to take in that time was about the last there was to be had. They were going to have to leave this place soon and return to the Quiet Isle. The question he pondered was what to do with his patient.

He poured wine into a cup and mixed in herbs and a small dose of milk of the poppy. Taking it over to Sandor he ask the man if there was anything else he needed at the moment. Sandor shook his head no and he handed him the cup saying, good what you need now is to sleep and to regain your strength. We are going to run out of food he said so we are going to have to leave soon. Tomorrow you and I will talk. Sandor drained the cup and handed it back then closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The sun was well up when next he woke. He felt stronger but stiff and decided to chance moving. He raised himself up on his arms and managed to scoot himself backwards till he was leaning comfortable against his saddle and the rest of his things. He sat there feeling rather smug and pleased with himself when his full bladder snapped him back to reality. Great he thought, just fucking wonderful. He glanced around the camp and was a little surprised to find that he was alone. He was starting to get a bit desperate when the Elder Brother and both novices returned to camp. Elder Brother smiled and walked over to where he was, praising him for being able to and feeling like sitting up. Sandor explained his need and discomfort ending with "I really need to go". Calling the novices over they all three managed to get him on his feet, he was naked as his name day and really didn't care. His wound screamed a protest and his leg was alarmingly stiff but once upright he did what he needed to do. He marveled to himself how standing up being held by two men, naked and taking a leak could feel so wonderfully satisfying. He hated his needing help to do so simple a thing but knew without it he couldn't have managed, his leg was really quite useless. The got him back to the tent and as they were putting him on his pallet a wave of dizziness struck, for several seconds, what to him seemed like hours, the world spun. When it had passed he felt weaker than he had felt before and had a sick feeling in his stomach.

Elder Brother had stayed at his side the whole time, explaining to him in a gentle voice that the dizziness and weakness was his bodies way of telling him that it was still healing, that it had been pushed to its limits trying to stay alive, that he would have to take it slowly. He asked Sandor if he felt like he could eat and Sandor replied that he would try, good he said, your body needs food to heal.

He went to the fire, filled a bowl with rabbit stew and returned to him. Handing him the bowl Sandor took a tentative first taste, damn, this is good he thought and slowly devoured every last drop, thinking to himself as he did that if he were truly a "Hound" he would lick the bowl when he finished.

Elder Brother offered him a cup of sweet cider telling him that it had been made on the Quiet Isle along with the wine he had been drinking. Sandor commented that they were both good. He then said, let us talk plainly for a while. Giving the man that had saved his life his full attention he waited for the him to speak.

We are about out of food and by now my brothers on the Isle will be starting to worry about the novices and I, maybe so worried that in fact some of the more headstrong among them may leave the Isle to look for us. You and I both know that the world is a dangerous place, the road more so now than the wilds, I fear for the safety of any of my brothers who venture out to find us. If things were different I wouldn't ask you to endure the trip for another week or so, but time is short and what I'm asking you is do you feel strong enough to attempt the trip now? We would make you as comfortable as possible in the back of the cart and take it slowly. If your condition worsened at any point then we would stop and I would have to risk sending the boys on alone while we stayed behind.

I'll tell you now that years ago I made a vow never to kill again and I wont. You and I would be at the mercy of any that found us and that includes your brother and his men. By now I'm sure Gregor knows that you and Arya Stark, if what I heard was true, killed three of his men and they may already be looking for you, that being said Sandor Clegane, are you willing to give it a try?

Sandor sat quietly for a moment thinking that the last thing he wanted was to put these men in danger after all they had done for him. He knew that if Gregor or any of his men found them that none would make it out alive, he was to hurt and weak to put up a fight and the man sitting across from him said he wouldn't fight at all. Chills went up his spine when he thought of what would happen to them before they were killed. Looking the Elder Brother in his eyes he said, when do we leave?

By the time he woke the camp had been dismantled and packed up including the very tent under which he slept, he marveled at the fact that he hadn't heard a thing as they did it so deeply and peacefully had he slept. Elder Brother came over and helped him ease into a sitting position and then informed him that breakfast would be a sparse affair. They were down to some dried beef, a few bruised and battered potatoes and a crock of pig's feet. Pig's feet, Sandor said with a hungry gleam in his eye, that's the best part of the pig. Is that so, laughed the man, then you are most welcome to them. He left and returned with the crock and Sandor eagerly began to eat, he thought nothing had ever tasted so good. After he had eaten his fill for the moment, Orin wander over and handed him a brown robe, it was obvious that the young man meant for him to wear it. Well he thought I don't guess it would do for me to ride around the countryside naked. He slipped it over his head and it was tight through the shoulders and chest but it would have to do. Just the thought of wrestling with his breeches and trying to get them up his stiff leg and over the wound wore him out. No, he decided the robe would do nicely.

Elder Brother came over and cleaned and redressed his wound liking the way it was healing. That done it was time to get up and get into the cart.

Lucian brought the donkey and cart over as close to him as he could get it and then handed Sandor a crutch he had made for him. Sandor nodded a thanks at the boy and between the crutch and the men helping him he made it to the cart. Orin went back and grabbed up all the blankets and laid them out in the cart for him to lay on and then he backed up to the cart and gingerly lowed himself down and scooted backwards till he could once again lean against his saddle and belongs that they had already put into the cart. The Elder Brother retrieved the crock of pig's feet and handed them to Sandor, grinning as he did so. Can't leave those behind, he laughed.

Just before they got underway elder brother handed him a cup of wine laced with milk of the poppy. This is going to be a bumpy, hard ride for you Sandor he said. Drink this down now and it should help with the pain later, and for the love of the God don't sit back here and suffer in silence. Tell us if you need to stop and rest or if the pain becomes to much. We'll take it slow but you are gonna feel every rock and twig this cart rolls over and we still have to clear the woods before we can get to the road. He did as he was told and handed the cup back, steeling himself with a deep breath. Very good, lets get started the Elder Brother said. As the cart jolted forward Sandor put his fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle. He was answered by an equally loud snort and whinny and soon the sound of pounding hoofs could be heard moving towards them from out of the woods. Orin was looking around for a tree to climb, Lucian bent and grabbed up a stick, while Elder Brother rolled his eyes to the heavens.

Through the trees burst the black stallion, tossing and shaking his head. Here Sandor knew, was his truest and most loyal of friends and there was no way he was gonna leave him behind. The horse trotted up to the back of the cart looking Sandor in the eye, as if to say, It's about damned time we were moving!, he followed along behind the cart as sedately as the little donkey pulling it.

They began to make their way slowly through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hearth And Home Kith And Kin

Now you know who I am Brynden Rivers, The Last Greenseer said, Who and what are you? He had gone back to speaking in her head which she found preferable to the sound of his dry and dusty voice. Wait. Can you see my pack? she blurted. His eye took on a distant look and then cleared. Yes I can and they are fine. Would you tell me if they weren't? she demanded. Of course I would, he responded. She wasn't sure about that but let the subject drop.

She had to think back over many years, to a life she had forgotten, to come up with an answer to his simple question. Finally she thought she had it, Maeve, more a question than a statement. Yes, he whispered in her mind. He then repeated his second question, What are you?

Maeve was starting to get just a little annoyed, she didn't know it but her eyes had taken on a faint glow. Was he playing games with her? she thought in a part of her mind that he couldn't hear.

Well she respondent, I've left my pack and family and traveled all the way here because of your meddling in my dreams, so why don't you tell me what I am, she said all of this aloud and her annoyance was obvious. His mind withdrew from hers and he said, as far as I can tell you are a shape shifter. Maybe the first or maybe one of many who have stayed hidden through the years, you are the first that I have met and I've lived a long, long time. It's not just that you can shape shift that intrigues me though, it's also your ability to manipulate and use the five elements that I find fascinating.

Now she was intrigued and the glow she was not even aware of left her eyes. Five elements she said to him, I thought there were only four. Earth, Air, Fire,Water and Spirit he replied. Spirit, that spark that every living thing has. If it lives its imbued with Spirit or some may refer to it as "life force". You can feel it, and I think that is from where you get you ability to shape shift and heal. You think? she asked him, but you don't know. He laughed in her head, you are an enigma Maeve.

She started to pace back and forth and said, I know your name and that you say you are a greenseer but what does that mean? she asked. He explained to her what a greenseer was and what he did. He told her of skinchangers or wargs as they were also called and how they could send their minds into animals and control them, view the world through their eyes, but there was much he did not say, things he could not or would not share. She didn't press him.

How well can you use and control your power? he wanted to know. Honestly, I hadn't used it or even thought of it since the day my parents were killed and I shifted into a hawk and flew across the wall, the same day I met the Alpha and shifted into a direwolf and joined the pack, she told him. Until of course, you started meddling in my dreams and reminded me that I could shift and that I was different, she added.

So, you have no idea how powerful you are or what your limitations are? None, Maeve replied. It was a secret remember, we hid what I could do, or at least we did till I burned down the village and killed twelve people, fourteen if you count my parents. You didn't kill your parents Maeve they were killed by a frightened, angry mob he said to her. She knew he was trying to make her feel better but something she had heard her mother say quiet often, popped into her mind. Words are wind Brynden Rivers. So they are, he said.

There was something she was curious about,something she really wanted to know, how many years has it been she asked him, since the fire, I think I was six when it happened. Do you know how long its been? You were six, Maeve, it has been twenty years since the day of the fire. So that would make me? Twenty and six he told her. When I came over the wall I was a six-year-old child but when I shifted into direwolf form I went from childhood into adulthood in the blink of eye, a six-year-old direwolf is a full-grown adult, she told him.

I feel stupid in this form Maeve said. I can not read or write and can barely count, in this form I am once again a child, in direwolf form I am intelligent, I know the ways of the world and how to survive in it. His gentle but amused laughter sounded in her head, Maeve he said, there is a whole race of beings right above your head that can neither read nor write, they don't even have a written language and they don't feel stupid. They build no cities, weave no cloth and use no metal, they live off the land and make use of the things they find in it and on it. If you really want to learn how to read and write there are some here who can teach you he told her.

You just said that the Children can't read and write she reminded him. Yes, he replied but I wasn't referring to the Children. You mean there are other humans here? she asked. Yes, and you will no doubt meet them later he answered. Shocked, she wasn't sure she was ready to meet another human, memories of the angry faces from her childhood surfacing in her mind. Well this time I'm no child she reminded herself, she could and would take care of herself either by fang or ability. She would not let them hurt her again.

She had stopped pacing and taken a seat on the floor at his feet. After a few moments he said, You know Maeve that if I had know about you, your life would have been different. Raising an eyebrow she looked up at him and asked how so? I would have brought you here, helped you train and hone your power, kept you safe. And how would you have done that? she asked, sent you little friends to steal me away? Yes, exactly that, he replied. All she could do was look at him and shake her head. Well you didn't know about me, or save me or save my parents or the village for that matter, so now what? Why have you turned my life upside down and brought me here? Because Maeve, winter is coming and death comes with it, and because you heard the voice of one of the Others.

She hadn't remember the voice that she had heard in her head till that very moment. She had heard it as she neared the Wall of ice. An evil, mocking voice that had frightened her more than angry mobs had. _Go back and burn them all! Burn them in their beds!, Burn them in their halls!, Burn them on their thrones! Kill them all for me and I will set you above all others that serve me! Do It! Do It Now!_

She remembered, and she was shaking as she had been when the voice was inside her head.

Others? Maeve asked. Yes, he replied. They are not dead but a different sort of life. Not human. They are strange, beautiful, elegant and very dangerous. They wear reflective armor that shifts in color with every step and picks up the images of the things around it like a clear, still pond. The Others are superior swordsmen, wielding thin crystal swords that are so cold they shatter any object they touch, including steel blades. They are masters of ice and magic. The Others have a few known weaknesses, one is obsidian, also called dragonglass and frozen fire, the other is Valyrian steel or dragonsteel.

And the corpses that they raised, what are they call she asked him. Wights, they are dead men or creatures raised up by the Others, seemingly when touched by the cold that accompanies them. They are thralls to the Others. Men who fall in battle against the Others must be burned, or else the dead will rise again as their thralls. The only way to kill a Wight is to burn them he finished.

What did the voice say to you? he asked her. She repeated what the voice had said and he sat quietly for a few moments pondering the words. He must be powerful to have reached out with his mind and find you, to have known of your existence when I did not. It may be that he has spoken these same words into the minds of other people and what effect it may have had on them or what he may have caused them to do we will never know.

So what do they want with me? she asked him. They want your power, your innocence. They want to use you and your power to help destroy the world. That's why I brought you here, to teach you how to use your gifts, to help you learn what your limits are so that you wont become their weapon. I would never serve something so evil, she said.

Suppose that every member of you pack, those you call family were killed? Suppose now, in your grief and despair that it spoke to you again in your mind and told you that it would bring your loved ones back and that all you had to do to make that happen was serve them. Would you do it?

She answered him without hesitation knowing that if that happened how devastated she would be, still there was only one answer. No, she said. Never. And why is that Maeve he quietly asked. Because the pack loves me and they wouldn't want me to sacrifice myself even if it meant they would live, and I would never let them be raised as undead monsters. He looked at her and said, remember that you said that because I will not forget.

Now, he said tell me of your time and travels with Coldhands. She related all that had happened since the day he had last spoken to her from the mind of a raven. She told him of making the elk and the fight with the Wights, finished he made her go over it again, asking questions and clarifying details. He was intrigued with the elk but his one eye started gleaming when she told him again what she had done to the undead, his face took on a satisfied look. And did you take the full measure of Coldhands, did you come to know that he was not your enemy? he asked. I saw no more than what he wanted me to see, learned nothing he didn't want me to know, but I did learn that I had nothing to fear and we became friends, she replied. Good, he said.

Tired and hungry, her head was spinning. Seemingly aware of this, she doubted that there was much that he was not aware of, he said, that's enough for now, I'll call one of the children and they will show you where you can rest and bring you something to eat and find you some clothes. Clothes? she wasn't so sure she wanted clothes, but the thought of food made her mouth water and sleep would be just as welcomed. In the meantime Maeve if it pleases you to do so, consider this place hearth and home and myself and the children of the forest your kith and kin for as long as you wish to stay with us, he told her.

His eye took on that distant look for a moment and a short time later one of the small people or"children" as he had referred to them enter the room and motioned for her to follow. She cast one last look at him and as she turned to follow the little creäture from the room he sent her one last amused thought. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. _Pfft, _no jape, she thought back at him.

As Maeve follow the woman, she was surely female, down the passage to the ledge and the river she took in every detail of her appearance. Child like in size she was no child, her face bespoke age and wisdom. She was dark brown and dappled with white spots and had large ears. Her hair was a mix of gold, brown and red and fell in tangles down her back, and into it vines, leafs and flowers had been woven. Her eyes were gold and green and her pupils were long and slitted. Maeve thought about her eyes for a moment and realized it was a cat that her eyes reminded her of. She hadn't thought about cats in years but had a fuzzy memory of them from her childhood.

She told Maeve that she was the only one of the children that could speak the common language and that her name in her own tongue would be unpronounceable, but that Maeve could call her Leaf if she pleased. Leaf also told her that she had once walked among human kind for two hundred years and then returned to her own people.

Why? asked Maeve. I did it to watch and learn, she replied. In those days humans were our bitterest enemy, they hunted and killed the children and destroyed our groves. You can't tell me anything of human cruelty that I haven't experienced firsthand, that they hunted and killed your kind only proves that I am right to hate and distrust them, Maeve told her.

No child you are very much wrong, not all humans are the same. I have seen with my own eyes the goodness they can do and the kindness they are capable of. You are right to hate the ones that hurt you and killed your parents but don't judge all by those few. So, your telling me that after hunting and killing the children and destroying your trees and way of life you don't hate all humans? Maeve asked.

No, not all. Humans are quick to anger, quicker to fight, quicker still to regret but by then the damage is done, and Maeve, you are human, not direwolf and you are as capable of doing evil as any other human or good for that matter, don't be so quick to judge. There was a time Leaf said that the Children and men fought side by side against the Others and together they were able to stop them, but that was a long time ago. Afterward we went our separate ways and men today have no idea that was still live.

Maeve was taken aback by what Leaf had said. She still though of herself as a direwolf but when the Alpha had first found her and she had shifted into wolf form she had know nothing of how to be a wolf. He and the others taught her what was acceptable behavior and what was not and though never cruelly treated some of the lessons had been hard, and now she was back in her true form and knew nothing about how to be a human. She looked down at the small, wise creäture and said, Leaf I hope you learned a lot in your travels among humans because it seems that you are going to have to teach me how to be one. Leaf looked up at her and smiled, I've already started she said.

They had by then reached the river and the wall that they would have to climb to reach the level above. Leaf grabbed hold of a ladder made of vines and started to climb, don't worry she called down to Maeve, its safer than it looks. Grabbing hold of the ladder Maeve started her assent close behind Leaf. It was a long climb back up and when they finally reached the top both paused to catch their breath and Maeve said, well that was fun but I think my way is easier. What way is that? Leaf asked. To prove her way of doing it Maeve took several steps out from the ledge that overlooked the cavern and river below and rose several feet up then gently lower herself back down and walked back to the ledge. Leaf gave her a somewhat annoyed look. Are you telling me that we made that climb up here and that you could have lifted us up with a wave of your hand, she said.

Well there is a little more to it than waving my hand, but yes I could have Maeve replied. Then why didn't you Leaf heatedly asked. I thought you wanted me to do it the way a normal human would have, I thought it was part of you teaching me to be human Maeve responded. Leaf sighed, I said I would teach you to be human but not a normal human. You are not normal Maeve, nothing about you is normal, you are gifted and you should make use of your gifts, especially when they will save me from having to climb up that wall. Oh, Maeve said. With a grunt Leaf turned and started down the passageway, Maeve following close behind.

They walked for several minutes through passages that turned and twisted and sometimes intersected other passages heading off in other directions. They finally entered a sizable, somewhat round cavern that had what she thought were other rooms leading from it that were closed off by curtains made of woven leafs. The cavern was furnished after a fashion, with woven mats again made of leaves and had what appeared to be tables on short legs and benches made from stone. There were also torches and braziers set about the room that bathed it in a soft warm glow. The walls were adorned with hangings made from grasses, bark, leaves and dried flowers, They hung from thick branches and trailed all the way to the floor. A den, Maeve couldn't help but think, one for two-legged creatures instead of four-legged ones.

Leaf grabbed up one of the torches and led her to one of the smaller rooms with the curtained doorways, this will be your room while you're here with us she said. As she made her way around the room lighting other torches and a brazier, Maeve took a look around what would be her den. The floor was carpeted in the same mats and rugs, and had hangings on the walls similar to the ones that were in the larger cave and in one corner stood what she assumed was a bed made from the limbs of trees bound together by vines. The frame was cover by many inches of the woven leaf mats and cover with a blanket made of the same.

As she continued to scan the room she saw a table and bench and as she turned saw a human staring back at her, she utter a startled Oh!, backed up and collided with Leaf. Regaining her balance Leaf turned to see what had so startled Maeve and started to laugh, That's you Maeve she said, its your reflection. Turning to look first at Leaf she then turned back to her reflection and thought "mirror" dredging up the word from her childhood. While it was reflective she didn't think it was a mirror such as she had seen growing up, most had been no more that highly polished metal. This one was something the children made with use of their magic and showed her image very clearly.

She took a tentative step forward and then another until she was face to face with herself, then took a good long look. Twenty years of living as a wolf, of hunting and running in the Haunted Forest with her pack had left her lean and well muscled. Of medium height, she thought, not short but not overly tall, she was light-skinned but not pale, her skin glowed with health and vitality. Her face was round but not fat and she had large blue eyes, her fathers eyes she thought, her hair was a reddish blonde color that was of medium thickness, straight and hung almost to the floor.

She turned and looked at Leaf who had been silently watching her and said, can you cut it? motioning to her long hair. Leaf smiled and took out a black knife. How much? Leaf asked and Maeve said about at my waist I think, I can always have you cut more off later if I find it still to long. With that Leaf took hold of her hair and cut through it with one deft stroke, the little knife proved to be very sharp.

Leaf stood looking at the hank of hair she had removed with a thoughtful expression on her face, may I keep this? she asked Maeve, I may find a use for it. Of course you can Maeve responded, do with it as you please. With that Leaf coiled the hair around her hand and placed it in a pouch she wore on her belt.

Alright, Leaf said, lets get you a bath and into some clothes, with that she turned to leave the room telling Maeve to wait there for her. A bath? Maeve though, and wondered if she need one, and clothes too? This is what it means to be human she thought and was the first in Leaf's life lessons that she was going to teach her. Oh well, Maeve said to herself, with the form comes the function.

A while later Leaf returned with several more of the children and they were struggling and trying to maneuver something large into the room seeing this Maeve reached out and grabbed hold of it with the air relieving them of their burden. What is it Leaf? and Where do you want it? It's a tub Leaf responded and you can sit it on the floor over there she said pointing to a spot. Maeve did this and then looked at the tub. It was made of wood and seemed to have been carved from a single piece. The tub stood on four short legs and it had been polished smooth and shown with a deep rich luster. As Maeve was bending over to take a closer look, Leaf and the other children turned and started back to the door, wait she said, where are you going now? A tub is no good without water Leaf told her, we have to go get it and carry it here. I can do that Maeve told her and not waiting for Leaf to respond she closed her eyes and cast outwards with her mind.

She could always find water, no matter where it hid with her mind. she finally located a pool. With thought she grasped the water and coaxed it to follow where she led. Back up and through the tunnels and passageways a long and unbroken ribbon of water came, flowing from the pool. It finally crossed the chamber outside her room and through the door where it ended its journey in the tub. When the tub was almost full she stopped the flow and then sent the ribbon of water back to the pool from where it had come.

Turning to look at Leaf and the rest of the children she noticed they were all looking at her with appreciative stares, they spoke among themselves in their own language then all of them except Leaf left the room, casting occasional glimpses at Maeve and nodding to one another. She turned her own questioning glance to Leaf who said, they have never seen anyone do what you did in the way you did it, the children are no strangers to magic but what you do is something different from the magic we know.

Shrugging her shoulders Maeve turned her attention to the now full tub and said, I guess you want me to get in the tub, more a statement than a question. Leaf shook her head yes and Maeve walker to the tub placing her hand in the water. To cool she thought and reaching out her mind to the flames of the torches burning in the room she began to heat the water. Soon there was steaming coming from the surface of the water and she gingerly stepped into the tub and sat down.

It felt wonderful she had to admit. Maeve relaxed and sunk deeper into the tub. She found that as she sat soaking in the tub that the tensions that had plagued her for the last several days began to leave her mind and body. I could get use to this she thought with a wistful smile, as she grew more relaxed almost to the point of dozing Leaf said to herself, almost as much to Maeve, that she had no idea where she was going to find clothes to fit her. I might have an answer for that Maeve told her, I'll think about it while I soak. She thought back over the things that she knew she could do with her power and as Leaf came over to help her wash her hair Maeve thought she had the answer.

Enough, Leaf said, time for you to get out, and as Maeve stepped from the tub she caught all the water that was running down her body and from her hair and tossed it back into the tub, she was quiet dry then from head to toe. Leaf, she said, give me a few moments to figure this out, she closed her eyes and reached out with her mind and touched the fire, water, and air in the room, she called them and brought them to her and they pooled upon the floor at her feet. Thinking back over the years, she remember the dresses her mother had worn and then reached out and grabbed the pool at her feet, raising it up and fashioning it into a dress. Looking into the polished surface of the magically made mirror she then began to alter the dress, shortening here, lengthening there and tightening in at the waist. Feeling inspired by her creativity she grabbed hold of fire again and wove strands of it into a belt and then tied it around her waist. She then bound all of this together with spirit and with a thought cut her dress free, midway between her calf and ankle, dismissing the pool back to the individual elements it had come from. When she finished she wore a dress made of fire, water and air that shimmered and moved upon her body as if blown by a gentle breeze, turning to look at Leaf she asked her if it would do. Leaf nodded her head and then asked, Are you hungry? Like a wolf Maeve replied. Leaf turned and motioned her to follow, as she was leaving she thought of fire and turned the water in the tub to steam and it floated away.

As they walked across the larger chamber Maeve became aware of voices coming up the passageway, not the children' s voices spoken in a language she couldn't understand but human voices. She stopped dead in her tracks as the owners of the voices entered the room, two boys and a girl, children but not the children, a large man carrying one of the boys in a basket on his back and wonder of wonders a direwolf. Upon seeing her they all stopped so abruptly that they collided into each other looking at her with utter astonishment. Only the direwolf continued to come toward her.

In an instant she shifted into the familiar shape that she had lived in for so long and met the strange direwolf in the middle of the cavern. Ignoring the gasps from the boys and the girl and the word "Hodor" uttered by the man, she greeted the wolf in wolf fashion, touching her head to his and reached out her mind to him. In a series of thoughts and images she told the wolf who she was and what she was, told him of her life with the pack and how they were her family, he showed her his life and how he was a member of a pack of humans and that they were his family and that he was called Summer. Thinking of what a strange pair they were she shifted back into human form, dress she had so painstaking made moments before still intact, and smiled.

Standing she looked at the still staring humans and thought it was time to greet them. Hello, she said, I am Maeve.


	6. Chapter 6

**GRRM maims and breaks em and Maeve heals them, she will not be bring the dead back to life! Feel free to leave feed back on this chapter or any others!**

Chapter 6

Lessons

The two boys and the girl jumped at the sound of her voice, after an awkward silence the boy perched on the back of the big man spoke. I'm Brandon Stark, this is Jojen and Meera Reed and Hodor he nodded to the man, Hodor the big man said, I guess you've already met Summer, he glanced at the direwolf.

Again an awkward silence fell between them, into it Leaf heaved an exasperated sigh, come in, sit down, talk, you all have stories to tell, I'll bring food, walking from the room shaking her head she disappeared down the passage.

The four newcomers moved forward into the room, Hodor walking for two went to the small stone table, kneeling down Jojen and Meera helped Brandon from the basket settling him comfortably on the mats covering the floor.

As they did this she was able to see with her power what her eyes had not. They turned to see her standing very still, her eyes glowing with a pure white light as she saw with her mind that Brandon Stark was sorely hurt, their startled gasp snapped her back to reality. Sorry, she said, I was just looking, not sure that she had reassured them she smiled and walked over to join them.

She sat on the floor facing them across the table, Summer walked to her, bowed, gave her a quick nuzzle then laid down next to Brandon. He likes you, that means he doesn't see you as a threat Brandon said. I'm not. she replied. Brandon and Jojen looked relieved to hear her say it, Meera was still not sure, she watch Maeve with wary eyes and occasionally fingered a dagger at her side, she was very protective of them she thought.

How long have you been here? Jojen asked her. I only just got here today she replied, how long have you been here? They all shook their heads, it's hard to say Brandon responded, this place has no night or day.

Leaf came back just then, smiling she said, good, no one is dead and you are talking, she was carrying a large tray of food on a platter and was accompanied by two more of the children also carrying food, pitchers, cups and bowls, Maeve noticed that all were made of wood. They spread the food out on the table, Leaf telling them she would return later to check on them, then she and the other children left. Maeve's stomach gave a loud rumble which caused the two boys to laugh and the girl to at least smile.

She had not eaten in her human form in a very long time, she told them as much, she watched and did as they did. Brandon told her the names of everything she ate, fish, blood stew, which she would have liked better if the meat in it had been raw, she was use to eating all her meals raw, mushrooms, bread, cheese, which she loved and couldn't get enough of, and goat milk to wash it all down. They all ate there fill, she was still eating after the others had finished, even Hodor. Jojen she noticed picked, barely eating at all which caused his sister to fuss, not stopping till he snapped at her to "leave him alone". She poured herself the last of the milk, sat back and loudly belched, this brought gales of laughter from all and caused Summer to prick his ears and wag his tail. She felt better and stronger than she had in a long time, since before the dreams had started she mused.

As they all sat digesting their meal, she turned to Hodor, her eyes softly unfocussed. Brandon spoke and she turned her attention back to him. He repeated his question, Is there something wrong with Hodor, he asked her, concern in his young voice. No nothing, I was just listening to what he said, she replied. All three looked at her with shocked expressions. What do you mean, "what he said" Meera asked. She looked back at them not understanding, then she comprehended their shock.

Hodor speaks as plainly in his head as we do aloud, its just that somewhere between his head and his mouth the words get lost, he says the only thing he can, his name, Hodor, Maeve told them. Their shock only seemed to deepen. Were you inside his head? Jojen asked. Are you a warg too? No, as it was explained to me earlier I am not a skinchanger, I was not inside his head in that way, did not seek to control him, I was only listening to his thoughts as he spoke them to me. So you can hear peoples thoughts? Meera asked her. If I choose to I can, but I don't just go blundering around inside of someones head, that would be rude, a persons thoughts and mind are their own she told them.

What did Hodor say? Brandon asked. Simple things, how much he loves you, how sitting here around the table reminds him of his home, how badly he feels for you because of all you have lost, she told the boy.

Brandon's eyes filled with tears and he said, Will you tell him I love him too? Before she could respond Hodor did, Hodor Hodor Hodor he said, laughing Maeve looked at Brandon and said, he knows, there is no need for me to tell him. Smiling at the big man, Brandon turned to her and said, Who are you Maeve?, tell us your story, please said Jojen and Meera at the same time. Draining the last of the milk from her cup, she took a deep breath and began.

Maeve told them everything about her life starting with her childhood, what had happened to her parents, how and why she had shifted the first time, here Brandon interrupted her asking, So you can shift into any form you want not just a direwolf? She paused for a moment and then said, Yes, I suppose I can, but I've only ever been a hawk and a direwolf. She told them about flying over the wall and hearing the voice, about wandering in the Haunted Forest, for how long she didn't know, about meeting the Alpha, shifting into direwolf form and joining the pack.

She told them of the dream of the shattered wall and the ones who had shattered it, the three-eyed crow who she had met earlier that day and now knew who and what he was, how he had made her remember her childhood, how her anger at him had caused her to shift into her true form after all the years she had thought of herself as a direwolf.

She then told them of her journey, her first meeting and fight with Coldhands, how they had traveled together after at the insistence of Brynden Rivers, how she had made his elk, the fight at the clearing with the Wights, how he had brought her here. She told them everything except one small detail, the healing of the fox, she didn't want to raise hopes in a young boy she may not be able to help. They had stopped her in the telling asking questions several times, she had answered all of them.

Now, tell me your story she said to them.

The tale they told her was long and at times heartbreaking, Brandon or Bran as he liked to be called, had suffered much. So you don't know if any or who among your family is still alive she had asked him. No, when we left to come north of the wall Osha was taking Rickon somewhere safe, my sisters where in King's Landing and my brother Rob and my mother were fighting a war, my half brother Jon joined the Night's Watch. She asked him then to tell her of the Night's Watch, when he did she remember the dead defenders dressed in black from her dream and shuddered. She knew now that both Bran and Jojen were greenseers and that Bran was a warg or skinchanger, that Brynden Rivers was teaching them how to use their abilities, he had told Bran that he could not make him walk again but would instead teach him how to fly. Still she said nothing about being able to heal, was uncertain if she could heal his hurt, the boy had faced much already and she did not want to be the cause of more disappointment in his life. But was it right to keep it from him in the chance she could heal him? she thought not and that decided her.

Brandon, there is something I want to tell you that I didn't mention before, she told him. Bran looked at her waiting for her to continue. When I was young I found a fox caught in a hunters tap, its leg was badly broken, I released the fox from the trap and healed its leg using my power, I don't know if I can heal you but I can try. His eyes filled with hope, wait Brandon, like I said I don't know if I can, I don't remember using my power to heal anything else since that day, I don't want you to be disappointed if I can't heal you. He nodded his understanding hope still in his eyes, please will you try? he asked her.

Yes, I will, she replied. Jojen and Meera looked from her to Brandon and then back to her, what do we need to do Jojen asked. For starters lets get his shirt off and lay him down on his stomach, make him as comfortable as possible this may take some time.

When he was naked from the waist up lying on his stomach atop a pile of mats she went to work. Her power could see where he was hurt low on his back, laying her hands to either side of the injury she reach out with her mind and took a long look.

One of the bones there was broken, small shards of the once whole bone lay around a bigger piece, but it wasn't just the bone that was hurt, small fragile threads had been severed by one of the shards. She thought about it deciding that there was a chance she could fix this, she would have to do so from the inside out, healing the threads first and then the bone, but her patient would have to lay very still.

Withdrawing her mind from his wound she turned to him and said, Brandon, I'm going to put you into a deep and restful sleep while I attempt this, I'm afraid that if you begin to feel something you will move at the wrong time and that could be bad. Will I be able to walk when I wake? he asked her. I hope so Brandon, I truly do, she told him. He nodded his head and she touched his mind with hers, gently lowering him into a deep sleep. Looking across Brandon she met the eyes of Jojen and Meera, they nodded, Summer who had watched, came around and sat down at her side lending her his support as well. Hodor had fallen asleep hours before and she let him remain that way, she would wake him only if she needed to draw energy from him to boaster her own as she healed Bran. Taking a deep breath she reached out her mind and went to work.

Joining the severed ends of the threads back to the right one was not going to be easy, she decided that the easiest way would simply be to let the power take control, it always new what her mind could not figure out. As the ends were joined she sent healing energy into them, making them whole and strong once again, she noticed that they were enclosed in a tissue like covering, a sack she thought, and healed that as well. She knew how to do this next part, had done it for the fox, gently moving and realigning the splinters back to where they belonged she sent a wave of healing to the bone. That done she looked up and down his back comparing what she had done to the bones and threads that had not been injured. She could find no fault with what she had done, they all looked the same, she noticed a fluid was now running over the threads and into the sack that she had healed, all the way down to the end of his spine. Giving everything one last blast of healing energy she withdrew her mind again and looked at Jojen and Meera.

Is it done?, Jojen asked breathlessly. I think so she responded. Do you know that your eyes and hands both glow when you do that? Meera wanted to know. No I didn't, is it scary she teased her. No, more eerie than scary I think Meera teased back. Should we wake him? Jojen asked. Not just yet she replied, her power insisted that she needed to look at his legs, help me get his boots and pants off I need to look at his legs, she told them. Blushing, Meera said I'll get his boots, you and Jojen can remove his pants. Once this was accomplished and Brandon was decently covered with a cloak she began her examination of his legs.

The muscles had deteriorated from months of not being used and were weak, almost useless. She started directing healing energy into the muscles of his left leg and as she made her way from hip to foot and toes she start feeling the effects of what she had done and was doing. Finishing the left leg she came back to herself, looking up at Jojen and Meera she said, I have to do the right one but I'm getting tired, could I draw some energy from you two to boost my own, it wont hurt I promise, but when I'm done you will feel a little tired. Of course Jojen replied. Oh no, Meera countered him in an angry voice, you are weak enough as it is, turning to Maeve she said, take what you need as much as you need from me, but leave him out of it, which caused an argument between the two. Brushing Summer's mind with hers she said, Two-legs, in an exasperated thought, he gave her a soft whine in response, she then asked him if she could pull energy from him, a wag of his tail was all the answer she needed.

The argument over, Meera winning it apparently, Maeve turned to Jojen and said, tomorrow after I have recovered from healing Bran, I'll take a look at you, see if I can help. Don't bother he replied in a defeated tone of voice, there is no help for me. We'll see, Maeve said. With that she turned to check on Bran, he was still peacefully sleeping, snoring softly.

She started healing his right leg, pulling energy from Summer, Meera, even a little from Bran himself. Finished she turned loose of her power, not feeling as tired as she thought she would, stretched and flexed sore muscles in her neck and back, noticing that Bran's legs looked fuller and more healthy, smiling at Jojen and Meera, she turned to wake Bran from his slumber.

As Bran was shaking the last bit of sleep from his mind Maeve reached out and gave him a pinch on his left leg hard enough to leave a bruise. _OUCH!_ he loudly exclaimed, rolling over and sitting up. After a moment comprehension stole over his face, in a breathless whisper he said, I felt that. Looking down at his bare feet he slowly curled his toes, Jojen and Meera laughing and clapping. The noise had roused Hodor from his slumber, getting up he ran to Brandon concern evident on his face. Lifting both legs off the floor and bending them at the knee Bran exclaimed, look Hodor! I can move, the big man responded the only way he could, Hodor Hodor Hoder! Try to stand and take a step Jojen told Bran, he and Meera helping the boy up as he rapped the cloak tighter about himself. Tentatively he took a few steps, supported by his two friends, gently he shook off their help walking a couple more steps unaided, turning around when he reached the table he looked back at them, a smile of his face, tears running from his eyes.

Maeve, Summer and Hodor had all retreated several steps back and stood quietly watching, Maeve's eyes glowing as she looked for any signs of stress in his back or legs. His back seemed fine, his legs were still a little weak but she thought they would improve with continued use.

Seeing Maeve as if for the first time Bran _ran_ to her throwing his arms around her waist, burying his head in her chest weeping openly, she held him close. When the storm had passed he said in a voice still full of tears, how can I ever thank you enough for what you have done for me? That's easy Maeve said looking down into his up turned face, teach me how to read and write. That's it? he asked. I know that to someone who can it seems a small thing but to one who can't it's as big a thing as taking your first step after not being able to for a long time, she said with a smile. Jojan and I will help Meera promised, smiling at her through her own tears of joy. Good, Maeve replied.

The next morning Maeve caught Jojen alone, sitting once again at the table picking at his breakfast. He smiled at her when she came and sat down next to him, telling her that Bran, Meera, Hodor and Summer had walked up to the entrance of the cave, Bran wanting to exercise his legs. As Maeve picked up and started to nibble on a small cake made of what she knew now was oats and fruit, she looked intently at Jojen. I know what your thinking Jojen told her, you think you can heal me, but you can't. Why can't I? Maeve asked, thinking as she did that she would be the judge of that. It's the dreams I have, its the price I have to pay for having them. He told her how the dreams had started when as a child he had been very ill, that sounded a little familiar she thought with a shudder but instead of dreams she had burned the village to the ground. The dreams had remained after he was well, had grown stronger even as his body grew weaker, how he would have fits of violent shaking sometimes. Will you at least let me look, Maeve asked. You can look, he grudgingly said but you wont be able to help. She looked then for some time, she could see what ailed him but her power couldn't fix it, heaving a sigh she sat back and looked at Jojen. See, he said to her, I told you that you couldn't fix it. I'm sorry Jojen, Maeve quietly said, the best I can do is calm you when the shaking starts. That will help Jojen said with a smile, we will speak of this no more and to no one else. Agreed, Maeve said.

Time passed quickly for Maeve most of it spent learning about her power, honing it, learning how to use it without exhausting herself, drawing energy from the earth and living things around her as she used it. While Brynden Rivers couldn't offer her advise or tell her how to do something she was struggling with, I've never seen anyone like you he would remind her, he did give her encouragement when she needed it. There where times when she would lie quietly on her bed in what she had come to think of as her den and send her mind out to wander. At first only able to touch the minds of those who lived in the cave she soon could let her mind wander outside of it, touching the minds of the animals and the spirits of the trees that lived above, she found she could send it deep into the earth itself and the earth gave up its secrets to her. Careful, Brynden would say, don't wander so far that you can't find your way back to your body, she heeded his warning.

Several of the children Leaf among them, would accompany her outside and there they would attack her, pelting her with snowballs while her mind was distracted with something else. This became a game of sorts, she would hold a rock aloft with air while trying to ward off the attacks using her power. She couldn't give it everything she had for fear of hurting one of them but it did train her mind to do multiple things at one time, it also taught her to control the amount of concentration and power she used to get the results she wanted. In time she could return the offending snowballs back on the ones who had thrown them without even thinking about it, her reflexes a tuned with her power that saw things her eyes missed. She knew too that this was a game, she could have used fire to burn them, turned the iced and snow into a pool to drown them, opened the earth and made it swallow them whole, this was a lesson on not so much what she could do but what was to much to do, how many she could handle at one time and how many was to many. _Learn you limits_ Brynden Rivers had said, and she was learning.

She learned how to combine the individual elements together making one where two had been, her favorite combination she referred to as her _frostfire bolt, _it packed a wallop she discovered after obliterating a large portion of the woods surrounding the cave entrance when all she had been aiming for was a dead tree stump. This action as intentioned as it was brought muttered words and shaking heads from the children Determined to make it up to them she spent the rest of the day gathering up splinters and bits and pieces of the causalities that still retained a spark of life and used her power to regrow the tress she had destroyed. Reaching out she brushed Leaf's mind far below in the cave, asking her if she would come to the entrance. Why, Leaf wanted to know, have you blown something else up? No, not this time, Maeve responded. When Leaf finally stepped from the cave into the open and saw what Maeve had done she widened her eyes, after two hundred years of walking among humans Leaf had become an expert on not letting her emotions show on her face, she looked at the new grown trees and said you did this? Well yeah, Maeve said trying not to roll her eyes. Leaf nodded her head returning to the cave with Maeve following behind her. It didn't take long for word of what she had done to spread through the cave, almost as quickly as word of her healing Bran had spread, the children forgave her and she promised them she would be more careful in the future.

Meera, Summer and Hodor would accompany her on her treks outside of the cave, Bran and Jojen were busy learning the ways of _greenseeing_ and spend most of their time with Brynden. She and Meera had become close, Maeve would shape shift into her direwolf form and she, Summer and Meera would hunt, she would think of her pack missing them terribly, other times they would just sit and soak up the sun and fresh air with Hodor, staying until the last rays of the sun had disappeared.

Teaching her to read and write also became Meera's task, she taught Maeve history and geography, giving her a sense of the would that she lived in, they would sit writing and drawing maps in the snow as Maeve heated the air around them to ward off the cold. She learned quickly and retained the things she had learned, she longed for books to read.

Ten years separated Maeve and Meera in age but it seemed to Maeve that Meera was the one who was more mature. Unlike Maeve, Meera had lived her entire life as a human, something Maeve had been robbed of. This became very clear one afternoon when Maeve ask the girl if she would like to hunt with her. No, Meera replied I don't much feel like it today my red flower has bloomed. Maeve stood looking at the girl with a dumbfounded expression on her face trying to figure out what a flower had to do with hunting, a red flower at that. What are you talking about Meera? Maeve asked the girl. Turning to look at Maeve, Meera said, you know. No, I don't have any idea what flower you are talking about and why you don't want to hunt, you always want to hunt, Maeve said rather hotly. Oh! Meera said, that's right, the last time you were in your human form you were just six years old, way to young to bloom. By this point Maeve was literately bouncing up and down, she knew there where things she had not experienced in her human form and it made her feel stupid sometimes, she didn't like to feel stupid or appear that way to anyone, not even Meera who had become like a sister to her. Please, explain to me what you are talking about she all but begged Meera.

Meera did explain, in vivid detail, when she had exhausted her seeming endless knowledge on that subject, she launched into a very enlightening discussion on what happens between men and women and the begetting of babies. STOP! Maeve pleaded, that part I know about, Meera stopped mid sentence and looked questioning at Maeve. Oh, not from personal experience, Maeve told her, and certainly not between humans, but where do you think all the pups born to the pack came from and how do you think they got there, I witnessed things but never did them myself. Meera looked relieved, then began to giggle, I hope when you do bloom I'm around to talk you through it she said. I think you've talked quiet enough Maeve told her rolling her eyes. Maybe I wont, Maeve said. I'm twenty and six and never have, hope filling her voice. Wait, Meera said, aren't you the one that always says , "with the form come the functions" and started to giggle again. I'm glad you find this so amusing Maeve grumbled at her, I feel like I am going to sick up my lunch.

Bran and Jojen returned a short time later Bran innocently asking them what they had them been doing? Meera collapsed to the floor laughing. Telling the boys that they really didn't want to know Maeve shapeshifted into direwolf form collect Summer and headed for the entrance, right then all she wanted to do was kill something.

She was awakened from sleep by Brynden's voice in her head, come to me he quietly said, she rose and began to dress. The children had made her clothes from the hides and fur of the animals they hunted. Breeches, shirt and boots all dyed a dark brown, the boots lined with fur came up above her knees and laced, the pants laced up the sides and the shirt up the front, soft and supple all fit her form snugly. They had also woven her a cloak of leaves, a larger version of the one that Leaf herself wore, beautifully made she had fallen in love with it the first time she saw it, her mind and power could feel the magic the children had used to make it. Leaving the cloak behind she made her way quietly to Brynden, wondering as she did so if this meeting would be a good time for her to tell him that she thought it was time for her to leave. She worried about her family, wanted to assure herself that they were fine. She had come to think of this place as another home, the children, Bran, Jojen, Meera, Hodor and Summer as another pack, but thoughts of her first family where always on her mind.

Lowering herself to the bottom of the cliff she walked along the passage and enter the cave of the last greenseer. His appearance had stopped startling her long ago, nodding a greeting to him she noticed that Leaf was there as well, smiling at her Maeve turned her attention back to Brynden Rivers.

Its time to go he said without preamble, you have learned much here but its time for you to venture into the world and learn more, I am sending you south of the Wall. Maeve gave him a blank stare and said, I have wanted to go and check on my pack but never thought to go any further than there. Why would I go south of the Wall? Brynden looked closely at Maeve and said because there is a war going on there, people fight, kill and die for a throne, they are fighting the wrong war. The real war will be fought at the Wall and you need to tell them what you have seen, convince them to turn their armies north and fight the true enemy, Brynden said.

Maeve began to laugh, she couldn't help it. Whatever makes you think that they will listen to me? they don't know me and the last time I was around people they called me witch and wanted to burn me. He smiled and said, convince a few of the right ones and the rest will follow, you're smart and resourceful, you'll think of something. She stood looking at him, thinking for the first time since she had met him that he really might be quite mad. It wont be easy, he continued but I'm sure you will be able to do it, perhaps along the way you will make friends with those who can help you. I want you to try at least.

She would try she thought, I owe him that, no matter how crazy the idea sounded, and she had seen what was coming and knew how important it was that they were stopped. I'll try she told him, but know this, before I go over the Wall I'm spending some time with my family. Of course he replied.

When do I leave? she asked him. As soon as you have said your goodbyes, he said motioning Leaf forward. There are somethings Leaf has for you and one thing that I would like you to try to do it you can. Leaf handed her a pouch and opening it Maeve saw what she thought were seeds. Weirwood seeds Brynden told her, as you make your way south I want you to regrown as many weirwood trees as you can, providing of course you can do that. Reaching out with her mind Maeve caressed the seeds and found the spark of life that each held. Yes, I can cause them to grow she told him, but what about the faces? The children will take care of that part he told her. Maeve wondered not for the first time if there where children south of the wall watching humans as once Leaf had done.

Next Leaf handed her two daggers of obsidian, finely made as only the children could make them, handles of weirwood, white and hard as stone, they fit her hands perfectly, blades thin and sharp, several inches long. The sheathes were made of leather dyed brown to match her clothes, embossed with the likenesses of weirwood trees in white, Maeve tucked one into the top of each of her boots, securing them by trying the laces on the back of the sheath around her leg just above the knee.

The next thing Leaf handed her made her turn and look at Brynden, a sword? really? I don't even know how to use one, besides, I have my power to fight with she told him. Yes you do he responded, and you have limits as to how much you can do at once, how many you can fight at one time, limits I had hoped you were aware of by now. It is my hope that if you find yourself overwhelmed that the daggers and sword will be of use and that you may meet someone that can teach you to use it. Until then, discretion would be the better part of valor where you are concerned, pick your fights carefully Maeve. Nodding her head at him she turned her attention back to the sword.

The scabbard was made of whitest weir wood and had the likenesses of all the beasts of the forest carved on it. Represent in exquisite detail were direwolves, shadowcats, snowbears, unicorns and dragons all standing about the roots of a giant Weirwood tree with a carved face, drawing the sword she gasped at the deadly beauty of it, _kris_ Brynden whispered in her mind. The blade was obsidian, black and wavy it shown with a deep brilliance, _dragon fire_ she thought, not overly long, it had been made for one of the children, it would make a short sword for her, light and well balanced.

The hilt was curved and made of weir wood and upon it was carved the face of the Weirwood trees surround by leaves, the eyes of the face set with rubies. It had no cross-guard, the blade itself was the cross-guard she thought, it extended out to either side of the hilt. There was an essence, almost a presence about it, she could feel the magic of the children in it and something more she thought, something bigger, older, far more powerful lay at the heart of the blade. _The Old Gods,_Brynden whispered.

This was not just a weapon she realized, it was a talisman, an heirloom blessed by the Old Gods themselves she wondered if she was worthy of such a gift, wanted to learn how to use it, to honor it, to be as good as the blade itself. _You are and you will be_, came Brynden's assurance. Does it have a name? she asked, gesturing to her sword, she knew that Brynden had at one time in his distant past carried a sword he had called _Dark Sister. _It does was Leaf's response, but its name is in the language of the Children and you wouldn't be able to pronounce it. Can you give me a translation Maeve teased her. Leaf smiled at her and thought for a moment, _the Children's hope_ is as close as I can come, though it pales in comparison to the true name spoken in my language, Leaf finally said. How bout I just call it _ Hope _Maeve said. That will do nicely Brynden said, Leaf shaking her head in agreement.

She attached the scabbard, _Hope_ now resting in it and the pouch of seeds to her belt, as she did so Brynden spoke again. I will warg into the mind of a crow, find and speak to you on your journey as I did the day I spoke to you about Coldhands on your trip here. I will also be able to speak to you through the Weirwood trees you grow, each one will become a window I can see and speak through increasing the distance from here that my mind can go. You can also use them to reach out to me if you need to but do so very carefully, you are not a greenseer and are not trained, your mind could become lost in the ways of the trees. A simple mental nudge will be all I need to feel to direct my thoughts in your direction and I will come looking for you. That made her feel better, she thought, at least he would be there mentally if she needed him, feeling sure she would.

I'm not going to say goodbye she told them both, wolves don't have a thought to express the human word "goodbye" its more "until I see you again". I will thank you both for everything you have done for me, all that you have taught me about being human, both nodded. Go and say the rest of your goodbys now, time grows short Brynden whispered. Smiling she turned and walked away.

She met up with Bran and the others in the chamber where she had first met them. She told them everything that had happened, showed them the gifts she had received, all marveling at Hope. Upon hearing that she was leaving they all looked saddened by the news. Oh please don't look like that, she admonished them, its hard enough leaving as it is. Smiling, Bran asked her if she was going to look in on her pack before she ventured south. Yes, that's my first stop, after I'm sure they're safe I'll start out again from there, she answered. Do you suppose that when you get to the Wall you might be able to somehow let my brother Jon know that I'm alive and well and that the last I saw of Rickon he was too, Tell him to get word to my mother and Rob if they still live. At this remark she raised an eyebrow and said, why "if they live" she asked him. Bran just shrugged and said, something I saw in a dream.

Could you let our father and mother know where we are, that we are well Jojen asked. I will make it a point to do so, she told him. Meera and Jojen then told her that their father Howland Reed lived at Greywater Watch and that it was on a island that floated around in the bogs. She assured them both that she would find it, reminding them that she could shape shift into a hawk, spotting a huge floating island from the air shouldn't be a problem, she laughed. She had no idea how she would approach either Jon Snow or Howland Reed but she would find a way.

Meera jumped up from where she sat and ran into her room reappearing a short time later carrying a travelers pack in her hand. Here, she said handing it to Maeve, I packed you a couple of things you may need on your trip, winking as she handed it over. Maeve peered into the pack and rolled her eyes, thanks for reminding me she told Meera as the girl started to laugh. What is it? Bran wanted to know. Never-mind both girls told him at the same time. Bran looked at Jojen who shrugged his shoulders. She looped the long strap of the pack over her head and one shoulder, it hung neatly at her side, she then went to her room and donned her cloak.

Returning, she held each one, tears flowing, telling them how much they meant to her and how they would see each other again soon, brushing Hodor's mind she told him goodbye and to watch over all of them. Summer was not there, off hunting with his pack Bran told her, she would look for him as she headed home. We'll walk you to the entrance, Meera said. No, Maeve stated sternly, one bout of hugging and crying is enough, if it happens again I wont leave. That's fine with us Bran said. With one last look at the humans that she now considered family, she turned and walked down the passage way and out of sight.

As she made her way to the entrance above, the Children that she pasted bowed to her, what was that all about? she wondered. The Children bowed to no one, least of all her. At last reaching daylight she cast out with her mind before passing through the ward to make sure the immediate surrounds where safe. All quiet she sensed, wandering out into a softly falling snow, breathing in the cold, fresh air she felt the sun warm her face even though she couldn't see it. She had become quite good at shifting into and out of another form and having her clothes remain intact, what she wondered now was if she would be able to do so with the knives and sword, would they shift and become part of another form? She gave it a try, shifting slowly into hawk form she could feel the presence of the sword and both knives, a part of her new form but not showing, she looked as any other hawk would look, aside of being white of course. Shifting back into her true form she looked down to reassure herself that everything on her body was as it should be, clothes, pack, seeds, knives and sword all there and fine. Good, she said aloud, time to go home. Shifting back to hawk form she pushed herself skyward, she realized then that while things could not be seen they could be felt, they made her feel heavier. Flapping her wings strongly and none to gracefully she managed to pull herself up above the trees, making several laps around the cave entrance below she adjusted her flying to compensate for the added weigh. Feeling more sure of herself she struck out southward starting slowly but then gaining speed and altitude, she was going home!

Far below the ground seated of his throne made of Weirwoord, Brynden Rivers whispered, _safe journey Maeve Shapeshifter, you carry the hopes of all who remain behind..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Friends And Enemies

It took Maeve half the travel time going home as it had getting to the Cave of the three eyed crow, wings were much faster. Along the way she also considered the fact that she hadn't been in as big a hurry to get to the cave as she was to go home. The trip had not been without its difficulties though. Twice she had been grounded when strong storms had forced her to seek shelter to wait them out, once she had waited for two days for the storm to pass. These storms seem almost unnatural, winds that shrieked, blowing down whole trees, blinding snow heavy enough to bring down the trees that survived the winds, temperatures cold enough to freeze a person to death in minutes. Even with her power over air there was little she could do but calm the area immediately around her and call fire to keep her warm.

The second storm follow the first by two days but this one kept her on the ground for only a few hours, and it was a good thing because food or the lack of was starting to concern her. She had eaten well just hours before the first storm hit, or so she thought, she quickly learned that the amount of food it took to fill up a hawk was not near enough to fill her stomach when she shifted into her true form, by the end of her two day confinement she had eaten all the bread and cheese that Meera had put into the pack she had given her. She would thank her for that when she saw her again. In the two day reprieve between storms she had been lucky enough to catch a rabbit, the poor thing was skinny and didn't offer much in the way of a meal. She started worrying about the pack, if they were having no more luck on the hunt than she was they were libel to be just as hungry, just a few more days she thought.

As she winged down to land at the den three days later she marveled that her luck and the weather had been good, she was finally home. Landing and shifting into direwolf form she was disappointed to find no one home then alarmed as she sniffed about and realized that no one had been here in a while, from the faintness of the scent inside the den they had been gone for days. Fighting down panic she searched the area around the den trying to find the direction they had gone, circling father out toward the forest. Nothing. The storms that had grounded her had blown away whatever scent there had been.

She started to howl, knowing that the sound would carry a long way to ears that might be close enough to hear, she howled for a long time then strained to hear a returning call. Nothing.

They've gone south, said a voice from behind her, she spun to confront the speaker, shifting and calling fire to her hand in one movement. The speaker was Coldhands, in her panic over her family she had not heard or smelled his approach, yet there he sat on his un-elk. When did they leave and why? Maeve asked him waving away the ball of fire in her hand. Almost a week ago, my guess is they couldn't find enough to eat, not much left in these woods that isn't already dead. I came and checked on them as I told you I would, never staying long, my presence put them on edge, but I was here not more than a day after they left. I picked up their trail and followed it south towards the wall, but had to turn back, then the storm hit. Our friend in the cave told me you were coming here so I came back this way hoping to find you, and so I did. Will you take me to where you were when you turned back? Maeve asked him. Of course I will, why I'm here, he said. Thank you Coldhands, I owe you a debt that I doubt I will ever be able to repay Maeve said with tears in her eyes. He shook his head no and asked her if she was ready to go.

They traveled as they had done before, stopping only long enough for her to rest and eat what food she could find. She would howl from time to time, thinking that if the pack was returning to the den that they would hear her, she would listen hard for an answer but never got one. On one of their stops when Maeve was in her true form Coldhands remarked on her sword. _Hope_, Maeve said, drawing it then handing it over for him to look at. An apt name he remarked, testing the balance. If we had the time she said you could teach me to use it, right now its little more than a decoration. Maybe after we find your family, we will be where I had to turn back later today. For the first time in days she felt hopeful that she would soon be reunited with her family. Lets go she told him.

Hours later he came to a stop saying this is it, this is where I turned back, we are close to Castle Black. Shifting, she said I'm going to use my power to look for them with my mind now that we may be closer. Dismounting he nodded in agreement asking if there was anything he could do to help. No, just stand watch, if anything attacks us you'll have to bring me back to myself which may not be easy, I wont go to far, she promised. He nodded once more as she seated herself on the ground closed her eyes and let loose her mind.

She cast out in the same southwesterly direction that they had been traveling in, touching the minds and spirits of all she came into contact with. There weren't many, crows, squirrels, a few rabbits but no member of her family. Then she saw with her mind something she had not expected, a Weirwood tree stood not far off. She knew that through it she could contact Brynden Rivers and ask him for help locating her family, she didn't know if he could but she would try if she couldn't find them on her own.

Turning her mind to the Wall itself she began to look at it. It was the same as she remembered, cold, stark, gigantic, overwhelming. She felt the magics and wards that had been woven into it, things no mortal eyes could see but were there, as tangible to her mind as the Wall would have been had she reached out her hand to touch it, lost in the Wall she almost overlooked what she had been searching for. Refocusing she looked again and brushed the mind of the Alpha, her relief so great she almost jumped back into her body before seeing where he was, the pack had taken refuge inside a crack in the Wall. Strengthening the mental bond she told him that she was coming and to stay where he was in thoughts that he would understand, she thought joy and happiness, he responded in kind.

Her mind snapped back into her body, jumping to her feet she told Coldhands, I found them follow me. I can't Maeve, this is as far as I can go he told her. Turning to look at him she thought she knew why, it's the wards on the Wall isn't it?, she asked him. Yes, he said quietly. Is there nothing I can do with my power to make it so you can? Nothing he responded, unless you can make me alive again. I can't she told him not able to look at him. I know, go to your family, I'll wait here, speak to me in my mind to let me know your alright and tell me what you plan to do next, I'll wait here for a couple of days to make sure you don't need me. Thank you Coldhands you are a true friend to me, I hope one day I can repay you for everything you've done to help me Maeve said. He made no comment, only nodded his head in the direction of the Wall. She shifted into hawk form flying to her family as fast as she could.

The reunion with her family had been loud and boisterous, they were as glad to see her as she was them. After all the rituals of greeting had been completed she stood back and took a long look at them while counting heads. The were all there, even the pups who by now were six months old, all were lean but not emaciated, they looked hungry and tired. She noticed that they had found a new male member somewhere, snow white, big but not as big as he could have been, a runt she thought but well muscled and healthy. She smiled inside as she also noticed that one of the junior females was very attached to him, never moving more than a few steps from his side, it was apparent that he felt the same about her.

She couldn't help but probe gently at his mind and was shocked at first by the things she saw. The newcomers head was full of images of a young human male, dark of hair and eyes, she thought of Bran and Summer knowing that this direwolf must be the one that his brother Jon had raised, Ghost. But why was he north of the Wall with her pack? She probed his mind again learning that he had stumbled across the pack while out hunting, doing so could have meant his death. It was nothing for rogue males to sometimes wander through the packs territory, in times of plenty they were tolerated to a point, the Alpha would let them nose around for awhile but sooner or later he would run them off. In lean times like these intruders were dealt much more harshly, an unlucky rogue who met up with the pack could very easily be kill instead of driven off. Ghost however had been adopted into the pack, she realized that he was the one who had prompted the move south. When the hunting had become poor he had brought them all to the Wall and Jon Snow.

Maeve shifted into her true form to see what kind of a reaction she would get from Ghost, like Summer he accept her in either form. They seemed to think she was a direwolf that could shift into a human form instead of the other way around, as she brushed the minds of her family she saw that they thought the same. Not for the first time she wondered what she truly was, she knew that she had been born to human parents but still she wondered how she could do the things she did.

Hours after the sun had gone down, the family sleeping peaceful around her, she was still awake. Brandon had asked her to try to get a message to Jon, to let him know that he was alive, she had every intention of doing so but now she had another reason as well, the pack. She knew that she could not, would not leave them in the state that they were in without making sure that they had a fighting chance to survive, that wasn't going to happen if they stayed north of the Wall, she had to take them south. The easiest way to do that was to take them through the Wall somehow. Brandon had told her that each castle on the Wall had a passage through to the north side, using one of those was going to be a whole lot easier than using her power to left them all to the top and over. That was what she needed to talk to Jon Snow about.

She rose and made her way outside thinking about what she was going to do. She had never shifted into any shape but that of a hawk or a direwolf, she was going to try something different this time. Hawks don't fly at night, only one bird does that, thinking of the owls she had seen hunting in the forest at night she shifted into an owl. Her night vision in this form was incredible, the full moon above making the night almost as bright as daylight. Leaping into the cold night with wings outstretched she started a slow easy assent of the Wall.

Coming at last it to the top of the Wall she flew along for a short distance landing after making sure that no one was close by. Her owls eyes searched the darkness to her left and right detecting no movement. She shifted into her true form casting out with her mind to be sure she was alone.

Reaching out she brushed the minds of more people than she thought would be here, now all she needed to do was find Jon Snow's thoughts in the mass of thoughts she could hear, not an easy thing to do she knew she could, but it might take some time.

She would search for a while then have to stop and make sure she had not been discovered, she had squatted down behind some barrels, with that and the darkness to help hide her she was sure no one could see her unless they where right on top of her, something she didn't intend to let happen. She continued searching for quite a while, almost giving up when out of all the random thoughts she saw Brandon's face and the face of a younger boy she thought might be Rickon, Homing in on that chain of thought she gently probed deeper, thoughts of Ghost confirmed it, she had found Jon Snow. Feeling proud of herself, she probed again to learn his location and was shocked to find that he was walking along the top of the Wall not far from where she stood. Withdrawing her mind she looked with her eyes to be sure that he was not within sight. He wasn't, good she thought, this gave her a few moments to figure out what she was going to do or say when he did at last come into view.

She didn't have to wait long, he was coming into sight, seeing her at the same moment she saw him. He tensed for a moment then relax as he got a better look at her by the light of the torch he carried. As he approached her she took a good long look, he was tall, dark of hair and eyes, very handsome she thought, there was no mistaking the fact that he was kin to Brandon if only through one parent.

He stood looking at her, brushing his thoughts she knew that he was trying to place her face. We've never met before, my name is Maeve, you are Jon Snow she said. He tensed again taking a step back, are you one of the wildlings that came in with Tormund Giantsbane he asked her. No, I don't know him nor am I a wildling, though I have been wild for years she told him with a smile. As he pondered what that meant she continued, your brother Brandon asked me to find you, wanted me to tell you that he lives, Rickon also when he last saw him, though that was months ago. The look he gave her was one of shock and hope.

Who are you?, he demanded. I'm a friend to you and Brandon, I mean you no harm, or anyone else here for that matter she tried to assure him. Looking to the north then back at Jon, she said I know what is out there, what you will soon have to face, I was sent here by Brynden Rivers the Last Greenseer to help you fight whats coming, to go south to find the men that you will need to fight them with.

In an attempt to put him at ease she told him everything, but held back the knowledge of herself, of her power, the things that she could do, even her healing of Brandon, why she kept that knowledge from him she didn't know, unless it was because for the first time in her life she was having a normal conversation with someone in general or perhaps him in particular, right now all she knew was that she wanted to be normal for him.

When she finished he said, as hard as it is to believe everything you have told me, its all true isn't it? Jon on my life and the love I have for your brother I swear it is true, believe me when I say that there is no way I could make up a story that good she told him with a laugh, but its not the whole story, that I will tell you at another time, right now I have a favor to ask. Ask, if it doesn't go against the oaths that I've sworn to the Night's Watch I'll help you anyway I can he replied.

Maeve smiled, it's nothing so grave that you would have to do that I promise. He waited for her to continue, my family is outside the Wall, I need to bring them though, can you help me?, she asked. He was shocked, of course, I'll gather some men and we'll go right now, why didn't you say something before? Because they are in no immediate danger, are quite safe I assure you. He looked at her as if she had lost her mind, no place is safe north of the wall he said. She reached out, laying her hand on his arm saying, they are save believe me, they sleep right this moment in the very shadow of the Wall and Castle Black. Meet me at dawn at the gate to the passage way, we'll bring them through then, and please come alone, you will understand.

Well I hope so because right now I don't understand at all, by the way how did you get up here he asked? I turned into an owl and flew up she said with a strait face. Laughing he turned saying well you'll have to ride the lift down. Throwing a wicked grin at his turned back she jumped off the Wall, free falling more than half way down before she shifted into an owl. Laugh at that Jon Snow, it was hard to giggle in owl form, when she did it came out as a screech, turning she winged her way back to the crack in the Wall where her family slept thinking that she could sleep now, but first she would reach out to Coldhands and tell him what she had done.

Jon Snow rode through the passage on his way to the outer gate to meet the strange young woman he had met hours ago on the top of the Wall. How she had come to be there he had no idea, she had promised him she was a friend, had spoken with affection of his brother, but when he had turned to walk her to the lift then turned back to her she was gone, seeming to disappear into the air. He had seen a lot of strange things since coming to the Wall, he now counted her among them. He thought he could trust her but would take no chances, to much was at stake, the alliance between the men of the Night's watch and the wildlings threatened to explode at any moment. He had taken a group of ten men into the tunnel passage with him, leaving them at the second gate he told them to close it behind him and not to open it unless he came back and told them to.

As he continued on alone he thought about Maeve, wondering if that was really her name. She was pretty but there was a quality about her he couldn't put his finger on, a wild unnatural grace that he'd never seen in another human, almost as if she didn't belong in her body but would have been more comfortable in another. Gods!, he thought, not another problem please, I have enough to deal with without this woman and her family that is probably as strange as she is. He had reached the outer door, dismounting he prepared to open it but first he sent a prayer to the Old Gods that he wasn't about to make a big mistake, that his gut feeling about Maeve was right. Steeling himself he waited for the door to roll ponderously open to see what he had gotten himself into.

The light flooding the tunnel was blinding, as he stood blinking he saw a blurred shape running forward that jumped on him almost knocking him off his feet. Ghost! he yelled, grabbing the direwolf in a hug. He knelt down taking Ghost's face in both hands, Where have no been? I thought you were gone for good this time. Ghost whined looking into Jon's eyes then trotted to the door, looking back he wagged his tail. Alright Ghost I'm coming, he said walking through the door out into the snow covered ground. What he saw then caused him to stop in his tracks and question his sanity.

There were at least a dozen direwolfs staring at him, males, females and adolescent pups. One very large black male, graying on his muzzle, regarded with calm intelligent eyes but as big as he was it was the direwolf standing at his side that caused him to swallow hard and back up a step. This direwolf was as white as the snow covering the ground, female he thought, large but smaller than the male at her side. As the sun struck her coat it reflected back in rainbow colors, like a pearl he'd once seen, her eyes were deep blue pools that looked at him with what he swore to himself was _amusement?_ As he stood looking her form began to blur, standing in front of him now, looking at him with those same amused blue eyes was the woman he'd met the night before on the Wall. Staring at her he whispered, _turned into an owl and flew. _Yes, the woman...direwolf... named Maeve said.

Maeve continued to smile at Jon as Ghost came over and licked her hand, gently rubbing his head she said, this is my family, I have lived with them for twenty years as a direwolf. I had been with them so long I had forgotten until recently that I ever had been human, would still be unaware of my true self if not for Brynden Rivers.

How?, was all he could manage to say. Smiling she said, that's a very long story Jon, right now if you are still willing I'd like to take my family through that tunnel to what I hope will be a safer place on the other side. You really mean to take them south of the Wall he asked her. I do Jon Snow, one way or another I'm taking them south, away from what's coming, somewhere they will have a fighting chance at survival. I could do it another way but the easiest way is through the tunnel, across your courtyard and out your front gate.

Did Bran know about you? Jon asked her. Of course he did, they all new and I'll tell you something else, I healed Bran, he can walk again. Hearing this caused Jon to sink to his knees, walking to him she knelt at his side placing a hand on his shoulder. He can walk?, he whispered. You healed him? How?

I can heal with a touch, I can kill with a thought. I will be happy to tell you my entire life story if you really want to hear it, but later after my family is safe, will you help me she said. I swear to you on the lives of all my family that I mean no harm to you or anyone else, I'm here to help you remember she said with a smile. He looked into her eyes making his decision.

Alright he said rising to his feet, I'll take you through and see you safe to the gate but you have to promise me something. What promise Jon Snow?, she asked. When they are safe you come back and tell me your story. As I said, if you really want to hear it I'll tell you Maeve laughed. I do, and one more thing, you can control them when we cross the courtyard, they wont attack anyone will they he said looking at her family. They will be on their best behavior I promise she told him. He didn't look convinced but nodded.

I have no idea how I'm going to explain this he grunted. You lead here do you not?, explain nothing, do you think the Alpha explains to us?, she asked him. Looking at the large black male that reminded him of Shaggy Dog he said no, I suppose he doesn't. Is Ghost part of the pack now?, he wanted to know. Yes he is but in his case I'm not sure what that means, I can't see him staying away from your side for very long, it was him that brought the pack here in the first place, I'll tell you that story later too she teased him. He smiled.

Are you ready?, he wanted to know. Yes,very ready, but I'm going to be making the trip in direwolf form, they will all be more at ease that way, and just so you'll know I can speak to you in your head so don't let it frighten you when you here me speak. He looked just a bit wild eyed at that but nodded his head. Alright lets go he said turning toward the entrance to the tunnel then looking back in time to see Maeve's shape blur as she returned to her direwolf form.

Maeve started moving the pack forward into the tunnel, Jon bring up the rear so he could close the massive gate. Her family was cautious but not nervous, Jon's horse on the other hand took one look at the approaching direwolfs let out a terrified whinny then turned to bolt back up the tunnel. Maeve reached out with her mind to calm the horse and after several moments finally convinced it that it was in no danger. Jon had gone to the animal adding his reassurances as well, slowly mounting as the horse snorted and rolled its eyes. I think hes going to be alright, she whispered in Jon's mind noticing him flinch just a bit at the sound of her voice in his head, but we should put some distance between him and us to be on the safe side. Agreed, I'll ride ahead a bit, you follow when you think there is enough distance between us he spoke to her aloud. With that he turned and started up the tunnel, Maeve and the pack following along behind.

Minutes later Maeve heard Jon ask in a thought, Can you hear me? Loud and clear Maeve thought back amused. It's not funny Jon thought back, I'm not use to someone being able to hear my thoughts. He sounded a little peeved with her she thought to herself. Sorry, Maeve told him. Are you reading my mind?, this time he sounded concerned and a touch embarrassed. No, absolutely not, that would be rude, all I'm doing is listening for thoughts or mental images you direct at me. Images?, he ask. Yes, stop for a moment and think of something you have seen, like a flower or someones face, now picture it in your mind, I'll tell you what I see. Seconds passed then Maeve said I see a girl with red hair, pretty, with a pretty smile and love in her eyes. Jon cursed out loud. Jon? Maeve said in his head, are you alright. Ygritte is always in my head no matter how hard I try to block her out, he responded.

Maeve sat down and took a good long scratch behind her left ear thinking to herself that where Jon and Ygritte were concern there lay a deep hurt still very raw, deciding to let it drop until he might want to talk about it she said in his mind, well now you see how it's done, think something hard enough at me and I'll see it or hear it, we can continue where you're ready. When he started off again they traveled in silence.

They had gone a short distance when Jon said, wait here, I left some men to guard the door ahead, I need to tell them to go and clear the courtyard to the gate. Right, let me know when to move out again Maeve told him. While she waited Maeve walked to each member of the pack to make sure they were all alright, they were still cautious but also still willing to follow where she led. They also seemed to be watching Ghost's reactions to the strangeness of being in the tunnel, as long as she and Ghost remained calm the pack would follow their lead.

In thought she explained to them that they would be leaving the tunnel soon, crossing the courtyard and through the gate. She would be able to maintain control as long as no human did anything stupid. She still had no trust of humans, could in fact count the number of people she trusted on the fingers of one hand, knew that they were capable of anything she also knew that she would kill anyone that hurt her family.

Gods and the concept of religion was something she still contemplated with a great deal of skepticism. She had lived almost her whole life in the form of a direwolf, had seen beauty, ugliness, life and death and looked upon these things as a direwolf would. They simply were. There were no God or Gods in that world to thank or curse. A direwolf didn't need Gods to survive, they accepted pleasure and pain as it came, never wondering from what source it had come. You could be alive one minute and dead the next it made no difference because life went on with or without you.

She had long conversations with Bryndon on this subject, he had told her once that men needed Gods so they could sleep at night and wake to face a new day, faith he called it. She still wasn't sure that Gods existed, she felt something deep inside of _Hope,_ but was it truly one of the Old Gods, she didn't know, but in the chance that they did exist she said a silent prayer to them that no human would hurt her family so she wouldn't have to kill anyone.

Jon's voice in her head caused her to jump, come ahead, the courtyard will be cleared by the time we reach it, for a moment she'd thought Jon's voice had been the voice of a God answering her prayer. Had she been in her true form she would have been rolling on the floor laughing, in direwolf form the best she could do was a lopsided wolfish grin.

It took several more minutes of traveling to reach a point in the tunnel that was glowing with a faint light coming from outside, a few more and they could see the door and through it the courtyard beyond.

Jon was just outside the door, when he saw them he motioned them to follow, waiting until they caught up with him to venture out into the daylight. Ghost was at Jon's heels alert but calm as Maeve, her family close behind, stepped from the tunnel.

There was a large group of people standing at a distance, she saw among them Men of the Nights Watch dressed in black as Jon was and other people dressed largely in the furs and skins of animals, wildlings she thought, reaching out her mind to Jon for conformation. As the sunlight struck her coat causing the rainbow effect a startled gasp went up from the crowd, causing a muffled growl from several of her family members. The words _Spirit Wolf_ could be heard coming from several of the wildlings, she had no idea why they said it but was sure they were referring to her.

In an effort to ward off trouble before it started if it did, when she reached midway across the courtyard she stopped, telling the Alpha in thoughts to lead the pack and follow Jon to the gate. She turned toward the humans, positioning herself between them and her family and stared. What are you doing?, came Jon's very concerned thought. I'm making sure every member of my family makes it across this courtyard and through that gate, she told him. Oh my gods he swore. please don't do anything to get us all killed. Trust me, she said. He moaned.

Maeve stood staring while the crowd continued to point, the wildlings among them muttered _Spirit Wolf. _Are they through yet?, she asked Jon. Yes, the last one is passing through now, but they might all come back for you if you don't hurry he replied in her head. Good, she thought. She looked in Jon's direction then turned back to the crowd, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't resist, she took a few steps towards them, bowed to one and all, then turned trotted across the courtyard and out the gate to her waiting family.

As she passed by Jon she whispered in his head, thank you. Don't forget you still owe me your story Maeve, he said. I wont, as soon as my family is settled for the night I'll come back. Should I wait for you on the Wall he wanted to know. No need she replied, I'll let you know when I'm here. Ghost looked at Jon then at the pack, go on Ghost, go with them if you want he said to his direwolf. With that she and Ghost loped off with the rest of the pack, watched from the top of the wooden outer wall by the still stunned crowd.

It was only a little over an hour past sunrise as they started out to explore this strange new place that they found themselves in. Maeve herself had only been a child of six when she was last south of the Wall and she was as curious about their surroundings as the rest of the pack. The first thing they needed to do was hunt and eat, they set off in a southwesterly direction from the Wall.

They hadn't gone far when they came across the unmistakeable sign and scent of deer, the pack went into hunting mode, fanning out, the Alphas in the lead, they follow the scent to a large herd of deer that were pawing in the snow trying to uncover anything edible underneath.

She and her family were use to hunting in dense woods where trees could be used to hide them from what they hunted until the last possible moment, she knew this would be a difficult hunt for the hungry, weary pack in this barren snow covered area, the Alpha knew it to. Wolfs killed by running the prey to exhaustion, nipping and harassing it until the beast was so worn out that it couldn't offer up anymore fight, at this point several of the larger members of the pack would go for the throat finally bring it down and killing it. It wasn't pretty, it was survival, they killed to live to kill another day. In this open area the deer could easily out maneuver them.

Maeve shape shifted into her true form, eliciting a questioning look from the Alpha and the rest of the pack, she was about to do something she had never done before. In her twenty years as a direwolf living with the pack she had learned that there was a balance in nature, sometimes something died so something else could live, sometimes hunts ended in a meal other times they didn't, what Maeve was going to do would be a gross shifting of that balance, she was going to use her power to kill for the pack. This was a meal that none of them could do without.

She tried to think of it as any human hunter who killed with bow and arrow to feed his family would, as she coiled invisible ropes of air around the necks of the deer who stood all unaware of what was happening. With a mental twist and jerk of the ropes she snapped the necks of a dozen deer so quickly they didn't know what hit them, a loud cracking sound echoing off the nearby hills. She had thought as she brought them through the tunnel that she would kill for them and she had, it made no difference if the victims had two legs or four. How dinner was killed seemed to make no difference to her family either, they trotted away without remorse to eat their easily won meal.

Maeve thought that she would eat in her human form rather than dining with the pack in direwolf form, she had killed as a human, she would eat as one. Drawing one of her daggers she cut strips of meat off the back straps of one of the deer, then called fire and hung the strips above it using air. As the meat began to sizzle in the flames she settled her self down to watch her family enjoy their meal.

Feeding among wolves was always a loud affair accompanied by growls, snaps and hurts feeling. Who ate first and got the best parts of the kill was based on where they stood in the social order. The more dominate higher ups always ate first, the lower ranked got scrapes, when it was over everyone made up, hurt feeling were soothed, the pack would survive another day. Maeve smiled seeing that everyone was eating quietly at the same time, there was more than enough to satisfy everyone's belly.

A growl from her belly made her turn her attention back to her own meal, she would eat the meat cooked but only to the point that it didn't drip blood. Reaching out she snatched the first strip off the fire, blowing on it to cool it she took her first tentative bite, not bad she thought devouring it and the rest greedily. Finished she waved away the fire then laid back staring up at a cold gray sky, dozing off moments later to the sound of her contented family finishing their meal.

When she awoke she new that she had slept for several hours. While she was asleep her family had finished their dinner then come and laid down next to her forming a protective ring around her sleeping body. She lay still listening to their snores for a while then sat up and took a look around. See could see nothing with her eyes other than the remains of the deers laying scattered on the ground. Casting out with her mind she could detect no trace of human life, just small animals and birds going about their business.

She probed father out looking for a suitable den for them to sleep in tonight disappointed by what she found. The ground all around was hard and rocky with no cave to shelter them but she could see hills and mountains farther to the southwest within easy traveling distance. She had an idea that if she couldn't find what she was looking for there that she would be able to make something using her power with the earth itself. Traveling farther would also increase the distance between them, the Wall and the humans who lived there, she was all for getting them away from both.

She decided she would fly over and take a look, leaving the pack here while she was gone. If she found water, adequate food and shelter she'd come back for them, if not she'd search in another direction. Reaching out her mind to the Alpha, she explained what she was going to do, looking at her with his wise ageless eyes he thought _go, be safe, return soon._ She stood shifting into hawk form then flew southwest in the direction of the mountains.

Her search proved fruitful, at the base of the mountains she found a small stream, she had also seen plenty of deer and small animals that they could hunt and enough cracks in the mountain side to shelter in. This would do for a temporary home for a day or two while they rested and regained their strength. She knew where she would move them to next, the Wolfswood, a deep forest further south Meera had told her about during one of her geography lessons. Getting there would require a journey of many days and Maeve wanted her family rested before she undertook it.

Just before leaving to return to the pack and bring them here she cast out with her mind one final time. She was shocked when she felt another mind, even more shock to learn what it was. Sitting on a ledge several feet up to her left was a large black and white striped male shadowcat watching her with luminous yellow eyes, he's been watching me the whole time she thought. She had seen shadowcats her whole life with the pack, never one so close as this. Large predators tend to avoid one another, fighting to the death with ones neighbors was something no one wanted.

Her hopes for a temporary home for her family were quickly evaporating, this spot was already someones home. What was he doing here? she wondered, as if to answer her he leaped down from his rocky perch walking toward her tail low waving side to side. Maeve reached out her mind to him to see what his intentions were, she'd touched the minds of the cats that lived in the village where she had spent her first six years but this was no house cat, she was shocked by what she found.

He was older and very wise, in thoughts as clear and precise as a humans he informed her that he meant no harm but had been curious to see a shadowcat that could turn into not only a hawk but a human as well. So he had been watching me the whole time she thought. I'm not a shadowcat she told him, I'm human and have the ability to shape shift into other forms, to demonstrate she shifted into direwolf form. He was unperturbed by her show, saying only, so you are a shadowcat that can change into a hawk, human and a direwolf. He was cocky, arrogant, a typical cat. She liked him!

He sat down and started cleaning himself then paused for a moment saying, it would amuse me to know why you have invaded my home. She told him the whole story starting with coming through the tunnel ending it by telling him she had hoped to find a temporary home for her family for the next few days. At one point she consider how it would look to anyone passing by seeing a direwolf and a shadowcat sitting face to face holding what appeared to be a conversation, that thought amused her.

When she had finished he looked at her for several minutes, he seemed at last to come to a decision and said, bring them here, there is plenty to eat for the short amount of time they will be here, providing of course you can convince them that I am a friend. With that he stood, walked back the way he'd come leaped back up to his ledge disappearing into his den tail flicking back and forth the whole time. Are you a friend? she thought at him. You're still alive aren't you?, he asked. Arrogant, Maeve thought.

She flew back to the pack and explained to the Alpha in thoughts and images what had happened, about the shadowcat's offer, telling him that she felt the offer had been genuine. He agreed that as long as the shadowcat behaved he and the pack would as well, they did outnumber him by several he told her.

A short time later they all arrived back at the shadowcats lair, what was also now their temporary home, After exploring the area they settled down, several going back to sleep, bellies to full to do much else, there was no sign of the shadowcat.

They were content, it was time for her to fly back to the Wall and meet Jon. She touched the mind of Ghost telling him she was returning to the Wall, asking him if he would be joining her. He would stay with the pack. Taking her leave of the Alphas she shifted into a hawk and flew towards the Wall.

It was still light out when she reached the Wall so she opted for a higher level approach not wanting to give anyone below reason to notice her. She reached out with her mind to find Jon and let him now she was there. She found him outside at the far side of the courtyard from where she was, banking she flew in his direction still far above. She noticed with her hawks keen eyesight that there was some kind of disturbance going on in the area where Jon was, she watch closely for a moment then reached out to his mind again. Someone was dead, killed it seemed by a giant, what she felt next as she deepened the mental bond between herself and Jon almost knocked her from the sky. A mental scream came from Jon and images of knives, sharp pain all over his body repeated again and again, feelings of shock and betrayal by those he trusted.

She uttered a high pitched scream with her hawks voice, diving to the ground she landed as close as she could to his side, shifting as she did to her true form. She didn't think about what she did, she reacted from a deep emotional level. Eyes glowing, teeth bared in a snarl as if she were in direwolf form she lashed out with air wrapping coils around the necks of the attackers, yanking them off the ground killing them as she had the deer, human attackers as shocked as the deer had been.

Dropping them to the ground she rounded on the crowd of stunned onlookers. Who was friend or foe she had no idea, drawing the air towards her in a rush that blew the hair and clothes of the people surrounding her she pushed it out violently, knocking them backward several feet onto the ground. No one was left standing.

She had bought herself the time she needed to kneel at Jon's side, rip his clothes away and examine his wounds with her power. They were all above his waist in the most vital areas of his body, deeply extending into major organs, his attackers had know where to strike him. He was hurt bad, bleeding profusely from several deep punctures and cuts, she let her power take over, it guided her to the most grievous of the wounds, she healed those first. As she was healing Jon she became aware of warm breath on her neck, a warm body pressed against hers offering her its energy to help with the healing.

Finished healing the worst of the wounds though by no means all of them she withdrew her mind to take stock of her surroundings. She glanced first in the direction of the people she had blow backwards away from Jon, they were regaining their feet, turning their attention towards her. She heard a loud menacing growl coming from her left side. Thinking that Ghost had changed his mind and returned to Castle Black she turned to see that it was in fact not Ghost. To her surprise the growl had come from the throat of a shadowcat not a direwolf, the very same shadowcat she had met and spoke with hours before, how did you come to be here she asked him in his mind. Sometimes I come, sometimes I go, it is mine to decide which and when. Watch yourself, they grow bold he whispered.

Turning her attention back to the men she saw they had in fact taken a few hesitant steps toward her, she called her frostfire bolt to her hand. Thinking of the utter destruction she had caused to the forest surrounding the cave of the last greenseer, she thought that it might be overkill to use it here, but she was taking no chances. She didn't know if it was the bright deadly glow from what she held in her hand, the same deadly glow from her eyes or the very large shadowcat at her side but whichever they stopped their advance.

Waving away her frostfire she turned back to Jon healing the rest of his wounds, certain that the shadowcat would warn her if they tried anything else. Just as she lost herself in the healing flow of her power she head a woman's voice say, Be still, she is healing him. Leave her be and let her work.

Coming to herself again for the second time, she looked with her eyes at Jon Snow. He was pale, his breathing shallow, resting her hand over his heart she steadied and strengthen his heartbeat, then warmed him and the air surrounding him lifting him several feet off the ground still in a prone position she wrapped his cloak tightly around him, holding it to him with air.

Turning her attention to the men surrounding her, thinking of the fact that Jon's attackers had all been dressed in the black of the Night's Watch, she looked toward the wildings in the group, lightly brushing their minds, deciding who was a friend, who might not be.

Stay alert, she told the shadowcat, as she motioned to one of the wildling men. As he took a step forward the shadowcat said, oh good, you seem to have called to the biggest one in the bunch. No, she replied to his sarcasm, the biggest one in the bunch would be the giant. In that case I'm surprised you didn't call him he said. Maeve was beginning to wonder about her new companion the shadowcat.

The very large man had closed the distance with wary steps, finally standing before her, he looked with concern at Jon. My name is Maeve she told him, I'm a friend of Jon's and you are? Tormund Giantsbane he said looking at her suspiciously. We need to get Jon in a bed somewhere warm, I've healed him but he lost a lot of blood, he's not out of danger yet. He glanced over her head at the bodies of the dead attackers, you did that?, he asked. Yes I did, she answered. Good, he said with a vicious smile of his face. Glancing down at her companion he said, Is he safe to be around? Gentle as a kitten really, she said, ignoring the shadowcats loud hiss of disapproval.

Motioning to the giant, Tormund Giantsbane said, Wun Wun carry Jon Snow to his quarters. All three stepped aside to let the giant pick Jon up from where he still hovered above the ground. Turning, the giant took off in the direction he had been told to go. Maeve, the shadowcat, Tormund Giantsbane, a blonde woman he call Val, another woman dressed in a red gown and cloak named Melisandre and several of Jon's brothers in the Nights Watch followed in the giants wake. She probed their minds on the walk, finding them all to be very concerned over Jon, friends she would consider them until they proved otherwise.

Upon reaching Jon's rooms she told the giant to lay him on the bed, the other two woman helping her get him undressed, washed off, and warmly covered, Tormund Giantsbane leaning against the wall watching them, or mostly her, Jon's brothers and the giant waiting outside his quarters. At one point during this Jon came to, Maeve spoke in his mind telling him that he was safe and she would not leave his side, brushing his forehead lightly with her hand she lowered him back into a deep sleep where his body would continue to heal. It was only then that Maeve allowed her anger to come to the surface.

Why would his own sworn brothers attack him so? The attackers intentions were clear, they had meant to kill him. Why? Maeve couldn't understand. Humans, she thought the word as if it were a curse. For everyone she met that she liked there were a hundred that she hated. Her back turned to all of them, hands balled into fists, eyes glowing she said, it would be best if you all left now so he can rest. I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers nor are they Giantsbane said nodding to Val and Melisande.

The shadowcat who had jumped onto the foot of Jon's bed, laid sprawled out watching, the tip of his tail flicking he said in her head, you are either going to have to answer a lot of question or blast them all back across the courtyard. You're not helping, Maeve said as her control on her anger slipped a notch.

Not turning around she said, I'm really not in the mood to answer questions, it would be best to wait and ask them tomorrow, I need to rest, so does Jon, please, leave now. Melisande came to everyone's rescue once again, Maeve knew after hearing her voice while they tended to Jon that she was the one who had spoken up in the courtyard, tomorrow is soon enough for questions and answers if she wants to give them, right now we should be thanking her for saving Jon's life by doing as she asked and letting her rest. Melisandre turned to go to the door, as she did Maeve asked a question of her own to no one in particular, what is a Spirit Wolf? What has that got to do with anything?, Val asked.

Nothing, it's what you wildlings called me this morning. As the words left her mouth she turned to face them shifting into her direwolf form, ignoring the gasps from all three she bared her teeth letting loose a deep rumbling growl, now she said in their heads, get out. They did, she thunderously slammed the door behind them. Shifting back to her true form she walked to the nearest chair, collapsing onto it.

Well done, the shadowcat said.

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Shadowcat Among Wolves

Maeve awoke what felt like several hours later still sitting in the chair she had collapsed into. Blinking sleep from her eyes she turned to look at her patient. Jon Snow was awake as well, staring into the intense yellow eyes of the large shadowcat who was sitting on the bed next to him with one enormous paw placed on his chest. Get down!, Maeve said both aloud and mentally, rising from her chair and walking toward the bed. I was just looking at it, the cat said with an indignant sniff, jumping from the bed to wander over to the hearth where he sat and started to clean himself. It's not an it, his name is Jon Snow, don't you bother him. If he heard her he gave no indication, merely continued to clean his striped fur.

How do you feel Jon?, Maeve asked him, laying a hand on his brow. Better now that I know that shadowcat is a friend of yours, he smiled. I'm not sure what that shadowcat is Jon, but he has been a friend to me and my family, standing by me last night while I healed you. Mention of that caused him to shudder in recollection, prompting him to try to get out of bed. No Jon, she said, pushing him back down, he struggled with her still trying to get up. Jon, if you don't lie still I'm going to bind you to that bed with air, she told him, then proceeded to do so as he renewed his struggle. Unable to now move he looked at her with a hurt expression on his face, that's not fair Maeve he said. Maybe not Jon Snow, but it's for your own good, we'll talk about you getting up after you've had something to eat she replied.

Now behave yourself while I go see about getting us something to eat, as she walked towards the door she thought that wrestling around on a bed with a naked Jon Snow was fun but had left her flushed and breathless, snatching open the door she welcomed the cold air that cooled her skin. Standing just outside the door were four of Jon's brothers, brushing their minds she saw concern for Jon in their thoughts, they had stood here all night guarding against any more attacks.

Smiling she ask if someone could go and bring back food for her and Jon, or at least see to it that food was brought. He's awake?, one asked her. Yes he is and needs to eat she answered the man. With that they nodded to each other and two left, the other two standing to either side of the door.

Stepping out onto the landing and walking to the railing she looked down into the courtyard, watching as made their way down the steps. Moments later the sound of muttered oaths and shuffling feet caused her to turn back to the door where the shadowcat was emerging. Letting go with a big toothy yawn, he stretched flexing his enormous claws sharpening them on the boards of the landing, scratching great gouges in them as he did.

He came over to her and butted her on the leg with his head, are you hungry she asked him. I could eat a horse, he responded. Please don't, she begged. Just a figure of speech Maeve, he assured her. Laughing she reached down scratching his head, come on I'll walk you to the gate, she told him. Turning to close the door she couldn't help but notice the looks on the faces of the two men, fear, awe and grudging respect she thought. I'll be back she told them as she and the shadowcat started down the walkway to the stairs.

As the pair made their way across the courtyard, her hand resting lightly on his back, they were the object of hushed whispers and stares among both the Night's Watch and wildings, that's ok she thought let them stare.

Arriving at the door that only yesterday morning she had taken her family through she threw it open with a thought. Will you be alright here alone?, the shadowcat asked her. I'll keep my eyes open, but I don't think I have anything to fear, Jon wont let them hurt me, she told him. The big cat hissed, he didn't seem to do very well keeping them from hurting his own self. He was surprised, he trusted them, I don't think he will make that mistake again,she told him feeling like she had to defend Jon. I hope you're right, he told her. I'm worried about my family, I should have been there this morning when they woke. Worry not, I'm heading that way now, I'll make sure all is well before I come back to check on you, do try to be alive when I get back, he said with an arrogant wave of his tail. I'll do my best Maeve laughed. She watch as he sauntered away.

Cats, she thought with a smile then sobered, was he really what he appeared to be she wondered. She'd never spoken with a shadowcat before, had no idea how they thought. Maybe it was because he was feline that she felt his thoughts were so alien, so different from the lupine thoughts that she was use to.

She couldn't help but think that he thought almost the same as a human. He'd helped her when she needed him, she would trust him until she had reason not to. Other than his thought patterns he behaved like she thought a cat would.

Shaking her head she walked back through the gate just in time to see Tormund Giantsbane, Val and Melisandre making their way to Jon's quarters. Shifting into a hawk she flew up, dropping down and shifting into human form right in front of Giantsbane's nose. Good morning she said sweetly into his startled face. Taking a step back, almost stepping on Val's toes as he did, he gave her an annoyed look and said, You aren't going to stop us from seeing Jon are you girl? Not at all, he's awake and hopefully eating by now, I do intend to keep you from tiring him out though. Come right in please, I'm sure he would like to talk to you, she said as she turned and opened the door.

The three followed her in, when she entered his sleeping chamber she saw that he was still in bed eating his breakfast, of course she had left him bound to it so he couldn't have gotten up anyway. Jon, you have visitors, she announced. Jon looked up to see who it was as she stepped aside to let them into the room. He looked relieved to see them, she brushed his mind and ask, do you want to see them?, if not I can make them leave. No, he whispered back, I need to talk to them. I'll leave you to talk then she said aloud. As she turned to leave the room she brushed Melisandre's thoughts saying, please don't let them wear him out to much, he's still weak. The woman's eyes widened to hear Maeve's voice inside her head but she gave her a curt nod just the same. Wait, Jon said, are you going to leave me bound to this bed again? Are you going to promise to stay in it?, she asked him.

He considered his answer for longer than she liked, finally saying yes somewhat petulantly. Raising an eyebrow at Jon she looked at Giantsbane saying, he really does needed to stay in bed for at least the rest of the day. He will, if I have to have Val stand over him with her spear, the big wildling promised her. Jon you are no longer bound to the bed and just in case you haven't noticed Val's spear looks very sharp, see that you stay in bed so I don't have to heal you of more puncture wounds, she smiled at him sweetly as she left the room. That's not fair Maeve, he called after her. Neither is life Jon Snow, she called back as she walked through the outer door closing it behind her to the sound of Tormund Giantsbane's laughter.

Outside again she nodded to the men still on guard outside the door as she shifted into a hawk. She was going to fly out to see Coldhands if he was still there, then go to the Weirwood tree and try to reach Brynden or Brandon to let them know what had happened, then she was flying out to her family to see for herself that they were well, beating her wings she started for the top of the Wall.

She found Coldhands still waiting where she had left him, telling him everything that had happened, she apologizing for not reaching out to him sooner to let him know that she and her family had made it through safely. No harm, he assured her, you've been busy. What are your plans now? When I'm done here I'm going to the Weirwood tree and try to contact Brynden, after that I'm going to check on my family, then back to Castle Black. I really don't think it's necessary for you to continue to wait here, I'll be fine she said. Alright he agreed, just know that help will be a long way off if you need it. I know she said, but I trust Jon and I'm not exactly helpless, she laughed. Not helpless at all, but do be careful who you trust. I think that Jon Snow is alright, especially after meeting his brother, but watch the rest closely Maeve. I will Coldhands, she promised him, sometimes I think that south of the Wall is more dangerous than north of the wall. Sometimes it is Maeve, be cautious. He turned, mounting his un-elk. Until we meet again Coldhands she said. Until then, Maeve Shapeshifter. She watched him ride away, fading into the forest as silently as death itself, she would miss him. Shifting back into a hawk she flew to her next stop.

She stood looking at the Weirwood tree with eyes and mind, it was old, had seen much and much had been seen through it with other eyes as well. Stepping close she ran her fingers lightly over the face that one of the Children had carved into it years and years ago, the eyes of the carving seemed to weep blood, she knew it was sap but the effect was startling. It appeared that the tree itself was weeping tears of blood, but who for?, Maeve wondered, the Children, humans, the very world upon which it stood, she didn't know, but it made her sad to look at it.

Laying both hands on the tree and closing her eyes she looked into it. Just a nudge Brynden had said will be all I need to direct my thoughts to you, how much was a nudge?, Maeve wondered. She had no idea so she reached out and gave it what she thought would be a strong nudge with her mind.

Seconds later the sound of Brynden's rather perturbed mental voice said, gently Maeve, you almost knocked me off my throne. She tried not to laugh without much success, sorry I wasn't sure how strong that would be. I would have felt that had you been as far away as Dorne, he said. Sorry, she said again trying to contain her giggles. Tell me what you have been doing Maeve.

She told him everything that had happened since she had left the cave. In typical Brynden fashion he asked her to go over certain things again, analyzing every word until he was satisfied. Did Coldhands tell you where he was going? No Brynden I would have told you the first, second and third time I told you about our conversation. Sorry, I don't get to talk to people very often, he said in a hurt sounding voice.

Oh fuck me, she thought, now I feel guilty. Did you just curse Maeve?, he said sounding shocked. Sorry Brynden, I thought I said that in a part of my mind you couldn't hear, she said shaking her head. Where did you learn such language? From the men of the Night's Watch and the wildlings I've been hanging around with at Castle Black I guess, she told him. Well talking like that isn't very ladylike and you should stop repeating the things you hear them say. I will, she told him.

Hoping to change the subject, Maeve said, Brynden I need to ask you about shadowcats, do wargs use them? Rarely, they are very difficult to control, it's their cat nature that makes them so, why do you ask, do you think that the one you met may be a warg?, he sounded very concerned. I'm not sure, his thought patterns and the things he says surprise me, almost human like. I've never touched the mind of a shadowcat before so I'm not sure if hes just a normal shadowcat or something else. The only way to know for sure is to probe his mind deeply with your power, but that could be dangerous if he is a warg, he could use his mind to lash out at you. So far I have no reason not to trust him, but I will watch him closely, she promised. Good Brynden said, another thing to consider is the fact that it would have been very hard for a warg to control a shadowcat surrounded by people the way he was at Castle Black, almost impossible. That's good to know Brynden she said a little relieved. She ask him about Brandon and the rest of her friends. He filled her in on the goings on at the cave, telling her that all were fine and missed her. Tell them I miss them too she said, he promised he would.

Are you going to see your family next? Yes, I should probably head that way soon. When you get there plant a weirwood tree, you are not going to be able to use this one much longer, besides I'd feel better if you weren't contacting me through a tree in a location that may be dangerous. I'll go now and do that, I assume that one of the Children will carve the face on it soon so that I can talk to you through it? They will, was all the answer she got. Until then Brynden, she said, withdrawing her mind from the tree.

As she was preparing to start back over the Wall a thought struck her, Damn, why don't I use the tunnel and save myself having to fly back over the top, she didn't think Jon would mind, shifting she flew to the outer door. Flying up to the door she thought she would see if she could open the door in hawk form, saving herself having to shape shift at each one. Extending her mind to the release inside she gave it a mental push, the door gave a loud groan as it opened. She had never tried to use her power while shape shifted and was pleasantly surprised that it worked. Flying through he door she shut it behind her, locking it once again. It was dark inside the tunnel so she shifted into owl form, then flew to the second gate, repeating the process she used at the first, then on to the last one that would open onto the courtyard. Bursting out of the tunnel she emerged into daylight shifting back to hawk form, closing and locking the inner gate behind her, she flew over the outer wall, heading southwest towards her family.

A short time later she reached her destination, landing she shifted into direwolf form and went to join her family, as she did she saw the shadowcat lying on his ledge dozing. All are well, he thought at her in greeting. Thank you, she thought back. Did you eat?, she inquired. Very well, he told her.

She spent several hours with them enjoying their company. They hunted and she used her power while staying in direwolf form to help bring down enough food to feed them all, this time she ate with them, then dozed away the afternoon content among the ones she loved.

Rising late in the afternoon she shifted into her true form taking the pouch of seeds from where they hung on her belt she shook one out into her hand, then cast her mind into the earth looking for a suitable spot to plant it, the ground here was to rocky so she searched further not finding anything until almost a half a league away. Replacing the seed in the pouch she decided she would plant it on the way back to Castle Black. Brushing the mind of the shadowcat she ask him if he was going to return with her, I will if you make the trip in shadowcat form, he said. Laughing she told him she'd give it a try, it would be fun she thought. She then asked Ghost if he was going, for an answer he trotted to her side, good she thought, Jon will be glad to see him.

Here goes she thought, shifting into the form of a shadowcat. How do I look? The shape and proportions are correct but you don't have black stripes, are the things you shift into all ways that same fey color of white?, he asked her. I suppose so, I really never thought about it before. Try to add the stripes, he prompted. Maeve shifted again and again trying to visualize black stripes as she did but to no avail, she remained that fey color of white as he called it, I can't she said.

Oh well, you will just have to be a solid white shadowcat, he said, though a more apt name would be snowcat, he teased.

She went to her family to say her goodbyes, they of course knew it was her but they didn't seem to care much for the shape she was in. Maeve couldn't help but smile inside at the barely disguised looks of disgust on their faces. Butting the Alpha with her head she turned and trotted from the den, Ghost and the shadowcat following.

She marveled at the strength she had in this form, how differently the muscles worked from those of a direwolf. Her rear legs were strong and she couldn't help leaping and pouncing as high as she could. Running was different as well, this cat body was built for short bursts of speed where a direwolf was built to run long distances. Sight and hearing where the same she thought, thought her night vision would be better than a direwolf's. She enjoyed herself in this new form as they made their way to the spot where she would plant the weir tree. You like this form the shadowcat said, for answer she pounced on him, starting a game of chase between them, Ghost joining in as well, lasting until they arrived at the spot she was looking for.

She stopped in mid game, shifting into her true form, once again shaking a seed out of the pouch.

What are you doing besides ruining our game?, the shadowcat ask her. I need to plant this seed and make it grow she responded, noticing that Ghost looked disappointed that the game had come to an end as well. Brushing both of their minds she said, this wont take long then we can play all the way to the Wall if you want, that seemed to satisfy Ghost. I'm not in the mood now, the shadowcat said with typical cat like disdain, as if he hadn't been enjoying himself.

Whatever, Maeve said as she knelt down poking a whole in the dirt with her finger dropping the seed into it then covering it up. Placing her hand on either side of the hole, she reached out her mind to the tiny seed giving the spark of life in it a nudge. A sprout shot up above ground a foot tall while roots sank deep into the earth. Damn, I didn't mean to make it grow that fast, I really need to work on my nudging she thought.

Both the shadowcat and Ghost had come over to sit by her side watching what she did. Are you done?, the shadowcat ask in a bored sounding voice. No, she snapped at him, be quiet I'm trying to concentrate. Well excuse me, he said with a flick on his tail.

Reaching out again she gave the sprout another nudge, this time it shot up another five or so feet, roots spreading out through the ground, taking on the look of a young tree. The unexpected grown caused both Ghost and the shadowcat to jump back several feet looking startled, laughing she stood, backing up several feet as well repositioning herself farther from the tree.

What the hell, Maeve thought, let me just do this. Gathering Spirit she directed it into the tree with force, the growth of the tree was spectacular. As it grew it rapidly passed through many years of life in the blink of an eye. What had started as a five foot sapling weir tree now had the look of one of many years, leaves and seeds fell to the ground as it passed through hundreds of life cycles. The root system spread beneath the ground, digging deep and finding water, mimicking the growth of the limbs above reaching for the sky, the trunk growing bigger around to support them. Halting the flow of Spirit she stood to look at what she had done, noticing as she did that despite having backed up several feet before starting she was now within inches of the tree.

Stepping over roots that had broken the surface of the ground, trying not to crush the seeds that she knew the Children would want, she stepped from beneath the canopy of limbs covered in blood red leaves. Craning her neck to look up she had to back up several more feet to see the entire tree.

It was huge she thought, on second thought the word massive was more appropriate, she may have over done it at bit, thinking that the tree would be visible from the outer gate of Castle Black still a league away across the open snowy ground. The lower limbs where wide and strong enough that two people standing side by could have easily walked across them, some limbs gnarled and twisted hung close to the ground.

Alright I'm impressed, the shadowcat said as he walked to the tree leaping onto one of the low hanging branches then climbing further up to explore it. Shaking her head at him she sat down on the ground next to Ghost throwing her arm around him, he looked at her, she looked at him, then they both looked at the tree. It's good, Maeve said in his head, pausing she added, big, but good. He thumped his tail in answer. I can see all the way to Castle Black from up here, the shadowcat spoke in her her head. Great, Maeve told him rolling her eyes, we need to be heading in that direction soon. On my way back down he promised.

She had already shifted into a shadowcat by the time he made it down, Not it!, he yelled in her head pouncing on her knocking her to the ground. She scrambled back to her feet letting out a startled roar, taking off after him, Ghost hot on her heels. They chased each other almost to the gate, before she stopped, shifting into her true form calling an end to the game once again.

Before she could reached the gate it opened, several brothers of the Nights Watch riding through it, stopping when they saw her, their horses snorting and rearing at the sight of the shadowcat. Brushing the horse minds she let them know they had nothing to fear, as they settled she turned her thoughts to the men riding them. She saw that they intended to ride out the way that she and her companions had just come, the tree she thought, their thoughts confirmed it.

Feel free to go and look she said to the men in a frosty tone, but do not harm that tree. You know about the tree?, the bravest one in the group asked her. I grew the tree she responded, the men looked at each other then back at her. The Lord Commander ordered us to go take a look at it and let him know what we found, another man interjected. By all means, follow your orders but as I said, don't harm that tree, the shadowcat hissed backing her up. We wont touch it, I promise, the second man said, just want to make sure it's no threat. It's a tree, Maeve said pointedly. Just the same we have orders, the first man that had spoken said, nodding to her he rode out, the rest following him.

Oh! Please Maeve, save me from the big scary tree, the shadowcat japed. That bloody rips it she said aloud, rounding on the shadowcat, who are you and what are you? A shadowcat, he responded innocently. Bull shit, she yelled at him, thinking at the same time that she was getting pretty good at cussing. Why do you say that Maeve? Because she said hotly, calling fire to her hand, eyes glowing, you don't act or think like an animal, you understood that entire conversation I just had with those men and you shouldn't be able to, again I ask you, what are you?

What he said next shocked her to the core of her being. Did you really think you were the only one Maeve? Is that what your friend in the cave told you? Did you believe that you were all alone? You're not, I'm a shape shifter too. I'm not just like you for all that I am a shape shifter, the other things you can do, I can not do, in that you are the only one. I've met other shape shifters and they can't do it either. Other shape shifters, Maeve thought, as in more than just the two of us. Maeve could hear the sound of her blood pounding in her ears.

Prove it, shift she said. No, unlike you I prefer to remain in the shadows, like a shadowcat, I may shift for you, but not here, not now with the crowd of people your yelling has drawn. That snapped her back to her senses, looking around she did in fact notice several people, mostly wildlings watching from atop the outer wall.

She new they couldn't hear the conversation she and the shadowcat were having in their heads but they could have heard her yelling at him. Tell me you're not here to hurt anyone she whispered in his head. I had hoped by now that my actions would have shown you that I'm not, have I hurt you, your family or anyone here?, he hotly demanded. No, she admitted, I just wish you had told me from the start what you were, I want so badly to know you, talk to you, trust you, you've made that harder by keeping what you are a secret from me. Get past it Maeve, he said with his typical arrogance.

What's your name?, I can't keep referring to you as the shadowcat. He laughed in her head, Daryl, my name is Daryl. Nice to meet you Daryl, Maeve said. I'm sure it is, he replied arrogantly. She couldn't help but laugh. All this time I thought I was an only child, now I find out I have an arrogant, rude brother. Yes you do he said proudly. Deep down she hoped that this was going to be ok.

Lets go in she told him, noticing for the first time that Ghost had already entered through the partially open gate. We'll talk more later when no one else is around, he told her. Yes we will, she agreed. She ignored the stares from the wildings as they passed through the gate and started across the courtyard, it was buzzing with activity, mostly wildlings but a few of the Nights Watch as well appeared to be getting ready to leave Castle Black. Daryl noticed it too, what's that all about? I have no idea Maeve told him, lets go ask Jon. Along the way she picked up several new cuss words from the men struggling with horses and baggage they were loading into wagons. She smiled filling away the new words in her memory for later use, reminding herself not to use them while speaking to Brynden.

Reaching Jon's door she pushed it open, nodding to the men that still kept watch outside it. She hadn't gone more than a few steps into the room when Val said, good your back, if you want him to stay in the bed you can keep him there, I have things to do. Turning to leave she turned back saying, where did you get your cloak, I've never seen one like it. Maeve drew her cloak tighter around her before telling Val that the Children of the Forest had made it for her. Ha! Val laughed, there are no Children left in the world. Care to bet on that, Maeve responded with a smile. Don't bet Val, Jon yelled from the other room, you'll lose. Val looked like she wanted to say more but instead walked to the door, she threw Maeve one last look before going out, slamming the door behind her.

Jon was laughing when she entered his room, he was also still in the bed she was happy to see. Wildlings don't like it when you know something they don't, he told her by way of explanation for Val's behavior. Maeve smiled.

What are you doing Jon Snow she asked him nodding to the maps scattered across his bed. Making the last of my preparations for a trip to Winterfell. I intend to take it back from Roose Bolton's bastard Ramsey, hopefully killing him in the process. Tormund Giantsbane is taking a force to rescue some wildlings trapped at Hardhome he said pointing to it on the map. Maeve was intrigued, let me get us some food and you can tell me what this is about from the beginning. Coming back from speaking with one of the men at the door, she drug a chair over to the bed and sat down, noticing that Ghost was curled up on the floor also next to the bed, she glanced over seeing that Daryl had stretched out on a fur rug in front of the hearth.

While they waited for the food she looked at the map spread out on the bed as he pointed to Winterfell she noticed that the road that would take him there passed through a large forest. Is that the Wolfswood?, she asked pointing to a spot. He bent his head to look at the spot she indicated, yes that's the Wolfswood why do you ask. I want to move my family there, maybe somewhere around here she told him pointing at Long Lake. That would be an excellent place for them, plenty of dense forest, water, game to hunt and very few people. Good, that's what I was thinking also, she said.

Jon looked at Maeve as if considering something for a moment then said, if you mean to move them to the Wolfswood why don't you travel along with us?, we will pass through the forest on the way to Winterfell, unless leaving tomorrow is earlier than you wanted to go. Actually Jon I was going to ask you if I could do just that, we wouldn't travel so close that your men and their horses would be alarmed. But not to far away either Maeve, I'd want you to stay within sight in case of trouble, most of the men that are going with me are wildlings and they don't get alarmed by much anyway. Good its settled then, my family and I will meet you outside the gates in the morning and maybe along the way you can teach me to use this she said drawing _Hope_ and handing it to him hilt first.

Jon's eyes widened and he whistled appreciatively causing Ghost to look at him from his spot next to the bed. Where did you get this? The Children gave it to me. I named it _Hope. _Her, Jon said absently turning the sword to see it in better light. Her? Maeve asked him. Anything this beautiful and deadly has to be a her. Maeve laughed, I think I see your point. Leaf told me that her name in the language of the Children would be unpronounceable for a human tongue, the closest interpretation in Common would be the children s hope, I shortened it to Hope.

Running his finger along the blade he said, they made this, more a statement than a question. Yes, they make all their weapons out of obsidian she told him, pulling both daggers from her boots to show him those as well. Leaf told me that after The Long Night and the battle with the Others that the Children would gift one hundred obsidian weapons to the Night's Watch every year.

I wish I had those weapons now, I wonder what happened to them he said wistfully handing her back her sword and daggers. I don't know Jon Snow but I have a feeling that before this is all over you're going to wish you had them even more than you do now. They looked at each other then and she thought that when next she spoke to Brynden she would ask him if there was not some way that the Children could once again provide obsidian weapons to the Night's Watch, surely he and the Children did not expect these men to fight against the Others with swords and weapons that would be useless against them.

Two men of the Night's Watch came in laying out food on the table in the outer room. Can I please get out of this bed and eat with you at the table? Yes Jon Snow you may she giggled at the plaintive sound in his voice. I'll get dressed and meet you in the other room he told her, pushing maps and scrolls off the bed to land on the floor. Alright she said heading for the outer room closing the door to his bed chamber behind her. She was a little disappointed in the fact that he would not be dining naked. Humans had a thing about clothes she thought, she may wear clothes but she wasn't crazy about them, found them to be confining. Daryl laughed inside her head, hush she told him.

Jon came through the door moments later all proper and decently clothed. Shaking her head she began to serve up the food onto their plates, pouring wine for Jon, milk for herself. You don't drink wine? Jon asked her. No, I have no head for it, it's not a good idea for me to get drunk being able to wield the kind of power I have. Oh, by the way, I grew the Weirwood tree you sent men out to look at. You did? he ask, I haven't seen it but I was told you can see it from here. You can, I got a little bit carried away while growing it, it turned out quite a bit larger than it should be. I can't wait to see it he confided, I can understand now why you don't drink. They both laughed. He then apologized for the sparseness of the food, telling her that since the wildlings had come Castle Black was hard pressed to keep everyone fed. She assured him that having lived twenty years as a direwolf she had eaten far worse, she spared him the details not wanting to ruin his appetite. As their bellies became satisfy she said, alright Jon Snow, tell me your story. Pouring himself more wine he began.

Two hours later she knew a lot more about who Jon was and the things that had happened to him. He told her of his childhood, raised by a family he loved but didn't feel he truly belonged in because of the circumstances of his birth, the only mother he had know hated him, viewing him as a living reminder of an unfaithful husband. How he had come to the Wall feeling like an outcast, again because of his birth, not because he was a bastard, there where plenty here, but because he was a nobleman's bastard and had things in life that most here had not had. He told her of his uncle Benjen, who he loved very much, who may have been the only person that really understood him, now believed to be dead somewhere north of the Wall. Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander here before Jon, had been like a father to him, dead now too, Samwell Tarley, his good friend he'd sent to become a maester. He told her all about his first Ranging north of the Wall, Ygritte included, how close they had become, how he'd broken his vows to be with her, how he had held her as she died. Mance Rayder, where he was now and why. Stannis Baratheon, the man who wanted a crown, snowed in, probably starving just outside of Winterfell trying to take it back from the Bolton's. How his decision to help Stannis had almost been the death of him, that and the wildlings he was trying to save had prompted the attack, the men of the Night's Watch had felt he had broken faith with them by allowing wildlings in.

The men who attacked me, Giantsbane told me you killed them without ever laying a hand on them. I told you before Jon Snow that I can kill with a thought, I'm sorry if I stepped over a line, but not for killing them, I'd do it again. Tell Giantsbane to spread the word among wildlings and the Night's Watch that I can read a man's thoughts, if there are any others out there who want to do you harm they had best be warned. Let them hate and fear me more than they do you, they wont find me an easy target. I wont put you in danger Maeve, risk you getting killed because of me. Well, if you wont talk to Giantsbane I will. Its not like everyone down there isn't already afraid of you, Jon said. I don't want everyone to be afraid, just the bad ones, she told him. Good luck figuring out who the bad ones are, I didn't do so good at that myself, Jon whispered. They looked across the table at each other for several moments in silence.

Your turn he said, tell me the parts of your story you didn't tell before. That was easy, she filled him in on her childhood and life up to the point of meeting Brandon, the rest he knew. Jon wanted to know more about Coldhands. I wish I new more to tell you, he's a friend but who he was before and what happened to him I don't know. He dresses like a brother of the Night's Watch, handles a sword very well. Brandon told me that while he and the Reeds traveled with Coldhands he killed several men who were your brothers in the Night's Watch at a homestead of some sort. I think we both know who they were. Jon looked at her intently, they were the ones responsible for the murders at Craster's Keep I bet. I think so Jon, I have spent a lot of time traveling with Coldhands and despite the way he is, he doesn't strike me as someone who would kill innocents, especially men he still may consider brothers. I think you're right Maeve, Jon said.

There is one more thing I need to tell you Maeve, something Brandon isn't aware of unless he has found out somehow through Brynden Rivers. His mother and our brother Rob were murdered at The Twins by Walder Frey, Roose Bolten and their men, on the orders of Tywin Lannister. Maeve stared at Jon, trying to make sense of what he just said. What Brandon said to her when he ask her to find Jon came back to her, I think he may know she told Jon, he told me to have you get word to his mother and Rob if they still lived, when I asked him what he meant he told me it had something to do with a dream he had. My heart breaks for him, Jon. So does mine Maeve. Her eyes filled with tears she asked, is there anymore wine left? A little, Jon answered smiling, just promise me you wont grown another tree in the middle of my quarters. I promise she told him laughing through her tears.

The hour was getting late, he had details he still needed to work out before he left in the morning, she wanted to soak in a hot tub and told him so. He gave her directions to the bathing pools, telling her that some had been curtained off for use by women. She thanked him, telling him she would be back later, that her intentions were to sleep curled up on the fur rug in front of his hearth. He argued with her about sleeping on the floor, relax Jon, I'll be in direwolf form. Oh, he said smiling. I'll be back later she told him. As she started to the door, Daryl got up to accompany her.

Outside on the way to the bathing pool she asked Daryl what he was doing. You don't think I'm going to let you walk around out here alone, he said. I'll be fine, but suit yourself. Thank you Maeve, I will. Arrogant, she whispered. They found the pools where Jon said they would be, Maeve was happy to see that no one else was here, they must all be getting ready to leave in the morning she thought or sleeping. The room that had been set aside for women was warmed by several braziers, there were benches next to the walls, she went to one sitting down to remove her boots, then loving laid _Hope_ and her daggers on the bench next to her, belt, cloak, breeches and shirt following in short order, Daryl was lying on the floor watching her intently. There is no way I'm putting clothes back on tonight she told Daryl. Do you intend to walk around naked?, he asked her. No, I'll use my power to fashion a gown, I've done it before. Can't wait to see that, he laughed in her head.

Walking to the pool she stuck a toe in to see how warm the water was, warm but she liked it warmer, heating the water almost to the point of steaming she stepped down into the pool. Holding her breath she submerged beneath the surface on the water, staying down as long as she could. Surfacing, she scooted backward till her back was against the wall of the pool, leaning her head back she closed her eyes thinking of nothing at all, content to rest in the warm water.

After laying there for awhile she noticed that she could no longer hear the sound of the shadowcat breathing. Thinking that he had wandered back out she open her eyes, turning to see if he was in fact still where he'd been laying when she stepped into the pool. He was there, sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, long legs stretched out in front of him, in his true form. Even knowing what he was, what he could do, that he was like her, seeing him was still a shock, she knew her mouth was hanging open but she didn't seem to be able to close it.

Daryl?, she squeaked Someone else come in here with you?, he asked raising an eyebrow. Oh, it was him, he still had the arrogant attitude of the shadowcat he had been. She stared at him then, taking in the details of how he looked. He would be tall she thought, judging by the length of his legs stretched out in front of him. His hair was black, shoulder length, long bangs hanging into eyes that were gray in color. Broad, muscular shoulders and chest tapering down to a toned muscular belly and waist. His chest was cover in fine silky black hair that tapered down in a line to the thatch of curly black hair between his legs, she couldn't help but look at what else lay there. God's teeth! Maeve swore aloud.

He grinned wickedly, whatever comment he was going to make was drowned out by the voices of two women walking toward the bathing pools. In the speed of a thought he was once again a shadowcat, Maeve trying to regain her composure, waited in the water for the women to appear around the curtain.

The first one she saw was someone she new, Melisandre, follow by a woman she didn't know and a young girl of about nine years. Upon seeing the shadowcat they stopped in their tracks, the other woman's hand flying to her mouth, with the other hand she pulled the young girl behind her. He wont hurt you Maeve quickly told them, on my life I swear to you that you are in no danger. Melisandre spoke up, be at ease Selyse, Maeve speaks the truth, she has complete control of that cat. You do?, Daryl whispered in her mind laughing. Daryl, don't you dare do anything to scare that woman and her child, she whispered back. He made no comment only laid his head down closing his eyes, feigning sleep. See, Melisandre said, besides the Lord of Light will not let the beast hurt us. Did that bitch just call me a beast Maeve? Shut up, she thought back at him as strongly as she could mentally.

Maeve, Melisandre said, this is Queen Selyse and Princess Shireen, wife and daughter of his Majesty Stannis Baratheon first of his name. I'm honored to meet you both Maeve told them.

Melisandre was now introducing Maeve to the Queen and Princess. It's an honor to meet you Lady Maeve, Shireen said. She's no Lady Shireen, her mother informed the child. That's right Princess, I'm just plain old Maeve. She had noticed that the child was scared on her face and neck, she wasn't sure from what.

The two women and the little girl had advanced further into the room, going to a bench on the far side they began to undress, Selyse casting unease glances at both the shadowcat and Maeve. Shireen was the first into the pool, is it true that you can turn into a wolf and a hawk, the little girl asked her. Before Maeve could answer her Selyse said, Shireen don't speak to her unless she speaks first, and then only if I tell you to do so. Can I rip this rude bitch's throat out please Maeve, Daryl asked. I'll let you know shortly Maeve promised him. Melisandre tuned to Selyse as they both stepped into the pool, there is no need to be rude to Maeve my Queen, she has done us all a favor by saving Jon Snow's life. She is his friend and guest, he has let it be known that she it to be treated with respect by all here, including you. I'm starting to like that woman, Daryl said. Me too, she told him.

Ignoring both of the women she turn to Shireen saying, yes I can turn myself into a wolf and a hawk, the child's eyes lit up, Maeve thought that no one human had ever looked upon the things that she could do with such innocent wonder and acceptance. Will you show me?, she asked breathlessly. I will before I leave this room, I promise. Maeve said. You'll do no such thing Selyse snapped at her. Turning to look at the so called Queen, Maeve's eyes started to glow, Daryl growled, but made no comment in her head. Selyse was frightened knowing that she had gone to far.

Maeve stood and stepped from the pool, gathering the water from her body and hair she dropped it back into the pool. Keeping her back turned she reached out to the light and shadows in the room using them to fashion herself a gown, Shireen gasped and clapped her hands.

Neatly folding and stacking her clothes she wrapped them in her cloak along with her weapons and boots, finally turning to look at the two women and the girl who had also stepped from the pool and where getting dressed, no one saying a word. Looking at Shireen she beckoned the child to her, when her mother tried to intervene Maeve bound her with air, gagging her with it as well, the Queen could neither move nor speak, Shireen oblivious to what Maeve had done, continued to come towards her. Melisandre stood watching, Maeve brushed her mind reassuring her that she was not going to harm Shireen in anyway, had not harmed her mother either, then showed her what she did intend to do. Melisandre nodded her head, turning to Selyse telling her to watch closely.

Shireen had walked without fear to Maeve's side, when she got there she said, Can I pet your shadowcat Lady Maeve? Of course you can Shireen. Daryl stood as Shireen put out a hand to stroke him running the fingers of her hand through his striped fur, he butted her gently with his huge head. He's so soft and warm she whispered. Would you like to pet a direwolf too, Maeve asked her. Oh yes please, where is he? Not a he, a she, Maeve teased, as she shifted into direwolf form. The look on the child's face was worth binding her mother up in air Maeve thought, well worth whatever trouble came of it. Shireen wrapped both of her arms around Maeve's neck hugging her tightly, digging her fingers into her soft fur laughing delightedly as she did so. Maeve shape shifted into her true form wrapping her arms around Shireen, hugging her back.

As the child lifted her face up to look at her, Maeve brushed her hand across her cheek and neck, turning the hardened gray flesh healthy and pink.

Shireen's hand flew to her face rubbing the skin there not believing what Maeve had done. Did you heal me like you healed Lord Commander Snow?, the little girl asked her. Maeve nodded her head. Shireen turned, running to her mother saying, look mama what Lady Maeve did. With a wave of her hand she released Selyse from her bonds. Picking up her clothes she nodded to Melisandre then walked from the room, Daryl at her heels.

Maeve was walking back up the tunnel when Melisandre called for her to stop, Maeve did waiting for her to catch up. Looking into Maeve's eyes Melisandre said, Thank you for healing Shireen despite how rude her mother was to you, if her father were here he would be on his knees to you. I didn't do it for Selyse or the king, I did it for Shireen. Melisandre nodded, The Lord of Light has his eye on you Maeve.

Maeve laughed, I'm sorry Melisandre, I like you, really I do, but I don't much believe in Gods. There is only one God Maeve, The Lord of Light, believe or not it makes no difference if he believes in you. Maeve stood looking at Melisandre, noticing for the first time that the woman's eyes were red in color. Melisandre it's late, I'm tried and would very much like to go to sleep. Go Maeve, but remember what I said, turning she went back the way she had come.

Stepping out into the cold, snow cover courtyard she shifted into an owl flying up to Jon's quarters, waiting for Daryl to run up the stairs before going in. That wasn't fair he said. So turn yourself into a owl and fly up here like I did, she told him. You know I wont do that he replied. Suit yourself, but don't talk to me about what's not fair she said. They entered Jon's quarters quietly in case he was asleep. Maeve? he called out. It's me Jon, she replied, setting her bundle of clothes and weapons down on the now cleared table.

What kept you?, he asked, I was ready to send someone to look for you. Laughing as she walked into his sleeping chamber to tell him what had happened the laughter died of her lips when he turned to see her and she saw the look that came over his face, eyes wide he muttered an oath. What do you have on?, he breathlessly ask her. Looking down at herself as said, a gown I made out of light and shadow. He said not another word, just continued to stare.

Why is he looking at me like that Daryl?, she whispered in his mind. You really don't know?, he asked in answer to her question. Damn it Daryl, answer me. Yours is a rare beauty Maeve, fey and magical. Your long honey colored hair, dark blue eyes and figure alone would make you beautiful without the magical glamor your power gives you. Dressed as you are in a gown made of light and shadows you look as if you just stepped from a dream, no wonder you've struck the poor boy dumb.

Jon finally spoke asking her, Why would you wear anything but that Maeve? Thinking for a moment she said, Because Jon Snow, the gown doesn't look good with my sword and daggers. He laughed, no I suppose it doesn't at that.

Now that he was back to normal she told him what had happened at the bathing pools, everything that had happened except the part about Daryl shape shifting. She wanted to tell him but didn't, feeling she owed Daryl her continued silence about what he was for all the help he had given her. When she had finish Jon said, I'm glad you healed that child. Those scars she had on her face were a result of a sickness called greyscale, very contagious among people. People fear it and those that have had it and survived. Val wanted me to kill the child, telling me she and the rest of the wildlings felt that Shireen was unclean, of course I wouldn't do that. You've done more than just heal her Maeve, you've change her entire future and made he life from now on better.

Shireen is a sweet child, she deserves a good life and if my healing her does that then it was well worth whatever problems with her mother may come from doing so. Selyse?, Jon laughed. She doesn't do anything thing that Melisandre doesn't tell her to do and it seems you have a friend in Melisandre. I hope so Jon, I don't fear the woman but to tell you the truth she kinda creeps me out. Bursting out laughing Jon said, she has the same effect on me Maeve.

Do you really intend to sleep on the floor?, you can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep in the chair. For answer she shifted into direwolf form, walked to the fur rug in front of the hearth and laid down. Yes, she whispered in his mind, you need your rest too, sleep in your bed, I'm fine here. Ghost and Daryl both came over to join her, one to either side, both snuggling close. Alright, Jon said, blowing out a candle next to his bed and lying down. Goodnight Maeve. Goodnight Jon Snow. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his breathing in the dark.

She woke before dawn, everyone else still sleeping peacefully. The fire in the hearth had burned down leaving the room chilly, reaching out with her power she rekindle the fire, then shifting to her true form, tip-toed to the door. Almost there she stubbed her baby toe on a chest next to the door she hadn't seen in the darkness of the room, the offend toe letting out a loud crack.

Slapping her hand across her mouth to keep from yelling out several of the words she had learned hours ago coming across the courtyard, she hobbled through the door closing it behind her. Once on the other side she sat down in a chair rubbing her toe, thinking that it was always the little things that could sneak up from behind and get you. Laughing to herself after checking to be sure her toe wasn't broken she began to dress, knowing that if her toe had been broken she couldn't have heal it, she couldn't do for herself what she could do for others, this was a fact that no one but she knew.

Rekindling the fire in the hearth in this room as well she wrapped her cloak tightly around her, checking to be sure she had her weapons, pouch of seeds and travelers pack she opened the door and stepped through, closing the door behind her. Nodding to the brothers on watch she shifted into an owl. She was going to get her family, bring them here where they would wait for Jon and his army outside the gate.

She flew past the Weirwood tree she had grown thinking she would stop on the way back to see if one of the Children had carved a face in it yet, if so she would contact Brynden again, if not she would go to the one she had used yesterday, not wanting to head south without first letting him know what she was doing.

A short time later she was greeting her family as a direwolf. She approached the Alpha and began to explain what she would like him to do. He led here, she could advise the best course of action for the pack, but he made the decisions. If he thought it best for the pack to stay here then stay here they would, nothing she could do would change his mind. Knowing that, Maeve explained it to him very carefully. When she was done the Alpha regarded her with his soft intelligent eyes, eyes she had looked into and trusted for twenty years, she wondered then how much longer these eyes would be around for her to look into. _We go_, was all he said, all he needed to say. To show him how happy that made her she kissed his whole face almost knocking him over in her exuberance. Softly growling at her he placed a paw on her head playfully pushing her to the ground, holding her there till she promised to behave.

Back at the Weirwood they stopped and waited for her as she shifted into her true form. Damn, Maeve thought, it looks bigger today than it did yesterday. Approaching the tree she noticed that a face had indeed been carved into, all the seeds that had been on the ground were gone. Laughing she wondered what the Children thought of the tree and how long it took to pick up all the seeds. She would find out soon. As she touched it with her mind she found that Brynden's mind was waiting for her.

Hello Brynden she said. Maeve, tell me what you have been doing besides growing this impossibly large tree. She laughed, I didn't really mean to make it so big, what do the Children think of it. The Children are most impressed, his amusement came across their mental bond. I'll do better next time she promised. I know you will Maeve, you will have to. Farther south a tree such as this would be a target for anyone with an axe. Work on making them smaller and hide them among other trees. I will, she said, then told him everything that had happened.

Another shape shifter?, Brynden interrupted her while she was telling him about Daryl. I had no idea, as I told you the first time we met you could be one or one of many. He mentioned others? Yes, Brynden he did but gave no further explanation, in fact he doesn't want anyone to know what he is, refuses to shift in front of anyone, has only shifted to his true form once in front of me. She hoped the heat that memory caused was not going across their mental link. Will he be traveling south with you?

I really don't know, I never asked him, just assumed he would. I suppose I'll find out for sure later today.

This move needs to be completed as quickly as possible Maeve, time grows short, there is someone I need you to meet and speak to, something I need you to convince him to do. What does he need to do Brynden? Kill his brother, Maeve. That sounds a little harsh, she said. This man's brother was a monster in life. In life? If he's already dead why does his brother have to kill him again? Because he has been raised back from death by a necromancer.

That jolted Maeve, she knew what a necromancer was, what they did. You, will have to kill the necromancer Maeve. Where is this necromancer and his undead minion? King's Landing, Brynden replied. That's a really big city isn't it?, she asked him dreading his answer. Yes, Maeve. Ah shit! You know I don't like to be around that many people.

Watch you mouth Maeve, yes I know you don't like to be around that many people, that's why I'm not sending you alone. Where is the man that is supposed to go with me and kill his brother now?

He lives on an island in the middle of the Trident river. On an island? What is he a hermit or something? No, but if you don't hurry and get there he may be by the time you arrive, that will only make your job harder.

Let me be sure I have this straight, you want me to go to this island, tell this man he needs to go kill his undead brother, go with him to King's Landing, and kill a necromancer while he kills his brother. Did I leave anything out? Details, but yes that about sums it up, Brynden assured her. Does this man have a name? Of course Maeve, his name is Sandor Clegane.

As she and her family neared Castle Black she thought again about the things that Brynden had told her she had to do. He told her that after she had found a home in Wolfswood for her family to plant another tree and contact him again, he would give her further details about this meeting with Sandor Clegane.

Shaking her head she decided to concentration on one thing at a time, the most important right now was getting her family settled in their new home. Sandor Clegane would have to wait, but she would ask Jon if he had heard of this man as soon as she was able.

She found a place not far from the road where she could watch the gate and her family would be a safe distance from Castle Black, their arrival had not gone without notice, she could see people watching them from here. Reaching out her mind she found Jon and told him that she was here waiting, he promised her it wouldn't be to long of a wait.

Shortly after that she saw a familiar black and white striped hide trotting towards her. Brushing his mind she said, good morning Daryl. Good morning to you Maeve, please don't ever sneak off and leave me around that many people again, he chide her. Sorry, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'll grant you my forgiveness this time but please don't do it again. Arrogant, she thought at him and laughed, then thought that he didn't like being around large groups of people any more than she did.

Are you coming with us Daryl? Yes, I think I will do you the favor of gracing you with my presence for a while longer. Thank you so much for that Daryl, she said dryly then laughed. I suppose for the time being I will have to be a shadowcat among wolves, he said. You could always shape shift into a direwolf form. He hissed at her. Fine, have it your way just don't complain Maeve teased him.

Are you ever going to tell me your story Daryl? Sobering he said, one day perhaps I will Maeve, but not today. Fair enough, I'm very patient she said reaching out and caressing his mind with hers. The sound of the gate opening drew their attention, Maeve saw Jon Snow ride through first, followed by all the men that were going with him. She brushed his mind to let him know they were ready, that they would leave some distance between direwolf and man. Not to far, he said in her mind. Not to far, she agreed.

Maeve reached out the the Alpha's mind telling him it was time to go. He stood, gathering his family close, pausing he turned to take his last look at the Wall before leading his family to a new home.

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For As Long As I Have Days Left

A white hawk sat on the branch of a tall soldier pine waiting for the army to come into sight of the Wolfswood forest. When Jon and his army of mostly wildlings had ridden and walked through the gate of Castle Black she had not know how slowly an army moved, she was painfully aware of that fact now. As the journey to Winterfell started she had been afraid that her family would not be able to keep up, that fear had quickly been lain to rest.

Her family of direwolves moved so much quicker than the army did that they would range far ahead then have to wait for as long as a day or more for Jon and his men to catch up. She would find them shelter, water and food, telling them to wait she would fly back to Jon. Daryl would stay behind, he'd been adopted into the pack once he had shifted into a direwolf from his usual shadowcat form.

She smiled to herself remembering the first time he had done so, you make a fine looking direwolf she had told him. I'm fine looking in any form he had replied with an arrogant sniff. She had laughed telling him that you could take the man out of shadowcat form but not take the arrogant shadowcat attitude out of the man. Daryl had agreed with her.

One afternoon she returned to find the army at a complete stand still. Circling above she could see men struggling to move a large wagon filled with food that had become mired up to its axles in the deep heavy snow that had fallen the night before as they were making their way through an area that Jon called The Gift. Enough is enough she had thought as she watched them from above.

Diving to the ground she shifted into her true form loudly saying Jon I can't watch this anymore! in a tone of voice that had immediately drawn his attention. Jon had told her as the journey started that it wasn't so much the shape shifting but the other things she could do that frightened the wildlings, he'd asked her to keep doing those things to a minimum and she had.

I'm going to do something that the wildlings may find frightening but they will just have to get over it, she had said. Not waiting for him to reply she turned to face the road ahead, igniting the light she sent a wall of flames down the snow covered road melting snow and drying the surface of the road as it went. When she had finished the road was cleared and dry as far as they could see, turning she lifted the wagon and horses with air, moving it forward she sat them down gently on the now cleared road.

Facing Jon and his men she ignored their open mouthed looks and said, I know that the things I can do appear frightening but you all need to get use to it, you have no idea what I could have been doing this whole time to make the journey easier for all of us. Please know that I am a friend and ally, one day soon we are going to stand side by side defending the Wall against legions of the undead, on that day you will be very glad of the things I can do. Now, if you will excuse me I'll go clear the next section of road. Shifting into a hawk once more she had left them stunned and speechless to do just that.

She thought of a night in camp spent with Jon in his tent having dinner when she had asked him if he had heard of a man named Sandor Clegane. Jon had told her that not only had he heard of him but had in fact met the man just before leaving Winterfell for the Wall. He had told her all he knew and the things that he had heard about Sandor Clegane as he sat sipping wine. She then asked him what he new of his brother.

Gregor Clegane? Jon had asked her. He raped and murdered Rhaegar Targaryen's wife, but not before he killed her children in front of her during the sacking of King's Landing by Tywin Lannister and his men, only the gods know who else that monster has murdered. He is a Lannister man as is his brother Sandor, they both follow Tywin Lannister's orders and do his dirty work for him. Why do you want to know about men such as them Maeve?.

She told him of the conversation she had with Brynden Waters the day they had left for Winterfell, how important is was for Sandor to kill his brother who had died and been brought back by a necromancer, how he wanted her to kill the necromancer. Jon had shuttered, telling her that he didn't understand any of it, what was Brynden Waters thinking he had wanted to know. I don't know Jon she had told him but if he says it needs to be done then he has a reason.

She was shaken from her reverie when another hawk landed on the branch next to her. They are coming it whispered in her mind. Thank you Daryl she replied. Before you ask, the pack is fine, waiting for you to tell them if we will be traveling further on today or stopping for the night, he said as he preened his feathers. I'll ask Jon, its early yet but he may want to camp outside the forest then push on at first light. Alright, I'll go back to the pack, let me know what he decides. I will she promised him as he took wing again, flying farther into the Wolfswood. Turning her attention back to the road she saw the army coming into view, taking wing herself she flew to meet them.

Circling above Jon, he raised his left arm for her to land upon, she did so gently making sure her shape talons didn't pierce his clothing and skin. Good evening Maeve, what does you family think of the Wolfswood?, he whispered to her as she reached out to his mind. They love it Jon she replied, I'm so very glad the Alpha decided to come. How is the shadowcat?, he inquired next. As arrogant as every she told him with a mental laugh, are we stopping here or moving on? We'll make camp just on the outskirts of the forest and get an early start in the morning. Go see to your family then come back, we'll have a sword fighting lesson then eat some dinner he told her. Alright, I'll be back within the hour, I'll see if Ghost wants to come for a visit as well. If you can tear him away from his lady love Jon laughed. I'll try, be back soon she told him as she left to return to her family.

She returned a short while later Ghost and Daryl in tow. She shifted to her true form just before entering the camp, walking among the wildlings she was again happy to see that their attitude towards her had changed since the day she had first cleared the road and moved the wagon, she wasn't sure if it was what she had done or what she had said that brought about the change. They smiled greetings and called out to her, some still referring to her as Spirit Wolf.

She thought that tonight if she got the chance she would ask Toregg The Tall why they called her that. Toregg was one of Tormund Giantsbanes sons, as tall as Tormund was, his son Toregg was taller by a foot. She liked him, quick to laugh he had an easy going manner and a quick wit that often made her laugh, he and Jon had become close.

Pushing aside the flap she entered Jon's tent to find him and Toregg studying a map spread out on a small camp table, looking up they greeted her. Hello Lady Wolf, Toregg said, using the name that he called her. Hello Toregg she greeted the big man back while nodding to Jon. As Jon greeted Ghost Toregg asked, are you and Jon getting ready to go at each other with wooden swords again?. Yes we are if he's still up for it, will you be joining us for dinner when he's done beating me for the night? I will he laughed, while the two of you play I'll make sure everyone is settled for the night and meet you both back here. As they all left the tent Jon promised Toregg they wouldn't be long, waving a farewell he said don't piss her off Jon she'll turn you into a toad. You both know I can't do that Maeve laughed.

As she and Jon moved to the outskirts of the camp wooden swords in hand to find a spot to begin tonight's lesson Maeve thought back about how unsure and embarrassed she had been when the lessons had started weeks ago. Jon was an excellent teacher, he never lost patience with her, soon putting her at ease and making her feel more confident. He taught her how to hold her sword, how to stand, how to move her feet in a deadly dance, how to use her opponents size against them. He explained to her that he wasn't trying to turn her into the best swords woman in Westeros just teaching her the basics, how to disable or kill someone if need be, buy her time to think up a way out of the situation using her powers. She could take time to work on her finesse later he had told her.

Finding a suitable spot Maeve cleared a large circular area of snow, shedding their cloaks they got down to business. You do well, Daryl whispered in her mind after she had parried several fast strikes by Jon. Thank you she told him as she walked right into Jon's next swing. What was that?, Jon wanted to know. Pay attention Maeve or suffer the bruises of not, had this been a real fight you'd have more than bruises you'd be shorter by a head.

Sorry Jon I lost my concentration she told him as Daryl snickered in her head. Ignoring Daryl she went back to work determined to get back into the good graces of her teacher. Blocking the next several swings Jon made, she went on the attack, pushing Jon across the clearing, it was his turn to block and dance out of the way of her strikes. Reaching the far side of the clearing Jon said Enough! I yield, dropping his wooden sword he knelt on the ground at her feet, both of them laughing and out of breath. Maeve helped Jon to his feet, still laughing she asked him if he had really had enough. Yes he replied, I've worked up an appetite, lets go eat. As they walked from the clearing she whisper to Daryl asking him if he had seen what she had done. What? Did you do something? I must have missed it, he told her. Your going to miss the scraps from dinner I was going to give you in that case she told him. That's not fair Maeve, he pouted. She ignored him the rest of the way back to the tent.

As they entered the tent they found both Toregg and food waiting for them. Dinner was plain but filling, the same as all the other dinners they had eaten in camp. As they ate Toregg entertained them with stories of wildlings, giants and snowbears that kept her and Jon laughing and doubting their validity. During a pause Maeve said, Toregg there is something I have been meaning to ask you about. What's that Lady Wolf he responded. Why do your fellow wildlings refer to me as Spirit Wolf sometimes? What? Are you telling me after all this time among wildlings you haven't heard the stories?, he said shocked. Nope, not a word, tell me please. Taking a long drink from his cup of wine then pouring himself more he began.

Tales of the Spirit Wolf from wildlings and giants alike have circulated for years among us. People that heard them thought the tellers of the tales were crazy or had been drunk when they saw what they described as a snow white direwolf who's fur reflected back all the colors of a rainbow when the sun struck it. Maeve's eyes had widened but she didn't interrupt Toregg as he continued, Jon was listening intently as well. From time to time someone would swear to all around that they had seen this beast but no one was taken seriously until Mance Rayder said that he had seen it himself while out hunting in the woods just north of The Fist. Mance said that as he and the other members of their party were following an elk herd they all saw this wolf and her pack following the same herd. Dalla and Val both laughed wanting to know just how drunk had he been. They refused to believe him until my father who was one of the men with him told them that he had seen it as well. I don't know if either woman believed Mance or my father but the legend of the Spirit Wolf lived on, those that had seen it convinced it was a guardian of the forest there to protect those that wandered in it, a good luck omen of sorts.

Maeve smiled shaking her head. The pack had a large territory, we moved around a lot never staying in one place long. We knew men were around but for some reason it never crossed my mind that they had seen us, or me in particular, never dreamed that my differences to the rest of my family had been noticed. Your difference is what kept you and your family safe, no wildling would have hunted you or your pack because of it, Toregg told her. Well I hope I wasn't to big of a disappointment to them she said with a smile. Both Jon and Toregg shook their heads, not a disappointment at all Toregg said looking at her seriously, Maeve what you don't know is there are a lot of Free Folk right outside this tent that would follow you anywhere you led them, even to hell itself. That would worry me if I didn't know what kind of person you are are, that you would never take advantage of that fact. Jon nodded his head in agreement.

Well rest assured that wont happen, I have a hard enough time leading myself let alone thousands of wildlings she told them both with a laugh. We know that Jon said, he and Toregg both laughing at the look she gave Jon. So why haven't I met Mance Rayder yet, your King-Beyond-The-Wall she asked them. Both men looked at one another then nodded in agreement before Jon got up from his stool to retrieve something from his saddle bags. When he returned he handed her a letter that had been sealed with pink wax indicating that she should read it. As she opened it she noticed that it had been addressed to

_Bastard._

_Your false king is dead bastard. He and all his host were smashed in seven days of battle. I have his magic sword. Tell his red whore._

_Your false king's friends are dead. Their heads upon the walls of Winterfell. Come see them, bastard. Your false king lied, and so did you. You told the world you burned the King-Beyond-The-Wall. Instead you sent him to Winterfell to steal my bride from me._

_I will have my bride back. If you want Mance Rayder back, come and get him. I have him in a cage for all the north to see, proof of your lies. The cage is cold, but I have made him a warm cloak from the skins of the six whores who came with him to Winterfell._

_I want my bride back. I want the false king's queen. I want his daughter and his red witch. I want this wildling princess. I want his little prince, the wildling babe. And I want my Reek. Send them to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your black crows. Keep them from me, and I will cut out your bastard's heart and eat it._

_Ramsay Bolton, Trueborn Lord of Winterfell._

As she finished reading the letter she thought she heard Toregg mention to Jon that her eyes had begun to glow. Bolting up from her stool she shouted at Jon, Why haven't you shown me this before? Why have I been blasting snow off the road when I could just have easily gone to Winterfell and blasted this asshole into oblivion? You and all these men could have stayed at the Wall safe and warm while I took care of this idiot for you.

Jon had risen to his feet as well, Toregg stood, backing up across the tent until he struck the wall behind him watching the two of them. Because Jon yelled back at her, Ramsay Bolton, his father Roose, the Freys and all their men are mine to kill Maeve. It was my brother that they killed at the Twins, my home was sacked and burned. My decision to go to Winterfell is what almost got me killed in an attack by my own men of the Night's Watch. I know that you could have and would have gone and killed Ramsey if I had asked it of you, but this is mine to do. The man who passes the sentence must be the one to swing the sword, those are words my father lived by, words I mean to live by also.

They stood glaring at each other for a few moments longer, Toregg looking as if he would gladly have gnawed off his own arm to get out of the tent the way an animal in a trap will gnaw off its own leg. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she looked back at Jon and said, That is the most typically male thing to say I have ever heard Jon Snow and I completely understand for all that I am a woman.

Had my family been hurt the way yours has I'd feel the same way. He nodded his head, that simple gesture released the tension between them. Can we all please sit back down now he asked with a shaky smile. They did so, Jon pouring Toregg and himself some wine. Pour me some too if there is any left Maeve told him. Raising an eyebrow at her Jon said, your not going to let this turn you into a drunkard are you Maeve? No Jon Snow I'm not, I am however trying to figure out a way to turn you into a toad. The look on Jon's face made her and Toregg laugh.

As they sipped their wine Maeve picked the letter back up, reading it again she asked for clarification on certain things. Who is the bride he wants back?. I'm not sure but I think it may be my sister Arya. That's why I sent Mance to Winterfell, to rescue her. The false king he mentions is Stannis, the red witch is Melisandre I assume, Jon nodded. The wildling princess?, she asked. Dalla, Mance's wife, mother of his son who is the wildling prince Ramsey mentions Jon told her. Toregg added that Ramsay must not know that Dalla had died giving birth or he may be referring to Val if he did know. He deserves Selyse, they sound like the perfect pair, but over my dead body would he ever get close to Shireen she told them ignoring the startled looks they both gave her. What is a Reek besides a bad smell? she wanted to know. I have no idea Jon laughed, it sounds as if he is referring to a person. Reaching out her mind to Daryl who lay seeming asleep she said, Are you listening to this?, or are you "missing" things again? Every word, it's hard to miss your shouting he responded.

Well, I can't go blast Ramsay Bolton, but I can go rescue Mance Rayder and that's exactly what I intend to do she told the two men. Both men looked at her incredulously, we don't even know he is alive, Ramsay could have already killed him Jon said. You both need to stop looking at me like I'm crazy, we'll never know if he is alive until I go take a look, no harm in just looking. If he is alive I intend to get him out of there, I promise I wont kill Ramsay Bolton.

They argued for a while about her going and how dangerous it could be, Jon finally saying, What about your family? I'll speak with them before I leave, tell them to continue south just ahead of the army as they have been doing. They'll understand what I need them to do, that I will meet them further down the road. Brushing Daryl's mind she informed him that she would tell them to follow him. No you want Maeve, I'm going with you. As they argued about him going she realized that it was damn near impossible to carry on a mental argument with one person while having a verbal argument with two others. We'll talk about this later she told Daryl. Talk all you want, I'm going with you and that's final Maeve, he told her. Stubborn, she thought at him. His laughter was all the reply she got.

Handing the letter back to Jon she stood saying alright I'm going. What? Jon said, your leaving now in the middle of the night. Owls see very well in darkness Jon Snow, besides every moment I wait brings Mance Rayder one moment closer to death. If he's not dead already Toregg interjected. You know Maeve that no one in this tent or outside of it expects you to do this, to risk your life for a man they love that you don't even know. I know that Toregg, I want to do this, I'm the only one that can.

I'll look for Stannis as well, try to find a way to tell him that you are on the way with an army of wildlings to back him up. Getting Mance Rayder out of Winterfell will be easier than talking to Stannis, he doesn't know you Maeve, Jon said. Well it's time we met, I'll figure out something Jon, perhaps I'll start by telling him how sorry I am that he is married to Selyse she said sweetly. Jon made no comment, only rolled his eyes.

As both men followed her out of the tent she turned to Jon saying, I hope you don't expect this to be a bloodless rescue, anyone between me and the cage that Mance is being held in is going to die. I'll try to stay clear of Ramsey but if it comes down to him and me or Mance, he's a dead man Jon. Do what you have to do Maeve but try to leave him for me to deal with. I will Jon if I can. One more thing, I'd like to take Ghost back to the pack with me he can serve as a go between for you and the pack. Of course Jon said. Know this Jon, if for any reason you need to approach the pack do so without fear, they know you and will not attack. That's good to know he nodded. Come back safe Maeve, I don't think I could stand to lose someone else I care about, my heart couldn't take it. I will Jon she said as she placed her hand on his arm, you be careful too. Take care of yourself Toregg, I'll see you soon. Take care Lady Wolf he said with a smile. Stepping back she shifted into direwolf form gathered Ghost and a stubborn shadowcat she wasn't through arguing with yet and trotted out of camp.

Days later and miles further south Maeve waited in the God's Wood just outside Winterfell for Daryl to return. He had gone in the form of a crow to find where Mance was being held. She had planned to go with him but when she shifted into a crow he had looked at her and laughed. Maeve do you really think those men aren't going to notice a sparkly white crow flapping around? They will shoot an arrow into you and wont they be surprised when you fall to the ground in your true form. If that happens you better hope the arrow or the fall kills you, I really don't think you'd like to get to know this Bolton bastard better. She couldn't argue that point nor the fact that he needed daylight to find Mance and see what they were up against, she had bowed to his logic. As soon as it was dark she would go look for herself, in the mean time she would have to wait and think about how much she hated waiting.

From her perch in the Heart Tree she looked down upon the damage that had been done in the God's Wood, not even this place had escaped Ramsay and his men. What she thought would have been a crystal clear pool of water close to the base of the tree was now fouled, polluted with garbage, remains of slaughtered animals and only the gods knew what else. They had been at the tree as well, with axes they had tried in vain to chop it down but it was old, the bark hard as stone. They had managed to gouge deep wounds in the face that bled red sap as the eyes did, had even tried to burn it she thought as she noticed black marks on its white truck. The realization of that made her hawks feathers ruffle in agitation, she'd make them pay for this, so would Jon.

She contacted Brynden while she waited, filled him in or where she was, what she was doing and why, asking if she could speak to Brandon she was shocked to learn that he had left with the Reeds and Hodor heading to Graywater Watch. You let them go alone?, she snapped at Brynden. I could do little to stop them Maeve. They were determined to go, Coldhands got them to the Nightfort and the passage they used coming here, the Old Gods will get them to Graywater. I don't much believe in gods old or new she retorted, I doubt they will offer much assistance if those children get into trouble. They walk their own paths as do you Maeve, if the Gods will it they will survive long enough to walk it to the end. She could have strangled him with a smile on her face she thought.

I suppose that you are going to insist that I continue on the path I'm walking that leads me to Sandor Clegane rather than come back north to look for them. I am Maeve, what needs to happen wont happen until Sandor kills his brother, the well being of a lot more than four lives depends on it. Can't you just tell me what all that means, she demanded. No, I can't, the future isn't fixed Maeve, decisions we make, deaths, births, things that should happen but don't, things that shouldn't happen but do, what is said and not said, all these things change what will happen in the future.

Sometimes it takes a big thing to change it, sometimes something so small that it goes unnoticed, if you die as a result of what you are attempting to do now that would be a big something in terms of the change it would make. I see bits and pieces Maeve, never the whole picture, you will just have to trust me and follow where I lead, have faith in me if you have none in gods. Did you ever stop to think that it may be the path of another to help Brandon and the Reeds reach Graywater? Everyone has a path to walk and a part to play, stick to yours.

Alright Brynden, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I did it out of fear for Brandon and my friends and frustration from not being able to be there to help if they need me. You can't do everything Maeve he laughed across their mental link. I know but you should probably continue to remind me of that every time I speak to you she told him. I will, please be careful and head south as soon as you get your family settled, time grows short. I will, she promised him.

Breaking the link with Brynden she was startled to see a crow peering at her intently. Are you back now?, he wanted to know. Yes, what did you find out. Well I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first Maeve? I need some good news Daryl start with that. Mance Rayder lives, now for the bad news, his cage is inside what's left of the keep surrounded by men we will have to kill to get him out, and Roose Bolton, the bastards father is here as well. Great, what do you suggest we do Daryl? You're the one that can do all the neat tricks, you tell me Maeve. She rolled her eyes at him, let me think about this for a few minutes, I'll let you know what I come up with. Half an hour later she said, I have an idea. Let me hear it, I'll tell you if it will work he responded.

This is never going to work Daryl whispered hours later in the cold dark courtyard of Winterfell. The time to have said that was an hour ago while we were still in the God's Wood Daryl, Maeve whispered back. As they both shifted into their true forms she was shocked to see that he was wearing clothes and carrying a sword. Where did you get those she asked pointing at his clothes. I stole them he said looking very pleased with himself. From who Daryl?, they look like something a wildling would wear she said noticing the fur lined boots, shirt and breeches made of tanned animal skins and heavy cloak with a hood made of the same. That's because I stole them from a wilding he smirked.

The plan had been to fly into Winterfell under cover of darkness, hours after sunset hours before sunrise, when the weary would most likely to be sleeping in their beds or dozing at their posts. Maeve would kill anyone guarding the wall, then both of them would enter the keep, killing anyone there, free Mance and be gone before anyone noticed, it was a sound plan and she thought it still was despite Daryl's misgivings at the moment.

Casting out with her mind she brushed the thoughts of no human nearby only the horses sleeping in the barn and several dogs. Telling Daryl to wait she silently crept to the barn, inside she untied the horses telling them to move toward the gate and wait for her there. Turning her attention to the dogs she reached out with her power intending to kill them as they slept. Brushing their minds she saw that all were viscous mean tempered bitches, Ramsay Bolton used them to hunt down innocent women and wolves she was shocked to see.

Her level of hatred for Ramsay went up several notches as did her pity for the dogs. He had tortured them with as much enjoyment as he tortured humans, these poor dogs were not to blame for the things they had done. She woke them explaining that she would take them from this life of torture that they had endured if only they would follow her. Wagging their tails they came over to greet her much the same way the pact greeted each other, rolling into their backs they exposed their most vulnerable areas to her. Cautioning them all to silence she sent them to wait with the horses at the gate as she made her way back to Daryl. What the hell was that all about Maeve? I'll explain late she told him with a smirk of her own.

Clinging to the shadows they made there way to the heavy door leading into the keep. Reaching out with her mind she lightly brushed the thoughts of someone awake inside as well as the sleeping thoughts of Mance Rayder, she detected pain in his mind and concluded that he wasn't so much sleeping as past out cold. Turning her attention back to the thoughts of the other person she let out an involuntary gasp, realizing that the black twisted thoughts that she encountered where Ramsay Bolton's.

What's the hold up Maeve? Hush Daryl I'm concentrating. Reaching out to the air all around Ramsay she first gagged then bound him yanking him several feet off the floor. Pushing the door open she walked into the great hall of Winterfell, Daryl entered behind her closing the door. She ignored Ramsay, going straight to the cage that held a near unconscious Mance. Daryl looked at Ramsay who was hanging motionless and quiet several feet above the floor, walking over to him he poked his leg, nice trick Maeve he whispered.

Reaching out to a rusted lock that secured the chains holding the door to the cage closed she crushed it with a thought. Opening the door she knelt down laying her hands on Mance and began healing the worst of the injuries that Ramsay had inflicted during what had been horribly brutal torture sessions she thought. As she finish healing the wounds Mance regained consciousness, to late she realized he thought she was Ramsay. Wrapping both his hands around her throat he began to strangle her.

Trying desperately to let him know she was a friend she brushed his mind telling him she meant no harm, this only made him more determined to strangle the life from her. Blood pounding in her ears her vision darkening she was dimly aware that Daryl was trying to wrench Mance's hands from around her neck. She had one last desperate thought, shifting into direwolf form she screamed the words Spirit Wolf into Mance's tortured mind snapping her teeth together inches from his nose. It worked, he released his grip on her throat, falling to her side she lay gasping for air, while he looked at her with wide frighten eyes.

Daryl she said in his head still trying to regain her breath, do you hear anyone coming, were we loud enough to wake anyone? I hear nothing Maeve are you alright?, he sounded concerned. I'll be fine lets get Mance and get the hell out of here while we can. Shifting back to her true form she reached out a hand to Mance, if you want to live we have to go now she spoke in a whisper to him. He nodded his head crawling out of the cage slowly getting to his feet as she struggled to get to hers.

Casting out with her mind she was relieved to find that no one had been alerted to their presence, the only other mind she encountered besides theirs was Ramsay's. Looking at Ramsay still hanging there her eyes began to glow, she so wanted to rip him apart but she had promised Jon that she wouldn't do that. Brushing his thoughts she saw that he hadn't seen her shift, the cage and everything that had happened there were outside his field of vision. He had heard whispered names, knew that whoever his assailants where they were there to free Mance, he was terrified of the power that kept him silently bound in place.

Kill him Mance whispered looking at both her and Daryl. I can't, I promised Jon I wouldn't he wants to deal with him himself. Mance looked like he wanted to strangle her again, let me do it then I made Snow no promises. That monster raped, tortured and murdered six women in front of me, made a blanket of there skins to keep me warm while he had me caged outside, I want him dead. If you wont do it give me a sword and let me do it.

Maeve looked at Mance wishing she could let him do as he wanted, what happens when his father sees his son's corpse in the morning, do you think he will stay here? By the time Jon and his army get here he and everyone else will be gone. I can't let you kill Ramsay as much as I wish one of us could. Wait, did you say Snow is on his way here with an army?, Mance asked. An army of wildlings he and Toregg are leading, she told him. Good, was all Mance said. What do you intend to do with him?, Daryl asked nodding at Ramsay. I can't kill him but I can hurt him badly enough that he wont be able to travel.

Reaching out to the air binding his legs she gave them a viscous twist breaking both of Ramsay's legs, a loud snapping noise could be heard, she hoped no one but the three of them had. Ramsay had fainted, little bastard can dish it out but he can't take it she said in a whisper. Releasing him from gag and bindings she dragged him across the room with air throwing him into the cage, closing the door she bound it with air. They will have to dismantle the cage to get him out she told Mance and Daryl. Then just to be safe she gave him a hard enough blow to the head to keep him out long enough for them to get away. Let's go while we still can.

One to either side she and Daryl helped Mance to the gate where the horses still waited. They encountered no one else, only stopping once to strip the clothes from one of the men she had killed on the way in. They waited in the shadows as Mance replaced the rags he wore with warm dry clothes, boots and a cloak. Daryl helped him mount, handing him a sword and dagger he shoved into his belt. Maeve open the gate, brushing Mance's mind she whispered to him to follow her, noticing that if he had any reaction to the sound of her voice in his head this time he hid it well. Daryl mounted another horse so that he could stay close to Mance in case of trouble. Shifting into direwolf form she led the two men, her new pack of friends that both Daryl and Mance looked questioningly at and all the unmounted horses through the gate, she would leave these men no way to pursue them or get away from Jon.

They moved through the rest of the night as quickly as they could with a still injured Mance, the dogs surrounding them on all sides easily keeping pace. The sun had been up a little over an hour when she called a halt in a well hidden clearing. Shifting into her true form she cleared the snow than call a fire to keep them warm. She watched as Daryl helped Mance from his horse to a spot close to the fire where he collapsed heavily to the ground. What do you intend to do with them Daryl said nodding at the dogs that were lying down around clearing. I'm not sure, I knew I wasn't going to leave them behind so Ramsay could abuse them more she said as she watched the biggest bitch in the pack walk over and lie down next to Mance. He was looking at the fire that burned without wood hovering just above the ground reaching out to scratch the dog on the head as Maeve sat down on his other side.

Daylight clearly showed the bruises that had formed around her throat in the shape of Mance Rayder's hands and fingers. Focusing his attention on her he said who are you? My name is Maeve, I'm a good friend of both Jon Snow and Toregg, I volunteered to come ahead of the army and rescue you if you lived. Nodding her head at Daryl she told Mance his name, he is a friend of mine. Mance had no idea that Daryl was a shifter, she had promised him that she would keep his secret. Do you talk in his head the way you did with me? All the time, I can't get her to shut up, Daryl laughed.

Mance sat watching her for a few moments then said are you the same white direwolf I saw years ago?, the one we wildlings call the Spirit Wolf? I am indeed the same one she said with a smile. Are you wolf or woman? Both, but I was born a human, I have been other things as well, shadowcat, hawk, owl, I suppose I could turn myself into anything. What did you do to Ramsay? I used another ability I have, one that allows me to manipulate the elements, it was air that I used to bind him and break his legs.

I can also heal wounds, I would like very much to finish healing you if you will let me, then I'll go find us something to eat. Then do so please, I hurt all over he said. I'll go find breakfast Maeve, take your time and do what you need to, I'll be back shortly. Be careful Daryl she told him as he turned to leave.

Healing the rest of his wounds didn't take long, these were minor compared to the ones she healed while in the cage. Ramsey had flayed most of the skin from his back, she had healed it but short of trying to erase the torture from his mind there was nothing she could do about the mental and emotional scars it would leave him with. When she was done he said, I feel better than I have in years, thank you Maeve. Looking at her neck he pointed at the bruises he had made there, can you not heal those?

No I can't, she told him.

I'm very sorry, in my mind I thought you were Ramsay, why didn't you use your power on me? I didn't come all this way to strike you dead in your cage Mance, besides I was concentrating on trying to breath not on using my power, don't worry about the bruises they will heal on their own and they will remind me of a valuable lesson that I learned. What's that?, he asked her smiling. Laughing she said, make sure to restrain the man you think is unconscious just in case he wakes up not understanding that you are trying to help. That's a good thing for you remember Maeve.

So what happens now? he asked her. I thought that you and Daryl could continue north up the road until you meet up with Jon. I told Jon before I left that I would try to find Stannis Baratheon and let him know that Jon was on his way. Mance sighed, last I heard Stannis and his men were snowed in at a village three days out from Winterfell, snowed in and starving. He thinks I'm dead, ordered my death in fact but Melisandre glamored Rattleshirt to look like me and they burned him instead. Eyes wide in disbelieve she looked at Mance. It's true Maeve, Melisandre gave him to her god, put him in a cage and burned him to death. That's horrible!, she sputtered. Better him than me, he deserved what he got believe me. I would have preferred to give him an honest dead by the sword but Stannis was determined to burn me, Rattleshirt took my place. Melisandre saved my life but I can't help feeling that one day she will ask me to repay the debt, that worries me.

Have you met Stannis yet girl?, he asked her. The man who would be king?, no I have yet to have the honor Mance. You wont like him, no one does. It will be a dark day if he ends up on the Iron Throne, he'll be as bad as the Lannister bunch. What are our choices Mance? This Targaryen girl with her dragons?, if she is real and not just a story. Stannis? Who do you want to see on the throne? I don't know Maeve, one would be as bad as the other. Well whoever ends up sitting there is going to have to support The Night's Watch in the real war that's coming. I hope Stannis will continue his support if he succeeds and sits on the throne but who knows? Words are wind.

With all of your power Maeve why don't you just go claim the throne for yourself? You would have the support of The-King-Beyond-Wall and all of the Free Folk, not to mention Jon Snow and The Night's Watch. She laughed until her sides ached. I don't think that's my path Mance, Brynden would have told me by now if it was. If someone hasn't won it by the time the first Other shows up at the Wall I may have to do just that, but not before. Laughing as well Mance said, I thought it was a good idea, who is Brynden?

As she began telling Mance about Brynden, Daryl came back carrying a small deer he had killed. If Mance noticed the puncture wounds on the deer's neck that looked like they had been made by a large predator he made no comment. Maeve used air to suspend it above the ground so Daryl could skin and gut it tossing the entrails to the dogs who gobbled them up hungrily. As she cooked the strips of meat and they ate Mance wanted her entire story so she told him. Hell of a life you've had Maeve he said as she finished. It's the same as any other life Mance, good and bad we take things as they come and survive or die trying. I'm more convinced than ever that you should go to King's Landing and make yourself Queen, Mance said. God's teeth! Daryl swore, don't give her any ideas. I'm not Daryl don't worry, at least not right now, she said smiling.

Maeve spent the the next two days aloft in hawk form looking for Stannis while Daryl and Mance continued on horseback up the road, the nine dogs happy to follow Mance. Maeve had teased Mance that the dogs had adopted him informing her that they liked him. I guess it's a good thing I have a soft spot in my heart where dogs are concerned he had told her. She spotted the village with all of the men camped around it late in the afternoon of her second day of looking. As she flew high above the village she spotted two upright poles planted in the ground surrounded by the remains of burned wood. What had they burned she wondered? She didn't care for the look of it, the poles and chains brought back memories of her childhood. Circling above the village she cast out with her mind trying to find Stannis's thoughts among all the others. She was shocked to see thoughts of people being chained and burned on the spots she had flown over. What the hell had gone on here she wondered, had Stannis ordered the men to be burned?, she would ask him when she found him. Finally she caught the mental image of Shireen, honing in on it she flew towards a tower.

She could see a man standing on the top of the tower alone, probing his mind she knew she had found Stannis. He was deep in thought not noticing as she landed and shifted into her true form. Seeing a trapdoor set in the floor she peered into it noticing a ladder descending to the floor below, it was open, quietly closing it she bound it with air before saying, Stannis Baratheon?

As he turned slowly to face her she noticed that he was gaunt as if he hadn't had enough to eat in sometime, clothes hanging from his frame, face pale and careworn. My name is Maeve, I'm here to tell you that Jon Snow is on his way to Winterfell with an army of wildlings at his back. You need to gather your men and meet him on the road. He made no comment at first, just continued to look at her then said, no army can move in this snow, why do you think I'm here starving along with my men instead of at Winterfell myself. Jon and his army did, all the way from the Wall. I helped them and I can help you too, all you have to do is meet Jon at the road. How exactly is it that you helped an army move through the snow?

Time is short Stannis, let me show you rather than take the time to explain it. Reaching out she captured his mind with hers, showing him Jon riding at the head of his army, how she had blasted the snow from the roads, just for good measure she showed him how she had healed Shireen, she let him know all that she could do with her power, how she could shape shift. When she withdrew her mind from his he staggered backwards. I'm here to help you if you will let me, if you are going to refuse my help let me know and I'll be on my way.

For the first time since their conversation had started his face showed emotion. You healed my daughter? Yes I did she replied. If your lying about that I'll cut your heart out. I'm not lying Stannis, Shireen was a beautiful child before, all I did was make her outside match her inside, the Princess has stolen my heart. He shook his head, you refer to Shireen as Princess yet call me Stannis instead of Your Grace. Your daughter has earned that title as far as I am concerned by the way she accepted me and all my strangeness, you haven't earned yours. It's easy to call yourself a king, tell all those around you to call you Your Grace, but I'm not so easily convinced. When there is more on your head than an imagined crown I'll consider calling you Your Grace, for now Stannis will have to do.

He smiled shaking his head, what would you have me do? For starters tell me why you burned people to death. They were caught eating the dead, there are those here called The Queen's Men who follow R'hllor, they sacrificed the cannibals to him hoping the God would help us out of this situation. I'll admit I'm hard pressed to decide which is worse cannibals eating corpses or men burning other men to death Stannis. At least the cannibals acted out of desperation, the men that burned them acted out of stupidity, burning people to a god that doesn't exist. So how did that work out for you Stannis, did the god answer your prayers? You tell me Maeve, you show up here the very morning after the sacrifice promising me a way out of this. A coincidence I'm sure Stannis. One man or woman's coincidence is another man or woman's answered prayer Maeve, call it what you will.

Shuddering at the thought she said, have your men prepare to leave Stannis and please tell them that I am no threat as long as they don't attack me, it's not my intention to kill anyone here if it can be helped. I'll give the order but it will take sometime to get them ready to move out Maeve. Tell them food is coming down the road with Jon, maybe that will move them along quicker. Travel light, leave behind anyone sick or injured, food can be sent back here once we meet up with Jon. Take only the men still strong enough to fight, anyone left behind will be picked up on the way back to the Wall. That's a sound plan Maeve, he agreed.

She stayed with him as he informed his men that they were leaving, grumbling they asked how they were supposed to reach the road through the snow, if it could have been done they already would have instead of sitting here starving. In answer she melted all the snow and dried the ground on which they stood. She accomplished this with no more than a thought, she didn't need a wall of flames to clear so small an area. As the men looked at the ground trying to puzzle out where the knee deep snow had gone Stannis repeated his orders, his men rushed to carry them out.

She followed Stannis as he made his final preparations for the march, shocked to learn that he intended to execute at least six men before they left. Who are you executing she asked him? Five Karstarks in league with Roose Bolton who planned to betray me and Theon Greyjoy he replied. She didn't know the Karstarks but Theon Greyjoy she knew all about from Brandon. He had betrayed Rob Stark, claimed Winterfell for the Ironborn, set the whole downfall of Winterfell in motion. I'd like to see Theon she said. What for?. Theon and I have much to discuss Stannis. Suit yourself Maeve, but be warned Ramsay Bolton didn't leave much of his wits intact. Shocked she said Ramsay had Theon? Yes he did, tortured and maimed him horribly calling what was left Reek. Reek Maeve thought, I guess that clears up that mystery.

She was led to an inn where she found Theon sitting at a table with a woman she had been told was his sister Asha. Approaching the table she took a seat saying not a word, ignoring the questioning looks they gave her. She studied Theon Greyjoy first with her eyes then with her mind. He looked years old than she new he was, his hair gray like an old mans, he had the look of a beaten dog. He was missing several fingers and toes, she was shocked to see what else he was missing, maimed Stannis had said. Unmanned she thought was the better word.

Who are you and what do you want?, Asha asked her somewhat rudely. Not taking her eyes from Theon she replied to the woman's question. My name is Maeve, Brandon Stark and Jon Snow are very dear friends of mine, nodding at Theron she said you are the man that betrayed their brother Rob when he needed and trusted you the most, stole their home and murdered and burned two innocent children telling everyone at Winterfell they were Brandon and Rickon. No that wasn't me I'm Reek, Theon Greyjoy did those things not me, he said trying to convince her. Reek is what Ramsay Bolton named you after he tortured you and cut your cock off, you do remember Ramsay don't you? At the mention of Ramsay's name Theon covered his head with both arms and started to weep. Asha jumped from her chair intending to attack her or comfort Theon, Maeve let her do neither slamming her back into her chair with a thought.

Stannis intends to chop off his head in less than an hour she said to Asha nodding her head at Theon, I'm not going to let that happen. Instead I'm going to give him to Jon, he can kill him if that's what he wants to do. Giving them both one last look she stood and left the inn

I had intended to use Theon's execution to strengthen my alliance with the northern houses Maeve, Stannis told her a short time later. Think how much more loudly those men will sing your praises if you let Jon Snow kill him Stannis, they will know that you allowed Jon to avenge his family. You seeing things the way they do will bond them more closely to you, give both sides a common ground to stand on. He considered her words for a moment, I suppose your right, Theon has done a lot to hurt the Starks and they are much loved here in the north. Jon can do with the wretch as he sees fit. Thank you Stannis, she said smiling sweetly at him.

She got Stannis and his army of several thousand to the road ignoring the shocked looks she received over the things she did to get them there. After doing some mental calculations she thought that either Jon was close behind or had just passed by where they were stopped now. Trotting back in direwolf form to where Stannis sat on his horse speaking with the northern lords she brushed his mind telling him that she was going to look for Jon.

We'll continue on south towards Winterfell, its still a three day march from here he told her. Alright, I'll look north for them first If I don't find them soon I'll head back in your direction. I hope they are close Maeve, we need to feed these men if they are going to march for three days. I know she said. Just before she shifted she heard a sound with her sensitive direwolf ears, to far away for human ears to hear. Wait here Stannis I hear something. Shifting into a hawk she flew up the road in the direction the sound had come. Coming around a curve in the road she saw Jon and his army riding toward her just north of where she had left Stannis.

Reaching out to his mind she greeted him with an enthusiastic Jon!, then laughed as he almost jumped from his horse in fright. Damnit Maeve warn me before you shout in my head he thought back laughing. She flew to his side as he dismounted from his horse, shape shifting she jumped into his arms giving him a hug. I've missed you Jon Snow she whispered in his ear. I've missed you too Maeve he whispered back hugging her tightly.

Don't stop hugging at Snow Toregg said climbing down off his horse. She laughed hugging the big man as well. It was then that she noticed Mance was standing next to him, Mance she said embracing him brushing his mind at the same time she said Daryl? He left me on the road just before Jon and the army came into sight. I figured out his secret, I promised to keep it. He told me to tell you he would wait for you with your family. She had pulled back to look at his face while he spoke in her mind. Smiling at him she whispered Thank you for keeping his secret Mance. He shrugged and smiled. How are your dogs she said bending down to pat the big bitch that was greeting her. They never leave my side he told her as she noticed that they all looked to have put on weight. They are repaying your kindness with their loyalty Mance and will protect you with their lives if they must.

Did you find Stannis? Yes Jon I did he waits down the road less than a mile from here. We'll ride ahead to meet him he said mounting his horse. Toregg you come too, Mance I'd like you to come as well. Hold on Jon, Mance said. Stannis thinks I'm dead, when he finds out I'm not he may try to kill me again. Before Jon could answer she said, I wont let him do that Mance. As he mounted his horse he said I hope not Maeve, I'd hate to have to kill him. Trust me Mance she said jumping up behind him on his horse, I've got your back. They are in sore need of food Jon, the sooner they get it the better. He gave orders for several of the wagons loaded with food to follow them then started down the rode towards Stannis.

How is it that you aren't dead Stannis said to Mance a short time later. Melisandre decide I needed to live Stannis, you'll have to wait till you see her again to ask why. Who burned in that cage then? Rattleshirt Jon and Mance both said. Hoping to head off an argument she said Mance is a friend of mine Stannis, anyone who has a problem with him has one with me as well. I'll be only to happy to discuss it with any who care to do so, including you. It seems to me that the wisest thing to do at the moment is feed your men and start towards Winterfell. They stared at one another for a few moments then he nodded his head.

As food was passed out among the hungry men Stannis told Jon that he had received his message about the Karsark betrayal from the Braavosi banker Tychio Nistoris and had sent him, Arya and Ser Justin Massey back to Castle Black. We ran into them on the road, the girl is Jayne Poole a friend of my sister Sansa's who lived in Winterfell and accompanied her to King's Landing, not my sister Arya, Jon informed him. So Ramsay intended to marry a false Arya to get the support of the northern lords Stannis said shaking his head. Mance told me that she had gotten out of Winterfell by a man known as Reek who is in fact Theon Greyjoy, do you still have him Stannis? Yes and no, thanks to her he said nodding his head at Maeve he now belongs to you, she persuaded me to give him to you to execute. Take me to him Stannis.

He's not as you remember him Jon, Ramsay tortured and maimed him. His mind is almost gone, he calls himself Reek, speaks of Theon Greyjoy as if he were someone else. You talked to him? Jon asked her. Briefly she replied. As they arrived at the wagons she saw Asha and Theon mounted on horses surrounded by some of Stannis men. Dismounting, Jon walked toward Theon drawing his sword. She didn't think that Theon saw him but Asha did, as Jon drew nearer Asha spurred her horse between him and her brother screaming out Theon's name. Maeve had no idea what Asha had in mind to do to Jon but she would take no chances with his life. Before she could act Stannis's men intervened, dragging Asha from her horse they quickly subdued her.

Grabbing Theon with his left hand Jon pulled him from his horse, with his right he laid his sword against Theon's throat. You betrayed Rob you pitiful coward. Turned on the family that raised you as one of their own, treated you like a son. You drove Bran and Rickon from their home, would have killed them if you had caught them. That wasn't me it was Theon. I'm Reek, plain old Reek. I'm nothing, no one, I hurt no one, did nothing. Please don't hurt Reek.

Theon was sobbing, his sister was screaming, Maeve wasn't sure which stayed Jon's hand and saved Theon's life but whichever it was it penetrated through Jon's lust for vengeance. Releasing Theon he pushed him away from him onto the ground. Theon curled into a ball still sobbing.

Slipping off of Mance's horse she walked to Jon laying a hand on his arm, saying nothing. Finally turning his eyes to meet her's he said, you knew after I saw him I wouldn't be able to kill him. Shaking her head she said, no Jon I didn't know that you wouldn't kill him, I hoped that you wouldn't, as badly as he has hurt your family I know that he has suffered far worse at the hands of Ramsay Bolton.

I knew you would be able to see that for yourself, what I didn't know was if you would ignore what your eyes saw and your heart felt. I have to admit that when Stannis told me he had Theon my first thought was to kill him, I came very close to doing that. What stayed my hand was the fact that you should be the one to take his life not me, not Stannis.

He still belongs to you, Stannis gave him to you, tomorrow after you've thought about it you may decide you can live with killing him, his life is still in your hands. Stannis and his men will think me a coward if I don't, Jon said. She laughed, let them think what they will, I'll blast the first one I hear say it that will shut the rest of them up. I'll make it a point to remind them that there is a difference between mercy and cowardice.

Theon had stopped sobbing, turning to look at the men holding his sister she told them to let her go. They of course looked at Stannis and so did she, shrugging his shoulders he told them to let her go. Asha ran to Theon murmuring words of comfort. Thank you, Asha said in a barely audible whisper. I know what it's like to lose a brother Jon replied.

Just as she and Jon were turning to leave they heard Theon say, Brandon forgave Theon, he talked to Theon in the God's Wood through the tree, Reek was there, he heard it too. Both she and Jon turned back staring at Theon. What did he just say? He talks a lot about hearing Brandon speak to him through the Heart Tree Asha replied. Brushing Theon's mind she saw him in the God's Wood crying and praying in front of the tree. Brandon had indeed spoken to him through the tree. Sharing the image with Jon she whispered in his mind, he did hear Brandon's voice, Brandon must have been linked to the Heart Tree at the same time Theon was praying to it, Brandon would have heard everything Theon said. Did Brandon forgive him Maeve? Theon remembers him doing so, I can't say for sure she told him as they return to the horses.

As Jon mounted his horse and she took her seat behind Mance, Stannis said I can't believe you didn't kill him Snow, you disappoint me. Not waiting for Jon to reply she said, Why are you disappointed Stannis? Is it because Jon has a merciful side and a heart? You should think about developing a merciful side yourself and growing a heart to fill up that empty hole in your chest, a king really should have both you know. There is a limit to how much I'll take from you Maeve, Stannis hissed. Be sure you let me know when you reach that point Stannis so I can start shaking in my boots she said as her eyes began to glow. As I told you before you are no king of mine, no better than anyone else here. Maybe if you were a bit more merciful and understanding I would be more inclined to think of you as a king. Do you really believe that kings are merciful and understanding Maeve? I can't really say I've never met one, but I can hope that they are. As she and Stannis continued to glare at each other Jon said, are you both about done, Winterfell is still three days away. I'm done if he is she responded. Stannis made no comment as he urged his horse forward leading them back to the road.

As they rode she whispered in Jon's mind, I'm sorry but he shouldn't have threatened me. And you shouldn't have said what you did to him in the hearing of his men. We need Stannis and the men he has gathered, not only now as we take back Winterfell but on the Wall as well. His hold on these men is tenuous at best, you shouldn't say or do anything to undermine it. The Night's Watch needs his support he may well end up being king. He's an ass I'll admit, but an ass I need nonetheless. Alright Jon the next time I have something to say to him that's not flattering I'll make sure no one else is around. Jon's amusement flowed across their mental link, thank you for that Maeve I certainly wouldn't expect you to hold you tongue and not say it. I do seem to have a problem doing that don't I? This time Jon laughed aloud eliciting first startled then knowing looks from Mance and Toregg.

There is one more thing I need to tell you Jon, you wont like it anymore than I did when I heard it. Gods, what now Maeve? Brandon, Hodor and the Reeds have left the cave of the three-eyed crow and are on their way to Graywater Watch. Reigning his horse around sharply he rode up next to her and Mance bring them to a stop. Alone?, he demanded. I'm afraid so Jon. Brynden had Coldhands escort them as far as the tunnel at Nightfort, from there they would be on their own. Stannis had ridden back to find out why they had stopped, he got there in time to here Mance inquire what they were talking about. Jon filled them in on what had happened.

What are you going to do Snow?, Stannis asked. I'll send a group of wildlings to look for them. Wildlings running around the country side wont be safe, they'll be a target for anyone with a weapon Mance said. I agree with Rayder Stannis said, if you are going to send them dress them as if they were common sell swords out looking for work, plenty of that type are roaming around that they wouldn't be noticed. Providing they don't decide to raid any villages and steal any women they should be safe enough.

Now that Mance is here you can do without me, let me lead this group I'll keep them out of trouble, we'll find your brother and take him back to the Wall. Alright Toregg, I'll let you pick who goes with you, if you find Bran take him to one of the castles on the Wall that wildlings hold. He'll be safer there I'm still not sure who I can trust in the Night's Watch, I don't want to deliver a hostage up to them that they could use against me. Good idea Jon, Stannis said.

Let me show you what Brandon, Jojen and Meera look like Toregg. Brushing his mind she showed him her memories of all three children, Hodor and Summer, now you will know who your looking for. From the Nightfort they would be traveling the most direct route to the Neck, Jojen isn't in the best of health, they would want to get to Graywater Watch as quickly as possible on foot. I was planning on stopping to speak to Howland Reed on my way south as Jojen and Meera had ask me to, as soon as I get there I'll inform him that they are on their way back to Graywater, I'm sure he will send out men to look for them as well. Good, the more eyes we have looking the faster we will find them Jon said.

Stannis I'm riding back with Toregg to see him and his men off, I'll give orders that the rest of the wildlings are to follow you to Winterfell, Mance will lead until I catch up with you. Don't be long Snow or you'll miss all the fun, Stannis told him with a smile. Don't start without me Stannis, Jon laughed.

Maeve and Jon watch as Toregg and the six wildlings he had chosen to go with him rode out of sight. We've done all we can do Jon to help Brandon and the Reeds. Gods willing Toregg will find them soon. I know Maeve, I just wish I could go look for Bran myself. Well you can't, don't beat yourself up over it. Toregg took the best of the trackers, if anyone can find Bran it's them. Come on, I'll walk you back to your horse she said linking her arm through his, you don't want to give Stannis to much of a headstart, besides I don't want him getting any ideas where Mance is concerned and the only person that can keep that from happening is you.

You'll be there to keep Stannis in line, Jon laughed. Actually I wont be, I need to go find my family, start looking for a place for them to call home. You are coming to Winterfell he asked concerned. Oh yes, I'll be there but its going to take three days for you to get there, that's time I could use to get my family settled. As he mounted his horse she shifted into her direwolf. Whispering into his mind she said, come on Jon Snow, I'll race you back to Stannis. Laughing he said your on Maeve.

After leaving Jon and the army she hadn't gone far when she came across a shadowcat. Hello Daryl she greeted him. Hello Maeve, I knew you'd be looking for your family, I came to lead you to them. You wont believe where they are. Where are they Daryl? They found their way to Long Lake, they decided you were taking to long and went there on their own. We'll get to them faster if we fly he told her. Both shifted into hawk form, flying deeper into the Wolfswood.

It took them until well after nightfall to reach the pack. Along the way Daryl told her that several of the younger subordinate males and a few of the females had struck out on their own either starting a pack or joining packs of other wolfs. So how many are still with the Alpha she asked. The five pups, the Alpha female of course, three other females and Ghost. It didn't surprise her that the pack had split once they had gotten deeper into the forest, as big as the pack had been it needed to. The fact that the forest was large enough with enough game to feed both packs as well as packs of other wolfs reassured her that she had brought them to the right place. They had more than a fighting chance of survival here, they would have a good life in a good place. Her sense of relief was almost overwhelming, it would have brought her to tears had she been in her true form.

She spent the next two days with her family, shifting out of direwolf form only long enough to grow a Weirwood tree, a much smaller tree than her first attempt, not far from the new den. She made every moment with them count, she knew and so did they that it would be awhile before she would return. The last night she was there she spent with the Alpha exploring their new home, cresting a hill they rested looking at the moon's reflection on the peaceful water of Long Lake. _We have come far you and I since the day we first met_ he said. _Far and far_ she replied. _You walk a path now that I can not walk with you daughter, but I will wait here for you to return for as long as I have days left. And I will always return father for as long as I have days left. _Her heart was breaking. _It is good daughter,_ he replied. _It is very good father. _They sat in silence the rest of the night watching the moonlight play on the surface of the water.

She, Daryl and Ghost left that morning for Winterfell, had she stayed longer she would never have left. She would have cast her humanity aside for good, forgotten Brynden and everyone else, left them and their world to live or die at the hands of the Others. She would stay here with her family where she was happy. Daryl must have know what she was feeling but to his credit he said nothing, leaving her alone to make up her mind what she would do. For a moment deep within herself she hated him and every other human she had met. No face had been carved yet into the Weirwood tree she had grown, good she thought, I really don't want to talk to Brynden right now anyway.

She stayed on the ground in direwolf form traveling with Ghost as Daryl flew above keeping them on the most direct path to Winterfell. Ghost she noticed was as depressed as she was to leave the pack, her sister in particular, but he had left her something to remember him by, she was very pregnant. The Alpha female had assured her that the pups would be welcomed additions to the now smaller pack, would be cared for and nurtured as if they were her own. She smiled to herself thinking of Jon's reaction to the news.

Daryl swooped down through the trees landing and shifting into his true form in front of her. I see them Maeve they must just now be reaching Winterfell by the looks of things. Shifting into her own true form she nodded, alright you and Ghost wait here. I'll fly out and let Jon know we are coming in and to spread the news among the men, I don't want any bored archers taking shots at us. Good idea, come back and get us when it's safe he said shifting into shadowcat form. I've missed the shadowcat she told him. He's never far away Maeve he replied flicking his tail side to side.

She found Jon and Mance sitting at the head of the column with Stannis and the northern lords, they appeared to be discussing their next move. Touching Jon's mind to let him know she was there she landed just to his side shifting. Glad your back Maeve he said in way of greeting. Hello Jon, Mance I see you're still entertaining your bitches she laughed nodding at the dogs. They keep an old man company Maeve he said with a smile. Did you miss me Your Grace? Hearing her say that Stannis almost fell off his horse. Regaining his composure he said No, not really. I didn't miss you either then Stannis, she said smiling sweetly at him. It shocked everyone around when he laughed.

So what are we doing? Waiting to see what they do Mance said nodding his head towards Winterfell. As she turned to look at the army ranged behind her she noticed for the first time that they stood in orderly ranks awaiting the signal to attack, or flaunting their strength to the men behind the walls of Winterfell she wasn't sure which. What do you expect them to do?, she asked of no one in particular.

Roose Bolton will either ride out of that gate with his men and attack or they will send someone out to parlay, maybe even Roose himself. If they do neither of those things then it's going to be a siege, we'll attack the walls, they will defend them until one side or the other wins, Mance said. I hate sieges, at least this time I'm outside of the walls Stannis said.

A thought had occurred to her as she listened to both men. What happens if Roose and his men are already outside the walls hiding, preparing to attack us from the rear? Wouldn't that put us between him and the ones inside Winterfell, fighting on two fronts at once? It's what I would do. I learned long ago from the Alpha that a pack of wolves will never attack from only one direction, they circle around and attack from all sides, especially if the animal is a big one or has the advantage of high ground or strength. Even so we just kept nipping at it inflicting small wounds until we wore it out to a point where we could kill it. She had been looking at the walls of Winterfell as she spoke, turning around she saw that the men had all gone a bit pale.

Mance and Jon both turned their horses around at the same time riding as fast as they could toward the ranks of wildings at the back of the army. Stannis was shouting out orders telling the northern lords to get to the flanks and to prepare for attack from that direction as he rode towards his own men in the lead. She looked around noticing that she was now standing alone, even Mance's dogs had taken off, racing to keep up with him as he left.

Shifting into hawk form she circled above the army stretching out her mind to Daryl, she found him closer than where she had left him. How close are you she whispered to him. Close, Ghost found Jon when he came racing back in this direction, what the hell is going on Maeve? Has anyone seen you yet Daryl? she asked him ignoring his question for the moment. No one has seen me replied. Good, fly up and meet me above the army, keep a look out for Roose Bolton and his army as you do. You think they may be outside the walls planning to attack from the rear? It's a possibility Daryl, keep you eyes open.

A short time later he was soaring in lazy circles above the army with her. What now?, he asked. Would you be willing to go see what is behind the walls waiting for us while I continue to watch here. Sure, he responded. Be careful Daryl, approach Winterfell from behind, I shifted in full view of the wall, they will be wary of any bird around. Just as he was about to leave the left flank was attacked, they had found Roose and his army. As she struggled to make sense of what was happening the right flank and the rear were also attacked.

What had been neatly formed ranks of men dissolved into a twisting turning mass of men engaged in a life and death struggle. Stannis and his men divided into two groups going to help the men on either flank, leaving Jon, Mance and the wildlings to fend for themselves. Letting out a high pitched scream that could only come from the mouth of a hawk she dove towards the ground, Daryl following. She found Jon and a group of wildlings hard pressed on two sides. Shape shifting before she had hit the ground she gathered the air to her then pushed out knocking back the attackers as he had done in Castle

Black the night Jon had been attacked. Those that rushed in to take the place of the ones she had knocked back found themselves buried alive as the ground open beneath their feet.

Time seemed to slow as she stood back to back with Jon fighting Roose Bolton's men, Jon with his sword, her with her power. She threw balls of fire, knocked them backwards and snapped necks with air, caused the ground to open and swallow them. As she and Jon danced a deadly dance among the attackers she saw Mance inflicting heavy damage of his own, his bitches at his side. She felt a moment of shock as she turned and looked into Daryl's gray eyes, he was fighting along side her and Jon in his true form, dressed as he was he looked like any other wildling. He winked at her, she smiled then returned her attention to the fight. She had not been aware that she had drawn Hope until she noticed the sword in her hands, dripping blood.

All of a sudden there where none left to fight, looking around at the corpses of the men they had slain she heard the cries of the wounded on both sides. It's not over yet Maeve, you'll have to wait till later to heal the wounded, right now we're needed on the flanks. Dividing the wildlings between them Jon and Mance head in different directions. Telling Mance to be careful she went with Jon, making sure Daryl stayed with them.

As they made their way across the battlefield they were brought up short by by a man's voice that said, Jon Snow I'm glad you are here, I can kill you the same way I killed your brother Rob. Jon turned to look at the man who had spoken, Roose, he said. Roose inclined his head, come along Snow I'm anxious to kill another Stark. I'm surprised you have the guts to face me in a fight Roose, killing the unarmed is so much more your style. You're not half as surprised as your brother was when I stuck a knife between his ribs. Kill him Jon, she whispered in his head. I intend to Maeve, stay out of this, I want this to be a fair fight. Nodding she stepped away as she did he lunged at Roose Bolton.

The fight was short but seemed to Maeve to go on forever as she watched with her heart in her throat, Daryl's hand grasping her arm tightly. She watch as the two men swung and parried the strikes of the other. Roose was older and wiser, Jon younger and stronger. In the end youth and strength won out over age and wisdom as Jon drove his sword through Roose Bolton's chest. As he fell to the ground a silence fell over the battlefield, the men who had fought at his side began dropping their swords to the ground one by one. This part of the fight was over, all that was left to do was storm Winterfell.

They gathered beyond archer range outside the walls of Winterfell. Stannis, Jon, Mance, the northern lords who had survived the fight, all of Stannis's men and Jon's wildlings. What now?, she asked. We wait to see if they open the gate or if not we storm the walls. Do you suppose they knew Roose is dead? I don't know Maeve, Mance said, if I had a catapult I'd throw his body over the walls to make sure they did. Might be enough to make them open the gate and save us the bother of having to knock it down, save a lot of lives too.

She turned and looked at Roose Bolton's corpse, Mance had tied a rope to it dragging it across the battlefield behind his horse to where they sat now. Reaching out her mind to the knots tied around Roose's legs she loosened them, looking at Mance she said, you really think they'll open the gates if they see he's dead. I do, he responded. Without another word to any of them she used air to pick up then hurled Roose's body over the wall.

Loud, startled oaths escaped from the mouths of all those near enough to see what she had done. Turning to look she saw Stannis shaking his head smiling, Jon was looking up at the sky with his eyes closed muttering to the gods for strength, Mance was laughing so hard there were tears running from his eyes, his bitches looked at her whining. Bloody hell, Daryl whispered in her ear as he stood next to her. What? she said to the men now staring at her, Mance said it would save lives if they new he was dead, we don't have time to build a catapult so I flung him over the walls myself. We don't have a problem with what you did Maeve, Jon explained, it's the fact that you didn't warn us before you did it. I almost pissed myself when Roose's body jumped up off the ground. Me too Snow, Stannis said dryly.

Their admission made Mance laugh even harder. Sorry she said, laughing also.

The sound of the gate opening made them all jump, returning their attention to it they saw unarmed men filing out, arms raised in surrender. I told you it would work Mance said. Stannis dispatched some of his men to take those leaving Winterfell into custody and search inside the walls for anyone who still had thoughts of putting up a fight. When the all clear was given her group rode beneath the gate and into Winterfell.

One of Stannis men ran up telling him that they had found who they thought was Ramsay Bolton hiding inside the keep. Drag him out here to the courtyard he told the man. We'll have to Your Grace the man responded, both of his legs are broken. I wonder how that happen Stannis said to Jon. Mance cleared his throat looking at Maeve. I may have broken his legs when I rescued Mance she said sheepishly. May have? Jon asked. Alright, so I did break his legs, I wanted to make sure he didn't run off before you got here. Good idea Maeve he said grinning at her.

As two men dragged Ramsay into the courtyard dropping him on the ground screaming and moaning Mance's bitches attacked him ripping him to pieces in front of every ones eyes before any of them could stop it. When the men who had drug him out attempted to intervene by trying to kill the dogs Maeve bound them with air so they couldn't. It was over in seconds, when they were done they returned to Mance's side. Good bitches he said stroking the head of the nearest one. Well Snow he said, I guess we don't have to fight each other now to decide who gets to kill that piece of shit. I guess not Mance, at least something he hurt got to kill him. A good end to that bastard, Daryl said. Jon nodded at him, have we met before?, Jon asked him. No I don't think we have I'm Daryl. You fought well Daryl, I'd like to get to know you better when we have time to sit and talk. I'd like that as well Jon Snow.

As they looked through what remained of Winterfell Maeve told Stannis that she would like a word in private with him. Standing in a small room off the kitchen Stannis said , What is it Maeve? I heard that you had intentions of giving Winterfell to one of the northern lords to strengthen your alliance with them. That is exactly my intention he responded to her. I'm sorry Stannis but I'm not going to let you do that. There has always been a Stark in Winterfell and I intend to see that there always is. Brandon is alive so is Rickon, Sansa and Arya may very well be alive also.

You hope they are alive Maeve. True, but until I see bodies I'm going to continue thinking that they are alive and one day soon one of them will come out of hiding to claim their birthright. I'd hate to have come back here and kill anyone I found squatting in Winterfell presuming to be it's lord. Let Winterfell stay Stark as it should, there are men in your army you know for a fact lived here and served the Starks in the past. Let them hold Winterfell until a Stark comes to claim it. Roose Bolton is dead, give your northern lord the Dreadfort instead.

Tell me something before I tell you whether or not I'll consider doing as you ask. If something happened to me would you help Shireen claim the Iron Throne which is her birthright? Maeve looked at Stannis for a moment before answering. I would Stannis, I would stand at her side while the crown was placed on her head, but know this I'd kill Selyse before I saw her rule as Queen Regent. I don't like her, but beyond my personal feelings about your wife I don't like the way Melisander manipulates her, I don't like this burning god that they both worship. I would kill both of them before I'd hand over the running of the kingdom to Selyse, we both know who would really be running it don't we. I believe you Maeve, as for Salyse and Melisandre do what you have to do to keep Shireen and the Seven Kingdoms safe. Winterfell will stay Stark as long as a Stark is alive to claim it, that includes Jon if he decides to do so.

Hours later she was in the God's Wood waiting on Jon to join her. She had cleaned up all the debris from the pond and healed as best she could the wounds the tree had suffered. She had also spoken to Brynden telling him everything that had happened. Daryl was waiting with her still in his true form he sat at the base of the tree leaning against it. Jon arrived with Ghost, as he stood drinking in the peace of the God's Wood she said, it's time for me to leave and head south. He smiled looking at her, I thought that might be what this meeting was about. He noticed Daryl, nodding to him with a puzzled look on his face.

How long will you be gone Maeve? No longer than I have to be, I'll do whatever it is I have to do and come back north as soon as I can. You know I don't want to go but I have to. I'll have sleepless nights thinking about you out there alone he whispered. I wont be alone, Daryl is going with me. I didn't know you knew him that well Maeve, Jon said sounding irritated. I've know him as long as I've known you Jon, he has been at my side almost the whole time since you and I met. He looked even more puzzled. Show him what you want him to know Daryl. As Jon looked at him his shape blurred, where a man had sat at the base of the Heart Tree there now sat a black and white shadowcat. Oh my gods, Jon whispered. Jon meet Daryl, the shape shifter I think of and love as a brother. Shifting back to his true form Daryl stood and said, hello Jon Snow. You mean this whole time..Jon trailed off into silence. Yes, Maeve laughed, this whole time Jon. I'm not like my darling little sister Jon, I don't go around letting everyone I meet know what I am, call it a survival instinct. I can respect you keeping it a secret Daryl if that's what you want. I have secrets of my own.

We have to go Jon. I know, just promise me that you'll both come back. I promise for both of us she said embracing him. Drawing back she kissed him on the cheek, I love you Jon Snow never doubt that. I love you to Maeve. Jon, Daryl said clasping his arm, watch your back. As she bent to tell Ghost goodbye she remember something, oh, by the way Jon, Ghost is going to be a father soon. Jon began to laugh, good for you Ghost he said rubbing his head. Oh one more thing Jon, Daryl said, Mance knows what I am, he's the only person I've met smart enough to figure it out. That doesn't surprise me at all Daryl. Until I see you again Jon, Maeve said as she and Daryl shifted into owls. Until I see you again Maeve he said as they flew from his sight.

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Choices

From the altitude they were flying the Kingsroad looked like a long unbroken ribbon stretched out beneath them. They were in the Barrowlands, an extensive area between Winterfell and Moat Cailin. It was a wide hilly plain covered with the barrows of The First Men stretching from Stoney Shore in the west to The Bite in the east. It was a vast graveyard, suiting her mood. The peace and quiet that surrounded her as she flew south towards a future she was unsure of made it to easy to think and worry about things she couldn't change, people she couldn't help. Even Daryl who had kept her entertain with stories had fallen in to a somber silence.

Daryl lets stop for a while, rest, eat, sleep, whatever, I just need to stop thinking. Good, I was ready to stopped a league ago. Well why didn't you say something? And let you think I am weaker then you? Not going to happen Maeve. She laughed as they circled down to land between two rocky barrows, both shifting into their true form. Not much around here to catch for dinner, I guess it's bread, cheese and dried fruit he said rummaging through his pack. As she called up a fire to keep them warm he handed her some bread and cheese both of them taking a seat on the ground close to the fire.

This is a desolate place she said. It certainly doesn't do much to lighten ones mood, he agreed. How far do you think we've come Daryl? Rummaging in his pack again he brought out a map, looking at it for a moment he said here I think, about half may to Moat Cailin. She leaned over to look at the spot on the map he was pointing at. Gods, I thought we were closer to the end of the Barrowlands, we still have at least another days travel to reach the end and Moat Cailin. We'll get there Maeve don't fret. She had memories of this place from her childhood, she had flown through here on her way north twenty years ago. She hadn't like it then, didn't like it now.

She nibbled her bread and cheese in silence staring at the fire. The last time she spoke to Brynden in the God's Wood at Winterfell as she waited for Jon he had given her several locations where he wanted her to grow weirwood trees as she made her way south, Moat Cailin was the first that they would come to. The next place he wanted her to stop was just south of The Twins, she looked upon going there with dread, knowing that was where Rob and Catelyn Stark had been murdered . She was going to be sorely tempted to level the place when she saw it, Brynden knowing this had told her not to. You can really take the joy out of having all this power she'd told him.

My shoulders ache Daryl said bring her back to the present. Lucky for you I can fix that she laughed going over to him massaging and healing his tired aching muscles. Do yours ache too Maeve? Yes they do Daryl. Well I can't make yours feel as good as you made mine feel but I can rub the knots out. It felt wonderful she thought as his hands gently rubbed her shoulders.

Setting back down she looked at him and said, you look entirely to much like a wildling, I think you should steal some new clothes as soon as you can. I had already considered that dear sister and plan on doing just that as soon as an opportunity presents itself. You, on the other hand look entirely to much like one of The Children of the Forest, you could use some new clothes yourself, maybe even a gown in place of breeches. I'll keep that in mind Daryl if I find a gown that doesn't clash with Hope, she laughed.

So Daryl, do all those secrets you carry around in you head allow you to tell me where you where born and grew up? Cocking his head and looking at her he thought for a moment then said, the village I grew up in has the unlikely name of Cornfield. You made that up she said rolling her eyes. No really, it's a small place south of here, just east of Crakehall. Thinking back to her geography lessons with Meera she said that's close to Casterly Rock. Not to far away he nodded. Anything else you'd like to tell me?, she prompted.

Not much to tell Maeve, my mother was a widowed seamstress, made gowns so beautiful all the highborn ladies wore them. Your father died? Yes, when I was young, in a hunting accident but I do have memories of him. How old were you when you left? Ten and six. Ever been back? A few times.

While she had him in a talkative mood there was something of a delicate nature about herself she wanted to ask him about. You said once that you knew other shape shifters, are any of them women? Yes, one is. Does she have children? The last time I saw her she had two, why the curiosity?

So shape shifters can have children? Shaking his head he said yes, is there a point to this?, if so will you please make it. I don't think I can have children, I just wondered if it was because I'm a shifter or if there is something wrong with me. Why do you think you can't have children Maeve?

Because I've never...you know. No I don't know, you've never what? Bloomed she blurted face turning red. I'm at least twenty and six way past the age where I should have, but I haven't yet so I'm thinking I can't. They stared at one another, say something Daryl she said. Hang on I'm thinking.

How long at one time have you actually ever spent in your true form Maeve? A few hours here and there, she said. That's what I thought. This woman shape shifter I know lives her life in her true form and always has. She rarely shape shifts, she has a normal husband, normal children, owns an inn in a village, no one but her husband knows what she is, well and me of course. You on the other hand have lived most of your life in another form. Even now that you know what you are you're rarely in your true form. If you want to have children tell Brynden Rivers to go to hell, meet a nice man, get married, stay in your true form for longer than an hour and I'll bet you'll bloom all over the place.

Her sense of relief and the last thing he said made her laugh. Thank you Daryl you've made me feel much better. I promise you Maeve as soon as we can I'll take you to meet Alysanne, you can have these types of conversations with her. I'd like that very much, probably almost as much as you would like not having these types of conversations with me. That would make me happy, he agreed.

Don't ever judge yourself by people who aren't like us. We are human Maeve but very different, like fish to birds. Normal women would kill to have the freedom you have to go where you want, do what you want. If I could go where I wanted Daryl I'd be looking for Brandon instead of heading south. This will end Maeve, then you can do as you please. She yawned which made him do the same, right now what would please me is sleep. Me too, lets do that shall we he said around another yawn. They laid down next to each other sleeping the rest of the day away.

She woke to darkness except for the fire that still burned hovering above the ground. She stood quietly, stretched till her back popped then wandered out of their camp a short distance to relieve herself. As she laced up her pants she remembered she was in a graveyard and wondered if she had just peed on someones grave. Sorry, she muttered into the darkness. Walking back to camp she cast out her mind to check her surroundings finding nothing human, just small rodents nibbling on the dried grass between the barrows.

Daryl she said gently, wake up we need to go. I'm awake, he mumbled. She open his pack taking out more bread and cheese for the both of them, spotting the map she took it as well thinking she'd look at it as she ate. Maybe she could find Daryl's village. Sitting next to the fire taking a bite of cheese she unrolled the map .

Jon had given her the map shortly after they started to Winterfell, it was very detailed, showing all the great houses and villages large or small. She found Casterly Rock easily enough, Tarbeck Hall and Crakehall. Looking east of Crakehall she spotted the village of Cornfield nestled between two small mountain ranges. As her eyes wandered around the area surrounding Cornfield she noticed Clegane Hall just to the north of Cornfield. Why didn't Daryl tell me he was neighbors with the Cleganes when we discussed them?, she wondered. Had he known them? Had he intentionally kept the fact that he knew them from me if he did?. Why would he?

Re-rolling the map and putting it back in his pack she wished that he trusted her as much as she did him. Whatever reason he had for not telling her she wouldn't press him for answers. Daryl, wake up. I am awake Maeve. No you're not, people that are awake don't snore, if you don't get up I'm going to leave you here by yourself. This had become a ritual they preformed every time she tried to wake him.

He awoke around midnight heart pounding leg throbbing with the feeling that something was coming for him. He'd never been a stranger to nightmares, had them since he was six, but these were different. They weren't about his brother or battlefields, not even the men he'd killed. What stalked his dreams now was a white direwolf, first moving towards him then tuning and walking away then pausing to look back at him as if it wanted him to follow.

Then the dream would shift. He was in King's Landing in the empty throne room. Empty except for the three-eyed crow that perched on the arm of the Iron Throne and a very large man standing on the other side of it dressed in armor holding a sword. The man would take a step towards him raising the sword. Looking down and reaching for his own sword he would realize that he was dressed in the robe of one of the brothers of the Quiet Isle, unarmed. He didn't know who this man was but he would feel the same fear and hatred that he felt for his brother. You're dead he would scream at the man in armor as he turned to run for the door.

The dream would shift again to a beautiful woman with golden red hair and deep blue eyes. It really didn't surprise him that he dreamed of women, he'd not had one in months but this one was no whore, this one was unlike any woman that he'd ever met. Young but no child she stood on top of the Wall surrounded by the Night's Watch and what he knew in his dream were wildlings.

He stood on one side of her and a shadowcat of all things stood on the other side while The Wall itself was being attacked by things he thought only existed in stories told to frighten children. The words Others and wights would surface in his mind and even though they were far below him in his dream he could see their faces clearly, they made him both angry and frightened.

When he turned to look back at her she would be holding a brightly glowing orb of fire in her hand that she would throw at the things that were attacking The Wall, as soon as she would throw one another would appear in her hand. He had been afraid of fire all his life but he wasn't frightened of the fire she held or of her. She would look at him saying something he could never make out.

He had the feeling that he'd seen this crow before somewhere else but where he couldn't remember. Had it been while he lay dieing alone, before Elder Brother had found him? When he woke he was never sure but the feeling that he had seen this strange crow would follow him the rest of the day. As for the man he couldn't say, was it Gregor? He was bigger than Gregor, as big as he had been this unknown thing dressed in armor was bigger by at least a foot. The woman was a complete mystery if she truly existed and wasn't just something that his mind had made up because his body had been so long without one. The direwolf had to be one of the Starks, which one he didn't know

He got up from his bed shaking his head as he poured water from the pitcher into a basin splashing it on his face. Donning his robe, pulling the cowl over his head he limped to the door. There would be no more sleep for him tonight, no wine to drown himself or his dreams in, none to dull the throb in his leg.

Not drinking had been harder than healing from the wound in his leg that left him a cripple. It's a crutch Sandor, the Elder Brother had told him, only weak men need crutches, this one only makes you weaker. Are you weak?, he'd asked him. No, he told him while trying to convince himself. He'd proved it to himself and everyone here when he stopped drinking, it was the same reason he refused to hobble around on a crutch because of his crippled leg, he was a lot of things but weak wasn't one of them.

Stepping out into the cool night air he was the only one around at this late hour, the rest would rise shortly before dawn to attend morning prayers, he'd be among them. He did this more out of respect for the Elder Brother and all those here than from any feelings of religiousness on his part. These men had saved his life, given him a safe place to heal, overlooked his past and the things that he had done, welcomed him here. He'd do nothing to make them regret their decision to do so even if it meant mouthing prayers to a god he wasn't sure existed or digging graves for the bodies that washed up on the shore of the Quiet Isle. He'd kept gravediggers all over the Seven Kingdoms busy for much of his life he thought it was fitting that he dug a few graves now.

Arriving at the stable that had been his destination as it had been on all the other nights his dreams woke him he greeted Stranger. Entering the stall he laid his head against his best friends neck stoking him, breathing in the warm comforting scent of his horse. He stood that way for several minutes as Strangers closeness eased the tension from his body the troubling thoughts from his mind. If anyone that knew him saw him now they would wonder who he was, this was a side of himself he showed no one but Stranger.

It's a full moon, lets go for a ride he whisper to his horse as he turned to get his bridle and saddle. As he tacked up Stranger then led him from the stall to the chopping block he used to help him mount he was reminded of how all his things had made it here to the Quiet Isle with him except one, his helm.

He'd been here almost two weeks when he'd notice it's absence from the rest of his belongings. Asking Elder Brother about it he'd been told, the novices and I buried The Hound and left his helm to mark the grave. Fear not Sandor, when you're ready to leave here I'll personally take you to the grave where you can reclaim it, for now let the world think The Hound dead and buried. I did it as much to keep you safe as everyone here, if your brother or his men came looking none here could have stopped them from taking you or killing us.

The Hound would have beat the man bloody, but not Sandor. He saw the truth behind what Elder Brother had said and let it go. Let it go right up to the time when the Saltpans had been attacked by a group of men being led by a big man in a snarling dog's head helm. He'd said nothing as he and Elder Brother had looked at one another as the survivors of the massacre told them that Sandor Clegane, The Hound had killed and raped his way through the village. Said nothing until later when the Elder Brother had brought him news of his brothers death at the hands of Oberyn Martell.

I'm alive and thought of now as being worse than my brother while he's dead and outside of my reach. It's not like I have a face that no one will recognize, as soon as I leave here everyone will want to kill me for something I didn't even do. You've made it so I can't show my face off this island he'd said very close to a dangerous anger. I'm sorry Sandor I did what I thought was best for you and everyone else, I had no idea that someone would take the helm and do these unspeakable things letting the world think that it was you that did them.

It hadn't been long after that a woman dressed in armor, a young boy and a knight had come to the Quiet Isle looking for him. They thought he had been traveling with Sansa Stark when it had been Arya he been traveling with. The Elder Brother had convinced this Brienne of Tarth that he'd been traveling with Arya and had died after a fight at the Crossroads Inn, she'd left and gone on her way to continue searching for Sansa.

He'd wondered what the girl had gotten herself into, if she had been part of the murder of that little shit Joffrey. Gods knew he had given her plenty of reasons to kill him but he didn't think Sansa had the nerve to do it. Then shortly after that had come word that Tywinn Lannister had been murdered by The Imp who was also being blamed for Joffrey's death. This was something he could believe, he had always known there was more to Tyrion Lannister than people gave him credit for. Maybe God did exist he'd thought with a smile, all those he hated most were dead while he sat here praying.

Mounting Stranger, something that took more effort now that he was a cripple he thought, he rode towards the narrow strip of beach that circled the island. The night was bright under the full moon and he gave Stranger his head letting him run until he decided to stop. Once around the small isle then half way again they went, both exulting in the freedom they felt. When Stranger finally slowed to a walk he turned him back the way that they had come.

They made another trip around the island at a walk to cool the sweaty blowing horse before he put him back in his stall. Riding on the side of the isle that faced the Saltpans he hoped that Arya Stark had not been among the raped and dead. She'd left him to die a slow painful death but he couldn't find it in his heart to hate the girl, she'd had so much pain and sorrow in her life.

She hated him for the death of the butcher's boy, believed that he had intentionally rode him down as everyone else did. The truth was that as he and Stranger had approached the boy he'd run. Stranger was a trained battle mount, he'd taught him to chase down anything that ran and he did. The boy tripped and fell, Stranger trampled him before he could stop him. He'd let everyone think that he had ridden the boy down on purpose but in truth it had been an accident. As they neared the dock where boats carrying supplies and people to and from the island during high tide would tie up he stopped.

Gazing across the river to the far bank he knew he'd have to make a decision soon, stay on the Quiet Isle or go back to the real world. What kind of a life would he have if he left?, he wondered. No family, no friends, no home, not even two coppers to his name. He'd thought once after hearing of Gregor's death that he'd return to his home and claim it but considering the way he'd left King's Landing he doubted that Cersei who was now Queen Regent to her son Tommen would let him have Clegane Keep. He'd thought once of becoming a sell sword, he certainly had experience when it came to dealing death.

He could stay here, continue to enjoy the peace that he found being here, the first true peace he'd known since he was a child. He could become a brother, swear a vow of silence, live out the rest of his days here where no one cared about what he had done in his life before this place, just like Elder Brother had done. His heart told him to go, his head told him to wait, his soul wanted peace. Turning Stranger away from the far bank across the river he rode up the hill towards the stable.

He still felt that something was coming, what he had no idea. He'd wait here a while longer to find out what it was.

Is that Moat Cailin?,she whispered in Daryl's mind a few hours before sunset. That's it, he replied. They had been flying since just before midnight last night, Daryl had finally gotten up after her threat to leave him behind. In the distance she could see three towers that were standing, the ruins of several more that weren't.

She knew there had been twenty towers ten thousand years ago when The First Men had raised Moat Cailin. One of the towers that still stood was called The Tower of the Children. It was from that tower that the Children had called upon their gods and used their magic to attempt to drown the land and separate south from north, First Men from Children. They had failed in their attempt, only flooding the area turning it into a swamp. What their show of power had accomplished was to make the First Men enter into the Pact, finally bring peace between The Children and The First Men.

Where are you going to grow the tree Maeve? I'm not sure lets circle around to the east side of Moat Cailin, if I don't find a suitable spot there I'll look for one in the swamp. The swamp? I can't grow it out in the open it would be easily seen and chopped down, hiding it in the swamp would give it some protection.

As they flew closer to Moat Cailin they could clearly see men in the courtyard between the towers, then noticed House Boltons banner planted on the causeway. Those are Bolton men Daryl, they must not know that Roose is dead. I see them Maeve, what now? I'd like to kill them all for a start Daryl. Let Stannis worry about killing them, you worry about growing your tree. Fine, lets fly towards the swamp.

Flying northwest towards the Fever River she looked for a dry enough spot that would support a weirwood tree, finally finding a spot that she thought would do close by the banks of the river she and Daryl landed. While you do what you do to grow a tree I'm going to go explore he said shifting into direwolf form. What, no shadowcat? Cats don't like to get their feet wet Maeve, this swamp is a very wet place. Be careful she laughed, don't let a lizard-lion get you. Not funny Maeve he said as he trotted into the swamp.

It didn't take her long to grow the weirwood tree, brushing the dirt from her hands she stood looking at it thinking that the tree would do well here. Sitting down at the base of the tree, leaning her back against it she waited for Daryl to return, I hope he brings back dinner she thought as her belly gave a growl.

Listening to the frogs croaking and the hum of insects she had almost dozed off when Daryl came back. I brought back dinner he said as he shifted into his true form. Daryl that's a snake. Well it's this, frogs or fish he said as he began skinning the very large snake. It's really not bad Maeve tastes like chicken, you'll see, witch us up a fire. Are you sure that thing isn't poisonous Daryl? Very sure he laughed, it squeezes it prey to death. She'd eaten snake before in hawk form but never in her true form. Alright Daryl I'll give it a try she told him calling up fire to cook it on.

As the light disappeared and night settled over the swamp she looked at Daryl smiling, that wasn't bad it does taste like chicken. Told you so he smirked, wait till you try lizard-lion. You can't be serious? Very serious Maeve. What does lizard-lion taste like? He thought for a moment, chicken he said laughing.

How much longer do you think it will take to reach Greywater Watch?, she asked him. If we travel through the swamp, a couple of days. You're still sure you can find it? Yes, what I don't know is how I'm going to approach Howland Reed. Walk up to the gate and ask to speak to him, keep it simple Maeve, say you bring news of his children. That should get you in to see him pretty quickly. I just hope he believes me Daryl, I have to admit the whole story sounds strange if you haven't met Brynden Rivers and the Children yourself. You'll convince him Maeve, I have no doubt. I suppose you want me to keep your secret? Of course he said laughing.

Lets get some sleep he said shifting into shadowcat form then climbing up into the weirwood tree. Your going to sleep up there? Yes, aren't you? No, I'm sleeping right here on the ground. Fine, just don't holler for me to help you if a lizard-lion thinks you'd make a good meal he said settling himself on a sturdy limb. He'll just think I'm another lizard-lion Daryl. Fine, don't holler for me to help you if hes in the mood to mate. Go to sleep Daryl she laughed.

Maeve. Maeve wake up. Opening her eyes she sat up peering around her for the voice that had called her name. Am I dreaming?, she thought knowing she had been deeply asleep when she heard it. As she looked across the fire she saw a dim figure outlined in the glow of a full moon. Reaching out with her mind she recognized who it was. Leaf!, she said aloud. Leaf said nothing only motioned her to get up and follow. Glancing up at Daryl who was still fast asleep she stood and followed her into the swamp.

Leaf, she said again as she scooped up the diminutive woman embracing her as if she were a human child, how did you get here? Leaf embraced her back before saying put me down Maeve your going to squeeze me to death. Sorry, she said gently returning her to the ground. I"m just so shocked and glad to see you. I was just as shocked and glad to see you Maeve. As for how I got here you know I'm not going to tell you that, tell me instead how you are, how you like living in the human world.

Better than I thought I would. I'm so glad I met Daryl and he is traveling with me, he helps me make sense of all the things humans do and say. I miss my family horribly though. Brynden knows that Maeve he keeps a close eye on them, sends me or another of the Children to check on them often. He does? Yes, I saw them myself not so long ago, they do well and are happy in their new home. I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that you have seen them, it eases my mind and heart knowing that you and Brynden watch over them.

Any word on Bran, Meera, Jojen and Hoder? Brynden watches over them as well Maeve. I can tell you that they are alive, still on their way to Greywater Watch. That's were Daryl and I are heading. I intend to see Howland Reed, tell him to send out men to look for them, if he'll believe what I say.

Leaf cocked her head and smiled reaching out to finger the cloak Maeve wore. You know that at one time The Children of the Forest and the crannogmen were very close. Even though none have seen us in a long time they will know you speak the truth by the cloak you wear and the sword you carry. They keep the old ways and the Old Gods, they will remember and believe you Maeve. I'm very glad to hear that Leaf she said smiling at her.

I suppose you're here to carve the face in the tree? That was the plan Maeve, as I said I was shocked to find you sleeping at the foot of it and a shadowcat sleeping among the branches. He refused to sleep on the ground she said laughing. I don't suppose you'd let me watch you carve the face? Not this time, but maybe another time on another tree.

As she said that a mist had begun to creep across the ground surrounding them. I have to go Maeve, I'll come back later to do what I need to do, you need to go back and get some sleep. So soon Leaf? I'm not ready for you to go. You'll see me again, none of us are ever far away, we still watch and learn she said standing. Now give me another hug without squeezing me so hard this time. Laughing Maeve did as she was told telling her to tell everyone at the cave she missed them. Leaf waited patiently for her to go, how she came and went was another secret she would keep. As Maeve walked away she couldn't help but turn back to see if Leaf was still there. She wasn't, only the mist remained, Leaf having disappeared into it.

The first night after they had started for Greywater Watch they camped on a small island. There she met and had her first conversation with a lizard-lion much to the consternation of Daryl. She found that for predators they led a boring existence, when not eating, sleeping or making baby lizard-lions that spent their time floating half submerged in the water waiting on food to come to them.

The swamp itself was an ever shifting maze of open water running between floating islands of thick tall grasses with occasional stunted trees. Flowers, some that grew to a gigantic size added their perfume to the pungent aroma of rotting vegetation. Daryl showed her a plant that ate small rodents that it attracted by giving off the odor of a decaying corpse. Only a rat would find that smell appealing Daryl said as he waved a handed in front of his face. The swamp was also home to many different kinds of snakes, rodents and birds seen nowhere else but here.

They arrived at Greywater Watch on its floating island in the late morning of the second day. It was unlike any keep Maeve and Daryl had ever seen. Built of logs and mortared stone it was a simple place with no need of defensive walls or towers because no one planning to attack it would be able to find it as it floated around in the swamp.

Landing and shifting into their true forms well out of sight of anyone who may see them do so they boldly approached two men standing outside an opened gate. A short dark haired man holding a three pronged spear wearing a patch over one eye asked them who they were and where they had come from.

My name is Maeve and this is Daryl, I have urgent news for Howland Reed concerning his children and Bran Stark. The man looked shocked at the mention of the three children as he stared hard at the cloak she was wearing. Turning to stare at Daryl he said, I've never seen a wildling in the swamp before. I'm not a wildling Daryl spoke up. Well you sure look like one from what I've been told. Well I'm not, I think I'd know if I was Daryl said rudely. You do look like one Daryl she said agreeing with what the man had said while laughing in his head.

Is that cloak made of leaves like the ones they say that The Children of the Forest use to wear?, said the second man. It is, she replied. They stared at each other for a few moments before Patch spoke up, hand over your weapons, I'll take you to Lord Reed, he can figure out what you are and what you ain't. She and Daryl did as they were ask, when both men saw Hope they were even more shocked by the sword then they were by her and Daryl's appearance.

This was made by the Children, I've heard tales of blades such as this. How did you come by it? It was given to me along with the cloak. You've seen the Children then, they live? They do indeed, they live with The Last Greenseer in the Cave of the Three-eyed Crow, far north of the Wall. You've been north of the Wall the second man blurted. I have, I grew up there she said smiling, with a pack of direwolves. Both men stared at each other then back at her, handing their weapons back to them the one she had named Patch in her head said follow me.

Leading them into the main hall which was full of people Patch told them to wait as he went to the far end of the hall to a man she hoped was Howland Reed seated in a chair behind a table. Everyone in the room looked at them, speaking among themselves in hushed whispers. Walking to the mans side and bending down Patch whispered something to him which immediately cause the man to look at her and Daryl. As the man stood motioning them forward the room became quiet, I'm Howland Reed, you say you have news of my children and Brandon Stark? At the mention of the word children a woman got up from a seat next to the wall and went to join him, Maeve could see a resemblance between her and Jojen. Brushing both of their minds she knew that they expected the news to be bad.

The whispers continued as they made their way down the hall. Coming to a stop in front of the table she said my name is Maeve, this is Daryl. Lord and Lady Reed your son and daughter live as does Bran Stark. The woman, Jyana Reed, burst into sobs collapsing against her husband who wrapped his arms around her holding her close as she wept. Looking at Maeve he said tell me everything you know of my children and where they and Bran Stark are now.

Lord Howland I'll be happy to fill you in on all the details of how and where I met your children and Bran but right now the most important thing you need to know is that Bran, Jojen, Meera and Hodor are on their way here from the Nightfort alone. As he closed his eyes in despair she continued. They didn't leave the place where I met them until after I was gone or I'd have brought then here myself. Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Night's Watch has sent out wildling trackers to find them. The room erupted into shouts.

Looking helplessly at Daryl amid all the shouting she watch as he placed two fingers to his lips and whistled loud enough to quiet everyone in the room. Please let me finish she said into the quiet that followed. Returning her attention to the Reeds she said, be assured that the men who look for your children are friends of mine and Lord Commander Snow. But they can only do so much in the effort to find them, it would be wise to sent out your own men to look also.

Howland Reed had already motioned to two men-at-arms standing at the back of the room as she was speaking. He gave them orders to round up as many men as they thought they would need and to leave at once to find Meera and Jojen. As they turned to carry out his orders she told them to wait. The man who leads the trackers is a dear friend of mine, if you should run into them his name is Toregg The Tall. Tell him that Lady Wolf said hello, that way he will know that I got word to Lord Howland and you are friends. They looked at her skeptically but agreed to do so.

Returning her attention to Howland he asked, did you meet my children in Winterfell? No, I met them at The Cave of the Three-eyed Crow, the home of Brynden Rivers The Last Greenseer and The Children of the Forest. Seven Hells Howland, a female voice interrupted, you don't believe a word of that do you? The speaker was an older woman dressed in rusted, patched chain mail who Maeve hadn't even noticed.

Walking up to her she stuck a finger in her face and said, I say shes a spy sent by the Boltons, or worse an assassin sent here to kill you and your wife in your sleep, hells maybe even kill all of us. As she thought seriously about blasting the rude bitch across the room Daryl laid a hand on her shoulder shaking his head.

Before she could defend herself her new best friend, the man she'd named Patch in her mind stepped forward saying, I say she speaks true, look at her cloak, show em your sword girl. Drawing Hope she couldn't help waving it dangerously under the woman's nose then raised it high for all to see. Howland's eyes grew wide in surprise as the crowd let out gasps. That sword and her cloak are Children made or I'm a blind fool, Patch said.

Your no fool Patch, Howland said as Maeve giggled a little to learn the man was in fact called Patch. Looking at her he said Maeve you have a story to tell, one that I want very much to hear. Would you honor my wife and I along with Galbert Glover, nodding to a man who walked to his side and Maege Mormont at dinner. You honor us with the invitation she said, we'd enjoy having dinner with you very much ser. I still say the Boltons sent her Maege Mormont said glaring at her and Daryl.

The Boltons are both dead. They died a week ago at Winterfell when an army led by Stannis Baratheon and Jon Snow took it from them. We were both there she said nodding at Daryl when Jon Snow stuck his sword through Roose Bolton's chest and Ramsey was torn apart by a pack of dogs that he himself had tortured. If you still doubt I speak the truth ride to Winterfell and see for yourself, I'm sure Stannis and Jon are both still there.

The news that the Boltons were both dead caused everyone in the room to break out in a fresh round of shouting. When they had quieted Jyana was the one who stepped forward saying, Maege Mormont you are a guest in my house as are Maeve and Daryl, I'll hear no more accusations about them from you or anyone else. Is that understood Lady Mormont? Maege Mormont said nothing only nodded her head. Good, I'll take our quests to their rooms. Taking Maeve's and Daryl's arms she led them from the hall.

As Jyana Reed led them upstairs to their rooms she said, thank you both so much for bring me word about my children. I had almost given up hope that I'd ever know what happened to them. The not knowing made my mind think up all sorts of horrible things. Even now knowing that they are somewhere alone trying to get back to me is better than knowing nothing at all.

I'll put you in rooms next to each other, unless you'd like to share one she said raising an eyebrow. Two rooms are fine Jyana, Daryl is like a brother to me but he snores horribly. I do not Maeve. Yes you do, trust me. Daryl I'll see to it that a bath is drawn for you. Thank you my Lady he smiled entering his room and closing the door.

Jyana had a bath drawn for Maeve telling her that Meera had closets full of gowns that she couldn't get her to wear, she was sure she could find several that would fit Maeve. While she soaked in the tub Jyana went to look for the clothes. When she returned Maeve was dressed in a robe brushing her hair.

You can have all of these you want Maeve she said laying out several choices on the bed, I also found several cloaks and some shoes. I'll leave you to make your choices while I go see to dinner, come down when you're ready.

Thanking Jyana as she left she walked to the bed to look at what she had brought her. The gowns were simple but beautifully made, she also noticed that there was among the gowns a pair or breeches with a matching long sleeved shirt and long sleeved coat that buttoned to the waist and was spit up the front from knee to waist, perfect for riding or traveling in. Breeches and coat were dyed a dark blue, the shirt was white, cuffs and neck decorate with dark blue stitching. She found a pair of black leather boots that button up the sides with the same buttons that the coat had, this would do nicely she though.

Turning her attention to the gowns she tried on several of different colors, deciding on one that had been dyed a lighter shade of blue than the outfit with the breeches, it had a bodice that laced up the back and sleeves that went down just below her elbows Reaching out to Daryl with her mind she told him she needed help. Moments later he knocked on the door, when he saw her he whistled in appreciation, that gown is a major improvement over what you were wearing but doesn't hold a candle to the ones you make with your power, still you look beautiful Maeve he said. Thank you Daryl she said laughing as she complimented him on his new clothes as well, you look good in gray, it matches your eyes.

This gown will look a lot better once you lace it up she said turning around so he could do so. I have more experience unlacing gowns than I do lacing them but for you I'll try. I'm sure you do Daryl, just do the opposite of what you do to unlace them to lace it up she laughed. Damn Daryl, not so tight. It has to be tight to show off your ample chest Maeve. Well while my chest is being shown off I'd like to be able to breath. Stop whining and hold still, I've almost got this. Finished lacing he turned her around, let me look he said. Ah yes, your chest looks wonderful Maeve.

Playful hitting him of the arm she went to find a pair of shoes from the ones Jyana had piled on the floor near the bed. How do these look she said holding up a pair for him to see. Fine, it doesn't really matter no one will see them. Good, I'll go bare foot them. Put the shoes on Maeve he laughed. How do I look? I've already told you that you look beautiful but do something with your hair. Like what? Braid it or something he said rolling his eyes. I don't know how she told him.

God's teeth Maeve sometimes I feel more like your maid than a brother, just so you know I wont be emptying your chamber pot. And just so you know, while I should have been learning how to braid hair I was running around north of the Wall ripping the throats out of animals and eating them. They stared at each other for a moment then both dissolved into laughter, as they did someone knocked on the door and a voice called out Maeve, are you ready?, it was Jyana.

Opening the door she said I thought I was Jyana but my brother insists that I do something with my hair and I don't know how to braid. Laughing Jyana came in nodding at Daryl, are you picking on your sister Daryl? No, I'd never do that Lady Jyana, he replied innocently. You two remind me of Meera and Jojen she said laughing, motioning Maeve to the mirror. Meera refuses to let her hair grow long enough do anything with so let me do yours.

They ate a dinner of fish and frog legs, she laughed when she saw them telling the Reeds that Meera had told her all about frog legs. They call us frog eaters for a reason Maeve, Howland smiled. As they ate she told them how she had met Meera, Jojen and Bran at the cave of the three-eyed crow and the time they had all spent there, of how close they had become. When she told them what she knew of the fall of Winterfell at the hands of Theon Greyjoy, of their trip from Winterfell to the cave and how brave they had all been both parents had tears in their eyes. When asked about the whereabouts of Rikkon Stark she told them Osha had taken him somewhere safe, Bran thought they had gone to the Island of Skagos.

Next the topic of conversation turned to Jon Snow and Stannis. She filled them in on everything that had happened at Winterfell. So Jon is Lord commander of the Night's Watch? He is Howland, she nodded. And you say he's made peace with the Free Folk, let them come south of the Wall? Fine commander he is, making friends of the enemy, inviting them to raid and kill everyone south of the Wall, Maege Mormont scoffed.

Turning her attention to Maege she said, it's not like that at all. They follow Mance Rayder, he follows Jon Snow. Jon let them cross the Wall so they wouldn't be turned in wights and used against us in the war that's coming. He's garrisoning them in the empty castles on the Wall so they can fight the Others Maege. Oh please, she said rolling her eyes, you really want us to believe that we're going to have to fight a war against The Others, they're nothing more than tales used to scare children.

When is the last time you were north of the Wall Maege? Me? Never been north of the Wall girl, but need I remind you that Joer Mormont the last lord commander was my brother, he never mention seeing them. Did he tell you that he was attacked by a wight in his quarters, that if it hadn't been for Jon he would most likely have been killed. Would you care to hear the tale of how he and three hundred men of The Night's Watch were attacked at The Fist of the First Men, how only your brother and a hand full escaped? I know you received word of his betrayal and death at Crastor's Keep, did you never wonder why he went ranging north of the Wall himself?

Before Maege could answer her Howland said, wait a moment Maeve, you're speaking of things about which I have not heard, please start at the beginning. Maege, I'll hear what she has to say with no interruptions from you. If you want to listen to this tale of grumpkins and snarks go ahead Howland, I'll not say another word. Thank you Maege I'd like to hear what she has to say as well, Galbert said. Tell us all you know about what's going on north of the Wall concerning the Others Howland prompted.

Looking at her Daryl said, tell them your story Maeve all of it, even the part about me. Reaching over to squeeze Daryl's hand she looked at Howland. You're going to find what I tell you hard to believe, some more so than others she said glancing at Maege Mormont. I told you that I met your children and Bran Stark at the cave, I'll tell you now how it is that I came to be there.

Dinner had been eaten, the table cleared by the time she had finished. Everyone sat looking at her at a loss for words, trying to digest everything she had said along with their dinner. The silence was finally broken by the loud laughing of Maege Mormont, grumpkins, snarks, and of all things shapeshifters not to mention Brynden Rivers, a man who would be well over a hundred years old living in a cave with children of the forest. All these abilities you say you have, do you really think we believe the things you say you can do? What do you take us for girl? Let us witness these things you say you can do.

She looked at Howland, Jyana and Galbert Glover who were all struggling to believe her. Lets show them Maeve, Daryl said. They both stood then took a few steps back from the table, as she stepped back she bound all four to their chairs, she didn't want anyone to panic. Reaching out to Daryl with her mind she told him what she intend to do. He nodded smiling. He shifted into a shadowcat, she into a direwolf hearing astonished gasps from the people watching, noticing with satisfaction that Maege Mormont was no longer laughing. Shifting back to her true form she called fire to her hand, closing her hand into a fist she extinguished it as she went back to her chair. I'm no liar Maege Mormont, everything I've told you about myself and the Others is true.

The Others are real, the wights are real, if I have to repeat this process every time I try to convince someone of that fact then we are surely going to lose this war. If the Wall falls nothing will stop them. How many living souls are there south of the Wall? Many and more is the answer Maege. Everyone that falls to the Others will be dragged back from death to join their army. People like you who don't believe will be made to believe but by then it will be far to late to stop them.

As Daryl shifted and retook his seat Howland shook himself as if from a dream then poured wine for all of them. Jyana nodded her head at Maeve giving her a small knowing smile as she glanced at Maege Mormont. Galbert and Maege stared at both she and Daryl, Galbert finally saying, that's quite a gift both of you have. I don't think either one of us is convinced it is a gift Galbert, Daryl said. It does open up a whole new world but at the same time makes you feel as if you truly belong in neither, you wonder who and what you are most of the time.

I'm sorry for the display Lord and Lady Reed, Daryl and I will leave your home at once if you wish. You'll do no such thing Maeve, Jyana said. Did my children know about you Maeve?, Howland asked. Of course they did, they, Bran, Daryl and Jon Snow are what I consider to be my human family. They where the first humans I met in twenty years. It hurts me more than you know that I can't look for them now, if not for the tasks that Bryndren Rivers has charged me with I would be.

And one of those tasks is to convince a world full of Maege Mormonts that the Others are real Galbert Glover said with a smile. I'm afraid so she replied laughing. Not an easy task Howland added laughing while offering Maege more wine. People are more worried about who will be king than who is north of the Wall, and all they have to convince them is me.

Well you convinced me Maege said , the rest should be easy. Thank you Maege, now spread the word, tell everyone whats coming. Do you think they'll believe me girl? What makes you think I'll have an easier time doing that than you, you're the one with all the power. Lead by example Maege, send men to the Wall to strengthen the forces, that will make other people wonder what you're up to and they'll send men as well. I could do that, Maege nodded. As can I, Galbert Glover agreed. The crannogmen will go as well, I've managed to keep us out of the war for the throne but this is one war we can't hide in the swamp from. Maeve do you think Jon and Stannis are still at Winterfell?

Yes, they should be, if not Jon and the wildlings will be heading back to the Wall. Stannis may be on his way to try and take Moat Cailin. I'll send ravens to both places he said. I've not bent a knee to Stannis but I may be inclined to help him take back Moat Cailin. Are you interested in holding Moat Cailin yourself Howland?

He looked shocked by her question, then laughed. I hadn't thought about it Maeve until you just mentioned it, if not me then someone else from the north should. It was built to keep the south from invading the north, no southerner should have control of Moat Cailin, or any traitor northern for that matter. I'll send a message to Stannis along with yours then, I'll tell him how pleased it would make me if you or someone else from the north held it. Maege choked on her wine, will he do it if you ask?, she coughed? I don't know Maege, it wouldn't hurt for me to ask. Well in that case girl tell him I'd like to be his Hand of the King if he wins this war. I'll do that Maege she said as they all laughed.

As their group was breaking up Howland Reed stopped her and Daryl as they were leaving asking them to stay a bit longer if they weren't to tired. Of course we will Howland she told him as he led them to a smaller room off the main hall that was much more private. As she and Daryl sat in two large chairs drawn up before the hearth Howland stood with his back turned to them looking into the flames. He stood there so long without saying a word that she and Daryl looked at each other with concern.

Now I have something to tell you both he said finally breaking his long thoughtful silence. Something that I swore to Eddard Stark that I would never speak of, but he's dead now, I'm the only one that knows the truth. If times were different I would never break the vow I swore to him but with war raging all around us this secret is to important to follow me to my grave if I die. I think that after everything that you have told me I can trust you to keep this secret until a time comes when it needs to be made know to everyone, if that time should ever come. It concerns Jon Snow.

You've spoken to me here tonight Maeve of how close you are to Jon and Brandon, how you championed the Starks cause to Stannis himself, making him keep Winterfell Stark rather than giving it to someone else. It's for those reasons that I'm going to tell you the truth about Jon. He isn't Ned Starks bastard son, he is the son of Lyanna Stark, Ned's sister and Rhaegar Targaryen, a bastard but not Ned's.

Maeve and Daryl both sat in stunned silence staring at Howland Reed. He has no idea, she said. Ned told me that when Jon was older he would tell him the truth but its obvious that he died before he did. When we fought Rhaegar's men at the Tower of Joy where Lyanna was being held the only two that survived the battle were Ned and myself. Ned entered the tower looking for his sister as I waited outside.

After waiting for over an hour I entered the tower, going to the top I found Ned clutching the hand of his dead sister in a room that smelled of blood and flowers, I had to pull their hands apart. Ned was in shock, completely devastated by his sister's dead. I didn't even notice the cradle standing on the other side of the bed until I heard a babe whimpering. Peering into it I saw Jon for the first time, only days old. I knew then that what had killed Lyanna was a fever that sometime strikes women after giving birth.

We brought Lyanna Stark's bones and her son back to Winterfell but no one would ever know that he was her son or that Rhaegar Targaryen was his father because Ned told everyone including Catelyn that Jon was his bastard. Catelyn hated that boy her whole life for being something that he wasn't. Ned promised Lyanna that he would never tell anyone the truth, swore it to her on her death bed and he never did. The only reason I know is because I was there, Ned made me swear an oath that I would never tell, and I never have until now for reasons I've already stated.

Jon has a claim to the Iron Throne, Daryl said quietly. Jon has a very good claim to the Iron Throne but proving that he's Rhaegar's son would be impossible, only two people were there that know and one of them is dead. If Jon knew the truth and decided to press his claim to the throne House Reed would support him, Ned was my closest and dearest friend. The Starks are much loved by all in the north, those that supported Rob would support Jon.

I don't think Jon would ever do that Howland, she said. Stannis offered to legitimize Jon, make him Lord of Winterfell but Jon turned him down. He's sworn oaths to The Night's Watch that he wont break, Stannis even offered to release him from those as well but Jon still said no. I know that Jon would make an excellent king, he knows what's coming better than any of the others that want the crown and The Night's Watch would have the support they desperately need, but I don't think he'd leave the Wall for King's Landing.

Maeve I know that if things ever got to a point where Jon needed to know the truth in order to reconsider his choice in the matter that you would tell him, I feel so strongly about that I broke an oath and a promise to a man I considered a brother to tell you. I would Howland if the day comes when he needs to know, until then rest assured that Daryl and I will keep the oath that you swore to Ned Stark, that's an oath we swear to you.

They spent two more days at Greywater Watch. Both she and Howland had gotten immediate responses to the messages they sent to Winterfell. Jon would welcome all the help he could get on the Wall and Stannis would welcome any who helped him take Moat Cailin. Stannis had given her no definite answer about Howland Reed holding Moat Cailin, I'll consider it, was his short reply.

She and Jyana spend most of their time together, they had become close in the few days they spent together. Jyana had place the gown she had worn along with food and other necessities into her pack, Maeve wore the dark blue outfit. On the day she and Daryl left both women had tears in their eyes when it came time to say goodbye. She promised that when she and Daryl returned north she would stop in again, by then Bran, Meera and Jojen would be home. Both knew that was more a prayer than a certainty refusing to talk about what it would mean if they weren't home by then.

When she and Daryl landed to the south of The Twins long enough for her to grow a weirwood tree she spend the whole time cursing both the gods and Brynden Rivers, Daryl raising both eyebrows at her choice of words. Let it go Maeve he told her after she had finished with the tree. Walder Frey isn't going anywhere, time enough to deal with him later.

They stood in a small grove of trees days later on the bank of the Tridant River looking out across the water at a small isle. Quiet Isle was it's name and somewhere on it was a man she needed to convince to go to King's Landing and kill his undead brother. Daryl had become more quiet as they neared their destination, saying little when they stopped to eat and rest on their journey from The Twins to the place they stood now.

I wished you'd tell me what's wrong Daryl she told him for what felt like the hundredth time. I'm fine Maeve he replied for what felt like the hundredth time. They stared at one another for a moment, both knowing what he'd said wasn't the truth. Your lucky I feel the way I do about not snooping around in other peoples heads Daryl. He grinned, I know you've never done that to me and you never will. I know you to well Maeve to think that you would now. Keep your secrets Daryl she said laughing. You still planning on going over to the isle tonight?, he said in an effort to change the conversation. Yes, later tonight when everyone is asleep.

They had spend much of the day watching the inhabitants of the tiny isle go about their chores. As she sat well hidden in a tall tree Daryl had said, that's him, Sandor Clegane, giving her a mental image of the man in question she saw a very tall man digging graves in the bone yard. Quietly flying over to perch in a closer tree she sat for a long time watching him.

Brushing his thoughts she felt the pain he felt from an old wound in his leg, then noticed with her eyes that he walked with a pronounced limp, almost cripple. The pain she felt from his face was an old pain he had lived with for a long time, she knew it was caused from the burns his brother had inflicted on him by holding his face to hot coals. His brother deserved death if for no other reason than that one. Her anger over it and what Sandor Clegane had endured because of it surprised her.

She had watched him the rest of the afternoon as he came and went, digging graves, going to what Daryl told her were times set aside during the day for prayer, eating his meals. Once he went to the stable to feed and brush a black horse, touching his mind again she felt how much he loved this animal.

As he left the stable he paused as he limped across the yard, putting his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it. Looking up at the tree she hid in almost as if he could see or feel her he stared intently at it for a few moments. God's teeth, he feels me watching him she thought with surprise. She held still, watching as he shook his head then continued across the yard.

Now, standing in the trees thinking about what she would say to him she wondered if she or Brynden Rivers had the right to ask Sandor Clegane to leave this place. He had suffered much in his life, she hadn't needed to probe his mind deeply to know that. He had finally found peace in this quiet out of the way place where he could escape from the things that haunted him and she was going to him tonight to ask him to leave.

She had known this kind of peace living unknowing of what she truly was with her family north of the Wall. Not a day had gone by since she had been rudely awakened to the truth that she didn't long for her family and home. What right did she or anyone else have to destroy what he had found here among the brothers of the Quiet Isle. Deep down she hoped he would refuse her request to leave here. At least someone will be happy she thought. She would let no one but him know of her presence on the isle, leaving the others in blissful ignorance that she had ever been there.

It was shortly after midnight as she sat alone in a tree over looking the path Sandor Clegane would have to walk down to get to the small single room dwelling he stayed in. Reaching out with her mind she felt him approaching down the patch still out of sight. Landing on the ground she shifted not into the form of a direwolf but a swift white hunting hound. She chose that form hoping it would put him at ease, get him to offer her an invitation into his room.

He'll have a soft spot in his heart for hounds Daryl had told her. His grandfather kept the hounds for the Lannisters until he saved the life of Tytos Lannister when he was attacked by a lioness. He lost three dogs and a leg doing it, as a reward he was granted land and a towerhouse then told to produce sons that fought as well as his dogs. His son was Sandor and Gregor's father, their sigil is the three hounds that lost their lives on the day Tytos was attacked. He'd said more at the time he told her all of this than he'd said to her in a week, she didn't ask him how he knew so much about the Cleganes.

Her plan was to meet him in hound form then follow him inside where she could reveal herself in private, binding him if necessary to keep him from killing her if he reacted badly to the shock. Mance Rayder had tought her to appreciate the strength of started men when he had tried to strangle the life from her. Daryl would remain unseen in the tree unless she needed help, he hadn't like the idea but agreed to do it.

As Sandor came into sight carrying a lantern to light his way she took a deep breath then bounded up the path to greet him. What in seven hells, he muttered. Where did you come from?, he asked as she jumped around him wagging her tail, hoping like hell she look convincing. Jumping up she put her paws on his chest and he scratched her behind the ear. Down, he said in a deep gravelly voice pushing her off him, she liked his voice.

She stood looking up at him with her tongue hanging out tail wagging, brushing his mind she saw surprise but no alarm. He started limping towards his room, when he opened the door she darted through it ahead of him. Closing the door behind him he said, Elder Brother wont like you being in here, you should be in the stable keeping Stranger company, she whined in response chocking her head to the side. Gods!, what was it about his voice that sent a thrill through her every time she heard it?

She noticed how much taller he looked close up, he seem to fill up all the space in the confines of the tiny room. As he poured water into a basin then sat it on the floor for her she noticed how big his hands were with her human female mind. For some reason this sent another thrill through her. Get a hold of yourself Maeve she thought while dutifully lapping water from the basin.

She watched as he limped the few steps to the bed lifting the robe he wore up and over his head, dropping it onto a chair close by. Standing naked next to the bed illuminated by the glow from the lantern she thought how well built and fit he was even with his bum leg. She knew her tongue was hanging from her mouth again as she sat watching him get in the bed. Lay down, he told her once he was settled with the blanket drawn over him. She jumped onto the foot of the narrow bed doing as he told her trying to figure out how she was going to reveal herself to him. Not up here he said propping himself up on his elbows to look at her while nudging her off the bed with his good leg. As she jumped from the bed she bound and gagged him with air, shifting as she did so into her true form.

His eyes got very wide seeing her or feeling the bindings that kept him still and quiet she wasn't sure which. Sandor my name is Maeve she said quickly. I need to speak with you about something very important, I've come a long way to do so. I'll remove the bonds that hold you if you promise me you wont try to strangle me to death, I carried the bruises for weeks from the last man that tried that she added with a smile. The fear if there had been any was gone from his eyes, he did however cast a glance to his sword standing in the corner of the room by the door. Following his gaze she saw it as well, you have to promise me you wont cut me in half or poke me full of holes with that as well she said laughing.

He nodded his head in answer. She could only hope he was as honest as he was big, if not she was in deep shit. If he bolted for his sword she'd have to stop him fast or suffer the consequences of not, which would very likely prove fatal to one of both of them. Brushing his mind she saw that he was more curious than fearful, he felt as if he had seen her before somewhere. She didn't probe as she released him from his bonds, taking a step back in spite of herself. He scooted himself backwards on the bed until his back hit the wall behind him.

They stared at one another for a few heartbeats in silence, finally pointing at the foot of the bed she asked him if it was alright if she sat there. He nodded his head but once again his eyes went to the sword standing in the corner. Bloody hell she said aloud, heaving a sigh she walked over picked up the sword and walked back to the bed. Here, take it Sandor she said handing him the sword hilt first. I suppose you do feel that I have you at something of a disadvantage laying in bed naked and unarmed. If it will make you feel at ease enough to listen to me then take it, please. Reaching out tentatively he grasp the sword by the hilt, then rolled quickly, far quicker than she'd have thought he could move with his bad leg, from the bed. Grasping the scabbard with his left hand, the hilt with his right he stood next to the bed looking at her. Damn, he's fast for someone so large she thought as her eyes roamed over his body.

He noticed the way she looked at him, giving her a wicked grin he said, Do you mind if I get dressed? Sandor as far as I'm concerned the highlight of this entire evening has been seeing you naked, if you are a cruel enough man to rob me of that then by all means put your clothes on. If you want to talk, I'll get dressed, if you're here for other things I'll gladly stay naked providing you take off your clothes as well he said leering at her. She blushed so deeply she knew he could see it even in the dim light the lantern provided. He laughed. We really do need to talk Sandor, put your clothes on please. Alright, there's always later, after we talk he grinned at her, dropping his sword on the bed he put his robe back on.

It's alright Daryl she told him mind to mind. About damn time you let me in on that fact Maeve, I was just before coming in after you. Sorry, Sandor and I got off to a rocky start but he 's calm now. That's what the last fifty people he killed thought too, just before he killed them. He's a trained killer Maeve, always has been, always will be, don't let your guard down. I'll be cautious Daryl. Call me if you need me Maeve.

This isn't the first time I've seen you, Sandor said taking a seat in the chair. Really?, where else have you seen me she asked sitting on the bed. Every night, in my dreams. Looking at him with her eyes narrowed she said, let me guess, you saw a three-eyed crow as well. It was his turn to look at her through narrowed eyes as he nodded his head. What else did you dream of Sandor? The Wall, you surrounded by the Night's Watch and wildlings. Undead things attacking. King's Landing, a three-eyed crow and something big and evil dressed in armor. A white direwolf.

This one?, she asked as she shifted into her direwolf form. He jumped a little when she did, startled but not frightened. Yes, he answered her when she shifted back. I suppose you're here to explain to me what this is all about. Yes I am Sandor, I hope you're comfortable because it's a long story, one I grow weary of telling, but there are things you need to know. Where would you like me to start? Start with you first, who you are and how you can change into a hound and a wolf. That's as good a place as any I suppose she whispered.

They talked the night through inside his tiny room. At times she would get up and pace back and forth or stare unseeing out the window. He never interrupted her, when the chair became to hard to sit on any longer he moved to the bed, placing his sword back in the corner of the room by the door. When she at last came to the end, he began to ask questions. She gave him the answers he needed.

They left his room to walk along the beach an hour before the sun came up when life here began a new day. So, some part of Gregor still lives, and it's my job according to Brynden Rivers to go to King's Landing and finish what Oberyn started? That's what he said Sandor, only you can end him. It also seems to me that his death will cause some sort of a change, cause something to happen that wont unless you kill him. I'd love nothing more than to do that but I'm a cripple. I've told you I can heal Sandor, I have every intention of healing your leg way before you confront your brother. I can heal your face as well if you want me to.

You don't have to do this you know. You don't have to leave here or the peace you've found. The decision is yours to make. I wont let Brynden Rivers or anyone else force you from what you have here, I'll heal you no matter what you decide. If you decide to stay you'll have to explain how it is that you are hale and whole once more she laughed. Say the God did it if you want, it makes no difference to me who gets credit for the deed, only that you're as content when I leave as you where before I came.

No one in my life for a very long time has given a rat's ass if I was content or not. You can really heal me, make my leg whole again, heal these scars from my face? I can heal the scars from your face but not the scars from your soul Sandor, she said looking him in the eyes. You may find that the scars on your soul can only be healed if you stay here. You know, when I look at your face I see both sides of your personality Sandor and The Hound. I can heal the scars, make it as if they'd never been there but don't loose The Hound. I have a feeling if you go to King's Landing you're going to need him. True, he whispered. I firmly believe that King's Landing is the seventh level of hell. Is it really that bad Sandor? I'll let you decide for yourself when you get there.

As she stood looking at him in the predawn light she noticed for the first time that he reminded her of someone, gray eyes, black hair, the shape of the nose and jaw. Why are you staring at me Maeve? Now that you have light to see me by do you regret not wanting me to put my clothes back on? What? No Sandor not at all, feel free to run around naked all you want, she laughed. I was looking at the side of your face that isn't burned, it seems so familiar to me for some reason. He laughed, that's a first for me, someone even noticing that half of my face isn't burned. Shaking her head dismissively she said, it will come to me eventually I'm sure.

I have to go, I really don't want my presence here to disturb the peace of this place. I'm traveling with a friend named Daryl, he's more of a brother to me than a friend. We're camped just south of here not far from the road in a stand of trees. If you decide to come with us to King's Landing say your goodbyes and meet us there, I'll heal you then. If you don't show I'll know you decided to stay, I'll come back to night and heal you, explain it however you want.

As she turned from him preparing to shift into a hawk he grabbed her arm turning her back to face him. Thank you for giving me the choice Maeve. Reaching up she caressed both sides of his face, do what's best for Sandor she whispered. Stepping back she shifted into a hawk flying back to her camp in the woods to wait for his decision.

He stood on the beach watching as the woman he had dreamed of for a month and spent the night talking to turned herself into a white hawk and flew to the south. She can fly, he whispered to himself. His head was spinning, the things she had told him going around and around in his mind. A week ago he'd thought of all the things he could do with the rest of his life. He knew now what he wanted to do. Limping up the beach he went in search of the Elder Brother of the Quiet Isle to tell him what he had decided.

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ties That Bind

Daryl sat staring into the fire waiting on Maeve to return. He'd come back from the Quiet Isle as she and Sandor Clegane had left his room to walk along the narrow strip of beach that surrounded the tiny isle. He sat staring at the fire wondering how he had gotten to this place he found himself in now. It had a lot to do with Maeve herself, her innocence, her trusting nature. As strong and powerful as she was she was no match for what she'd find in the real world. He saw that the first time he'd laid eyes on her, new it from the dreams he'd had of her before they'd ever met.

He knew now where those dreams had come from, who it was that had set him on a path to the north, to a place and a time where he would run into Maeve. He hated being manipulated, knew that he was from the start but he'd played along thinking that if things got to intense he'd leave. He had to leave in a hurry many times before in his life for many different reasons but this time was different, this time he got pulled deeper in when his gut had urged him to go. She had become the sister he'd never had and never new he wanted until he'd met her, come to know her, fallen in love with her strength and her deep sense of family love and honor.

He was a man of secrets, the one that he kept hidden closest, the reason why he had been driven from his home alone and terrified, why he'd spent his life roaming from place to place never settling down, never getting close to anyone was about to come riding into this very camp. Or at least the brother of that reason was, his half brother.

Daryl Hill, the shape shifter, the bastard son of a landed knight with a lust for widowed women and the half brother of two men who were killers, one of which had been the monster that had come to kill another rival to his inheritance, him. In truth be bore Sandor no ill will, he was even more of a victim of Gregor than he was himself, but he had no idea what his reaction would be when and if he found out he had a bastard brother.

He'd made up his mind that no matter what he wouldn't run this time, he'd see it through to the end whatever that end was. He'd keep his mouth shut and keep his secret until one of them had figured it out and asked him. Laughing quietly to himself he thought it wouldn't take long for Maeve to figure it out, the family resemblance was obvious enough that the blind could see it.

Good morning Daryl. Good morning Maeve, come have some rabbit stew for breakfast. Filling her bowl she sat down next to him taking a piece of brown bread he handed her. So, when is he coming?, he asked as she began to eat. I'm not sure he is Daryl, he hadn't decided by the time I had to leave. Do you think he will? Shaking her head she said, I really don't know Daryl. Whatever he decides will be the right choice for him. I told him to take his time and think about it. I hope he doesn't take to long Maeve. He wont, he'll show up here sometime today or he wont come at all she assured him.

They sat in silence as she finished her breakfast each lost in their own thoughts. Thank you for breakfast Daryl it was very good. Your welcome, there is more if you want it. I'm good for now. I think I'll get some sleep she said turning to look at him.

As he returned her look she was struck dumb by what she saw. Maeve, are you alright? She didn't answer him. Maeve? Still not answering him she reach out grabbing his chin turning his face back and forth. What the hell are you doing Maeve? The look of comprehension at last showing on her face she jumped to her feet, you look like him. Who? Don't who me Daryl, you know who, Sandor Clegane.

That's because we're related Maeve. How related? I'm his bastard brother. And that's something you couldn't share with me a month ago when we started this trip to come here and find him. That's something I haven't shared with anyone Maeve. But I'm not anyone Daryl, I'm the person that has shared every little detail of my whole fucked up life with you because I trust you. Couldn't you have trusted me enough to share the fact that you're Sandor Clegane's brother once you knew we were coming here. It has nothing to do with trust Maeve, I just don't talk about it.

I've had my suspicions since the night we first camped in the Barrowlands if you want to know the truth. What made you suspicious? The map for one, I found Cornfield and saw it was close to Clegane Hall. I never thought you were related though, just that you knew them as neighbors. Are you going to tell him if he decides to come with us to King's Landing Daryl? No, not unless he figures it out for himself. Are you going to tell him Maeve?

Its not my place to do that Daryl. What I really find so hard to understand is that you are lucky enough to have someone in this world that you are related to by blood and you keep it a secret. Do you realize that there is not one person in this world that I can say that about, not one person or anything else in another form that I share the same blood with, I'm alone. If I had a brother, even a half brother, any family at all I'd be shouting about it from the top of the highest mountain.

There are some people in this world that you don't want to be related to Maeve, some that it's dangerous to be related to. I can understand that if you're referring to Gregor but not about the man I just spent half the night talking to. I can only hope that if he decides to come with us that you have enough sense to figure that out for yourself. Perhaps I will Maeve. I hope so for your sake and his Daryl, because if there is anything out there that is worse than being alone I haven't found it yet.

You're not alone Maeve, can you not see me sitting here? Eyes filling with tears she said I know you're here Daryl, I know you don't have to be. I know you love me and I hope to all the gods that you know I love you, but its not the same as knowing that there is someone in the world that you're related to by blood and family. You can't pick you're family Maeve, but you can pick the people that you love as much if not more than family. I picked you, that makes you more precious and special to me than a world full of people I could be related to by blood.

Hearing him say that made her cry even harder. Oh bloody hell he said coming over to wrap her in his arms, holding her tightly against him. As she hugged him back he said, women that cry scare me Maeve, please stop before I faint or something. That made her laugh. You're tired, you've been up all night, worried way to much about everything and everyone, go get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up. Drawing back to look at her he said, are you still pissed off at me for not telling you that I'm related to Sandor Clegane. No, I've always known you kept secrets, I just didn't know they were this big.

She woke to the sound of a horse moving towards her through the woods, feeling groggy from how deeply she had been asleep she thought at first she had been dreaming. Laying there still half asleep with her eyes closed she felt a deep throbbing in her leg, a dull heat on the left side of her face. What's wrong with my leg? Why does my face feel hot? I'm dreaming she thought trying to ignore the continuing feelings of discomfort that only seem to be getting stronger. Strong enough to force away the fog of sleep from her mind.

Coming fully awake, eyes snapping open she knew why she felt the strange pains. If she didn't keep her ability to heal in check she could be overwhelmed by another persons pain. Awake and alert it took little effort to block it out, asleep with her guard down she felt pain as intensely as the sufferer.

Sitting up still a bit dazed, struggling to block out his pain she saw Sandor sitting on his horse looking at her. Smiling she got to her feet smoothing her hair and clothes self consciously, noticing at the same time that Daryl wasn't around in any form.

Didn't mean to wake you Maeve he said in his deep, gravely voice. It's alright Sandor, I'm very glad to see you, I hope this means you're coming to King's Landing. So it seems he replied. Your friend not here? So it seems she said echoing his words. Her leg still throbbed randomly to let her now he was still in pain, once these phantom pains got through her defenses she either had to heal the person experiencing the pain or get far away from them.

He moved to dismount, as he did she said, wait Sandor. Limping towards him letting her healing ability take control her eyes began to glow as she reached out with her power to examined his wound. He sat still upon his horse watching as she approached looking somewhat disconcerted. Are my eyes glowing Sandor? Very brightly Maeve. Why are you limping? Because I can feel your pain and my body reacts to it as yours does. Stepping close she said don't worry about it, its just my ability to heal manifesting. Watch Stranger Maeve, he bites. To prove what he'd said was true Stranger nipped playfully at her arm.

Reaching out to Stranger's mind she assured him she meant Sandor no harm and to behave himself. He nudged her with his nose, shook his head and let out a loud snort for reply. He wont hurt me Sandor, in his mind I'm a horse in human form she said laying her hand on Sandor's leg where his wound was. He thinks you're a what? I'll explain later, right now I need to try to heal your wound through your breeches.

Are you trying to get me out of my clothes again? She laughed and blushed at the same time, not at the moment Sandor, right now I need to concentrate on healing you which I can't do if you make me laugh. If you need me to take them off say the word. I will, now be quiet for a moment she said giggling.

Extending her power to the site of the old wound she examined it more closely. When it was fresh it had been deep, painful but not lethal, had it been cleaned properly it would have healed with little problem, it hadn't been. The damage she saw from the infection that had almost killed him was extensive, it had spread to the bone itself causing dead and damaged tissue on the inside and jagged cracks in the surface leaving the bone brittle. She started inside the bone, healing old injured tissue, burning away the dead, then healed all of the hairline cracks on the surface strengthening it considerably. Next she soothed all the muscles and tendons from his hip to his foot that had become strained from the pronounced limp he'd had to walk with.

Her healing ability then went off on its own dragging her mind along with it to every wound his flesh had ever suffered. There were many, most were minor except the burns on his face. She would ask him before she healed it if he was ready for her to do so, as bad as it looked her ability showed her it would be easy to heal.

Thinking to seal all she'd done with a final blast of healing energy her power took control and gave him more than what she had intended to give, it gave him part of herself. He wouldn't be able to do the things she did of course but as she looked closer at what she had done she saw that all his natural abilities strength, speed, eyesight and hearing had been enhanced to a greater level than what they had been. Thinking that this just might help save his life when he fought his undead brother she withdrew her mind from his body thinking as she did that she would say nothing to him about it. If he found that he was a little stronger and faster could hear and see better and questioned her about it she'd tell him then.

How do you feel Sandor? Good I think, my leg no longer throbs. Well climb down off of Stranger and see if you can walk better. Dismounting gently still expecting pain from his leg he stood holding on to his saddle as he gingerly put weigh of his once bad leg. Letting go of the saddle he turned and took a step forward, the fact that he felt no pain was evident on his face by his shocked expression. Taking a few more tentative steps he then walked boldly across the camp and back to where she stood next to Stranger watching him.

Any pain? None. She watched as he swallowed with effort and said thank you Maeve. Thank you Sandor for believing all the crazy things I've told you and agreeing to come to King's Landing. I know what it's cost you to do so, healing you is a small token of my appreciation for your belief in me and the things you've had to put aside. Do you want me to heal your face now. No, not just yet. Can I ask your reason for waiting.

I'm know by three things Maeve, my face, my helm and for being a killer. People think I'm a rapist and a murderer now because of what happened at the Saltpans, someone wore my helm and pretended to be me when they raped and murdered everyone there. I'm no rapist or murderer of children Maeve, I've done things in my life that were bad but never killed an innocent. I need people to know that, I don't want them to think that it was me at the Saltpans, to do that I need them to recognize me either by my face or my helm and I don't have my helm anymore. My face may make me a monster to some but I don't want my actions to make me one as well, I'm not Gregor. Do you think you will be able to look at my face while we travel together to King's Landing without turning away or being sickened by the sight of it.

She reached out grabbing his arm as hard as she could. Am I looking at you now? He hesitated for a moment, yes he whispered. Am I turning away or do I appear sickened? No. I like your face Sandor, its you, who you are. Your face is a map of everything you've suffered and you have suffered so very very much but you've survived it all. You're still here, still trying, still care enough about what the world thinks of you that you would continue to suffer in an effort to prove what kind of man you really are.

I have no problem with your face, it hurts me that you think I do. When you've proven your point to the world, when they all know what kind of man you truly are, when you're ready for me to heal you let me know. Until then rest assured that I know what kind of man you are and I'm very glad to have met you Sandor Clegane. Giving his arm one more hard squeeze she let him go. He nodded his head once which was all the reply she needed.

Are you hungry?, there's some rabbit stew left. I could eat, he replied. Well have a seat, I'll bring you some. Where's you friend he asked as he ate. I'm not sure but I hope he comes back soon, I wanted to be farther back up the rode towards the crossroads by the time night falls. That's north of here Maeve, King's Landing is south. She laughed I know but I'm supposed to grow a tree at High Heart on my way. Reaching over to Daryl's pack she fished out the map unrolled it and held it so they both could see it.

Why not just cut across land, we'll have to avoid Harrenhal he said pointing on the map to show her. What's the land like through there?, I can fly over rough terrain, you and Stranger are going to have to walk across it, that's why I thought backtracking to the crossroads and going by road would be easier. The land is all small rolling hills and grass, nothing Stranger and I can't handle. Good that will save us some time and effort, we'll go cross country as you suggested, and as long as we have to avoid Harrenhal lets cut across the God's Eye to the Isle of Faces, I'd really like to see it, I may not get another chance. We'll need a boat to get to the Isle. No we wont, we'll walk across the water. He looked at her for a moment then laughed, alright this I've got to see. You will she smiled.

What time is it Sandor? Just after mid day I'd say. I'm going to go wash up the dishes and freshen up, maybe by the time I get back Daryl will be here and we can leave. I'll wait here unless you need help freshening up he grinned. She laughed blushing again, I think I can handle it Sandor but thank you for the offer she said gathering up the dishes that needed a wash. Anytime Maeve, I'm always happy to help. I'm sure you are, I'll be back shortly.

After washing the dishes in the water of the Trident and setting them out to dry she decided she and her clothes could use a wash as well. Standing among some dense bushes growing on the bank of the river she disrobed then washed her clothes laying them across the bushes to dry as she went for a swim. The water of the river was much colder than she liked so she heated the water around her until steam rose from the surface.

As she floated in the warm water a curious male river otter swam over to make her acquaintance climbing up to sit on her stomach. He informed her that if she was going to swim in his part of the river that the least she could do was play. Agreeing with him she shifted into the form of an otter and they swam and played together for awhile. Finally shifting back into her true form they both splashed onto the bank where she scooped the water from both of them casting it back into the river.

Turning around to head for the bushes to dress, her new companion following along at her heals she was brought up short when a deep male voice said, What's it like to do that Maeve? Turning to look at the speaker who sat on the ground a short distance away, not far from a black horse munching on the tall grass she said, Do what Sandor? Turn yourself into something else. She shrugged her shoulders, it's hard to explain or put into words, I've been doing it since I was six she said gathering the air and water around her into a dress then sat down next to him.

To be honest I feel more comfortable in another form than I do in the one I was born in. That's a shame Maeve, your true form as you call it is very nice to look at. She laughed, I'm glad you think so. I got worried about you when you didn't come back as soon as I thought you should so I brought Stranger down here to eat while I looked you you. It took me half an hour to figure out that one of the river otters playing in the water was you. Are you always white when you shift into another form? Do you always sparkle like that in the sun? Yes to both questions Sandor. Well that will make you a lot easier to spot next time I need to look for you.

You've made a new friend he said nodding at the otter as he climbed into her lap curled into a ball and went to sleep. So it seems she smiled. Will he follow you when you leave? I'm not sure, I'll try to talk him out of it if he does. What's this about Stranger thinking you're a horse, you said you'd explain it to me. Oh that, every animal I talk to thinks I'm what they are and can shift into a human form instead of the other way around. So that otter thinks you're an otter? He does, it will be hard to convince him I'm not, not really even worth the effort. No matter what I say he wont believe I'm not an otter.

He looked at her dress. It's made of air and water she told him. What keeps it together? Air. Air holds the water into the form or shape I want it in. Can I touch it? Of course. He reached out a finger and poked it, then ran his finger along the sleeve. The water in the dress swirled and moved beneath his finger but never lost the shape she had bound it in.

Fuck me, he whispered. I will at some point I'm sure, she whispered back. As what she said penetrated his awe of her dress he jumped, snapping his head up to look at her. As he looked at her with his mouth opened she smiled sweetly scooped the otter up from her lap jumped to her feet and went to put on her clothes, leaving him to continue staring at her opened mouthed. Regaining his senses and his voice he yelled, Don't tease me wench, I play rough. Who's teasing Sandor? It better not be you, he laughed in his deep rich voice.

As she walked back to him wearing her real cloths he pointed at her and said, are you any good with that? Looking down at herself, thinking of the conversation they had just had she said, I don't know, I've never used it, thinking he referred to what was between her legs. Why do you wear a sword if you can't use it? Oh! you mean the sword, yes I can use it she blushed. What did you think I was talking about Maeve. Nevermind Sandor she said blushing a deeper red.

Jon Snow taught me the basics on our trip to Winterfell, I don't know that I'd call myself good but against someone no better than me I think I could hold my own. Care to have a go at me wench? I feel a bit rusty myself. Sure, but I bruise really easy she laughed. If you don't get bruised you're not learning Maeve. Lets go find a couple of sticks he said getting up from the ground.

Wait, I'll show you something I came up with after I complained to Jon that fighting with wooden swords wasn't the same as the real thing. Concentrating for a moment she formed a layer of air around each one of them that was as close fitting as their skin. What's this Sandor asked feeling the the layer of air enclosing him from head to toe. This will keep us from actually making contact with one another, you can still feel the blows but they wont hurt you. That's air Maeve, how will it ward off a blow? The same way it can do this she said as she raised herself several feet off the ground them stomped her foot showing him that she could make the air as solid as the ground he stood on.

He still wasn't buying it so she raised him off the ground as well, much to his dismay. Stand still Sandor, stop flapping you arms around, you look like a big bird. That's it, trust me, I'm not going to let you get hurt. I have a hard time trusting people Maeve he muttered through clinched teeth. Well I'm one that you can trust Sandor, now stomp you're foot. He did, tentatively at first then more strongly. See I told you, now walk towards me. I don't think so Maeve. She laughed reaching out her hand to him, come on give it a try.

Grasping her hand he took a step, then another as she took a step back. Walking to his side she linked her arm through his, coaxing him across the river and back. Can you swim she japed as they stood feet above the middle of the Trident river. Yes, and I'll beat your ass if you drop me in that water. She laughed. I'm not kidding Maeve, drop me in that water and you wont sit for a month. That made her laugh even harder, I wont I promise. Reaching the bank she lower them both to the ground. He looked at her with gratitude when he felt the ground beneath his feet once again.

Now, watch this she said giving him a wink. Oh Gods, he muttered. Leaving him on the ground for this demonstration she rose swiftly straight up so high that he appeared as a speck to her far below, she knew she looked the same to him. Laughing at the sheer joy and freedom she felt she dove back towards him head first stopping face to face with him upside down. Raising up a little she extended both her hands to him, come on Sandor, give it a try. My balls aren't big enough to try that Maeve.

Your balls are plenty big enough, I've seen them remember. He blushed. Laughing she said I know what you really mean Sandor. You have the heart and the strength to do it, what you lack is the trust, I understand and respect that. You've not even know me a whole day yet. What does it feel like to do that Maeve? Freedom Sandor, complete, absolute freedom. Free from all the things that bind you to the ground, all the doubts and worries. You're like a leaf on the breeze but not randomly going where the wind takes you, going where you want to go, as far, high and fast as you want to get there.

Somersaulting front ways so her feet pointed at the ground she spun around and around like she was dancing with the air itself then lowered herself gently down beside him. If you can do that why bother shifting into a bird? What do you think someone would think if they saw me fly past them in my true form she laughed. That they had drank to much I suppose he said grinning.

There is a reason why I put on that whole show for you Sandor, I want you to get use to seeing me do things. There could come a time when the things I can do may help keep you alive, your head firmly attached to the rest of your body. I want you to know down deep that I'd never do anything to hurt you, I want you to trust me with your life if need be and know beyond any shadow of doubt that anything I did was to protect you and keep you safe. Do things like what Maeve?

Like this Sandor she said as she tossed him backwards several feet, sitting him down gentle on his feet. Damn it Maeve, he yelled. Or this she said yanking him back towards her, or this she said raising him off the ground. Lowering him to the ground and reaching out to steady him she said if the time comes when I need to do something like that I want you to think no more of it than you do breathing. I want you to keep your mind on what you were doing before I did anything. I'm not sure I'm understanding what you getting at Maeve.

Heaving a sigh she said I'll try to explain Sandor. The last time I spoke with Brynden Rivers was in the God's Wood at Winterfell just before I left to come south and find you. It wasn't a pleasant conversation, I pleaded, begged and threatened him to let me be the one to kill Gregor, to keep you out of it. Not because I don't think you can kill him, I believe that you can and will but there is a little voice inside my head that keeps saying "what if".

The simple truth is I don't know what this undead form of Gregor is capable of, neither does Brynden, that frightens me. So I come here and I talk you into going to King's Landing, what if he kills you Sandor. I wont be able to live with myself if that happens, not only that I'd kill hundreds of innocent people when I leveled King's Landing and buried what was left in a hole, myself with it.

Which leads us back to why I just threw you all over the place, why I want you to trust me and not be afraid or shocked by the things I can do. I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure you walk away from this fight. You may have to be the one to kill him to fulfill some damn prophesy some crazy woman whispered in Cersei Lannister's ear but you wont be alone. If none of this sits well with you then please forget about me and everything I've said and go back to your life on the Quiet Isle.

That's not going to happen Maeve, I've waited since I was six years old to kill him. We are going to King's Landing, I am going to kill Gregor and you can throw me around as much as you like between here and there. And I'll tell you one more thing, I'm damn glad that you will be watching my back, that's something else I'll have to get use to. Now enough talk, draw you sword wench.

You're not half bad Maeve he said as he looked down at her where she laid in the grass. She laughed as she looked up at him if that's true why is this the third time I've seen that cloud that looks like a horse. Looking up himself he said, you right it does and the reason you've seen it three times is because you've let me knock you down three times.

Your sword is bigger and longer than mine, that's why you keep knocking me down, not to mention how long your arms are she laughed. Sword size has nothing to do with it, where you put your feet and your balance has everything to do with it. Next time we do this we'll concentrate on that, you do well with everything else. She smiled as she noticed he was winded, she'd given him a work out. Jon Snow did right by you with his teaching, he must be a good swordsman. He's very good Sandor and so are you. Are you a little less worried now that Gregor is going to kill me? In a fair fight I have no doubt you will win.

As he helped her up he said, I'm hungry. Do you like fish? I can eat it. Good, I'm to tired to go chase something down and rip it's throat out. It takes a long time to fish up dinner Maeve. Not the way I do it Sandor, come on I'll show you.

They walked down to the river, when she got there she reached out with her mind to the fish below looking for the bigger ones. She found several that she thought would be big enough to satisfy his hunger and yanked them out of the water tossing them on the ground behind her.

Is that fair to the fish Maeve? Do you want to eat anytime soon Sandor? Yes, keep doing what you're doing. Yanking two more onto the bank she said, is that enough? I could eat a few more. Sandor there are five fishing flopping around on the ground. I'm a big man I eat a lot Maeve, there isn't much meat on a fish. Those are really big fish Sandor. I see that, snatch me up a couple more.

Another two fish found themselves staring up at the sky. Alright that's a good start he said. You're going to eat all of them? Yes. I don't guess I wanted to eat she laughed. Catch you're own Maeve he said gathering up his fish. I guess I'll have to or go hungry. Snatching two more out she looked at him and grinned, I caught them, you clean them.

She watched in awe as he devoured seven fish and half a loaf of brown bread. She shared her two with the river otter that had followed them back to camp. Are you full Sandor? I'm good for now he replied. All the fish in the Tridant just breathed a sigh of relief to hear you say that she laughed. They might not want to get to comfortable Maeve. She laughed, I'll put them on notice Sandor.

As they sat around the fire resting after their meal a crow landed on the branch of a near by tree. Daryl!, she yelled in his head where have you been? He's already here?, he said sounding shocked by the presence of the big man sitting across the fire from her. What do you think Daryl? He's been here since just after noon. How do you want to handle this? I'll wait till he leaves camp and be here when he gets back. Daryl the man just ate half the fish in the Tridant river, I don't think he'll be going anywhere soon. Do something to help me out here Maeve. Should you go get Stranger Sandor? I was just thinking that myself he said getting to his feet. Be back in a bit.

A few moments later Daryl stood before her in his true form. Do you intend to tell him you're a shifter Daryl?, it's going to be damn near impossible to hide that fact. Yes, I'll tell him Maeve. Daryl looked like he wanted to bolt. Relax Daryl, it'll be all right. Maybe I should just leave, I'm afraid this is going to turn out badly. I'm not going to let you do that Daryl, I'll bind you where you stand if you try. He looked at her, hurt evident in his eyes. Don't look at me like that Daryl. You can't spend the rest of your life running away. He looked scared, she'd never seen him look that way.

Come sit over here next to me and my new best friend she said nodding at the otter. Is that a really big rat Maeve? You know damn well what he is she laughed, come sit down. Sitting down next to her their verbal conversation turned into a mental one. He's not Gregor Daryl, he's not going to draw his sword and lop off your head when he finds out you can shift or if he figures out you're his brother. Do you really think I'd let anyone or anything hurt you. You'd stop him? You idiot! Of course I'd stop him, I'd fling him all the way back to the Quiet Isle if he tried. But he's not going to do anything Daryl, trust me.

They didn't have to wait much longer to find out what Sandor's reaction to Daryl would be as he and Stranger returned to camp. Look who finally came back Sandor she said as he tied Stranger to a branch while looking at Daryl the whole time. Daryl had gotten to his feet when he heard them approaching, she got up to stand next to him. Daryl this is Sandor Clegane, Sandor this is Daryl, Hill he finished extending his arm to Sandor. Sandor stared hard at him through narrowed eyes then grasped his arm in greeting.

From where she stood she could see the right side of Sandor's face, the unburned side, the resemblance between the two men was uncanny. Sandor was a little taller and heavier, a touch broader of shoulder. As she looked at Daryl she thought she was looking at another version of Sandor just a few years younger. Why hadn't see seen the resemblance the moment she laid eyes on Sandor? Had her fear and worry over Sandor and what she had to ask him to do so blinded her to the obvious?

Brushing his mind she saw that he thought he was looking at a bastard brother and he was angry, at her not Daryl. What is this Maeve? You introduce me to a man that looks more like my brother than the one I know and hate. A bastard brother. Sandor please don't be angry with me, I didn't know myself until this morning when I returned to camp and looked at him after having just seen you in the early morning light. That's right, I kept it from her as I've keep it hidden from everyone else, if you're going to be angry at someone be angry at me, or be angry at our father for having a bastard son, not Maeve.

She watched as the anger slowly drained from Sandor's face and muscles that had been taunt relaxed. Can we all please sit down she said collapsing more than sitting next to the fire. They all sat staring at one another in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Why didn't I know about you? I don't know Sandor, Daryl replied. Gregor found out about me at some point, but he didn't show up to kill me until after my mother died. Was that before or after my father, our father died? Way after, I was ten and six the day Gregor came.

How did you escape? Turned myself into a cat and hid in the barn with the rest of them. It took a moment for that to register in Sandor's mind. Maeve rolled her eyes burying her face in her hands, Damn it Daryl, you could have broken it to him more gently. Sandor ignored her, you said you hid in the barn with the cats? Yes, after I turned myself into one. Sandor looked at her, he's like you? Before she could answer him Daryl did. I'm a shape shifter like her, but I can't do all the other things she does.

Crossing his arms over his chest Sandor leaned back against a tree looking at both of them. This is something else you didn't tell me Maeve. True, but it's not my secret to tell Sandor, it's your brothers secret. He didn't even tell me he was a shifter, I figured it out myself. Of course it was easy for me to do that with my power. Whatever his reasons are for keeping it a secret once I found out I vowed to keep it secret as well.

If you trusted me enough to tell me something that no one else knew and wanted me to keep it to myself I'd honor your wishes, no matter who I thought needed to know. I see your point Maeve. Are there others like the two of you. No one else like Maeve, but others that can shift. Daryl is the only one I've met so far she said looking closely at the otter curled up sleeping on her lap.

Why did you keep it a secret Daryl? Because it kept me safe, kept me hidden, kept me out of Gregor's reach. Running and hiding from him seemed smarter to me than standing and fighting. Pretty soon it became a habit to run and hide from everyone and everything. Sandor nodded, I can't fault your thinking there, always smarter to stay one step ahead of Gregor.

Anything else either of you would like to tell me? Not me, you know everything I know Sandor, she laughed. They both turned to look at Daryl. No, but I did hear some gossip at the Crossroads Inn while I spent the day there. Anything about Stannis and his army? Has he taken Moat Cailin? Nothing that recent Maeve, we fly a lot faster on hawks wings than the news travels by ground. So what did you hear? Sandor grunted.

Seems like there was another fight there several weeks back involving several of The Brave Companions and a big woman dressed in armor with a knight and a young boy. A big woman dressed in armor, a knight and a boy came looking for me on the Quiet Isle several weeks back. Her name is Brienne Of Tarth, the knight that was with her is Hyle Hunt, I don't remember the boys' name. Then this fight must have happen shortly after they left there. Anyway, I think you'll find this very interesting Sandor, this woman kills a Brave Companion named Rorge who happened to have in his possession a snarling dog's head helm.

Fuck me, Sandor muttered, glancing over at Maeve to she if she would make any comment. She smiled and winked at him. Oh, it gets better Sandor, this Rorge was also known as The Mad Dog of the Saltpans. At the mention of the Saltpans his eyes narrowed angrily. What happened to my helm after the woman killed him? I'm getting to that part, be patient. After she kills Rorge she is attack by a man called Biter. Seems like he earned the name because he knocked her to the ground and bit half her face off, would have killed her if not for a young man who is the blacksmith at the inn running a spear through the back of Biter's neck and out his throat.

Shortly after that happen a large group of men with the Brotherhood Without Banners rides in to the inn and takes Brienne, Hyle Hunt and the boy captive. From what I understand they look after the inn and the children of the late owner, some poor woman that was hanged by Lannister men. One among that bunch dressed in a yellow cloak picked up your helm and left with it. He's called, if you can believe this, Lem Lemoncloak. I can believe that Daryl, I've met the man. Any idea where they are now None, but I bet we could find them, I doubt they stray to far from the inn. What I really want to know is how you lost your helm he said looking at Sandor. The Elder Brother of the Quiet Isle used to it mark my grave, he found me after I was attacked at the same inn you spent the day at by Gregor's men. He thought it would be safer for everyone if the world thought I was dead.

They all stared at one another again. So, Maeve said getting up holding her otter, Daryl and I will go look for this Brotherhood Without Banners. You don't have to look for them, I think I know where they are. This bunch held me captive once, I want to repay their hospitality and get my helm back. That makes finding them a whole lot easier Daryl nodded.

My friend will have to ride with you Sandor she said holding out the otter to him. What? He wont be able to keep up if he doesn't. Here take him, he wont bite, I told him not to. He reach out his hand taking hold of the otter by the scruff of its neck. Don't hold him like he's something dead, hold him close, he likes to cuddle.

Daryl was laughing so hard at the look on Sandor's face that he had to sit down. Why not just leave him here Maeve? He'll go back to the river and meet a real lady otter. He thinks I am a real lady otter Sandor, if I leave him behind he'll try to follow me and get killed by something, I can't stand the thought of that happening. Look, I'll make room in my pack and tell him to stay in there, you wont even know he's there, you can tie my pack to your saddle. Give up Sandor, Daryl said whipping tears from his eyes, Maeve has an alarming way of making people do what she wants them to do even when they don't want to, ask Stannis if you don't believe me.

Please Sandor. Bloody hell, he swore looking into her eyes, alright Maeve, just be sure he stays in your pack, I'm not stopping to chase him if he jumps out. Thank you she said jumping up and hugging him. He could only hug her back with one arm, his other hand was full of river otter. That's one of the things she does to get you to do what she wants, Daryl laughed. Sandor rolled his eyes and grinned.

Everyone ready?, Daryl asked a short time later. I am she replied giving a final check to make sure her pack was securely tied to Sandors' saddle and the otter was sleeping soundly within it, she'd helped him into a deep sleep so he'd stay put. Lets go Sandor said, we're going to run out of light soon. She noticed he didn't even twitch as she and Daryl shifted, him into his shadowcat form, her into her direwolf form.

Stranger had no reaction to the sudden appearance of a shadowcat and a direwolf, merely pawed the ground impatient as his rider to be off. We'll follow you, she whispered in his mind. He nodded urging Stranger into a trot.

They made their way northwest towards the rocky hills she could see in the distance. If they're still where they were when they had me they'll be in a cave in a wooded area. Reaching out to Sandor's mind as they traveled she whispered, are you alright Sandor with finding out you have another brother? It's a bit of a shock Maeve but I'll get use to it I guess. It's a strange thing for me to have a brother I don't hate. Daryl is a good man Sandor, I've never seen him be cruel to anyone, it's not in him to be that way. He's watch over me when he could just as easily gone on his own way. The thing that surprises me more than finding out I have a brother is that I have a brother that's a shifter, makes me wonder about the rest of us. I have to admit that I am as mystified by it as you are Sandor. Brynden Rivers thinks it's a random ability not one that's passed along by blood. Neither of my parents could do it, at least as much as I can remember they couldn't. Daryl knows a woman that's a shifter but he says her children can't. That's good to know, I don't guess I need to worry that some day I'll change into a bat or something. Gods I hope not Sandor, you'd make one whopping big bat.

As they drew closer to the hills she and Daryl shifted into hawks to scout out the area, promising Sandor that if they found The Brotherhood they would do nothing until he caught up. It wasn't long before her mind brushed over the thoughts of a large group of people directly below her. I found them Daryl she said. I'm going to get as close to them as I can, you go back and tell Sandor. Alright Maeve, but don't do anything until we get back. I wont, I promise, I'm just going to watch. Make sure you do that Maeve. You act like you don't trust me Daryl. I do trust you, I also know that you do as you please. Don't do anything till we get here. Alright, go find your brother. The word brother still unnerved him a little but it served to get him on his way.

Landing in a tall tree near the entrance to the cave she watched the people below her come and go. It was very close to sunset, she hoped Sandor and Daryl would get here while there was still light enough to make their way to the cave. If not she and Daryl would lead Sandor in with eyes that saw better in the dark than a humans. As she continued watching the cave she saw a man come out dressed in a yellow cloak. He walked over to a group of men, spoke to them for a few minutes then headed back into the cave. Sandor would be pleased she thought. Reaching out to probe Lemoncloak's thoughts she was relieved to find that Sandor's helm was still in his possession, he guarded it jealously considering it a prized trophy.

She was startled by the arrival of two people on horseback. As she watched several men approached them from the front and both sides. Reaching out to brush the thoughts of the new arrivals she almost fell out of the tree when she brushed the mind and thoughts of Jaime Lannister. Still reeling from the shock of finding the man responsible for pushing Bran Stark from a tower window she was further shocked as she watched both riders dragged from their horses, bound and rushed into the cave. Crap!, she yelled in her hawks voice, it came out of her beak as a scream. Flapping her wings she flew from the tree to find Daryl and Sandor, hoping to all the gods that they were close. She wouldn't break her promise to them to do nothing until they got there. One angry Clegane she could handle, but not both of them at the same time.

She found them just entering the woods to the south of the cave, shifting into her true form she told them everything she had seen. Jaime Lannister?, are you sure it was him Maeve? Yes Sandor, I touched his thoughts, it's him. And the other one with him? I'm not sure, I was so shocked to find him I didn't have time to probe the other one before they were dragged into the cave. He was big, whoever he was.

You're sure about Lemoncloak? Very sure Sandor. Lets go. Tell Stranger to stay here Maeve, I don't want to tie him in case I don't make it back. Sandor you're going to make it back trust me but I'll tell him anyway.

They lay hidden among dense bushes close to the mouth of the cave. What's the plan wench?, Sandor whispered in her mind through her mental link with him. Daryl was link with them as well, whatever her plan is you wont like it trust me he said. The plan is I kill everything that moves, except children, old people and pregnant girls, oh and animals. They both turned to stare at her in the darkness, she was glad that it was to dark to see their expressions. And what are we supposed to do?, Sandor wanted to know. Stay out of my way. That's all? Yes, but kill anyone I miss or that comes up from behind me.

Kill anyone you want but Lemoncloak is mine. Okay, Lemoncloak is yours, Jaime Lannister is mine. Agreed, he whispered. Anyone in particular you'd like to kill Daryl? No, I'm good.

I'm going to try to kill them as quietly as possible, let me take care of the ones out here first then we'll move into the cave. They nodded. Reaching out with her mind to the few people that remained outside the cave she killed them quietly by breaking their necks. Damn, Sandor swore softly aloud. Could you see that through the link? Yes. We both saw it Maeve Daryl whispered. Lets go she said standing up.

They followed her into the cave swords drawn. The next small group of men they came to she killed as quietly and quickly as she had the first. Are you doing that with air?, Sandor whispered in her head. Yes. Damn, he swore again. Which way Sandor? Straight ahead.

Making their way down a short passage they could hear shouting and hollering and see the glow of torches from directly ahead. Wait, that sounds like a lot of people, let me see how many. Casting her mind out she brushed the thoughts of thirty odd men, women and children. This wasn't going to be easy, she'd have to be careful or risk hurting innocents. Rather than killing everyone in there I'm going to bind and gag the whole bunch, that way we can pick and choose who dies and who lives. Can you bind everyone in there at one time? Sure, there isn't that many. There are at least thirty people in there wench. I know, like I said not many, now let me concentrate Sandor. He rolled his eyes.

From out of the dozens of voices they could hear one woman's voice rise above the others. Catelyn, Lady Stark, please you have to believe me, he's changed. All three looked at each other, did she just say Lady Stark? That's what it sounded like to me Daryl whispered. Sandor made no comment, his eyes looked distant and unfocused, as if he were remembering something. Catelyn Stark is dead, he finally said. Maybe not, maybe she survived The Twins. I don't see how she could have done that Maeve, I was there remember with Arya Stark. They heard then a hushed, raspy voice say something they could make out from this distance. Maeve's skin crawled when she heard it, judging from their faces Daryl's and Sandor's had as well. What the fuck was that?, Daryl whispered. I don't know, she said but I'm going to find out.

Reaching out to the air that surrounded all the people they could hear but not yet see she quickly bound and gagged the whole bunch. Pausing for a few moments they listened to the silence to make sure no one called out in fear or alarm. Hearing nothing they walked into the cavern to find out who or what was there.

They walked into the cavern to find thirty silent frozen statues that moments before had been animated people. Turning back to the entrance she sealed it with air, an army couldn't get in here now she told them. In the middle of the floor sat Jaime Lannister bound with ropes as well as air. Next to him was the biggest woman she'd ever seen. Brienne of Tarth, Sandor said nodding his head at the woman. The left side of her face was badly mangled. Biter, Daryl whispered. Next to her was a young boy and a man, both bound with ropes as Brienne and Jaime were. Hyle Hunt?, she asked looking at Sandor. He nodded his head again.

Turning her attention to the rest of the statues she walked among them releasing several young children and women telling them to go to the far end of the cavern. They were terrified of her and hurriedly went where she told them to go, once there she bound them behind a wall of air so dense they wouldn't be able to see through it into the rest of the cavern. She heard Sandor curse then yell, Maeve come here. As she walked to his side she could see a yellow cloak, you found Lem and your helm, she laughed. That's not all I found Maeve he said stepping aside so she could see.

A woman sat on a large chair wrapped in a hooded cloak, the hood was up concealing her face but Maeve could see stark white brittle looking hair spilling out from beneath it on one side. She looked at Sandor, his face had gone pale, What is it Sandor? Reaching out with a trembling hand he pushed the hood back away from the face of the woman who wore it. Maeve recoiled in shock from what she saw, the woman sitting in the chair was a corpse who's throat bore a long raw opening where someone had slashed it open with a knife. Half of her head was bald, her skin white, saggy and wrinkled as if she had been in water to long, her face was scratched from chin to hairline. What shocked Mave the most was the smoldering hatred she saw in her blue eyes. That's Catelyn Stark, Sandor whispered.

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning! Sexually Explicit! **Skip this chapter, or parts of it, if you might be offended. While not gratuitous it does contain sexually explicit material that goes along with the story. If on the other hand you enjoy a little raunchy reading then by all means read on.

Chapter 12

The Terror You Know

That's Catlyn Stark, Sandor whispered. Shocked by what he'd said she took several steps back colliding with Daryl. Turning to look at Sandor with wide disbelieving eyes he nodded his head, that's her Maeve. Looking more closely at the undead Catelyn Stark with her power she whispered, Coldhands. What? Sandor and Daryl both asked. She feels the same to me as Coldhands does. Not alive, not dead, she moves, thinks, speaks but doesn't breathe. Brushing Catelyn's mind she was almost totally overwhelmed by feelings of hate, anger, loss and pain.

Who did this to her? she said. I have a good idea Maeve Sandor replied. You see that man over there next to the wall?. She turned to look, the one with the gray hair? Yes, that's Thoros of Myr, I watched him bring Barric Dondarrion back to life after I damn near cut him in half. He's a priest of R'hillor, said his god brought Dondarrion back.

She thought of Melisandre remembering her say more than once, the night is dark and full of terrors. She'd had no idea that one of those terrors would be Catelyn Stark. Still better the terror you know than the one you don't she thought thinking of the more frightening undead things north of the Wall. I'll remove his gag, will you go talk to him, find out if he did this? Sandor nodded.

What are you going to do Maeve? I'm going to try to talk to her in her head if I can get past all her rage and hatred Daryl. You sure you want to do that? I'm sure I don't but I don't have much of a choice, I owe it to Brandon to at least try. Hearing Brandon's name Catelyn's eyes widened. That's right Catelyn she whispered in her mind, Brandon lives, as does Rikkon, Sansa and Arya, she hoped like hell that was the truth.

Lies, she hissed back in her mind. Truth, Catelyn. She showed Catelyn all of her memories of Brandon, then told her how Sandor had tried to get Arya back to her, arriving to late at The Twins to do so. She told her that Arya had been alive and well when Sandor had last seen her as had Sansa. She then told her that Rikkon was on the Isle of Skagos, hoping again that she spoke the truth. The only one that's dead is Rob and you don't need me to tell you that.

Take me to them. That shocked Maeve more than anything else. I wont do that Catelyn. I wont take you as you are now to see Brandon, better he and the rest of your children continue to think your dead than see you like this. As much as I know they all love you seeing you this way would hurt them, I wont do it. Her eyes blazed once again with hatred, this time directed at her. Hate me all you want you poor undead thing, your hatred has no effect on me. If you've so totally lost your mind that you can't see what seeing you would do to them then I'll do whatever I must to prevent that from ever happening.

As she withdrew her mind from Catelyn's Sandor returned. Thoros said he didn't bring her back, she'd been dead way to long when they found her, he refused to do it. Dondarrion gave her whatever it was that kept him alive, he brought her back. Do you believe him or do I need to probe his mind. I think he spoke the truth. He's not please with her being here, said she has turned The Brotherhood into a bunch of murderers. He doesn't like her and wants her gone. Then why doesn't he kill her? There are many here that do like her, like the killing and the power it gives them. She's taken them down a path he feels will destroy them all.

She wants me to take her to see Brandon. God's teeth Maeve, you're not going to do that are you? Daryl was looking at her as well. No, I'm not and I told her as much, she's not happy with me at the moment. Lets go see what they have to say she said nodding towards Jaime Lannister and the rest of the captives of The Brotherhood. Waving away the bonds of air that held them she also cut the ropes that bound Brienne, Hyle Hunt and the boy, leaving Jaime Lannister bound and gagged.

Getting to her feet Brienne said, what about Jaime? Damn! Maeve thought before she answered her, she's almost as big as Sandor and Daryl. Looking at her face she saw the damage that Biter had done, it was extensive. Her healing ability let her know that she could heal it as bad as it was. Jaime stays as he is for the moment, if you're so concerned for him why did you bring him here, I watched you both ride up to the cave. They would have hanged Podrick and Hyle if I hadn't. They let me go to bring Jamie here and kept them to make sure I did.

So Catelyn Stark intended to hang him? Yes, probably hang the rest of us as well. She hangs every Frey, Bolton and Lannister she can get. You have a problem with that Brienne? The Boltons and Freys killed her and her son on the orders of Tywinn Lannister. I didn't care who they hanged until they wanted to hang Jaime. You do know that he threw Brandon Stark out of a tower window? Yes, but he's not the same man he was then, he's change. You really believe that? I know it.

She looked at Jaime Lannister not saying a word. Reaching out with her mind she probed his deeply for several long minutes while they watch. Sandor and Daryl knew what she was doing, the others had no idea. His entire live was like an open book, she saw everything he had done, good and bad. Felt all the things he felt and knew why he felt the way he did. People called him King Slayer, ridiculed and looked down on him for killing an insane king, kill them all, burn them all the mad king had said. She had heard those words herself, wondering if the mad king had heard them from the same source she had. The fools that looked down on him had no idea that he had saved their lives, he never told anyone.

He let them think what they would, he couldn't have changed their opinion of him if he'd tried. He had changed, losing a hand had made him look at things differently, or perhaps he had begun to show the world the real Jaime Lannister. Like Sandor he wanted people to know what kind of man he truly was. He'd know nothing about The Twins, had been horrified when he'd learned how Catelyn and Rob had been murdered on the orders of his father. As for that father now dead at the hands of his own brother, he had loved, feared and hated him.

Half the things he'd done in his life were to get his father's approval, to act the way his father wanted him to, or the way Jaime believed he wanted him to, he'd also done things he wouldn't have done to please and protect his sister, like throwing Bran from a window. It wasn't just loosing a hand and a father that had changed him, Brienne played a part in that as well, he had also begun to see his sister for what she truly was. If she refused to believe that this man had changed how could she expect others to think that Sandor had, that he wasn't a rapist and murderer, that he hadn't been at the Saltpans.

Withdrawing her mind from his she looked at him as she released him from bonds of air and rope. As he got to his feet she said, I came her to kill you as slowly and painfully as I could for throwing Brandon Stark out of a window. I'm not going to do that now, I'm not going to let her do it either she said nodding at Catelyn Stark. I healed Bran, he can walk now as well as he ever could, the damaged you caused him has been undone. Lucky for you that you didn't kill him, I've seen the real you Jaime Lannister, you never would have been able to live with yourself if you had.

Jaime only nodded, looking at her with respect, not fear as the others did. He knew of course that she had been inside his head, that she had looked at his past and all the things he had done. You know me as well as I know myself, maybe even better. I believe you've change, it doesn't mean I like you. I'm going to give you a chance to keep on changing, don't make me regret my decision not to kill you as I had planned to the moment I watched you ride up to this cave. I'd listen to her Lannister, Sandor said, you have no idea what this wench can do. All I have to do to get an idea of what she's capable of is look around the room Clegane.

What now? Daryl asked. I don't know Daryl. I can't bring myself to kill Catelyn Stark as close as I am to Bran. I'm not really even sure how to go about killing her, she has no heartbeat, she doesn't breathe, suppose I cut her head off and it doesn't kill her. As far as her hanging Freys, Boltons and the occasional Lannister I really have no problem with that, I'd do worse than hang them.

Brienne, you're closer to her than anyone here, what do you think I should do. Brienne looked at her a long time before answering, leave her be, she's suffered enough. As long as Jaime, Pod and Hyle walk out of here I'm satisfied. Can I talk to her?, she can speak if her hands are free. I'll unbind her arms Brienne but she'll still be bound to her chair, unable to rise. She nodded, as she walked over to Catelyn Stark. I'm going to talk to Thoros, find out who the worst ones in this bunch are. I'll come with you Maeve, Sandor said.

I'm going to free you Thoros if you want to live through this you wont do anything stupid. That would be the last thing I'd do my lady. I'm no lady. Catelyn Stark has quite a large following of men that are willing to murder for her, I understand you don't think much of her or the things she does. I don't, she leads us all down a path that will get innocent people killed. Eventually someone is going to track us down, someone with a lot of men to back him up, when they find us they'll kill us all, its only a matter of time.

This is what I'm going to do, show me the men in this room you consider to be good and I'll release them, the rest I'll release one at a time and you can bind them with rope, if you want them dead you can kill them. I'm going to release Catelyn Stark as well, you and your god brought her back, you can deal with her. The man who passes judgment should be the one to swing the sword Thoros, no one here is going to be your executioner. Fair enough my lady. Now show me who to release.

Well done Maeve, Sandor said as they made their way back to the entrance. Once you got your helm back and I decided to let Jaime live I wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. You must have felt the same way I did, you didn't even kill Lemoncloak and he was one of the ones wearing rope when we left. As you said wench, I had my helm back, it's all I wanted. What did you say to Catelyn as we where leaving? I told her that I'd do everything in my power to see to it that her children lived, that I would look after them the rest of my life. I told her the same thing Brienne said. I thought as much Brienne, it wont be easy to fulfill that promise for either of us I'm afraid.

If you, Jaime, Pod and Hyle are heading to King's Landing you can ride with us. You're going to King's Landing? Yes, there's something we have to do there. Go find yourselves some horses we'll wait here. How in seven hells am I going to find my way back to Stranger in the dark. Go with the others, I'll go get him then meet you further down the road. I'll go find a horse then, wait until I get back to leave.

Watching Sandor walk away she said, are you alright Daryl, you're awfully quiet. If what happened to Catelyn Stark ever happens to me I want you to kill me Maeve, don't let me live like that, consumed with anger, hatred and be undead. I'd never let anything like that happen to you Daryl. Just promise me you'd kill me Maeve. I promise Daryl she said hugging him close.

As the others return leading their horses she told them that Daryl would lead them out. Why him?, Hyle Hunt asked I doubt he can see better than any of the rest of us. Show them how much better a direwolf can see in the dark Daryl. He laughed as he shifted into a direwolf. Pod let out a yelp, the rest grabbed for their swords. Pull those swords and we're going to have a problem. Daryl and I are both shape shifters, that's something you're going to have to get comfortable with if you plan on traveling with us. You can ask questions later, right now we really need to get out of here.

Are you okay with this Clegane? I'm fine with it Lannister. That's good enough for me, lets get out of here while we still can. Lead us out of here Daryl Sandor said, Maeve we'll meet up with you down the road. Wait, where is she going?, Brienne ask. She's going to fly to my horse and ride him to meet us. Fly? You'll see Sandor laughed. Shifting into an owl she flew once around their heads then went to find Stranger.

She found the four-legged version of Sandor Clegane munching happily away on the grass. Shifting just outside the woods she called Stranger to her, once there she hugged his neck burying her face in his mane. What was it about a horse and the way they smelled that could make you forget all your worries and woes?

Seeing Catelyn had effected her more strongly than she had let the others know, Bran's face kept surfacing in her mind. Shaking her head to clear it she open her pack removing and waking the sleeping otter inside. He was glad to see her, nuzzling her cheek and neck. That tickles she laughed lowering him to the ground so he could do what he needed to do and frolic around for a few minutes before they left to find the others. While she waited she scanned her surroundings, barely brushing Daryl's and Sandor's thoughts in the distance.

Lets go she said scooping the otter up and mounting Stranger. The otter climbed into her shoulders, wormed his way under her hair and laid down across her neck, back end on one shoulder, front end on the other, peeking out through her hair. Lifting them all a foot above the ground to walk on air she urged Stranger forward, she'd take no chance of him stepping in a hole and breaking a leg, she'd be able to heal it of course but an ounce of prevention was worth a pound of cure.

Stranger liked walking on air more than his owner, urging him into a canter they followed the curve of the forest in the direction of the others. It wasn't long before they found where the small road leading from the cave exited the forest, pulling Stranger up she cast out with her mind looking for her friends. Brushing Daryl's thoughts still some distance away she headed up the road into the forest.

With no moon to light the way the forest was black as pitch, calling fire she formed it into a ball sending it aloft and a short distance ahead, it illuminated the road and the surrounding woods in an orange glow. Continuing up the road she kept the ball moving in front to light her way, it wasn't long before she was close enough to be able to speak to Daryl mentally. I'm here she whispered in his head. Good, I was getting worried, its been slow going in the dark. Someone in this group should have taken a torch. Tell everyone to stay where they are, I'll come to you, I have plenty of light she laughed. How so Maeve? You'll see Daryl, be there soon. She and Stranger raced up the road to find them.

A short time later she head Daryl's voice through the link she still held with him, I see an orange glow through the trees, please tell me that's you. It's me she laughed coming around a curve to see him standing in the middle of the road the others behind him with swords drawn. As she drew closer to them so did the ball of fire, still holding their swords they stared at it in fascination. Sandor laughed as he put his sword away, I told you she could do some neat tricks.

Pulling Stranger to a halt next to him she smiled, are you telling stories about me Sandor? Only the good ones wench. Seven hells Jaime muttered, is that horse floating in the air? Yes he is Jaime, something they will all be doing shortly, it makes for a less dangerous ride for both rider and horse. Is it save? Very save Brienne, safer than walking on the ground in this darkness she said lowering Stranger to the ground, sliding from his back.

Dismounting from the horse he had been riding Sandor walked to Stranger hung his helm on his saddle and mounted. Where's the otter Maeve. Right here on my shoulders she showed him. He laughed, did he ride up there? Yes he did, he likes riding there, he can see what's going on. Is that a rat my lady?, Pod asked her. No, he's a river otter Pod. Looks like a rat to me Hyle Hunt said in a disgusted voice. I prefer the four-legged variety of rats over the two-legged ones Hyle, Brienne said looking pointedly at him. I meant no offense to Lady Maeve's pet Brienne. Good thing Hyle, I'd hate to see her freeze you to the spot and leave you here Jaime laughed.

Daryl, there's no one around but us, do you want to ride this horse or run. Ride Maeve, he whispered in her mind as he shifted. Do you want to ride with me? No, she can ride with me Sandor said scooping her up onto the saddle in front of him. It looks like I'm riding with Sandor she laughed as the otter climbed onto his broad shoulders. Are you okay with that Sandor? So long as he doesn't bite off the only ear I have left. He'd never do that he likes you. I'd like him better in a nice stew. Sandor! A jape Maeve, I'd never eat your mate. Mate? Pod said. I'll explain it later Pod she laughed. Lifting all the horses several feet off the ground to the startled oaths of their riders they started down the road, a floating orb of fire lighting their way. Let Sandor and I ride up a little way before you follow but stay within sight and shouting distance, if I sense anything the distance between us will give you time to react. They nodded their understanding as Sandor nudged Stranger into a trot

How long till sun up Sandor. A few hours is my guess. Daryl, ask everyone how they feel about riding until sun up she whispered in his head. They all say they want to put as much distance between us and that cave as possible. Me too, lets try to ride till then if we can. If anyone gets tired and wants to stop sing out.

Are we still heading for The Isle of Faces?, Sandor rumbled in her ear. Yes and I hope you know what direction it's in because I'm lost as usual. He laughed, I know where I'm going. Good, in that case I'm going to doze she said leaning into his chest. Not if you keep moving around like that. I knew riding in front of you would be a bad idea Sandor Clegane. It's not a bad idea just be still for the love of all the gods. She giggled. Now what? Is that your knife poking me in my back. Reach back and give it a squeeze Maeve then tell me what you think it is. She blushed from her feet to her hairline, I will but not now, not here. Why is that Maeve?, we're far enough ahead that no one will see.

I'll show you. Pushing the sleeve of her coat and shirt up to expose the bare skin of her arm she took his hand running the tip of one finger the length of her arm. Sandor gasped. Sitting up she turned to look at him in the ruddy light of the fire ball. Did you feel that Sandor Clegane? His eyes were wide as he nodded his head, I felt how doing that felt to you. How? I'm in you head Sandor the link lets you feel what I feel when you touch me. Just like when I touch you I can feel what you feel she said enclosing his hand in her own.

Now, think how touching other parts of our bodies would feel to each other. Like say this she said putting his hand inside her shirt to cup her breast. As he ran his thumb across her nipple it hardened at his touch, they both let out a gasp. I feel the heat between your legs Maeve. And I feel yours Sandor. God's teeth he whispered in her ear, body trembling as hers was. Pulling his hand from her shirt she said, that's why it's best if we don't let this go any further at the moment, surround by people as we are and one of them a child. It would be far to easy to get lost in how each other feels. He groaned pulling her closer. I'll stop for now wench he whispered in her ear but I want more later.

You'll get it, be patient. He let out a wordless growl, I'll reminded you that you said that. You wont have to remind me Sandor, I wont forget, trust me. Now be good and stop growling in my ear so I can get some sleep she teased him wrapping her arm around behind him, snuggling into his chest. You're a evil wench Maeve. Your evil wench if you want me she whispered. For answer he tightened his arms around her.

She dozed, every so often she would cast out with her mind to scan the area they were riding through for trouble. Not finding any she would listen to the sound of Sandor's heartbeat and breathing until she dozed back off feeling his arms protectively around her. What was it about this man with so many scars on his body and soul that attracted her so much? She felt a deeper bond with him than any other person she had met since she learned the truth about herself, even Daryl. Was it because they had both suffered through horrendous events at an early age? They had both been just six years old when their lives had changed drastically because of the actions of other people.

The things that they both had endured made them who they were today. She wondered how much differently their lives would have been if neither had know the tragedies that had befallen them. Would they ever have met? She doubted it, her father had been a blacksmith living in a village, his had been a knight with a keep and land. He had a last name, she was just plain old Maeve the blacksmith's daughter. She wasn't even sure where the village was that she had spent the first six years of her life in, she doubted that he would have ever come there. No, she thought they would never have met, she would be wed to a farmer, he to some lords daughter.

There was for her a purely physical attraction. His voice still sent shock waves through her every time she heard it that ended in a tingling sensation between her legs. The mere sight of his hands made her giddy and her heart race. She'd found herself watching the way he moved, noticing how his hair fell into his eyes making her want to brush it back out of them. Her fingers ached to touch him all over and to feel how he felt when she did. She wanted to make him growl in pleasure whispering her name breathlessly. She wanted to make him happy in all ways, to see him smile, hear him laugh. Sun's coming up he whispered in her ear bring her back to reality just before she said to hell with the people following along behind them and let him take her right here in the tall grass in front of the gods and everyone else. Instead she said, I'm awake.

They made camp just outside of a stand of trees, only an hours ride from the King's Road. They were all tired, Pod had dozed off twice and both times almost fallen from his horse. Brienne helped the sleepy boy from his horse then spread a blanket for him to lay on, he was asleep before she turned away. Brienne noticed Maeve looking at Pod's horse, pitiful looking creature but he has a big heart, he has managed to keep up with my horse since Pod and I started traveling together.

She smiled at Brienne, sometimes the most broken and scared outside can hide a beautiful inside she said glancing at Sandor, and sometimes a beautiful outside hides a broken and scarred inside she said glancing at Jaime. I've found that its a rarity among humans where both the inside and outside match. The problem Maeve is getting people to look past the outside to the inside, I've tried my whole life to get people to see what I am inside instead of the big, tall ugly thing I am on the outside. I see it Brienne and I'm not the only one she said glancing again at Jaime, you're a big part of what made him change. Maeve, Sandor barked, how much longer is your otter going to sit on my shoulders? Coming she laughed running over to where he and the others where making camp, Brienne following her wide eyed as she thought about the last thing Maeve had said to her.

Removing the otter from his place on Sandor's shoulders she sat him on the ground laughing as he high tailed it to a nearby stream to catch his breakfast. I'll go see if I can scare up something for our breakfast, I know Sandor is hungry she laughed. Very, he agreed. Want help Maeve? No Daryl you rest, I dozed off and on all night, I'll handle breakfast. As she shifted into shadowcat form Sandor said, be careful wench. Butting him with her head she disappeared into the woods.

Seeing her do that could turn a man's hair white Hyle said. You get use to it, or at least I have Sandor shrugged. She's beautiful, does she always sparkle like that. She does Brienne no matter what shape she shifts into Daryl nodded. I noticed that you don't. No, I think the sparkle has something to do with her power.

As they talked they stripped saddles and bridles from their horses, turning them out to eat and find the stream. Damn Daryl said, she forgot to make a fire, I guess we'll have to do it the un-Maeve way. Sandor laughed, she does make having a fire a lot less trouble. Hyle and I will go look for wood, come on Hyle, Jaime said leading the way into the woods.

Fire made they spread their blankets around it waiting on Maeve to return, Jaime looking at Sandor and Daryl with a wondering look on his face. Something wrong Lannister? Sandor asked. No just noticing the strong resemblance between you two. What of it? You're obviously related in some way. Could be I have another brother Lannister, what of it? Nothing, just hope this one is a kinder, gentler soul than the other one was. He is.

So why are you going back to King's Landing? Something I need to do there. Jaime waited for Sandor to continue. I'm going to King's Landing to kill the man that is championing your sister Lannister. That startled Jaime. Against the charges that were brought against her by the new High Septon? Yes, but not for the reasons you might think. Cersei sent me a message to come back to King's Landing and champion her myself but I burned the letter after reading it Jaime said. If you're not trying to prove Cersei guilty why do it? To kill Gregor. He's already did Clegane, Brienne and I were there when Oberyn Martell and Gregor fought, before your brother killed Oberyn he managed to poison Gregor with a lethal dose of something. He's dead Sandor.

She says not. Who? Maeve. Where did she get her information? Brynden Rivers. The Brynden Rivers, The Bloodraven? The very same. He's dead too, he'd be well over a hundred years old if he lived. Hyle laughed. Hyle perhaps you can explain what you find so amusing to Maeve when she gets back, Daryl said. Hyle's eyes got wide, I meant no offense Daryl, I just find it hard to believe that Maeve is getting information about what's going on in King's Landing from Brynden Rivers. Well she is Sandor stated, maybe she'll tell you the story of how she met him. There's something you don't see everyday. What's that Hyle, Brienne asked. A shadowcat dragging a dead deer through the woods with a river otter riding on its back. On second through maybe Brynden Rivers is alive, Hyle japed as Daryl got up to help her bring in her kill.

So you're not going to eat with us? No Brienne, I ate my part of that deer raw and bloody the way I like it she whispered into the big woman's head as she lay next to Sandor cleaning her fur. Brienne laughed out loud, you better not let Hyle hear you say that. Let me hear her say what?, he asked suspiciously. How she likes to eat her deer raw and bloody. Did she really say that Brienne? Yes she did Hyle, Brienne nodded. His eyes got wide and he turned a bit pale.

Is that why she can't shift? Jaime asked. She can shift Jaime, its just not a good idea to do that when you have a belly full of raw meat, humans weren't made to eat meat raw. It'd make her sick if she shifted right now, Daryl explained. Still sleeping when she had returned Brienne woke Pod up as soon as the meat was cooked, he sat next to her now so fascinated by the shadowcat in their midst that he stared more than ate as she played a game of cat and mouse with the otter. The otter was very impressed with her tail as it flicked back and forth, once jumping on it and biting a little to hard. She had jump letting out a loud roar which had made everyone else jump as well, even Sandor. Sorry, she had whispered into everyone's head. Pod quit staring and eat. I'm sorry Ser My Lady, I've never seen a shadowcat before.

He's alright Brienne, I don't mind him staring. Children stare at me from curiosity, adults from fear and sometimes hatred. Would you like to touch a shadowcat Pod. His eyes grew wide hearing her voice inside his head as much from what she'd asked him. Yes please he said aloud as the others turned to look at him. Standing up she stretched and walked over to him. With the same confidence Shireen had shown he reached out his hand to stroke her fur eyes alight with joy. Feel how soft and warm Lady Maeve's fur is Ser My Lady. When Brienne hesitated she said, go ahead if you want, I wont bite. Brienne smiled putting out a hand to stroke her head. Alright she whispered to everyone, a well fed cat is a sleepy cat, I'm going to sleep.

Brienne after we've all gotten some sleep I'll heal your face. What? I said I'll heal your face when we get up. Brienne looked at her still not understanding. I can heal wounds Brienne, get Sandor to explain it to you she laughed returning to lie down between Sandor and Daryl. Can you regrow a hand Jaime asked with hope in his voice. I'm really not sure, usually my ability to heal lets me know when I can heal something. So far I've felt nothing where you're concerned, I'll look more closely at it when I get up. He nodded looking away. She fell asleep with her head in Sandor's lap listening to his voice.

Wake up wench, we've damn near slept the day way. Still in shadowcat form she rolled into her back, shifted and sat up. Good morning Daryl she said brushing his mind. Good morning little sister. What time is it?, she asked Sandor. He looked up at the sun about three or four hours till sundown. Can we make it to the Isle of Faces before dark? Easily Sandor nodded. I've always wanted to see the Isle of Faces, Jaime said. Me too she smiled that's why we're going, I have to grow a tree at High Heart so I thought we'd cut across to the isle on the way. High Heart?, they say that place is haunted Hyle said. Haunted?, Pod asked. Don't pay any attention to him Pod, Brienne said giving Hyle a dirty look. Don't worry Pod, Brienne and I will protect you Jaime said smiling at Brienne..

We can stay at Harrenhal if you want, I just made Bonifer Hasty castellan, he leads the Holy Hundred, which should be the Holy Eighty and Six since the Battle of the Blackwater. We'll be welcomed. Who exactly is the Holy whatever? Jaime laughed they are a group of knights swore to the Faith of the Seven Maeve. Staying at Harrenhal is fine by me so long as Sandor doesn't have a problem with it, she said. I take it none of my brother's men are there Lannister. They're all gone Clegane. It'd be nice to sleep in a bed Sandor said glancing at Maeve. Well lets get started shall we, we'll go see the isle then on to Harrenhal.

Wait I still have to heal Brienne, it wont take long. Brienne looked a bit embarrassed to be the center of attention. Would you like to go somewhere more private Brienne?, she whispered in her mind. Please she said sounding relieved. We'll be back in a few minutes she said leading Brienne into the woods a short distance away. Have a seat on that dead tree Brienne, this wont take long. Sitting herself down she looked at Maeve and said, are you sure this isn't a waste of your talents? Why ever would you say that Brienne? I'm still going to be me, I wasn't all that much to look at before Biter bit my face off. Hush, let me see what I can do she said reaching out to lay her hand on Brienne's ravaged cheek.

It took only moments to undo the damage that Biter had done, when she was through Brienne put her hand to her cheek gingerly touching the repaired flesh. Can you fix my nose? She fixed it. How about my teeth? I can make them straight but I can't replace the ones that have been knocked out. Straighten them please. She did that as well. Anything else? Can you make me shorter Brienne laughed. Nope, that I can't do, unless I use Hope to cut you off at the knees she said also laughing. That wont be necessary Maeve, she said still laughing. Good, are you ready to go back. Yes, thank you very much Maeve. You're very welcome Brienne, if what little I did makes you happy and less self conscious then that's all the thanks I need.

When they got back to camp Jaime and Hyle both stared at Brienne. Looks much better Brienne, Jaime said, I hope it makes you feel better as well. It does, at least I wont scare children now. What do children know Brienne? They know ugly when they see it Jaime. You're not ugly Brienne, my stump is ugly. I need to look at that Maeve said coming over to stand in front of Jaime.

She felt as though she already knew the answer her ability would give her where Jaime's hand was concerned but she'd look anyway. After several minutes went by she withdrew her mind from his stump looked at him and shook her head. I'm sorry Jaime, there is nothing there for me to heal and I can't grow you a new one. If I had been there when it was cut off I think I could have reattached it but without your hand there's nothing I can do now. It's alright Maeve, I didn't think that there would be much you could do even with all your power. I'll get use to swinging a sword with my left hand eventually. I am sorry Jaime she said putting her hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze.

We need to go if we're going Sandor said, apparently not liking her touching Jaime. She smiled at him, I'm ready when you are, just let me fetch the otter from the stream. Coming back with her friend she looked up at Sandor, can he ride with you? He can ride with me, Pod said excited at the prospect of the otter riding with him. Let me ask him if he'd like to do that Pod she said winking at Brienne. What did he say the boy ask her very seriously. He said yes, he'd like very much to ride with you Pod. Get on your horse and I'll hand him up to you. Pod did as he was told, taking the otter he helped him into his shoulders giggling as the otter nuzzled his ear. Let me know if he gets to heavy Pod. He wont Lady Maeve.

As everyone mounted Sandor said, are you riding with me wench? No, I think I'll be The Hound's bitch and trot along beside you she said shifting into the form of the hound she had worn when they first met. He laughed, I missed that bitch. She's always with you Sandor she whispered in his head. Traveling wont be near is much fun without you riding with me wench. True, but we're less likely to get into trouble this way she said trotting along next to him as they started off. I take it there's a story concerning that particular form Brienne said. She was in this form the first time I ever saw her awake. Awake? I'd seen her several times in my dreams. Tell us the story while we ride Clegane Jaime said winking at Daryl, or at least the parts that are fit for a boy Pod's age to hear, then maybe Maeve will tell us her story. Not again she thought, if she could have rolled her eyes in hound form she would have.

By the time they reached the God's Eye she, Sandor and Daryl had all told their stories, she told hers through a mental link she formed with all of them. I guess we need to find a boat Hyle said. That wont be necessary we're going to ride across the lake on top of the water. Walking over to Sandor so he could left her up onto Stranger she spoke to the minds of all the horses telling them what she wanted them to do. As they stepped onto the surface of the water their riders cursed and hung on, damn the water is as solid as the ground Jaime said. I could have rolled it back and we could have ridden across the bottom of the lake but I thought that someone would have noticed if I did that, she laughed.

Coming ashore on the Isle of Faces they rode up a narrow trail that led to the top of the isle. Wow, look at all the trees Pod said breathlessly. Lots of trees she said smiling at Pod as she slid down from Stranger then walked to Pod to take the otter. As the rest dismounted she sat the otter down knowing he'd want to go investigate the lake. He squeaked at her once before running back down the trail to the lake. Where's he going Lady Maeve? He's going for a swim Pod, don't worry he'll be back shortly.

As they walked among the trees towards the center of the isle she told Pod the story of how The First Men and The Children of the Forest had come together here after centuries of war to make The Pact, bring about the end of their war and forging a peace between them. Where did the faces on the trees come from Lady Maeve? The Children carved them so the Old Gods could witness and bless The Pact. Are they watching us now? She thought of Brynden and smiled, they may be Pod but don't worry they mean you no harm if they are watching. Brushing one of the trees with her mind she could indeed feel the presence of Brynden Rivers in the tree. Later, she told him and withdrew her mind before he could make a comment.

As she and Pod came to a halt before one of the Heart Trees Sandor who had been walking with Daryl and the others caught up. Your friend in the tree?, he asked nodding to it. Before she could answer him an arrow thudded into the tree inches from where Pod stood examining it. Grabbing both her and Pod Sandor pushed them to the ground behind the tree covering them both with his body. She couldn't see what the others were doing but the sounds of shouting and fighting erupted all around them. Stay put Sandor rumbled in her ear as he got up to join the fight.

Pod are you alright? I'm fine Lady Maeve, let me up I need to help Ser My Lady. Looking at him she saw his eyes grow wide as he looked over her shoulder. Rolling onto her back calling fire she threw the brightly glowing orb at a man that stood behind them on the verge of impaling her with his sword. He burst into flames, screaming he ran off through the trees a short distance before he fell to the ground dead, still burning. Watching the corpse being consumed by flame Daryl appeared at her side telling her it was over, helping her and Pod to their feet.

Sandor was at her side within moments of her regaining her feet. Are you alright wench?, he sounded worried. I'm fine, are you alright? Daryl are you alright? We're fine Daryl answered for the both of them. Anyone hurt she said looking at Brienne, Jaime and Hyle? Fine, they all answered. Common bandits and thieves Jamie said nodding at the dead men on the ground at their feet. No match for us Brienne added sheathing her sword, we didn't even break a sweat. Lets go see what they died to protect, Daryl said starting through the woods, everyone following him except her. Noticing she wasn't following Sandor stopped, Maeve? The rest stopped as well turning back to look at her where she stood staring at the dead men. Why are her eyes glowing? Hyle asked. Sandor and Daryl both shook their heads, Maeve, Daryl called, are you hurt?

She shook her head then looked at Jaime with her eyes still glowing. How badly do you want a hand Jaime?, she said as she knelt down beside one of the dead men. Jaime looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, pretty damn badly Maeve. Badly enough to wear one of theirs. Everyone's eyes grew wide. What exactly do you mean Maeve? I think I could give you one of their right hands Jaime, these men are dead I don't think they'll be needing them. You need to decide quickly before the hands mortify beyond the point where I can use them. Jaime walked over to where she knelt, kneeling across the body from her.

Oh my gods Lannister, you can't be thinking of doing that, Hyle swore. Jaime grinned at him then turned back to Maeve. What do you need me to do? First let me compare the size of your left hand to his, all hands aren't the same just look at Sandor's if you don't believe me. Jaime laid his hand on top of the dead mans. It's a little bigger but I think that's as close as we're going to get. Jaime nodded, what now? Hold your stump up, I need to look at it and see where to cut this one off at. I'm going to be sick Hyle said. Shut up Hyle, Brienne snapped. Maeve looked at the stump with her ability then looked at the hand of the man who was shorty going to donate it to Jaime.

All to easy, she nodded to herself. Looking at Jaime she said the bones of you arm are all intact I simply need to attach the hand. Sandor could you cut this man's hand off please? He grinned as he walked towards her, of all the things I'd like to hear you ask me to do cutting a dead man's hand off isn't one of them. Where do you want me to strike it wench? At the wrist she told him then showed him. Brienne bring me that flat rock at your feet. Scooping the rock up she walked over with it. Place it there and put his hand on top of it he told her. With a single strike he severed the hand from it's owner. His part done he knelt down next to Maeve as Brienne sat next to Jaime. When Pod wanted to join them Daryl put a hand on his arm stopping him. Stay here with me Pod, there are enough over there at the moment. For a moment Daryl thought Pod would argue but then he nodded his head. Hyle Hunt had wandered a good distance away as Sandor had gone to do as Maeve had asked him.

Jaime are you alright she asked him seeing that he had gone a bit pale at the sight and sound of Sandor cutting off the hand. I'm good Maeve, do what you need to go. Taking hold of Jaime's bare stump she opened it staunching both the blood and the pain that doing so caused. Jaime's eyes widened. Do you feel anything Jaime. He laughed nervously, no just remembered pain from when I lost my hand. You wont feel anything I promise she said placing the severed hand on his stump. Alright, I'm going to be deeply into my healing ability, this is going to take some time. No one touch me or speak to me while I do this. They nodded as her mind and ability sank into flesh, bone, and blood.

The first thing she noticed as she came back to her senses was that the sun had gone down, the darkness of night surrounding them all. Someone had build a small fire its light revealing the faces of Brienne, Jaime and Sandor looking intently at her. It appeared to her that none of them had moved so much as an inch. Thinking about moving caused her own stiff muscles to groan in pain. Ouch, she moaned as she stretched then repositioned her herself more comfortably on the ground. How long?, she asked to no one in particular. The better part of two hours I'd say Sandor nodded repositioning himself as well, stretching cramped muscles as she had.

Does anyone have any wine? I do, it's hanging on my saddle Jaime said staring at his new hand. I'll get it Hyle said, moving through the darkness to where someone had tied the horses. Can you move it Jaime? He jumped a little at the sound of his name. Looking at her he curled his new hand into a fist. Is there any pain? He shook his head no looking at her through eyes full of tears. Take it easy Jaime she said reaching for the skin of wine Hyle handed her, the hardest thing I had to do was convince your body not to reject your new hand.

For the moment it has agreed, but I'll have to watch you closely for the next several days to make sure it doesn't change its mind. And if it does?, he asked her. I'm sorry Jaime I'll have to remove it, it could make you sick to the point of death if I don't. She took a long pull from the wineskin then handed it to him. He did the same handing it to Brienne who handed it to Sandor after she drank. Sandor handed it to Daryl without drinking any.

As I said she resumed, I'll watch you closely, if you feel anything out of the ordinary let me know. The faster I'm aware of a problem the quicker I can take steps to solve it. He nodded, thank you Maeve for trying, I'll enjoy having a hand for a long as I can. Think positive Jaime, say I'll enjoy having this hand you gave me for the rest of my life instead. He smiled, for the rest of my life then. Just let me know if you get any strange urges to become a bandit she said dryly. They all laughed at her jape.

Speaking of which we should bury or burn them Daryl said nodding at the pile of corpses that he, Hyle and Pod had dragged a short distance away. I'll take care of it she said gently opening the ground beneath the bodies then closing it over them. Wish I'd been able to do that on the Quiet Isle, it would have saved me all grave digging I did Sandor laughed as they all stood up. She smiled at him caressing his mind and body with her thoughts. It startled him, that felt good, do it again. Later she laughed as the others looked at them questioningly.

Anything of value in the bandit's camp she asked Daryl. Not really, some food I was to scared of to eat, mostly junk was all they had. Well if you were to scared to eat it then it must have been bad. He laughed encircling her waist with his arm, you know me to well little sister he said bending down to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled at him in the darkness, I love you Daryl. I love you too little sister he said giving her a hug.

Lets go find the otter and head for Harrenhal she said. Unless you think its to late to still do that Jaime. They'll let us in when they see me he assured them. I'll need to make use of the Godswood there before we leave to contact Brynden. That wont be a problem Maeve. Are you sure?, The Holy Hundred pray to different gods, I don't want to cause trouble. Bugger them, Sandor swore. My thoughts exactly Clegane, you do whatever you want in the Godswood Maeve, they may not like it but none will say anything or attempt to stop you.

Riding once again in front of Sandor they made there way down the trail to the waters edge, the trail lit by another floating orb of fire. Casting out with her mind she found the otter sleeping in a den curled up with a female otter. When she laughed Sandor looked at her, it seems I've been replaced she told him. By what? A female otter has captured his attention, they sleep together in her den not far from where we stand. The others heard what she said as well, good for him Brienne said. Very good for him Brienne she replied. Is he going to stay here Lady Maeve? I don't know Pod, I'll find out tomorrow, I don't want to disturb them right now.

They made their way back across the God's Eye then up the road a short distance to the walls of Harrenhal looming above them in the darkness. Once the guards at the gate recognized Jaime they were immediately ushered through the gate into the courtyard where they were greeted by Bonifer Hasty. Ser Jaime, I didn't expect to see you back here, is everything alright. Fine, everything is fine Bonifer my companions and I merely need a place to sleep for the night and a warm meal if that wouldn't be to much to ask. I'll have someone see to it immediately, please join me in the Kingspyre Tower. She noticed that Jaime kept his new hand hidden from Bonifer Hasty.

I'd really like to take a bath Jaime she whispered in his mind. You'll love the tubs he said amused, they're huge. I have a pleasant memory of them from the last time I used them he whispered back glancing at Brienne. My Lady Maeve would like to bathe as well Bonifer. I'll have someone show her the way to the bathhouse Ser Jaime.

Brienne ended up showing her the way to the bathhouse, a separate building built of stone and wood with a low ceiling. Brienne washed in a hurry climbing from the tub to get dressed while she preferred to soak for a bit. Go back if you want Brienne, despite what Sandor thinks I really can take care of myself she laughed. The big woman balked at the idea, I'd not leave you alone here Maeve. I have memories of this place and not all of them are good, in fact none of them are except for the one I have of this bathhouse.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Brienne. Really Brienne, Jaime said he has fond memories of this bathhouse as well. Brienne blushed a deep red refusing to say anything about the memory that made her blush. You know as soon as Sandor sees you come back without me he'll come look for me, she smiled wickedly. Blushing again Brienne said, maybe I will go back now, just promise me you'll be careful. Of who Brienne, some stranger or Sandor? Both she laughed turning to leave.

She soaked a bit longer before she reached out to find Sandor's thoughts, as she had suspected he was on his way to find her. When he stood before her she reached out her mind and caressed him again as she had promised him she would. She felt the tingle that went all the way up his six foot six inch frame.

That feels so good he grinned at her. This warm water feels just as nice, why don't you join me? I think I will he said starting to remove his clothes. She watched him do so until he finally stood naked as his name day before her stepping into the tub. As he walked toward her she stood up to go and meet him half way. When they were an arms length apart they both paused to look at one another saying nothing. She could feel the heat of his eyes on her and wondered if he could feel hers on him.

Not able to stand it a moment longer she threw herself into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him deeply while her mind lost itself in his. Returning her kiss he reached up with the hand that wasn't holding her and cupped her breast, as she leaned back he bent his head to take her nipple in his mouth, with the fingers of his other hand he stroked the warm wet spot between her legs. Letting him feel the full force of the emotions and feelings she was feeling he gasped then whispered, careful wench you'll make me spill my seed right now.

Feeling what he felt she knew he was very close to doing just that. I want you to she said raining kisses up and down his neck, raking her nails across his shoulders and back, right here, right now, inside of me. He groaned as she tightened her legs around him, grinding that place between them that seemed to have a mind of its own now that it had been awakened onto his erect member. I don't want to hurt you Maeve, your a maid. It will only hurt for a moment Sandor, I doubt I'll even feel it among the other things we'll be feeling, besides you'll be able to feel it too if you hurt me.

I'm not going to take you as if you're a tavern slut Maeve, I want you in a bed where I can do this right. Bugger the bed, the floor of this bathhouse will be fine. He laughed his deep, rich laugh. She drew back to look in his eyes, you're serious, you're going to make me wait? He grinned shaking his head. God's Teeth Sandor Clegane she swore loudly, you are serious. Very, he said as he removed her legs from around his waist. As soon as her feet touched the floor of the tub he walked over to the side sitting down in the warm water.

She stared after him dumbfounded, the heat slowly leaving from between her legs. She shook her head moving forward to sit next to him hoping to persuade him to change his mind. Over there he said pointing at the far end of the tub away from him, I know what you think to do Maeve. She rolled her eyes, stomped her foot, kicking up water as she did so, then sat down where he pointed. Thinking up a new plan she said, I could wash your back for you. Stay where you are. Fine, I will. You're even more beautiful when you pout Maeve he laughed.

She laughed, she couldn't help it, he didn't laugh often but when he did it was contagious. Climbing out of the tub she dried herself then put on the gown she had worn the night she had dinner with the Reeds. Pulling on her boots, replacing her daggers she stood belting Hope around her waist. He watched her the whole time from his spot in the tub. Are you mad at me Maeve. His question startled her, of course not Sandor.

She was struck then by a thought that almost made her eyes well with tears. You do want me, don't you? Have I made a mistake thinking that you do, she whispered looking at him. He got up stepped from the tub and grabbed her in an embrace before she realized he did it. I want you Maeve more than I want to take my next breath he said voice muffled against her neck, hand tangled in her hair holding her almost painful hard against him. Never doubt that he whispered pulling her away enough to look in her eyes, pressing his lips to hers.

When he finally released her mouth from his she said, you're shaking Sandor. That's what you do to me Maeve, kissing her on the forehead as he sat her down. Turning away from her he walked to his pile of clothes to get dressed. Good thing she thought looking at his back as he walked away, if he saw this big stupid grin on my face right now he'd laugh. Once he was dressed he laced her gown up for her and they walked arm in arm from the bathhouse.

By the time they arrived for dinner everyone else was almost finished. What kept you?, Daryl said grinning at them. I was very dirty she smiled, saying the first thing that popped into her head then blushed thinking about the way that sounded. Sandor coughed to hide his laughter, Brienne looked at her rolled her eyes and giggled. Damn Brienne, did you just giggle like a maid? Shut up Hyle she snapped. Where is our host Ser Bonifer? He stayed with us a short while then went off to pray and go to bed Jaime said flexing his hand into a fist and opening it. Sandor will you fix me a plate while I look at Jaime's hand. He nodded going to fix them both one.

Any pain she asked Jaime as she covered his new hand in both of hers. None he replied. Eyes starting to glow she closely examined his hand, looking for signs of infection or anything she missed when she had attached it. His body was still at peace with the strange new hand for the moment, she could find nothing wrong with it or what she had done. Withdrawing her mind she smiled at him, so far so good.

How do you feel? Fine he replied but it feels sort of heavy. You've gotten use to not having a hand on that arm, give it some time Jaime, I'm sure the feelings of heaviness will dissipate in a day or two. He nodded picking up his wine glass with his new hand, lifting it to her. How do I thank you for this Maeve? By not turning back into the man you where before you lost your real hand, or at least not doing the bad things that man did. I'm sure not everything you did was bad she said smiling sweetly at him. He laughed, there are some that would argue that point with you Maeve. Just continue to be the man you are now, that's all the thanks I need.

Sandor returned with two plates piled high with roasted beef, potatoes and carrots and entire loaf of brown bread then poured them two mugs of milk. Milk Sandor?, Jaime asked. I gave up wine, it's a weakness I don't need. Seems like I'm not the only one that's changed Jaime nodded. Pain and near death have that effect on a man Sandor said. That it does Jaime nodded looking at his new hand.

Eat you vegetables Maeve, Sandor said noticing how she picked around them for the meat. She rolled her eyes, I'm a predator Sandor, predators eat meat, prey animals eat vegetables. Daryl laughed in agreement. When you're a direwolf or a shadowcat you're a predator, right now you're a skinny girl that needs to eat her vegetables. She laughed, fine Sandor she said popping a piece of carrot in her mouth, chewing then swallowing with difficulty. See that wasn't so bad he said. If you say so Sandor, just remember paybacks are a bitch. Do your worst wench, I'm not afraid. She laughed reaching out to caress him with her mind. He jumped

Podrick when I'm done in the Godswood tomorrow would you like to ride out with me to get the otter? Yes please Lady Maeve he replied yawning. I think its time you were in bed Pod, Brienne said, I think I'm ready for bed myself. If you will excuse me she said nodding to all of them rising and making her way to the room she'd been given as Pod followed her to go to his. Sleep well Brienne, Podrick she told them. Bed sounds good Hyle agreed, I think I'll go find my own. Goodnight Hyle they all said. I think I'll take this back to my room and finish it there, Jamie said nodding at a pitcher of wine, it's been an eventful day he smiled at her. That it has Jaime, I'll check on you before I leave for the Godswood in the morning but if you should have any pain during the night come get me, don't wait until I wake to tell me about it. Nodding as he got up from the table, pitcher in one hand cup in the other he promised he would.

I think I'll go as well Daryl said smiling suggestively at one of the serving girls who had come in to clear the table. She smiled back and nodded. Sandor laughed seeing the exchange between Daryl and the girl. Have a good night Daryl. I intend to do just that big brother he laughed as he kissed Maeve on the top of the head. Goodnight Daryl she said.

Are you through Sandor asked nodding at her plate. You tell me she laughed holding up the empty plate for him to see. He nodded, finish your milk and we'll go to bed. She drained the cup in one gulp then pulled him to his feet, leading him to the room that had been given to her.

Alright Sandor, there's a bed I hope you're not planning on making me wait any longer. No, we've waited long enough he said reaching down to unbuckle her belt then turning her around to untie her gown kissing her neck as he did. Sliding the gown from her shoulders it landed in a puddle at her feet as she kicked her boots off. Turning to face him she smiled, you have on way to many clothes she said as she unbuckled his belt letting it fall to the floor next to her own. Removing the rest of his clothes she gave him a wicked smile as she once again jumped onto him wrapping her legs around him.

Laughing huskily he walked to the bed laying her down width ways across it. As he ran his tongue over her erect nipples she reached down to grasp his member guiding it towards the warm, throbbing part of her body, rubbing the head in her wetness. She could feel how much he wanted to be inside her, how hotly his blood ran and she knew he felt how much she want him, tightening her legs around his waist, her arms around his back she urged him to enter her.

Wait, he groaned looking down at her. You did not just say that Sandor Clegane she snapped. He laughed pulling her arms and legs from around him. Lay still wench and let me do what I want, you wont regret it Maeve, your screams of pleasure will wake the entire castle. That wouldn't be good Sandor seeing as how we're surround by pious men of god she laughed. Let me do something to keep that from happening. Eyes growing more brightly than what her arousal made them glow already she sealed the bed behind a wall of air. No one could hear them now no matter how loudly he made her scream, if she had her way no one would be able to hear his screams either she thought wickedly. What did you just do wench? She told him. Good idea he replied kissing her neck and throat, now lay still, right now I wish I could bind you with air. I'll be still she grinned.

Kissing her neck, then teasing her nipples he kissed her all the way down the length of her body sliding backwards as he went until he was completely off the bed knelling on the floor between her legs that were resting on his shoulders. Lifting her head to look at him he smiled, winking at her as be bent his head forward to kiss and suckle on the part of her that throbbed the most. Eyes closing she moaned arching up to find his probing tongue. As the feelings began to overwhelm her she felt a sharp pain as he broke through her maidenhead with his finger, the pain was soon lost among the other feeling that were so intense she thought she'd scream. Pulling his head back to look at her he showed her his blood stain finger as he slid back up to lay on top of her. Now guide me in Maeve. He didn't have to ask twice, wrapping her legs around his waist she did as she was told.

Easy, he murmured against her throat when he felt the sharp stab of pain that she felt as her body gave up the last of it's defenses against him. Your tight and I'm big he whispered, go slowly. He was shaking she noticed as he eased himself in farther then almost back out again and again until he went in all the way. They lay still for several heartbeats feeling what the other felt through her mental bond with him. Fuck me Sandor, she whispered in his head as she arched up against him.

Lusty wench he groaned sliding his arm beneath her back pulling her more closely against him as he stroked in and out of her faster until she screamed, whipping her head from side to side, scratching his back and lifting them both off the bed several feet with air, something she wouldn't even realize she'd done until later. As her climax took her he felt what she felt and climaxed to, the shared feelings rebounding and echoing through both of them. She heard him utter a deep roar as he did and felt a sense of satisfaction hearing him do so.

They lay entwined in each others arms, floating in each others minds and feelings. Her head was on his shoulder as she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest she felt how it made him feel for her to do so. Lower us to the bed Maeve, I need to take a leak. What? We're hanging a good five feet above the bed wench. Really? Look for yourself Maeve. Oh, so we are, I didn't know I had done that she giggled lowing them to the bed. I didn't either until I noticed the ceiling was a hell of a lot closer than it should have been he laughed, now let me up so I can go to the privy. Don't be gone long I'm not done with you. He grinned lewdly, what makes you think I'm done with you he said disappearing behind a curtain. She laughed as she rolled into her back stretching, sitting up she called fire to the hearth to rekindle the fire that had been there and was now almost out. As he exited the privy she slid from the bed to go and clean herself up, washing away the dried blood from her legs she smiled to herself.

I'm hungry he said as she walked back towards the bed. I'll go see if there's anything left in the room we had dinner in she said wrapping the shadows around herself. He looked like he was going to argue with her, I'll be fine Sandor she said walking through the door and closing it behind her. She was back shortly having found some bread and cheese on a large platter. Handing it to him she said, this will have to do as she got her water skin from her pile of belongings. It will do nicely thank you. Your welcome she said caressing him mentally, then laughed at the gooseflesh that prickled his skin. Evil wench he murmured.

Sliding back into bed next to him they shared the bread, cheese and water. Are you alright?, he whispered. I'm more than alright Sandor, I'm better than I've been in a long time. Me too he said quietly. You want any more of this he said nodding to the bread and cheese. I'm done. Setting the platter on a bedside table he leaned back against the headboard wrapping an arm around her shoulders drawing her close against him.

Still in his head he knew how doing that made her feel, she also knew that he knew how deeply she loved him, she thought that it scared him a little. Are you alright?, she asked him.

Yes, he assured her. Wouldn't you know if I wasn't? Not unless I probed your mind very deeply looking for answers, that's something I'd never do. I'm good but I'm also not use to feeling this way or having someone feel about me the way I know you do. It's a little scary, I'm afraid I'll do something to fuck it up, make you hate me like everyone else has and does.

God's Teeth!, she swore loudly as she pulled him down to lay flat on the bed rolling over to straddle him. Taking his face in both her hands she looked deeply into his eyes, I could never hate you Sandor, never. I've given you part of myself that no one else but you will ever have. I did that because I love you Sandor Clegane. As strange as I am I don't know why you'd want me but I know you do and that makes me very happy. I will love you for all the days that I have left she told him bending down to kiss him deeply. Drawing back to look at him she said, Do you believe me? Yes. You don't doubt it? No. Good she smiled, now let me show you.

She started kissing him at his neck as he had done to her, slowing making her way down his body. Just before she took his cock into her mouth she looked at him and grinned, you'll have to tell me how to do this. He grinned, whatever you do will be fine he said then gasped and groaned as she ran her tongue across the head while stroking the shaft, gently squeezing his balls with her other hand. What he felt guided her to the things she did better than anything he could have said. She brought him to the very edge of climax then she stopped and once again straddled him slowly lowering herself on to him. Grasping her hips he guided her up and down as he rose to meet her. Lifting them above the bed again they rotated slowly in the air, first one on top then the other. Pulling out he flipped her over to enter her from behind stoking hard and fast as he did. He climaxed first this time sweeping her away on the tide of his feelings to her own shuddering climax.

Damn, Maeve said lowering them to the bed, I thought I was going to burst through the ceiling that time. He laughed rolling off of her onto his side pulling her tightly against him. Back pressed against him with his arm around her she held his hand as he said, good, I'm glad you enjoyed that it's all you're getting tonight, you've worn me out. There's more bread and cheese left she said hopefully. Go to sleep wench he mumbled pulling the blankets over them replacing his arm around her. Grabbing his hand she kissed it holding it tightly entwining her fingers in his. Goodnight Sandor, I love you. I know, I love you too wench. I know, she told him drifting off to sleep.

She was deeply asleep when she thought she heard the door open. Seven hells big brother what have you done to my sister?, Daryl said slamming the door behind him. She may be your sister little brother but she's my wench. God's teeth she murmured pulling the blankets over her head, you two sound like you're last name should be Targaryan or Lannister with all this talk of brothers and sisters doing things they shouldn't. They both laughed.

Why are you here Daryl? To make sure you don't sleep all day little sister, the sun has been up for several hours and here you lay in bed with my brother, time to get up. You need to go talk to Brynden, get the otter and we need to be on our way to High Heart. Fine, I'm up, now get out so we can get dressed. Fine, just make sure you do he laughed. Pausing at the door he turned around saying, Maeve don't hurt my brother. I wont but I may just hurt his brother if he doesn't get out she laughed. Oh, bring me water to wash with. I'm not your maid. Well find one and tell her to do it, maybe the one you had in your bed all night. She's to tired to do it, I'll find another he said slamming the door again as he left.

That is not the way I had planned on waking you she said rolling over and throwing her leg across Sandor. Really? Why don't you show me now that he's gone. Because he'll just come back when we don't show up soon. She kissed him instead, that will have to do for the moment she said rolling from the bed. He lay there watching her as she sorted through their clothes that still lay on the floor where they had left them the night before. As she laid his on the foot of the bed someone knocked on the door, wrapping a blanket around her she answered it. Two maids came in carrying buckets of water that they sat down next to the hearth she thanked them closing the door behind them.

I can't believe I'm washing in a bucket when I could be floating in a tub in the bathhouse she said glancing at him. He hadn't moved, still lay in the bed arms behind his head watching her. Sandor is something wrong? Nothing, just watching you. You're sure? Yes, I'm just laying here enjoying something I've never know before. What? Waking up to a woman I didn't have to pay to do the things we did last night. Knowing that the woman I did wake up to loves me, knowing that I love her and want to spend the rest of my days with her. These are all things I'm experiencing for the first time in my life so I'm laying here enjoying it and praying to all the gods that it doesn't end. Those things are as new to me as they are to you she said eyes welling with tears, I feel the same way you do and I'm frightened too. I want nothing more than to go to the Godswood and tell Brynden Rivers to go to hell then run off with you somewhere no one can ever find us. We can't do that Maeve. I know Sandor but knowing doesn't stop me from wanting. He got up from the bed walked to her and kissed away her tears. Lets bathe and get dressed he whispered in her ear, the day is waiting for us.

They grabbed a quick bite to eat with the others on their way to the Godswood. After she checked Jaime's hand he accompanied them to the wall separating the Godswood from the armory and the barracks to make sure no one stopped them from entering it. Do you want me to wait here for you to return? That's not necessary Jaime, we'll be fine. He looked at Sandor, try not to kill anyone if some idiot annoys you. I'll try Lannister. Good enough Clegane.

Jamie had told her the Godswood covered twenty acres she hoped to hell they wouldn't have to walk across all of it to find the heart tree. They didn't thank the gods, they found the tree at the end of a short path moments after they started looking. When she saw it she stopped and stared at it with her mouth opened. Is that tree supposed to look like that Maeve? I don't know, its the first one I've ever seen that looks that way. The face carved on the tree was full of hatred, its mouth cruelly twisted, eyes flaring they looked upon the world and everything they saw with malice and contempt. Do you have to touch that thing? I usually make some kind of physical contact with a heart tree when I speak to Brynden but this one really creeps me out. Me too he said drawing his sword. She giggled, what are you going to do with your sword Sandor? I don't know Maeve he said rolling his eyes but holding it makes me feel better.

Thinking to test his theory for herself she drew Hope. I'm not really feeling it Sandor. Try holding a ball of fire then Maeve. One appeared in her left hand. Now I just feel silly, it's a tree for gods sake. You're the one that said it was creeping you out. You're the one that drew his sword first. Are you going to talk to this thing or are we going to run? I'm going to probe it with my mind from here before I go any closer. Good idea, probe away, I just hope you don't piss it off but if you do I've got your back. It's not my back I'm worried about, it's my mind. Then don't probe it. I have to. How will I know if the damn thing sucks your mind out. I'll link with you first. Oh hell no, then it'll suck my mind out too. Fine, I'll probe it by myself she said gently brushing the tree. Boo!, Brynden's more than amused thought rang in her head. She jumped which caused Sandor to step between her and the tree sword at the ready. She laughed so hard she had to sit down. Did it suck your mind out he yelled in her face as if she could no longer understand him. That made her laugh even harder. She was finally able to gasp out between fits of laughter what had happened. Fuck me, he yelled, failing to see the humor in it which made her start to laugh again.

Finally able to get herself under control she linked her mind to Sandor's and then with the mind of Brynden Rivers. That was the most amusing thing I've seen in a long time Maeve. Sandor jumped to hear his voice through her link with him. My apologies Sandor I couldn't resist. Maeve has been a source of wonder to me and from time to time amusement. While I enjoy my life as it is there are times when I long to hear the sound of laughter and life, Maeve gives me that. She gives them to me as well Brynden. Good, everyone needs laughter to truly feel alive.

Have Brandon and the Reeds made it to Graywater Watch yet. Not yet but the men Jon Snow sent to find them did so, they travel with them. Her relief went beyond words, both men could feel it through the link. My family? They are well and thrive in their new home. Are you still watching over them? Yes and I will until you return. I ran into Leaf in the swamp. She told me. I know I asked you to plant a tree at High Heart but time grows short you need to get to King's Landing as soon as you can. The tree at High Heart can wait. We'll leave for King's Landing today Brynden. Good, things there are coming to a head faster than I thought they would. Do you know that we're traveling with Jaime Lannister. I do and am glad for it. His presence in King's Landing is almost as important as Sandor's. She and Sandor looked at one another waiting for him to tell them the reason why Jaime being in King's Landing was so important. He didn't. Anything else I should know she prompted. No, you both know what you need to do, contact me again from the Godswood in King's Landing when its done. She rolled her eyes. Alright Brynden, I love you and give my love to everyone else. All our love and hopes are with you both, take care of one another. Until I talk to you again Brynden. Until then Maeve. As she broke the link with Brynden she looked up at Sandor and smiled. Can we get the fuck away from this creepy ass tree now Maeve. She laughed, yes we can, they turned to walk back down the path.

Pulling her to a stop just before the wall he said, I want you to heal my face now. You said when I was ready you'd do it, I'm ready now. Before she could speak he continued, I want to put my old life behind me, concentrate on my new life with you. I can't do that as long as I wear these scars. I love you Sandor Clegane regardless of the scars you carry on your face and soul. I know Maeve, but I meant what I said about the reasons I want you to heal me now.

Kiss me Sandor. As he did she ran her hand over his face erasing the scars left by the cruel act of a brother that had haunted him most of his life. Pulling back he looked at her, is it done? It's done, the scars are gone. How do I look? Beautiful, the same as you always have Sandor, when I looked at you I never saw the scars only the soul of the man behind them. I can't do anything about your ear unless we lop one off a dead man. He thew back his head and laughed, I can live without one as long as it doesn't bother you, where that's concerned Jaime Lannister's balls are way bigger than mine. I doubt that where anything is concerned his ball's are bigger than yours she laughed. You made me a promise that you wouldn't lose The Hound when I healed you, I'm going to hold you to that. He's still here Maeve, just like when you are in your true form the direwolf is still a part of you. I'll kill any woman that looks twice at you Sandor Clegane. If they do I wont notice because I'll be looking at you Maeve.

When they returned from the Godswood Jaime was the first one they ran into. She told him that the trip to High Heart was off and that they needed to head straight to King's Landing. I'll get the others and we can head out as soon as you're ready. He turned to walk away then stopped, turning back to them he looked at Sandor. He said nothing only smiled then walked away to go find the others. He stood here talking to us for ten minutes and never even noticed my face until he turned to leave. I'm not the only person that saw beyond the scars she told him leading him inside to gather their things. Her respect for Jaime Lannister went up up a notch.

By the time they gathered their belongings and went back down to the courtyard everyone was mounted and waiting for them. When Daryl saw his brother he smiled and nodded his head. Brienne smiled touching her own recently healed face. Podrick stared shocked for a moment then smiled as did Hyle. Securing his helm to his saddle Sandor mounted Stranger and she mounted a horse that Bonifer Hasty had loaned them for her to ride having no idea she would make most of the trip on wings or on her own four legs. I still need to stop at the lake she reminded them. Lets get going Sandor said urging Stranger into a trot, they followed him through the gate.

When she found the otter she was a bit surprised to learn from him that he had been waiting for her and would continue on with them. Maybe she wasn't his type Daryl laughed. Or maybe he likes to love them and leave them brokenhearted like you do she laughed as she cuddled the otter close, glad he had decided to go with them. I have no idea what I'll do with him in King's Landing. The Blackwater Sandor and Jaime both said at the same time. There is bound to be other otters there, maybe he'll find one he likes Sandor said. Maybe so. Helping him onto her shoulders she mounted her horse. Ready? Jaime asked. They all nodded. Lets go to King's Landing.

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Better To Be A Living Lord In Casterly Rock Than A Dead King In King's Landing

She sat in the common room of the Ivy Inn talking to Alysanne, one of only two shape shifters she had met and of the two the only woman. Alysanne was a beautiful blonde haired woman with pale blue eyes the color of a summer sky, she was quick of wit and laughed often. The Ivy Inn belonged to her, she had taken over the running of it when her widowed mother had returned home to take care of an aging sister in Duskendale.

She'd been twelve the first time she shifted, she'd also been alone. She kept it a secret from everyone, her mother still didn't know her daughter had the strange ability. In her entire life she had only shifted a handful of times, the only person she'd ever told was her husband and only when their childhood friendship had turned into something deeper.

Her husband Bryan, a sword smith, had naturally been shocked at first but his love for her had enabled him to take it in stride. Their children Bryanne a girl of six and her older brother Alric who was ten and three had show no signs of being able to shift. Alysanne prayed to all the gods that they wouldn't but if the fates decreed otherwise they would keep it a secret.

Maeve had learned that Alysanne had met Daryl shorty after he had fled his home. He showed up here one day out of the blue she said. He was hungry, alone and scared, I knew it the moment I laid eyes on him. He asked me if there was anything he could do to earn a meal and a place to stay for the night, the night ended up lasting for seven months. While he was here he helped Bryan at the forge and did odd jobs around the inn. He told me his secret one night after he'd been here for awhile and then I told him mine. I don't know to this day if he was more shocked or relieved to hear it. He left in the middle of the night, leaving me only a note, we didn't see him again for almost two years. Since then he comes and goes, stays for awhile then leaves. He has gotten better at saying goodbye though she laughed.

I'm glad he has you Alysanne, you give him the only stability he has in his life, his only home. Yes but I don't see Daryl ever staying in one place long, like you. Me? Yes, I don't think hearth and home a husband and children are in your future any more than a wife and children are in Daryl's. I think you are both meant for bigger things. I hope you're wrong Alysanne, I wont very much to have those things in my life someday. Then I hope very much that you do have them someday Maeve she said with a gentle smile and a doubtful look in her eyes. Their conversation was interrupted by Sandor coming downstairs with the otter perched on his shoulders. Both women laughed. I'll get your breakfast Sandor, Alysanne said as she stood nodding at him to take her seat. He smiled at Alysanne then handed the otter to Maeve.

I woke up with your otter sitting on my chest staring at me wench, not exactly how I would have liked to be awakened he said leering at her as he sat down. Sorry, I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you so I came downstairs. Would your pet like some meat scraps Maeve?, Alysanne asked as she returned with Sandor's breakfast. If it wouldn't be any trouble I'm sure he'd love some. No trouble, I'll see what I can find for him she replied heading back to the kitchen. Have you already eaten?, Sandor asked as he dug in to his meal. Yes, I ate with Alysanne. He grunted as Alysanne returned with a bowl of meat scraps for the otter, then she and a maid went upstairs to clean leaving her and Sandor alone in the common room.

She watched Sandor as she fed the otter, she never got tired of looking at him or hearing his voice. What Alysanne had said about her not thinking that a home and family where in her future had stung her deeply. She could spend the rest of her life sitting across a table from Sandor watching him eat, waking up next to him, hearing his voice that would always send shock waves through her. He was adjusting to his new face, a face free of the scars his brother had inflicted on him. The changes in his outward appearance hadn't changed who he was on the inside, he was still the same man he'd always been, the same man she had fallen in love with, the same man she still and always would love with or without scars.

We need to talk Maeve. About what?, she whispered in his head. Not like this, not in my head, we do that and I wont have an excuse to take you somewhere secluded and private. She laughed out loud, you really don't need an excuse to do that she smiled at him suggestively. I'm glad to hear that but we still need to talk. Talking will be the last thing we'll do if we are alone in some secluded spot Sandor. Talk first other things later. The otter would probably enjoy a swim in the pond, will that be secluded enough for you Sandor Clegane? That will do nicely. Here hold him while I put your dishes in the kitchen then we'll go she said returning the otter to his spot on Sandor's shoulders. He rolled his eyes but said nothing.

When they reached the pond a short distance away from the inn she placed the otter on the ground laughing as he scampered off for a swim. He's like a human child with a new toy when he gets around water Sandor said nodding at him as he sat down on a fallen tree. Yes he is she replied going over to sit in his lap. As she wrapped her arms around his neck he looked down and kissed her wrapping her in a strong embrace of his own. When their lips finally parted she laid her head on his shoulder, better start talking before we get sidetracked. Agreed, he said smiling.

Lannister and I had a long talk after we finished sparing with one another last night. Since leaving Harrenhal they had all spared with one another after making camp for the night. Jaime said he needed to get back into shape now that he had a new right hand, if he was out of shape she certainly couldn't tell it. She had spared with Jamie as had Brienne who was every bit as good with a sword as either Jaime or Sandor. Every night it was a new partner for each of them, she learn much about different styles and the finesse that Jon had told her about. Daryl was no slouch with a sword nor was Hyle Hunt both taught and learned from the other three. She and Podrick were getting a sword education the likes of which dreams were made.

About what? What he thinks is going to happen in King's Landing after I kill Gregor. She lifted her head from his shoulder looking him in the eyes, what does he think is going to happen? When I kill Cersie's champion she will be found guilty of the charges the High Septon has charged her with. Very serious charges. Once I destroy her champion she'll be lucky if the High Septon lets her live. He could have her hanged or burned or he could banish her to Casterly Rock or give her over to the septas, make her become one, lock her away in a Septry somewhere. Do you think she's innocent Sandor? Oh hell no Maeve, there's no doubt in my mind that she's guilty of everything the High Septon has charged her with and more offenses he has no idea of. Jaime knows she's guilty too. So what's the problem Sandor?

It's not Cersie that Jaime is worried about, it's Tommen. Why Tommen?, I can't see the High Septon holding a child responsible for the crimes his mother committed. He wont but the rest of the world will. How so Sandor?, I'm confused. Once the charges of adultery are proven against Cersei everyone will doubt that Tommen is Robert Baratheon's son. Well hell Sandor we all know he's Jaime's son. He shook his head smiling at her naivety, yes we do but once that fact is proven in this trial by combat Tommen will be striped of his crown which means no king in King's Landing and only the god's know who running the kingdom. With the murder of Kevan Lannister Mace Tyrell is Hand of the King now and his daughter Margaery is Tommen's Queen. Once Tommen is out of the picture who's arse do you suppose will be keeping the Iron Throne warm? Margaery. That's right, she'll be Queen and her father The Hand. Jaime will be lucky if all they do to him is send him to the Wall and Tommen back to Casterly Rock.

The way I see it the Tyrells would be a step up from the Lannisters don't you think. I can't argue that fact with you Maeve. Besides Sandor with Stannis coming down from the north, Daenerys Targaryen and her army across the sea and now someone claiming to be Aegon Targaryen and his army sitting in Storm's End how long do you think they'll keep it? I'd like to lock Stannis, Margaery Tyrell, Daenarys Targaryen and her nephew Aegon all in a room together for an hour, whoever is alive at the end of that hour would be king or queen. Sandor threw his head back and laughed, I could see you doing that Maeve. I would if I could get all four of them in the same place at the same time. Think of the lives that would be saved, lives that are going to be needed to defend the Wall. Well if anyone could do it Maeve you could he said kissing her again.

A very enjoyably spent hour later their conversation resumed as Sandor laced up his breeches and she smoothed the gown she wore back down to its original position, so after all that wrestling around did we come to a decision as far as what we're going to do once we get to King's Landing? We stick to the original plan my love, go to King's Landing and kill Gregor and the necromancer. My best advise for Jaime Lannister is to get Tommen and leave for Casterly Rock before Gregor's head hits the ground.

He may try to stop us Maeve, or play us false. He's been his sister's puppet all his life, I'm having trouble believing he's stopped or that he'll sit back and do nothing while his son looses a crown. So what do you think we should do? Watch him closely, keep your guard up now and even more so when we get to King's Landing. When we get there are you supposed to talk to the High Septon before you kill Gregor, wont you be the Faith's champion? I never thought about it that way Maeve, we'll figure that out once we get there. I suppose we should talk to Jaime before we leave the inn. I think so too Maeve, at least try to figure out where his head is, we'll do it tonight.

Have I told you today that I love you wench? Yes but you can say it again if you'd like. I love you wench he said smiling. I love you to Sandor she said returning his smile. I think I'll go swim with the otter before we go back she said removing her gown and shifting into otter form. Go ahead, I'll stretch out here in the sun and doze. She caressed him with her mind as she went to join the otter in the pond.

After dinner in the common room she sat watching Jaime Lannister ball his new hand into a fist again and again, he does that without even knowing he does it she thought as she continued watching him. The hand of the dead bandit had made itself at home on the end of his arm, his body giving up its fight against it, it had been a hard fought battle but one she was convinced was now over. His body was at peace but she wasn't sure his mind was. Are you alright Jaime? He looked up at her and smiled, I'm fine. You'd let me know if you weren't? I would, will you promise me not to worry? She laughed, sorry I can't do that Jaime, you're just going to have to get use to it. He nodded and smiled.

When she and Sandor returned from the pond she found Daryl and told him what they had discussed. It came as no surprise to him, I already figured that out for myself little sister, Jaime and Tommen's lives are going to change when Sandor kills Gregor. He then told her that he would get Hyle Hunt, Podrick and Brienne distracted with sparing so she and Sandor could talk with Jaime. I think I want Brienne there Daryl, she cares deeply about Jaime, surely she can see that it makes sense for him and Tommen to get out of King's Landing before Sandor kills Gregor.

Now sitting at the table with both Brienne and Jaime she whispered in Sandor's head, you ready? He gave her a barely perceptible nod turning his attention to Jaime. I told Maeve what you and I discussed last night Lannister, his voice making Jaime turn his attention from his hand to Sandor then to her. And what gods pray tell does the all knowing, all seeing Lady Maeve have to say and what makes her think I'll listen?

Brienne gasped at his remark looking at him with wide angry eyes. Sandor was reaching out to grab Jaime or hit him she wasn't sure but just to be on the safe side she bound him in place. Distracted with trying to calm him down she never saw Brienne slap Jaime, only heard the sound it made as her open hand connected with his face hard enough to rock his head sideways. Turning her astonished open mouthed gaze to Brienne she bound her to her chair as well. Let me go wench so I can knock his head off Sandor said through gritted teeth.

Oh bloody hell, no one is knocking anyone's head off she said then started laughing to everyone's astonishment. Once she had regained enough composure she pushed Sandor into his chair releasing his arms, I'm binding you to your chair Sandor. Stay out of arms reach of both of them Jaime unless you want to get hit again. He wisely slid his chair back from the table several feet. Brienne I'll keep you bound as well she told the big woman. Brienne nodded reaching for her wine glass.

Picking up the pitcher she refilled Brienne's and Jaime's glasses then poured more milk for herself and Sandor who she noticed looked longingly at the pitcher of wine, shaking his head he snatched up his mug drained it in one gulp then slammed it down on the table. That was uncalled for Jaime, Brienne said. Sighing Jaime looked up at the ceiling and said, I'm sorry Maeve. Brienne is right it was uncalled for, sometimes the old Jaime takes control of my mouth and I say things I shouldn't he continued now looking at her. I understand Jaime, you're worried about the outcome of what Sandor has to do, right now you must feel like you're in bed with the enemy. That's one way to put it Maeve he said laughing.

Look Jaime I respect and love you enough to say plainly what I think, you don't have to agree, his eyes widened at the word love. Before she could do that Sandor interrupted, mind your mouth Lannister. Please do Jaime, Brienne added, Maeve can't keep Sandor and I bound to these chairs forever, I really don't like having to slap you but I will. I'll do worse than that Lannister, Sandor said temper igniting once again. God's teeth, am I going to have to gag you two as well she said looking at both until they shook their heads. I'm so glad Daryl isn't here too she thought.

Alright, as I understand it killing Gregor is going to find Cersie guilty which means that Tommen's legitimacy is going to be called into question, more so than it already is. Cersei's guilt will give those in power the excuse they need to remove Tommen from the throne, I doubt that by that point they are going to give much thought to how delicately they do so. Jaime nodded. The wisest course of action it seems to me is for you and Tommen both to be as far away from King's Landing as possible before Gregor is dead. I'm sure there are some in King's Landing who will support Tommen Maeve. That may be so Jaime but are there enough to make a difference or with Cersei gone, the true power in King's Landing, will they side with the Tyrells who will at that point have the upper hand power wise? You know they will Jaime, Brienne spoke up.

With everything that Cersei has done in the past several months, alienating the bankers from Bravos not to mention the nobles and common folk don't you think that everyone is more than a little sick of Lannisters in general? I'm surprised they haven't put up a statue of The Imp for killing Tywinn, Sandor rumbled. That's true Jaime said with a ruefully shake of his head.

The fact is with the death of your father and uncle not to mention Cersei's troubles people are waking up and realizing that the Lannisters are not untouchable, their feelings of resentment towards the only two Lannisters left in King's Landing are going to come to the surface. I don't know if that frightens you but it does me, I'm scared for both you and your innocent son. You may be willing to die fighting for a crown that Tommen really has no right to but is he? In the end you'll both be dead and someone else is still going to be sitting on the throne. Margarey is married to him she'll protect him, Jaime said grasping at straws.

Do you really think Mace Tyrell is going to let Margarey share the throne with the incestuously begotten bastard of the Kingslayer, who's mother told lies to the High Septon about his precious daughter in an effort to have her done away with? They all turned to look at Sandor. Tell me what you really think and feel Clegane, Jaime sad dryly. Damn it Lannister we are all trying to save your life here. I want to kill Gregor almost as much as I want to lay with this wench but I don't want your death and the death of that boy to be on my conscience the rest of my life. I know that Sandor Jaime said looking him in the eyes, and coming from you that means a lot, you weren't one of the old Jaime's biggest friends. Haven't decide if I'm one of the new Jaime's biggest friends yet or not but I do know that I don't want to see you and that boy dead because of something I do.

Listen to them Jaime, Brienne said finally breaking her silence. It's not as if you and Tommen don't have a place to go, you have a home at Casterly Rock. You forget I'm Kings Guard Brienne, that's for life remember. Bugger the King's Guard Brienne yelled, take your son and go home. Name Tommen lord, stay there and help him until he comes of age, forget King's Landing. And just give up the throne Brienne? Better a living lord in Casterly Rock than a dead king in King's Landing Jaime.

What if Mace Tyrell decides to strip Tommen of his lordship and Casterly Rock, puts a bounty on our heads and makes outlaws of the both of us? That's where I get involved Maeve said, I'm sure he'll reconsider doing that after I rip one of Margarey's arms off. They looked at her shocked. What? I convinced Stannis to let Winterfell stay Stark. Did you threaten to rip his arm off to get him to agree Maeve? No Jaime of course not, by then he knew me well enough to know that I'd do it, I didn't have to threaten him.

They laughed as she recalled the promise she made Stannis. Let me out of this chair wench, I need to take a leak. I never bound you to it, or Brienne to hers, I just told you I did and you both believed me. Deceitful wench, Sandor muttered on his way to the door.

So will you think about what we've said Jaime and do the right thing for your son? I'm not use to being a father Maeve, even though I've fathered three children. I was never allowed to feel like a father, I had to look at them all as no more than a side effect of sleeping with Cersei. The world and everyone in it had to believe that they were Robert's children, I guess they know differently now or soon will. Living in Casterly Rock with Tommen will give you a chance to be a father, to be a good one Jaime. You have so much faith in me Brienne that you think I could do that. I know it. Me too, Maeve said. I need to get Myrcella out of Dorne. One thing at a time Jaime, first lets get you and Tommen out of King's Landing, then I'll get Myrcella away from the Dornishmen. You think you can do that Maeve? I'm certainly willing to try if need be Jaime.

Do you think Lannister listened?, Sandor asked her as she laid next to him in the bed. I don't know Sandor. If he has any sense at all he listened. I'm sure Brienne will continue to talk to him about it. Right now all I want to do is lay here with your arm over me and this otter curled up next to my stomach and go to sleep. She felt his chest against her back shake with laughter as his arm tightened around her. Go to sleep then wench he said as her fingers entwined with his. I love you he whispered in the darkness. I love you too she whispered back.

They were up and ready to begin the final leg of their journey to King's Landing early the next morning. Alysanne had packed them plenty of food for the remainder of their trip and as she bid them all goodbye Bryan handed Sandor a gift. They were all shocked when Sandor unwrapped a Valyrian steel sword that Bryan had forged himself. Sandor's eyes where wide as he looked first at the sword and then at Bryan. Before he could say anything Bryan said, take it, I want you to have it. For some reason I feel that you're going to need it. I've never had a sword made of Valyrain steel or one made so well, I don't know what to say besides thank you. That's more than I need Sandor Clegane, be true to it and it will be true to you. Sandor nodded then turned to mount Stranger holding his new sword across his lap. Thank you Bryan she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, for helping to keep him safe. He nodded and smiling said here Daryl, I didn't forget you, handing him another cloth wrapped bundle. A crossbow Daryl shouted excitedly, holding up a beautiful silver inlaid crossbow, with a leather pouch full of wickedly tip bolts. Thank you Bryan. Your welcome Daryl. Don't shoot your eye out, Alysanne laughed. Daryl laughed as he embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I'll be back he promised. We'll be here Daryl. Come back soon, all of you, she said as they rode away from the inn.

Are you alright little sister?, Daryl asked she she sat on her horse getting her first good look at King's Landing. It so big she mumbled. How many people are in there? Thousands, Jaime said. She gave Jaime a blank stare, thousands? He nodded. Are you going to be alright wench?, Sandor asked concerned. Ask me again if I make it through the first hour in there without killing anyone. They were all staring at her. She laughed, it was a jape, lets go.

Riding through the gate she was almost knocked from her horse by an overpowering stench. God's teeth! What is that smell? Daryl sniffed the air, people Maeve, lots and lots of people he laughed. The otter who was perched in front on her on the saddle was rubbing his nose with his front paws then turned and buried his face in her stomach. The otter doesn't approve of the smell any more than you do Sandor laughed, keep him close Maeve he may decide to make a run for it. She reached down putting a hand on him to make sure he didn't while trying to explain in mental images that he'd understand. He didn't like it but he wouldn't leave her. Looking around at her friends and Sandor she noticed that they didn't seem to even notice the smell. Do none of you smell that? Jaime grinned, it smells like home Maeve. Gods Jaime I'm more worried about you now than I ever have been. You'll get use to it he replied. If you say so she smiled.

As they rode through the narrow streets of the market she was pressed on both sides by a large crowd of people buying and selling every item she'd ever seen and a few she hadn't. She must have appeared on the verge of panic to Sandor because he rode up next to her, Stranger snapping at people as he did causing them to back far enough away to avoid his teeth and hoofs. We'll be through here in a few moments Maeve, hang on. As Sandor had said moments later they where passed the narrow confines of the market and riding down a wider more open road, Daryl road up on the other side of her and she smiled gratefully at him, she felt a lot better riding between them then she noticed that several people stared at Sandor and Stranger. People are looking at you and Stranger she whispered in his mind. I see them, let them look he rumbled aloud.

Jamie led them to a large inn built of stone and wood called the Weeping Willow that sat just outside the gates of the Red Keep. This is the best inn in the city, get a room and wait for me here, I'm going up to the Keep to visit my darling sister and check on Tommen and also see what I can find out about my uncle's murder. Sandor nodded but didn't dismount as Brienne, Pod and Hyle did, taking their cues from him she and Daryl remained mounted as well. Jaime looked at Sandor appeared on the verge of asking him a question then shrugged and rode through the gates of the keep.

Aren't you coming in Brienne said looking at Sandor. No, he replied. Sandor is going to show me more of the city she lied while in all honesty she had no idea what he was up to. Podrick would you mind keeping the otter here with you, I don't think he's interested in seeing any more of King's Landing. Pod smiled as he came over to collect the otter. Keep him hidden until you get to your room, this place looks a bit fancy for an otter she laughed. I will Lady Maeve he told her tucking the otter into his pack. We'll be back soon Brienne she said watching them go into the inn.

I hope you're going to tell me why I just lied to Brienne she said looking at Sandor. Because I don't want Lannister and everyone else to know what I'm doing, he replied coldly. In that case would you prefer that Daryl and I stay here as well she said in a frosty tone of voice. Suit yourselves he said turning Strange around to head back down the road they had just come up. What the hell is wrong with him Daryl? It's this place Maeve, he has lots of ghosts here. Well lets go with him to confront them she said riding after Sandor.

She and Daryl rode a short distance behind Sandor as he made his way through the city. Daryl pointed out several shops and business along the way, the one that got her attention the most was a dress makers shop situated at the corner of two intersecting streets. Daryl noticed and laughed, I'll take you shopping as soon as we can. I didn't know you had gold? Did you think I only stole clothes little sister. Daryl! I've had to steal my whole life to survive in this world Maeve, I only steal from those that can afford it. If you plan on taking me into that shop I hope you've stolen a lot of gold then she laughed. I think I have enough to buy us both some new clothes he smirked and maybe a surprise or two for you. I can't wait she giggled.

As they came to another intersection and Sandor started up a road called Baelor's Way Daryl said I know where he's going Maeve. Where? To the Great Sept of Baelor. You see that marble domed building with the seven towers? I'd have to be stone blind not to Daryl. True, he laughed, that's the Great Sept. It's very impressive, almost to much so, the brothers of the Quiet Isle didn't live in anything so big. Little fish Maeve, what lives in Baelor's Sept are the big fish. The ones with the gold and jewels, they possess all the corruption that comes with living this close to royalty and they play the Game of Thrones with the best of them. Although I've heard that this new High Septon is different, they call him the High Sparrow though I doubt they do so within his hearing. If Sandor is going there he must intend to talk to this High Septon. Lets catch up to him Daryl, he's brooded long enough she said kicking her horse into a trot.

When they caught up to him he gave them both an appreciative look. I'm sorry he said. No need to tell me that Sandor, Daryl smiled. I love you she told him reaching over to give him a quick kiss. You'll have to do more than get snappy and waspish to run me off. That's good to know because this place brings out The Hound in me. Well the next time it does I'll tell The Hound I love him too. He laughed and her sun came out from behind a cloud.

As they neared the overly impressive house that the God of The Faith of The Seven lived in along with his followers they began to see armed men dressed in silver inlaid armor and wearing rainbow cloaks. Faith Militant, Warrior's Sons Sandor whispered nodding his head at them. Daryl whistled softly under his breath, Cersei is either mad as a hare or desperate to let that bunch reform. Are they that bad?, she asked Sandor. Fanatics, he spat. During the Faith Militant uprising Maegor the Cruel passed laws that forbid holy men from bearing arms, he offered a bounty to anyone that brought him the head of a Warrior's Son or their lesser brothers the Poor Fellows.

There was a gigantic statue of Baelor standing before the sept and a large group of people were gather around it extending all the way to the marble stairs that led up to two massive doors. Warrior's Sons lined both sides of the stairs and several more stood at the bottom blocking anyone from going up. Sandor wasn't pleased, what in the seven hells is going on? I'll find out she told him as she began scanning the thoughts of the people in the crowd. Margaery Tyrells trial, all of these people are here to support her she said after a few moments. If that's the case I doubt I'll get in to see the High Septon today he grumbled. Lets stay for a bit and see what happens, maybe it'll be over soon, you still may be able to talk to him. Alright wench, we're here we may as well stay.

They sat on their horses waiting and watching with the rest of the curious to see what the outcome of the trial would be for well over an hour. I've waited long enough Sandor sighed, we'll come back tomorrow. As they turned to go the massive doors of the sept boomed open, through them marched more of the Warrior's Sons escorting a small thin man dressed in a plain white robe. Who's the little scrawny man she whispered to both Sandor and Daryl. They shrugged shaking their heads.

As he descended halfway down the stairs the people began to cry Most Holy and High Septon. Well done little sister, you just call the leader of the Faith of the Seven scrawny Daryl laughed. That's the High Septon? Apparently. He doesn't look like what I expected him to, I thought he'd be dressed in golden robes and dripping with jewels. I heard this one was different but I didn't believe it Sandor said.

As the High Septon waved and raised his hands in blessing to the crowd two men and several young girls joined him on the stairs. The crowd went wild shouting Queen Margaery! Queen Margaery!. Several of the Warrior's Sons pushed the crowd back as they tried to surge forward towards a very pretty brown haired girl who waved and smiled at them.

These people think very highly of Margaery, their thoughts are full of the kind deeds she's done for the small folk. Looking at the thoughts of the two men that stood with her she said, the one on the right is her father, the other is Randyll Tarly. Their two houses are close, doesn't surprise me to see Tarly here Sandor nodded. As the crowd continued to cheer the High Septon held both hands up in an effort to quiet them. When the crowd settled into a respectful silence the High Septon addressed them.

It is with a glad heart that I tell you that Queen Margaery and all of these young women present have been found not guilty of all of the accusations made against them by Queen Regent Cersei. At the word not guilty the crowd again erupted into cheers and cries of Queen Margaery, when he spoke Cersei's name the cheering turned into loud hisses and boos, several towards the back of the crowd well hidden among the others started calling her things that would have shocked a wildling. She turned to look at Sandor and Daryl unable to keep from smiling at the lewd names, do I have to tell you what they think of Cersei? No wench, it's obvious what they think even to someone who can't see inside their heads he laughed.

Returning her attention back to the High Septon who had once again quieted the crowd as if by magic, she heard him say, Queen Margaery and all the others are free to go with the blessing of both the Father and Mother. He then kissed each one on the cheek as several of the Warrior's Son's escorted them through the crowd and across the plaza to horses and liters born by men in both House Tyrell and House Tarly colors. As Margaery made her way through the crowd she spoke to many of the people, several handing her flowers and reaching out to touch her.

The three of them sat on their horses watching as Margaery and her party left the plaza followed by the still cheering crowd, soon they were the only ones left except for some watchful Warrior's Sons. Well that was interesting to see and well worth the wait she told both men. Let's go talk to the High Septon. Maybe we should come back tomorrow Sandor said as she urged her horse across the now deserted plaza. We're here we may as well see if we can get an audience with the Most Holy she laughed continuing to ride past the statue of Baelor. He hesitated for another moment then followed her, Daryl bring up the rear.

They dismounted, tied their horses, then walked up the stairs. Reaching the landing they saw two Warrior's Son to either side of the massive doors leading into the sept, as they approached, the men moved to stand in front of the doors baring the way. The sept is closed until tomorrow, move along one of the men who could scarcely be called a man judging by his youthful appearance said in a very self important tone of voice. Eyes narrowed in what she thought of as his Hound look Sandor said, I need to speak with the High Septon. I said the sept is closed and the High Septon doesn't want to see anyone, that means you. Come back tomorrow like I told you to he snapped. The Hound took a step towards the man, there was no doubt in her mind that she was standing next to The Hound instead of Sandor Clegane. Putting out a hand to restrain The Hound she looked at the young fool who was surely on the verge of death and said, run inside boy and tell the High Septon that if he wants to be rid of Cersei Lannister he'll speak to the man who can do that for him or you and your friend can get mauled by The Hound and we'll step over your corpses on the way in.

The boy in question gulped like a fish out of water then looked at his friend who couldn't have been much older then turned back to look at them. As his hand dropped to the hilt of his sword Daryl said, you really don't want to do that son as he grasped his own sword and The Hound took another step forward. Just go tell the High Septon that someone wants to talk to him before blood gets spilled all over his pretty marble landing she told him. His friend elbowed him in the rips which was enough to make the boy have second thoughts about what he was about to do, spinning on his heel he opened the door and went inside.

Daryl and The Hound both looked at her and rolled their eyes, the other smarter young man looked everywhere except at them while they waited. I love you Hound she whispered in his mind then caressed him mentally smiling with satisfaction as she saw and felt the shiver that doing so made him feel as it raced from his head down his spine and ended in his stiffening manhood. Stop it before The Hound takes you right here on the steps on the Sept like the bitch in heat you are, he whispered back in her head. Well that's one way to get them to open the door I guess, she teased back in his head. The Hound doesn't play bitch he said aloud trying to sound stern failing so badly he knew it himself. He smiled ruefully at her. Welcome back Sandor, my love, she smiled as the door opened and they were at last shown inside the Great Sept.

She walked behind both Daryl and Sandor as they were taken to the High Septon so she could take her time looking at the interior of the God's house. She paused to look at the seven statues of the seven different aspects of the one God. Walking past them she ticked off the names in her head, Maiden, Mother, Crone, Father, Warrior, Smith, Stranger. As she stood looking at the Smith a long forgotten memory of her childhood surfaced in her mind.

She remembered seeing a smaller version of this statue in her father's forge, tears sprang to her eyes at the sweetness and clarity of the memory. She saw her father's face, his smile, saw him pumping the great billows that stoked the fire in his forge, heard the sound it made when he did. As she stood looking at the statue of the Smith through her tears she saw the face of her father looking back at her.

What she didn't see was Sandor's reaction to the things she remembered and felt. She didn't see him stop dead still, shake his head as if clearing it then turn to look for her. Seeing her standing half way back the way they had come staring at the statue of The Smith he started back towards her, Daryl and their guide staring questioningly after him. She had no idea he stood next to her whispering her name, when she finally did hear it she thought it was her father's voice she heard. I'm here father she whispered still staring at the statue. Maeve? Maeve?, he said again this time louder, finally putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently. Turning to look at him she at first didn't recognize him, finally shaking the memory from her mind, seeing the concerned look on his face she buried her head in his chest weeping silently.

You're in my head Maeve, I saw what you saw, felt what you felt he said holding her tightly against him. You look like your father he whispered in her ear. Kissing her on top of her head he said, please stop crying Maeve, hearing and seeing you cry makes me and The Hound both want to kill something. She laughed and cried at the same time, I love you. I love you too Maeve. Are you alright now? Yes, she said wiping her eyes, I'm sorry, I forgot I was linked to you. It's alright wench he said lifting her face up to kiss the tears from her cheeks, I want to know when something hurts you. Lets go, he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leading her back to where Daryl and the septon waited.

They were led up wide marble stairs then down a long hall to a set of ornate double doors at the end. Waiting outside while they were announced to the High Septon Daryl tilled her face up to his, what made you cry he asked glancing at his brother. Don't look at me like that little brother, it wasn't me. I'm fine Daryl she said trying with no success to get him to let go of her chin. Still grasping her chin he turned her face up to his again looking in her eyes, fine my ass, you've been crying, tell me what happened. I'll tell you later, now please stop squeezing my face and yanking my head around or your going to break my neck. Fine he said releasing her but you will tell me later. Fine she said rubbing her face. Sandor stop fidgeting, he's just a man, the way you're acting a person would think the God himself was behind that door. He stopped adjusting his sword belt and leaned against the wall rolling his eyes at her.

Half an hour later as they still waited she began to pace up and down the hall. Now who's fidgeting Sandor asked dryly. I'm pacing not fidgeting. Well stop or I'm going to get fidgety again. You both are going to make me scream Daryl groused from where he sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Oh, shut up Daryl. That wasn't nice little sister. I don't feel well. Are you sick?, Sandor asked concerned. Yes. No. I don't know. I feel grouchy, everything is getting on my nerves. I feel like I want to hit someone, or claw their eyes out, or scream, or cry. I don't know, I just feel strange inside. Does anything hurt?, Daryl asked. My insides cramp, sorta like I need to take a really big... Nevermind Maeve, I get it, no need to explain further. I'm sure there is a privy around here somewhere, Sandor said trying to be helpful. Oh my gods, I couldn't do that here in the Great Sept she squawked. Why not? Don't you think the High Septon has to take a ...the door opened preventing Sandor from continuing his thought.

The High Septon sat behind a large desk as ornate as the doors to the room were, he looks even scrawnier close up she whisper into Daryl and Sandor's minds. Daryl coughed to hide his laughter as Sandor introduced them. Sandor Clegane? The Hound? You don't look the way I heard you looked, something about burn scars on your face the High Septon said. As Sandor struggled for something to say she said, he got over it. How is that possible? It's a long story, one I doubt that you'd find interesting, Sandor is here to discuss something more important. And why are you here he asked looking at Daryl. Comedic relief, he smiled saying the first thing that popped into his head. Really? I'm not much amused, if that's why you've come then I'll have you shown out, as you can see I'm very busy.

Before she could retort Sandor said, I'm here to kill Cersei Lannister's champion with or without your blessing, if you're to busy to discuss that then we'll show ourselves out he said turning for the door. I'm sure someone will tell you when he's dead he said over his shoulder as he reached the door. Of course unless he dies in a trial by combat it wont do you much good when his corpse turns up in the street and Cersei finds another champion, maybe her brother, I hear he's back in town. Let's go he said opening the door, motioning her and Daryl to follow.

Wait, the High Septon said jumping from his chair. They turned to look at him. Do you really mean to kill that monster Robert Strong. I've come a long way to do just that Sandor nodded. Please have a seat he said indicating the chairs in front of the hearth as he walked towards them motioning them to sit.

When they were seated he told a young novice dressed in a plain brown robe standing quietly in the corner to bring refreshments then sat down in a chair opposite Sandor. May I ask why you want to do this? Sandor narrowed his eyes before saying, I've know Robert Strong for a long time and for a long time I've wanted to kill him. I thought he was dead, beyond my reach, when I heard he still lived I came here to King's Landing to kill him. So you're really not here to kill Cersei Lannister's champion but for revenge? That's right, The Hound replied.

She winked at Daryl, he smiled. But you're willing to champion the Faith in this trial by combat? I consider it a way to repay the brothers of the Quiet Isle for saving my life, where it not for the Elder Brother we wouldn't be having this conversation. It was the Father and Mother that saved your life Sandor Clegane, the Elder Brother was merely the tool they used to do it. Elder Brother said the same, but I repay my debts to those I feel I owe. And the God, did you thank him? I lived on the Quiet Isle for almost a year, I'm sure in all that time I did. The High Septon nodded.

May I ask how many men have offered to champion the Faith's cause in this trial by combat?, she asked.

None, the High Septon replied. That surprises me, I would have thought that as many people as there are that dislike Cersei Lannister and the things she has done people would be lined up across the plaza for the chance of bring her down. Not after they get a look at her champion, the man is huge and very strange. I'm told he never removes his helm, never eats or speaks and he never leaves her side. Strange indeed she said nodding. What do you know of a man named Qyburn? He raised his eyebrows before answering, he's Cersei's man, she gave him a seat on Tommen's council, he was a maester until they stripped him of his chain for doing some sort of medical experiments on living patients. I don't like him.

One more question please. He nodded. When Sandor kills Robert Strong that will prove Cersie guilty of the things she's charged with? Correct. What happens to Tommen? That's two questions young lady. I beg your indulgence Most Holy, I'm only a simple girl from a very small village trying to make sense of what all this means, she smiled batting her eyes at him. Daryl and The Hound both coughed. Before he could answer the novice returned with a pitcher and four mugs. I'm sorry I have no wine to offer, around here we drink goats milk. That's fine with us, Sandor said taking his mug. She thought that The Hound would have rather died than drink goats milk which is why Sandor was back, she glanced at him and smiled.

To answer your question the High Septon continued, one of the charges against Cersei is adultery, if your friend is successful in killing Robert Strong as you already know she will be found guilty, when that happens Tommen's claim to the throne will be in doubt. I expect there will be a great hew and cry from everyone in the realm for him to be removed from the throne. Who will rule in his place? That is your third question. I know, I'm simple but I can count, all the way to five which leaves me at least two more questions before I have to stop. Sandor loudly cleared his throat. She ignored him, waiting on the High Septon to answer her question. Her Grace Margaery Tyrell will rule.

Aside from marriage to Tommen she has no claim to the throne. No, but the people love her and in time she will be wed to someone who does have a claim to the throne. Who would that be? Four, she smiled. The only people I know for sure that have a legitimate claim to the throne are Stannis Baratheon and Daenarys Targaryen. Stannis is already married, I know that because I met his wife Selyse, he also has a daughter that has a stronger claim to the throne that Margaery Tyrell. Daenerys Targaryen is a girl so I doubt she would be inclined to marry Margaery Tyrell. So who exactly do you have in mind, or did you and Mace Tyrell figure to start your own new dynasty? That's number five by the way.

Stannis Baratheon will never sit on the Iron Throne as long as I live, he turned his back on the Faith to follow the demon god of fire. He surrounds himself with witches and practitioners of magic, they are evil and he is an evil man, damned, as are his wife and child. I'll see all three burned if they come here and his witch with them he said with a fanatical gleam in his eyes. You condemn Stannis and his innocent child for following R'hllor in one breath then speak of burning people in the next. What makes you and your god any better than Melisandre and R'hllor? Six!, she yelled loudly, I lied when I said I could only count to five. All three men and the novice jumped.

He looked like he was on the verge of throwing a fit. You never answered questions number four and five, I really don't want to hear you're answer to number six. Who do you plan to marry Margaery Tyrell to that has a claim to the throne, and what are you and Mace Tyrell up to? I don't have to answer you!, he spat. Oh but you do or you can kill Robert Strong yourself or if not continue to deal with Cersei.

He refused to answer so she looked in his head for the answers she wanted. While she did he motioned to the novice. Before he could move she bound him to the spot and gagged him, when the High Septon thought about yelling for help she did the same to him. Tell me you didn't do that Daryl said. Maeve there are an awful lot of Warrior's Sons between us and the front door Sandor hissed. They'll be dead Warrior's Sons if they try to stop us from leaving she growled.

Aegon Targaryen. What?, Daryl and Sandor both said. Aegon Targaryen, or the boy that claims to be is who they plan on marrying Margaery Tyrell to. Mace Tyrell is moving all of his men here to King's Landing so he'll be in control when Aegon gets here, so is Randyll Tarly. They mean to make him king as quickly as possible then go after Stannis. It seems like everyone is waiting for someone to kill Robert Strong and Cersei to be found guilty before they do anything. Once she and Tommen are gone Aegon will just ride into the city with the blessings of both The Hand and The High Septon. Makes sense, that will save Aegon the trouble of a long siege and make the people here look more favorable on him, Daryl said.

What has kept Aegon from sending one of his mercenaries in the Golden Company to kill Gregor?, Sandor asked getting up from his chair to pace like a caged hound. She looked for the answer in the High Septon's mind, she didn't have to look very hard, when he heard the question she saw the answer plainly in his mind. She started to laugh, no one has told Aegon what they plan yet. Sandor laughed, are you telling me that this whole plan is wishful thinking on his and Tyrell's part? Yes for the moment, they're all waiting for someone to kill Gregor and rid them of Cersei and Tommen, once that's done they will send someone to talk to Aegon at Storm's End.

And his aunt Daenerys is just going to give up her claim to the throne?, Daryl asked. She once again found the answer in the High Septon's mind. He believes she is dead, he heard through an informant that she was carried off by one of her dragons and hasn't been seen since, the other two killed Quentyn Martell and burned the city of Meereen. If she's really dead then her nephew wouldn't have to worry about her coming here with her dragons to take away his throne, that would only leave Stannis as a threat and Shireen she said thinking of the innocent little girl.

What now wench? She sat quietly for several minutes in thought. Whispering in both Sandor and Daryl's heads she said, we do what we came here to do Sandor, you kill your brother and I take out the necromancer. Hopefully after hearing all of this Jaime will get Tommen and leave, if not we've done our part to warn him, the rest is up to him. And Aegon?, Daryl whispered. Nothing we can do about that unless we start killing a whole lot of people beginning with the High Septon and Mace Tyrell. I'll find some way to get word to Jon and Stannis, let them know what's about to happen here, we'll warn them the same as Jaime, the rest is up to them. If Brynden Rivers has something else in mind I'll find that out when I talk to him at the Godswood at the Red Keep. Sandor it's really up to you, do you still want to do this knowing what you know now? Yes, what happens to these idiots and here in King's Landing after I kill Gregor is on their heads not mine. What are you going to do with him?, he asked nodding at the High Septon. Intimidate him and let him go, only thing I can do.

Alright High Septon I'm going to let you go and the boy as well. If he tries to leave the room or raise an alarm I'll bind him again, if you raise an alarm you'll die before anyone comes through that door to rescue you. Do we have an understanding? He nodded his head. Good she said releasing him from the bonds of air that held him fast.

Who are you?, he whispered looking at her with wide eyes. I told you, I'm a simple girl from a very small village that may not even exist anymore. I think you're a witch. Your not the first person to think that, she said baring her teeth at him. Is he really Sandor Clegane. I am, Sandor nodded. What do you mean to do? Exactly what I told you, kill the man you call Robert Strong and leave King's Landing and everyone in it to the fate that it and they deserve. And the plan concerning Aegon?, he asked more boldly. We intend to do nothing about what you and Mace Tyrell have in mind to do, she answered. I will warn Stannis you can be sure, but I'm not going to lower myself to the level that I'd have to in order to play the game of thrones. He took offense to her comment but said nothing.

So when does this trial by combat take place?, Sandor asked. It's customary to give the other side a weeks notice. That's way longer than I plan on being here, Sandor grumbled, make it happen sooner. I'll try. You'll do more than try, you'll make it happen, The Hound barked. The High Septon jumped, she had to hide her smile behind her hand.

So what's all this worth to you and Mace Tyrell, Daryl said. The High Septon cringed, I'm not sure I know what you mean. Oh I think you do, Daryl retorted. Your friend is going to kill Robert Strong for the greater glory of God and to rid us of Cersei Lannister, he said flustered. I don't see God benefiting from any of this as much as you and Mace Tyrell so I ask you again, what is killing Robert Strong and ridding you of Cersei so you can give the crown to Aegon worth to you and Mace Tyrell? I know you've given quiet a bit of the Faith's wealth to the poor, I think you could spare some for the people that are helping you and for my brother who is doing your killing for you. All three of them looked at the High Septon expectantly.

This is preposterous he choked. No more so than my brother risking his life to kill Robert Strong for you, Daryl said in a deadly quiet voice. The High Septon looked like he was going to swallow his tongue. Fine, but I can't speak for Mace Tyrell. Well then there will be no killing until he comes up with his part of the gold. As his co-conspirator I'm sure you can convince him to do it, simply tell him it would be in his and his daughter's best interest to do so.

Fine, the scrawny little man exploded, but I want Robert Strong dead. He will die or I will, one or the other, Sandor said, if it's me then my part of the gold goes to the wench here. You're not going to die she whispered in his head. I know that wench but he don't. When and where do you want the payment? Sandor considered for a moment, as to where, we're staying at the Weeping Willow, as to when, anytime before you arrange for the trial to happen. As to how much?, Sandor continued, make it worth my effort, I'm not greedy but I don't work for free.

The High Septon escorted them all the way to the massive front doors of the sept himself. As the doors swung opened she was shocked to see that it was still light out, she felt like they had been in the Great Sept for so long that it would surely be dark when they emerged. I'll make the arrangements for the trial by combat to take place as soon as possible he told Sandor and I'll sent your payment to the Weeping Willow as soon as I speak to Mace. Do what you can to make this happen soon High Septon. I will but know that it's pretty much out of my hands after I inform Cersei. Understood, Sandor grunted. Until then, he nodded to all of them as he disappeared behind the closing doors.

They walked down the stairs to their waiting horses, as they mounted Sandor laughed. What's so funny big brother Daryl asked as they both looked at him. I can't believe some fool is going to pay me to kill the brother I would have killed for free. All three laughed, leave it to your little brother to think of asking for payment she said smiling affectionately at Daryl. It remains to be seen how much we'll get Daryl said, don't start counting your gold before it's in you pocket. True, Sandor nodded, but any at all is more than I have at the moment he continued as they made their way across the plaza and back out onto the road.

Ready to go shopping Daryl asked her as they came into sight of the dress shop they had passed earlier. If it's all the same to you I'd like to go back to the inn and sleep for awhile. You still don't feel well? No, not really. He and Sandor both looked at her concerned. Don't worry, I think I'm just tired, I'm sure I'll feel better after I get some rest. You'll let me know if you don't Sandor said, more a statement of fact than a question. Yes, I'll let you know if I don't. Well come on then, I'll put you to bed as soon as we get to the inn. She laughed, that may end up not being very restful. I'll restrain myself he laughed. And if I don't or can't? Then I'll tie you to the bed. That sounds really interesting she grinned. Behave wench. I'll try. I love you Sandor. I love you too Maeve. Daryl laughed and rolled his eyes.

Arriving back at the Weeping Willow they dismounted then led their horses to the stable behind the inn. As they neared it a stable boy came out to take their horses. I'll do it Sandor said as the boy reached for Stranger's reins, he bites. The boy snatched his hand back in time to keep from loosing several fingers and led them into the barn to three large stalls. As they removed their belongs and tack from the horses the boy brought hay, sweet feed and buckets of water then led her's and Daryls mounts into their stalls closing the stall doors behind them. Sandor accompanied Stranger into his and began brushing him down while the hungry horse gobbled up his feed and started on his hay.

I'm going up to the inn Daryl said. Be there as soon as Sandor finishes she called after him. As she waited for Sandor to finish making his best friend comfortable she visited the other horses in the stable, stopping to pat and speak to all of them. As she made her rounds she noticed that both Brienne's mare and Pod's little piebald rounsey were not present. They must be out looking around the city she thought as she turned to make her way back to Sandor.

Walking back up the other side of the aisle she was startled when a horse stuck its head out of its stall snorting loudly with its ears laid back, baring its teeth. Careful my lady the boy cried out as he ran to her side. Hearing the boy yell his warning caused Sandor to come out of Stranger's stall and run towards her as well. I'm alright she said to both of them laughing, he just startled me.

He's mean the boy told her, now standing close to her side. The horse who was a deep golden colored palomino shook his head tossing his flaxen mane and snorted again. Reaching out to touch his mind she saw that he wasn't mean just mistrustful, he had been abused by his previous owner. He's not mean she said stroking his golden neck as the boy looked worried and Sandor placed his hand on her arm prepared to pull her away if need be.

Begging your pardon my lady but he has bitten me once and stomped me twice, please be careful, I'll be in so much trouble if he hurts you. He wont she reassured the boy as she open the stall door and went inside. He groaned looking at Sandor for help. She has a way with horses son Sandor laughed, if she says he wont hurt her then he wont, he didn't tell the boy that the horse saw her as another horse.

What's your name child?, she asked the boy. Micah, my lady. Who owns this horse Micah? No one really, he threw the fat merchant that owned him off when he was leaving the inn. He was going to kill him but master Gillan stepped in and stopped him. Who is that?, she asked. He oversees the stable for the inn, takes care of it and the horses. Master Gillan traded him another horse for this one to spare its life, hes been here ever since, no one can ride him so no one wants to buy him. Master Gillan would probably give him to someone that could ride him just to get him out of the stable. Is that so, she said absently as the stood stroking the outlaw horse. Where is master Gillan now Micah? Up to the inn eating his lunch the boy replied as a man's voice said, Micah what's this?, you know that horse is dangerous. I couldn't stop her sir, he said she was alright Micah said nodding at Sandor in answer to the man she already knew was master Gillan.

The man continued walking down the aisle to where they were and peered into the stall. That beast hasn't tried to bite you my lady? No, not at all. I hear you may be inclined to get rid of him if you can find someone that can ride him. My lady if your man here can ride him he's all yours he said nodding at Sandor. I'm going to ride him she responded. He looked wide eyed at Sandor, you intend to let her ride that brute? Sandor shrugged, she can ride him if she says she can. My lady as much as I wont to see him out of my stable I don't want you to get hurt. He wont hurt me she laughed, now move out of the way so I can lead him outside and ride him.

Both men and the boy stepped back from the stall giving the horse a wide birth as he followed her out through the stall door and walked placidly up the aisle to the door of the stable much the way a puppy would. I'll get you a saddle and bridle Micah called out. No need, I'll ride him without. She's not serious Gillan said to Sandor who chuckled and nodded his head.

Once outside the dim confines of the stable and in the early afternoon sun she paused to take a better look at the horse as did Sandor walking over to where they stood. As he drew closer the horse flattened his ears against his head giving Sandor a flat unkind look. Coming up short he said, Maeve if you plan on me having to share you with this beast he's going to have to be nice. Let me explain that to him Sandor she laughed as she touched the horses mind again. The horse snorted, looked at Sandor one final time then ignored him. It's alright now Sandor, he has agreed to share me with you. Don't you mean that the other way around he said. He sees it one way you see it another she smiled.

She and Sandor began to look him over. He's big Maeve, at least ten and seven hands high, he's also a stud obviously. I like my men big with all their parts she smirked. He rolled his eyes and laughed. He's got a deep chest, strong hoofs and legs he continued to remark as she checked the horse over with her mind looking for injuries. He's sound, I can find no injuries or signs of sickness. Both of you have the same color hair Sandor grinned, you'll be a sight to see. She smiled, I really do like him Sandor. Well jump up, ride him and save his life then wench.

Had she not given herself a boost up with air mounting him would have been a problem with out the aid of a saddle. As she trotted him around the yard in front of the stable and put him through his paces Daryl came outside and joined Sandor where he, Gillan and Micah stood watching. What's this big brother? Maeve found another lost soul to rescue, Sandor rumbled. Well that makes four now, counting me, you and the otter Daryl laughed. She does have a knack for doing that Sandor nodded.

What do you think of my new horse she asked Daryl as she stopped in front of the watching men. Beautiful, you look good on him Maeve, you both have the same color hair. I told her that myself Sandor said. He's yours as I said my lady, Gillan smiled, I wouldn't have believed anyone could have melted that brutes heart the way you have. She's good at melting the hearts of brutes Sandor said thoughtfully, she melts mine every time I look at her. What are you going to name him my lady, Micah asked.

I'm going to call him Zephyr she said patting him on his neck before sliding off. The west wind, Gillan said nodding, it suits him. Micah would you put him up and brush him for me? The boy looked at her nervously. It's alright, he'll be good, he promises. That didn't appear to reassure him much as he looked at the horse that had bitten him once and stomped him twice. He'll follow you back she laughed, just lead the way. Whispering in Zephyr's mind she told him to behave and not hurt the boy. He snorted, following Micah into the stable. Gillan shook his head, strangest thing I've ever seen he muttered following horse and boy inside. I'll go get our things and meet you in our room Sandor said. Alright, I love you. I love you too Maeve.

The inn was as nice and clean on the inside as it appeared on the outside. A large common room held several tables with chairs and a huge hearth dominated most of one wall making it feel warm and inviting. Several other patrons of the inn sat around in the common room eating and drinking, while servers bustled around filling plates and mugs. Are you hungry little sister? A little but I really just want to go upstairs and rest. I'll have some bread and cheese send up to your room then he said going to speak with a matronly looking woman talking to the guests seated at one of the tables.

As she waited for Daryl to return Sandor came in and walked across the room to her side. She noticed as he did that two men seated at a table turned to look at him. Those men are staring at you she whispered in his mind showing him as well, do you know them? He glanced in their direction which cased them to whisper to one another then return to eating. It's not so much a question of me knowing them but more I think that they recognize me he whispered back to her in her mind. I lived here a long time Maeve, people knew me or knew of me. They see my size first then look for the scars, when they don't find them they think it isn't me. That could work to our benefit she whisper. He nodded as Daryl came back to show them up to their rooms.

Are you sure you're alright Maeve?, Daryl asked at the door to her's and Sandor's room. I've fine Daryl, I just want to take a nap she said kissing him on the cheek. Alright little sister, but if you don't feel better when you get up I'm taking you to see a maester if you want to or not. I'll help him Sandor said nodding. She laughed, are you two ganging up on me? If need be Sandor said opening the door, I'll meet you down stairs little brother. I'll be there big brother Daryl said closing the door.

She was well pleased with their room and the enormous bed that stood against the wall. Laughing with delight she ran across the room and jumped on it as Sandor laughed dropping their packs on the floor next to the door. That's a bed big enough to fit me he said sitting on the bed next to her as she kicked her boots off. That it is my love, think of all the fun we can have on it she grinned up at him. I'm not going to do that until you get some rest wench, otherwise you wont. Fine, she giggled getting up to remove her clothes. I need a bath she mumbled, but I'm to tired to take one right now. It can wait till later he agreed, I'll take one with you. She was about to make a lewd comment when someone knocked on the door. She giggled running behind the dressing screen as Sandor went to answer it. It was Brienne and Pod with the otter. Donning a robe she found hanging from a peg she went to greet them.

After they said hello Podrick handed her the otter, his fur she noticed was damp. Me and Ser My Lady took him for a swim the boy said happily. Ser My lady and I Pod, Brienne corrected. Ser My Lady and I, Pod amended. Thank you both so much she told him reaching out to ruffle his hair, I know he enjoyed that. He did Pod beamed. Thank you both for taking such good care of him she smiled at Brienne. No problem Maeve, it gave me something to do besides sit here and worry about Jaime and everything else she added blushing.

Come along Podrick, Maeve wants to get some rest she said as the boy went to join her. I'll see you down stairs she nodded. Brienne opened the door to find a maid about to knock holding a platter of bread, cheese and fruit and a second carrying a pitcher and two mugs. Brienne and Sandor collected what they carried sitting it on a small dinning table and nodding to them as Brienne and Pod followed them down the hall.

Placing the otter on the bed she sat at the table pouring a mug of fruit juice for herself and Sandor. Eat something wench. They talked of the days adventures while she picked at the bread and cheese. That all you're going to eat? For right now, I'll eat again when I get up she said smiling as she walked over to the bed, turned the covers down and crawled in. I'll hold you to that Maeve he said as he covered her up and kissed he on the forehead. Get some sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours. Alright, I love you she told him as she snuggled down beneath the blankets and the otter snuggled up next to her under them. I love you, he whispered.

She woke to darkness with the fuzzy head one gets from sleeping very deeply, feeling a strange warm wetness on the sheets beneath her. Her first thought was that the otter had peed, brushing his mind she was amused by his rather hot denial, then a little embarrassed by his response, _its you, _he told her. _Me?_, she thought back at him. _You, _he replied. Calling a fire to the hearth to light the dark room and lighting all the candles as well she threw back the covers to see for herself what it was.

A large blood stain lay beneath her on what once had been pristine white sheets, the insides of her legs were smeared with it as well as the robe she had worn to bed. For the briefest of moments she thought she must surely be dieing, then a long ago conversation with Meera surfaced in her memory. God's Teeth!, she swore both aloud and mentally, forgetting all about the light mental link she always held with Sandor.

The sound of overturning chairs and feet running up the stairs reminded her, I'm alright she whispered in his head at the same time he, Daryl and Brienne burst through the door with swords drawn. Coming over to the bed and seeing the blood did nothing to reassure him, Who attacked you?, he yelled searching her body for evidence of a mortal wound while Daryl searched around the room, and Brienne looked at her knowingly.

No one has attacked me she yelled to get the attention of the two frantic men. Daryl turned to look at her and after a moment his face lit up in understanding. Her poor beloved still hadn't made the connection. Brienne close the door please she said, there was a growing crowd of people outside it. Without saying a word Brienne walked over and slammed the door in their startled faces.

It's alright really Sandor, no one has attacked me, I've just now finally bloomed after twenty and six years. Bloomed?, he said dumfounded. I don't know Maeve, that's an awful lot of blood he said swallowing hard. My body seems to be making up for lost time she smiled. How is it that you are as old as you are Maeve and have never bloomed, Brienne asked more than a little confused. Yeah, what she said, Sandor rumbled.

Because, Daryl said as they turned to look at him, she spent her whole life until several months ago as a direwolf, some aspects of her human self never matured and this is one of them. Come back downstairs big brother, I'll explain it to you over a nice mug of goats milk, he laughed. Maeve are you telling me that I didn't have to worry all this time about getting you pregnant?, Sandor said a little hotly.

If I'd known you were worrying about it I would have told you, I'm sorry. Sandor rolled his eyes, we're going to talk about this more later after you clean yourself up and come downstairs to eat he said walking to the door. You don't still want to take a bath with me?, she teased. No, he said shoving Daryl through the door following him out and loudly shouting for someone to bring the wench a bath and clean bed linens.

Brienne stayed long enough to make sure the bath was brought and the bed was changed then asked her if she had everything she needed. I'm fine Brienne, thank you for your help. This is the least I could do for you Maeve, I'll see you downstairs she said closing the door behind her. As she dried herself off and dressed she looked at the otter and said, this is horribly messy, I don't think I'm going to like this. He gave her a blank stare.

Maybe if I shifted and stayed that way till it's over she told him, shifting into direwolf form. She was immediately overcome with the need to run, the scents of so many people around her almost causing her to panic. Then she felt the almost irresistible urge to find a male. Crap!, she exploded as she shifted back to her true form, that's not going to work either. The otter chirped at her. I guess I'm stuck like this for a while, not liking the fact that she couldn't shift to escape her now womanly mature body. Lets go eat she said scooping him up from the bed, I'm starving.

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Truth Is A Bitch

Jaime rode through the gate into the Red Keep with a stomach churning dread that he would have admitted to no one. As the others reined up in front of the Weeping Willow Inn he had almost asked Clegane to come with him, felt as if he might need the big man to watch his back, but Clegane had his own things to take care of so he'd bit his tongue and not asked. He could have brought Brienne, the gods knew as did he that she was as good with a sword as he was himself now that he had a right hand again. So why didn't he?, he asked himself as he rode nearer to the White Sword Tower, home of the Kingsguard. To protect her from what you know is waiting for you, he finally answered himself. He hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

He had decided to let everyone in King's Landing think that he was still a cripple, to that end he kept his new right hand gloved, so long as he held it stiff people would think it was the golden hand he'd had made to replace the one he'd lost. A golden hand now in the possession of the Brotherhood Without Banners.

He had no intention of letting anyone get a closer look, he wore his sword on his right hip and he'd fumble along using his left hand while he was here. No one looked to closely at a cripple anyway, almost as if they were afraid he had something they could catch. He'd seen them look at his brother like that his whole life.

Reining Honor to a stop outside the White Sword Tower he dismounted handing his reins to the waiting stable boy with his left hand, leave him tacked, feed and water him, I wont be here long. Yes Lord Commander and welcome home ser. Thank you Clay, I'd tell you it was good to be home but I'd be lying. He ignored the look on the boy's face as he made his way up the stairs to the heavy wood and iron bound doors carved with the pure white shield of the Kingsguard.

Entering the tower he stood in the Round Room listening to the silence that greeted him. Anybody home?, he called out to the empty room smiling. After a moments pause he was answered by one of the household staff who walked towards him saying, welcome home Lord Commander. He nodded to the man, are we the only ones here? Yes ser and the rest of the household staff. Just as well he thought, the fewer people that know I'm back the better. Send up some food to my apartments please I need to catch up on what's been happening while I've been gone he told the man as he started up to the fourth floor where his apartments were. As you wish Lord Commander the man said bowing to Jaime's back.

Opening the door to his apartments he looked around before entering almost as if he expected someone unfriendly to be waiting for him. Damned fool he cursed himself, no one even knows you're here. Shutting the door firmly behind him he went to the hearth and started a fire, the room was brightly lit by the sun coming through the tall windows that overlooked the bay but it was very chilly.

Fire burning in the hearth he turned his attention to his desk and groaned out loud at the piles of papers and correspondence he saw waiting for him. As he sat down behind his desk resigned to wading through the mass of papers there was a knock on the door. Come, he called as he picked up the first scroll on top of the heap. Sit it on the table he motioned to the cooks boy as he unrolled the scroll pretending to have the difficulty that a one handed man would have doing that. The boy did as he was told barely looking in his direction. Shy he thought, not afraid he'd catch something that would make his hand fall off. Thank you, he said as the boy returned to the door. Your welcome Lord Commander the boy whispered closing the door behind him.

The scroll he was reading was no more that a list of supplies that were needed for the upkeep and care of the tower and those that lived here dated several weeks in the past. I guess this has been taken care by now he said aloud dropping the scroll to the floor. His stomach growled loudly so he gather up all the papers from his desk and walked over to drop them on the table next to his meal. For the next half hour he read and sorted through the pile while he ate. As he poured himself more wine he looked at the pile of neatly stacked papers on the table that needed his signature then at the papers he had tossed on the floor, more lay on the floor than the table. Tedious, he thought as he attacked what remain of the papers yet to be read.

Nearing the bottom of the stack he found a letter still folded with the unbroken seal of House Martell of Dorne. Breaking the seal he unfolded it and began to read.

_To Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard_

_It is with great sadness and a heavy heart that I write to inform you of the death of Ser Arys Oakheart. This fine man and knight died protecting Princess Myrcella when an attempt was made on her life by Gerold Dayne. The Princess sustained a wound but it is not life threatening and she will make a full recovery._

_Please know that I have sent out men to track down Gerald Dayne and bring him to justice for his attack on the Princess and the murder of Ser Oakheart. I will continue to keep you apprised of our efforts to locate and bring to justice this coward and criminal._

_Doran Nymeros Martell, Prince of Dorne and Lord of Sunspear _

Bloody hell!, Jaime swore loudly thinking of Myrcella and the danger she was in as he began stripping off his traveling clothes and putting on the white armor of the Kingsguard. As he fastened the white cloak around his shoulders he cursed himself for not going directly to Cersei as soon as he'd ridden through the gate. He really didn't want to see her, dreaded it in fact, but he should have know that putting it off wasn't wise. Fastening his sword to his left hip this time, he really didn't care what anyone thought when they saw his new hand, he left his apartments to go confront his sister.

Jaime learned that Cersei, once again Queen Regent since the death of Kevan, was in a small council meeting and could not be disturbed. He laughed in the lick spittle's face as he walked behind the throne to the door of the council chamber. Not bothering to knock he pushed the door open , walked through and slammed it behind him. Looking into the stunned faces of several men that he knew he heard a voice, his sister's voice say, you're alive.

Had he not recognized the voice he would have wondered who the woman that had spoken was. She had put on quiet a bit of weight, her face was swollen, her complexion blotchy. Around her head she wore a brightly colored scarf, the color only highlighted the pale, swollen face beneath it. Seven hell's what have they done to her?, then thought, what has she done to herself? Trying to recover from his shock he said, you and I need to talk sister. You may not be dead Jaime but you must have lost your mind, we're in the middle of a council meeting, are you blind?

Looking at the men in the room, Mace Tyrell, Randyll Tarly, Paxter Redwyne, Harys Swyft and Qyburn he said get out, now. He didn't know if it was the way he looked or what he said but they all stood gathering up papers, coughing, clearing their throats and walked to the door. He didn't know if any of them looked at him as they filed past, his eyes never left Cersei's, that they had left was obvious by the sound of the door closing.

As he was about to speak he saw standing behind his sister half hidden in the shadows a silently watching giant. How in the name of all the gods old and new did I miss him, he wondered. Seeing the look on his face Cersei said, let me introduce you to Robert Strong Jaime, my champion. At a wave of her hand the incredibly large silent thing took a step forward into the light. Jaime felt his balls tighten and his flesh prickle when he got a better look at the thing his sister had made her champion.

If Maeve and Sandor were right and this was in fact an undead version of Gregor Clegane then he was taller than he had been by at least a foot. The proportions of his body appeared to be the same, same broad shoulders and chest that The Mountain That Rides was know for. Jaime could see nothing of the thing's face, hidden behind a helm broken only by small slits for his eyes and nose, none for his mouth, leading him to wonder if he in fact had one. How do you stretch a corpse a foot taller, Jaime wondered, then thought forget the mouth, does it even have a head, remembering that Doran Martell had been promised Gregor's head when he died.

Get out, he told his sister's champion. That wont work on him Jaime, he takes orders from me, no one else. That wont work sister, he's Kingsguard, I'm Lord Commander, he follows my orders or he wont be Kingsguard, which means he can't be your champion. You can't do that, she snapped. I can and I will, your champion will find himself in the dungeon for disobeying an order from the Lord Commander and you'll find yourself with no one to defend you against all those nasty charges the High Septon has made against you. She looked like she could have killed him or had her champion do it for her. Finally she said, leave us. Jaime watched as the giant walked across the room and out the door, never saying a word.

You surround yourself with strange people sister, he said taking a seat at the table, pouring himself a glass of wine. What was I supposed to do? You left me here to fend for myself. You misremember the facts Cersei, I didn't leave you, you sent me away because I was a thorn in your foot, so to speak. And when I called you back you ignored me. You would have left me to die in Baelor's Sept alone and forgotten. Thank the gods I had friends who wouldn't let that happen.

My guess is that it was uncle Kevan that came to your rescue more so than any of your so called friends. Only after the fact, and only then to make himself Tommen's regent, he didn't care about me. As she said all this he watched her down not one but two full glasses of wine. Looking closer at her he saw that she was drunk. Not even afternoon and she was drunk as a lord.

Poor, poor Cersei, all alone in the Great Sept, did you ever stop to wonder that you deserved to be there, that you're more than guilty of everything that you're charged with? She threw her empty wine glass at him, he dodged her drunken attempt easily the glass smashing harmlessly on the floor. How dare you mock me, you have no idea what they did to me she said staggering to her feet, ripping the scarf from her head. He was shocked by her appearance but didn't show it.

They shaved every hair from my body starting at my head and then made me walk naked through the streets from the sept to the Red Keep as the people lined the streets calling me names and pelting me with shit and dead animals. Tyrion was there, I saw him. You think you saw him Cersei, I doubt our brother is anywhere near King's Landing considering the price you put on his head and how hard it is for a dwarf to go unnoticed. He was there. In your mind, in your guilty conscience, how much did you have to drink before you took your stroll? This time she threw the wine in the glass at him, he was prepared however and avoided most of it. She sat down, to drunk to stand any longer.

Tell me about Myrcella he said watching as she refilled her glass. She suffers to because of Tyrion. Someone tried to kill her resulting in the death of Arys Oakheart and my precious baby loosing an ear. She's maimed for life because of Tyrion.

She's maimed for life because of a man named Gerald Dayne, not Tyrion. Tyrion sent her to Dorne to spite me, it's his fault that she was there. Tyrion sent her to Dorne to get her away from you Cersei. She considered throwing more wine at him but must have decided she wanted to drink it more than give him a bath. I sent Balon Swann to Dorne to bring her back and do a little something extra on the way home she smirked.

Oh gods, what has she done now, he wondered. What extra? Kill Prince Trystane of course and blame it on Tyrion. He could only stare at her, let me see if I have this right he said recovering his voice, you ordered a member of the Kingsguard to go to Dorne and kill Prince Trystane. No, I sent him to Dorne to get our daughter and kill Prince Trystane on the way back she slurred. Swann wasn't going to do the actual killing Jaime, I hired sellswords to do that part. Swann's part was to have Trystane at the right place at the right time and to convince everyone that it was Tyrion that did it.

He was going to strangle her with his new right hand, something she was to drunk to even notice that he had. Has he done it? Not yet, Myrcella is still so upset about everything that she asked him to track down and kill Gerald Dayne. Swann wrote me a letter telling me that the plan to kill the prince and return Myrcella would be delayed. Jaime signed explosively, I still have a chance to stop this, I need to get word to Doran Martell he thought.

Where is Tommen? In his apartments waiting for word of the outcome of that meddling little bitch Margaery's trial. That's taking place today? As we speak, hopeful they will find her guilty and burn her at the stake. Guilty of charges you concocted. She's a bad influence on Tommen, I hate her and want her gone. You would know about being a bad influence Cersei. What? Nothing, just thinking out loud.

They sat in silence as she continued to drink. Where is the woman I loved so much, he thought. The one I risked everything for? The one I threw an innocent boy out of a tower window to protect? The one I lied for and sold my soul to lay with. He had to try to save her one more time, this time from herself.

Lets take Tommen and leave Cersei. Leave this place, go home and raise our son. We'll get Myrcella back, we'll be a family. Please Cersei, walk away from this insanity, come back home and love me.

She peered at him through bleary blood shot eyes and started to laugh.

Are you insane? You must be if you think I would walk away from everything I have worked so hard to get. In spite of our father, our uncle, our evil little imp of a brother, in spite of you Jaime I have everything I wanted. I rule the over the Seven Kingdoms, I speak and people jump if they don't I have them killed. And you think I would give up all this power to go home and spend the rest of my life with my besotted crippled brother. You really are insane, perhaps someone should stick a sword in your back. She laughed even louder, spilling her wine down the front of her gown, now look what you made me do she cackled.

The sound of her laughter was like white hot pokers inside his head. It killed whatever feeling he had for her or thought he had. He stood, slowly walking towards her. The look on his face made her stop laughing as fear penetrated her wine soaked mind. He thought he would kill her then fall on his sword, take them out of the world together, the same way then had come into it. As he stood over her he saw not her face but Tommen's and Myrcella's. If he and Cersei were both dead what would become of them? How much longer would they survive?

Instead of wrapping his hands around her throat he held up first his left hand and then his right, inches from her nose. He watched as understanding made it's way past the drunkenness. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she stared at his right hand and he made a fist. Your hand, she whispered. How?

It doesn't matter anymore Cersei, how it happened or the reason why I let it happen. Right now all that should matter to you is that I'm done. Done with you for good. I'm going to sit back and watch you get everything you deserve and not lift a finger of my new right hand to stop it. You're on your own. You wont do that, she replied. Watch me.

Anger stiffened her spine as she jumped up and said, I don't need you, I have a new champion to protect me, and I don't have to fuck him the way I had to fuck you to get him to do it. And if someone comes along and kills your champion Cersei and the High Septon drags you off to a worse fate than what you wish on Margaery Tyrell, what then? Will fucking me sound more appetizing to you when you need me to pick up the pieces, save you again? She actually bared her teeth at him. Don't bother to look for me then Cersei, I wont be around he said turning his back on her, walking towards the door.

Damn you Jaime, go to hell, she hissed. He stopped not turning around for fear that if he looked at her again his resolve to leave would crumble and she'd drag him, Tommen and Myrcella down with her. I'm damned already Cersei, you, your bed, the love I once felt for you and the things I've done because of it are my hell. He continued to the door, opened it, walked past the undead giant that was her new protector and never looked back.

He paused outside the door of the Great Hall turning his face up to the autumn sun, his heart was pounding, he could hear it inside his head. He started to shake, on the verge of complete collapse right there on the stairs in front of everyone. He opened his eyes and cursed himself because his vision was blurred with tears. Get a hold of yourself Kingslayer he mumbled out loud as he descended the stairs to lean against Honor. Think what you need to do next, he told himself. I should have brought Brienne with me, she could slap me back to my senses he thought with a smile.

He'd go see Tommen first, then maybe talk to Mace Tyrell. Then he'd go back to the White Sword Tower and send a raven off to Doran Martell warning him of the plot against his son Trystane. It would probably mean the death of Balon Swann but he wasn't going to have the death of an innocent child on his conscience. Besides if Swann was fool enough to get himself involved with Cersei's plots then he deserved whatever happen to him.

As he mounted Honor to make the short ride over to Maegor's Holdfast to visit Tommen in the royal apartments he thought that his life before loosing a hand and Brienne of Tarth had been less complicated and stressful. The only thing he worried about then was the next time he could fuck his sister. It was hard work trying to be an honorable man and do the right thing. He laughed out loud.

When he arrived at the royal apartments he found Boros Blout standing guard outside the door. Lord Commander he said nodding. Well I guess if you're still alive no one has tried to poison this king the way they did the last one, making a reference to the fact that Blount was Tommen's food taster, a job he had personally given him for his repeated beatings of Sansa Stark and because he hated the man.

Are you still a cripple?, he sneered back. Before he even knew what he was doing he reached out and grab Blount by the throat, slamming him against the wall. I don't know Boros, does it feel like I'm still a cripple to you?, Jaime asked as he choked the man with his right hand. As Blount's face turned a violent shade of red he let him go. He slid down the wall to the floor, coughing and gagging.

He bend over the man as Blount struggled to breathe and snapped the fingers of his right hand in front of his eyes. Just in case you missed it Boros, I have a right hand again, anytime you're ready to find out if this one is as good with a sword as the old one was let me know. Nothing would make me happier that to strike your head off. Now, get on your feet and try to act like a knight of the Kingsguard. You picked the wrong day to fuck with me. Taking a deep breath, ignoring the look of shock from the idiot still laying on the floor he opened the door and went inside.

Jaime found the king, his son, a boy of eight, sitting in the floor playing with three kittens, his nurse the only other person in the room. Uncle Jaime!, he yelled jumping to his feet, running to embrace him. Your Grace, Jaime said formally. Call me Tommen, uncle Jaime, I like that name better. You don't like being king Tommen he said ruffling his hair. Not really Uncle Jaime, mother says it doesn't matter what I like or want. I do like stamping papers though. I'm sure your mother likes it that you like to do that, it makes her job so much easier.

Have you heard anything about Margarey's trial? Not a word Tommen, Jaime said sitting down in a chair. I'll be glad when she comes back, I miss her. I know you do, I'm sure she misses you as well. I don't understand why the High Septon is mad at her, I told mother I wanted to talk to him but she wouldn't let me. I'm sure it will all be over soon Tommen, try not to worry.

Have you met my kittens? No, I don't think I've had the honor. Margaery gave them to me. This is Ser Pounce he said handing Jaime a kitten. This one is Lady Whiskers he said handing him another. And this one is Boots, see his feet look like he's wearing boots. Feet or paws? Paws I mean, he laughed.

So if you weren't the king what would you be? A knight like you and Ser Loras, in the Kingsguard. Mother says Ser Loras is very sick, he got burned like The Hound did and he might not live. I like Ser Loras, he was going to teach me how to be a knight until he had to leave. I'm sure Ser Loras will be fine Tommen. The Hound got burned very badly and he lived. I hope so uncle Jaime, I really want to be a knight.

Will you stay with me while I wait to find out when Margarey is coming back? I'd like to do that very much Tommen. Good, nurse falls asleep a lot and she snores, he whispered. Is that so?, Jaime smiled. Tommen laughed and nodded his head. Mother is always busy and I never see her anymore. I get lonelysometimes now that Margaery isn't around. I'm sorry to hear that. It's alright uncle Jaime. I can read really good now, would you like me to read you a book while we wait? Please do. Alright, let me go get one, I'll be right back. You wait here. As he watched Tommen scamper off to find a book his eyes filled with tears for the second time that day.

Two hours later he was reading a book to Tommen, the boy had read all the books he could read to him, then he had he informed his uncle Jaime that it was his turn to read. Tommen sat close to Jaime hanging on every word he read about the history of Aegon I, his sisters and their dragons. He was halfway through the chapter on Rhaenys and Meraxes when they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Boros Blount entered. Queen Margarey has just returned to The Maidensvault. She's back?, Tommen yelled jumping up from his place next to Jaime in the chair. Yes Your Grace, Blount answered. I want to see her, Tommen said excitedly. We should wait until we hear from your mother Your Grace. No, I want to go now, I command it.

Take His Grace to the Maidenvault Blount so he can see his wife and Queen, I'll see to it that the Queen Regent is informed. Thank you uncle Jaime, Tommen said throwing his arms around his neck.

Hugging him back he said, your welcome Tommen, have a good visit. I will but why don't you come with us? Another time perhaps Your Grace, right now I have important Kingsguard business to attend to he smiled. Will you came back and read to me some more. Very soon, I promise. Now, go wake nurse so you can go see Margaery. As the king ran off to do that he looked at Blount who he noticed was staring at his right hand. See if you can do this without fucking it up Blount, he may be the king but he's only an eight year old boy. Yes, Lord Commander.

He was back at the White Sword Tower half an hour later. He told the maester to meet him in the rookery. Returning to his apartments he wrote out a message to Doran Martell then made three more copies, a message this important couldn't be left to chance, he'd send four ravens instead of the usual two. Mounting the stairs to the rockery he watched as the maester sent the ravens on their way to Dorne never seeing the contents of the messages they carried. Satisfied that he had done all he could do he returned to his apartment to eat again and take a bath before heading back to the Weeping Willow.

Bathed, shaved and redressed he thought he would lay down on the bed for a while and rest. Checking to make sure the door was locked, he trusted few people these days, he fell onto the bed, physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Closing his eyes he considered the fact that for the first time in his life he truly saw his sister for what she was. Truth is a bitch I don't much care for at the moment he thought. He hadn't intend to fall asleep but he did, not waking for several hours to darkness except for the glowing embers in the hearth and a woman's voice calling his name.

Maeve, Sandor and Daryl sat in the common room of The Weeping Willow watching Brienne pace back and forth like a caged beast. It was late and they were the only ones still sitting at their table in the common room, the only people in the common room for that matter. Pod had gone to bed hours ago, Hyle Hunt had returned, sat with them for awhile then he had gone to bed as well. Another half hour Brienne said, if he's not back by them I'm going to go find him.

Let me see if I can find him with my mind Brienne, it's late most people will be asleep so I wont have to search through to many thoughts to find him. Can you do that? Yes, but it may take me a few minutes to locate him so you'll have to be patient. Lets go upstairs so I can lay down while I do this, my mind is going to be far away from my body and I don't want someone to come in here and interrupt me. Is this safe Maeve?, Sandor snapped. Perfectly safe, though I may look dead while I'm doing it she laughed as they made their way upstairs. He wasn't amused.

She laid down on their bed, Otter snuggling up next to her, Sandor hovering above her. Don't panic and start shaking me or anything Sandor, like I told Brienne this may take a few minutes. He nodded. In what direction of the city does the White Sword Tower lay? Bay side, next to the outer wall in the far corner he told her, she could see it clearly in his mind. Start looking on the top floor, that's where the Lord Commander's apartments are. She nodded, alright, here I go she said closing her eyes and taking a few deep breathes to steady herself.

Casting her mind out from the inn she sent it along the outer wall, brushing the minds of the men guarding it. As she had suspected there where few people awake at this time of night. Following the wall, keeping the bay on her right, it wasn't long before she found the tower that she had seen in Sandor's mind. Sending her mind through a window on the top floor she found Jaime deeply asleep on his bed safe and sound.

Jaime, wake up she whispered in his head. What?, came his confused mental reply as he struggled to wake. Who's there?, he called somewhat alarmed. It's me Maeve, I'm in your head. We were all worried about you so I sent my mind out to find you. Brienne is beside herself with concern. Sorry, I only meant to rest before I started back to the inn, I must have been more tired than I thought because I fell asleep he told her as he got up to light candles to chase away the darkness. That's alright Jaime, if you slept that soundly you must have needed it she told him as light flooded the room.

Well I'm up now, tell Brienne and the others that I'm on my way. Jaime are you alright? You're inside my head, can't you tell. I could but I'd have to look deeply to see what it is that has upset you and I wont do that. How do you know I'm upset if you aren't looking. I can feel hurt, loss, resignation all coming from you. It's been that sort of a day. I'll explain it when I get to the inn.

It's really not my place to say this but Brienne cares an awful lot about you, you know that right? She felt his amusement at her comment and something else, she thought is was happiness and relief. I know Maeve, she shouldn't but I know she does. There was a time when she hated me, the mere sight of me made her sick. I disgusted her and she told me so more than once. That was the old Jaime she disliked wasn't it? Yes Maeve, I guess it was.

You know there was a time when I hated Sandor. She felt his shock when she said it. It was when I had to leave my family to start south. I hated him and everyone else, even Daryl. I wanted nothing more than to tell the world and every human in it to go to hell. What changed your mind? Knowing that I had to do it, knowing that if I didn't none of us would have a future, she told him as he started down the stairs to the door. And what made you stop hating Sandor? Seeing him for the first time. Jaime laughed, is that so? Yes but not just seeing his outside, seeing his inside, learning what kind of man he really is. And you fell in love with him when you did? The very moment. I'll see you back at the inn she whispered as she withdrew her mind from his.

He's on his way she said as she opened her eyes to Sandor's face. He's alright? Yes Brienne, he laid down to rest and fell asleep, I found him in his room at the tower. Thank you Maeve she said as she quickly left the room to go downstairs and wait. I'll see you two downstairs Daryl called following her out. Do you know how much I love you Sandor Clegane? He looked at her a bit startled by the question. Yes, he said bending over to kiss her. Do you know how much I love you. Yes, she smiled up at him.

Daryl was sitting at a table in the far corner of the common room when she and Sandor came downstairs. Brienne is outside waiting for him. I hope she doesn't scold him to badly, she said as she went to a side table to get large plates of bread, cheese and fruit. What do you want to drink, milk? I've had enough milk for one day wench, what are my choices besides that? Fruit juice or beer. Beer sounds good Daryl said eyes lighting up as did Sandor's. I want beer but I probably shouldn't drink it he said wistfully. One wont hurt, I wont let you drink more than that she laughed going to fetch both men a mug of beer. Do you ever get tired of her bossing you around big brother?, Daryl laughed. Not when she's doing it for my own good and I'm getting use to it the other times, Sandor smiled.

When she returned to the table carrying three mugs of beer both men looked at her. What? I thought I'd try it, she laughed. Suit yourself Sandor said taking his first sip of beer since he'd left the Quiet Isle where the brothers were known to brew excellent beer and ale. Not bad he grunted to Daryl watching his younger brother wipe foam from his lip. Is it as good as what you had on the isle? Nothing is better than what I had on the isle except for the wench he laughed, as she handed him some bread and cheese. What, no meat Maeve? This was meant to be a snack Sandor not a meal. Noticing the disappointed look on his face she rolled her eyes got up and went to ask the cook what was available at this late hour.

Cook says all he has that's prepared is a crock of pigs feet she told him crinkling up her nose. Seven hells wench, bring them to me. You're not really going to eat those are you? Yes, I love pig's feet. Stop looking at me like that and bring those pig's feet wench. Shaking her head as she muttered under her breath she went to fetch him his pig's feet, returning to the table moments later with a large crock so heavy she used the air to help her carry it. The cook was standing in the doorway watching her with wide eyes. She's stronger than she looks Daryl hollered to the man as he shook his head and returned to the kitchen.

She and Daryl watch as Sandor open the crock, reached in and took out a pig's foot eating it with a smile on his face. Look little sister, he's happier than a pig in shit, which is probably where that foot was before it got thrown into that crock. She laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Jape all you want little brother, these are good. Want one?, he asked sticking a pig's foot under Daryl's nose. No, thank you big brother I'm good with the bread and cheese. He looked at her. Don't even ask she told him holding up her hand and looking away.

That's hard to believe coming from two people that have told me they've eaten carrion, he said gnawing on a second pig's foot. In another form, Daryl laughed defending both of them. Sandor stared at him innocently, so carrion tastes better when you're a direwolf or a shadowcat?, seems to me carrion is carrion. It is my love, but there's carrion and then there's pig's feet she laughed. Fine, don't eat any, I didn't really want to share them anyway, I was just being nice. We know, she smiled, as he reached into the crock for his third pig's foot. As she ate her bread and cheese she watch him out of the corner of her eye.

She loved to watch him eat when he was eating something he thoroughly enjoyed like his pickled pig's feet. He was a big man, he ate a lot and what made it so endearing to her was how much he enjoyed doing it. She prayed for the day to come that all she would have to do was love this man and do things for him that made him happy. I should really learn how to cook, she thought. What are you smiling about wench? I'm thinking I need to learn how to cook and pickle pig's feet. I couldn't love you more than I do right now but that would make me very happy he grinned as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Not as happy as doing it for you would make me, she smiled kissing him back.

He looked longingly at the bottom of his empty mug making sure she noticed. One more, she nodded getting up to refill his mug and Daryl's as he held it out to her. You need it to wash down all those pig's feet she laughed on her way to the keg that stood next to the bar. As she returned with full mugs Brienne and Jaime came in.

Lannister, you finally made it back, come tell us how you spent your day and when you're done I'll fill you in on mine, Sandor said. Want a beer Jaime?, she asked him. Want it and need it Maeve, please. I'll get it Brienne said brushing past her. She couldn't help but notice that Brienne had been crying and looking closer at Jaime he appeared to have been as well. She said nothing as she moved her chair closer to Sandor and took his hand in hers as she sat down.

They've both been crying she whispered in his head. That can't be good, he whispered back. Brienne returned with two mugs which was another sign that something was wrong. Like her Brienne seldom drank anything stronger than watered wine. Jaime drank down half his beer in one long gulp. It's not a good story Clegane, you want another one before I start he asked nodding at Sandor's half empty mug. I'm at my limit for the night Jaime. You may wish you didn't have a limit by the time I'm through he smiled and began to telling them how his day went.

An hour and a half later they sat in silence looking at each other. Jaime had finished his story and Sandor had filled him and Brienne, who had insisted on waiting for Jaime to return to hear it, on what they had done and learned from the High Septon. Daryl had gotten up to refill his mug so many times she'd lost count, he staggered a little as he made his way back to the table from the keg. Well that's it then Jaime said to no one in particular, both elbows on the table he held his head in his hands. Cersei has dug her own grave and there is nothing I could or would do at this point to save her. The only one that matters now is Tommen, he said looking up at all of them.

The High Septon is supposed to let you know tomorrow...today I guess it is now, when the trial will take place? That's what he said, Sandor nodded. As soon as we know I'll start making arrangements to get Tommen out of here, though I doubt after our argument today Cersei will let me anywhere near him. Getting Tommen out wont be a problem Jaime. He looked at her like she had lost her mind. It will be a problem Maeve if I have to fight my way through the city watch and what's left of the Kingsguard not to mention Gregor.

That wont happen Jaime, she said shaking her head. If need be I'll get him out. All I have to do is lift myself to his window under cover of darkness, enter his room, make him sleep deeply, pick him up then fly back out with him as far away as you want me to go. She was starting to get really pissed, at Cersei and the whole situation. Her anger and how badly she wanted to kill something had nothing to do with the fact that she had her moon blood and a lot to do with the fact that an innocent child could end up getting hurt.

Sandor nodded, she can do that Lannister, she had me walking on air that was as firm as the ground. Then I watched her fly so far up that she looked to be no more than a speck. She can get Tommen out, he nodded again as did Daryl. For the first time since he'd come through the door of the inn Jaime looked hopeful. You can do that? To prove that she could she lifted table and chairs off the floor several feet then sat them down before someone could walk in and see.

Jaime grinned, that was interesting. You don't know half of what she can do Jaime, neither does my big brother, Daryl quietly said. She's the true killer sitting at the table, the four of us are nothing compared to her. They all looked at her. No more beer for your brother Sandor, he's had enough. Agreed, he rumbled grinning at Daryl. Now who's getting bossed around little brother? Drunk or sober, it doesn't make a difference, she is a killer, in any form, Daryl said belching loudly.

What happens if there is someone in the room with him? I can kill them or put them to sleep, whichever you want, providing they aren't trying to kill me or Tommen. If that's the case I'll kill them without hesitation she said, narrowing her eyes at him, a habit she was picking up from the Clegane brothers. I'm sorry Jaime but at this point I hope Cersei is there, she smiled. I almost do myself Maeve, but she's going to get hers as soon as Sandor takes her undead champion out. That leaves you and I with a clear conscience. I can live with that, she nodded around a yawn.

I'm going to bed, nothing more we can do until we hear from the High Septon. Good idea little sister, bed sounds wonderful, Daryl said standing and staggering towards the stairs. Goodnight all he called over his shoulder. Love you she called as the others said goodnight. Love you to little sister. Sandor stood, looked at the crock of pig's feet then scooped them up and headed for the stairs. What's in the crock?, Jaime asked. Pig's feet, want one? No, thank you just the same Jaime grimaced. Suit yourself, come on wench he called starting for the stairs. Goodnight, she told Jaime and Brienne shaking her head and smiling at Sandor's back.

It was late morning when she and Sandor were awakened by a knock on the door. Who is it? Sandor whisper to her coming instantly awake. Reaching out with her mind to see who stood on the other side of the door she said, No one I know, though he knows you. There are four other men with him. He raised an eyebrow at her. After a moment she said Lancel Lannister? What the hell does he want Sandor grumbled as he rose from the bed, dressed and buckled his sword around his waist. She rose from the bed put on a robe and nodded at Sandor.

Sandor opened the door and she heard a young man's voice say, Father be good, it is you. It's me, what do you want and why are you dressed up like a Warrior's Son? Because I am a Warrior's Son he said flustered. The high Septon sent us. Sandor opened the door wider to allow Lancel Lannister to enter, the other four men stepped forward as well. Not you, Sandor said gruffly as the other four made to enter. Begging you pardon you'll want what they carry, Lancel said. Sandor let then in as well, both of them keeping a wary watch on all five men.

At a nod from Lancel they started removing their cloaks. Over their shoulders each man carried a large bag that they removed and dropped into the flood, they made a heavy thud as they landed on the rug. Lancel nodded again and all four men left the room with out a word or backward glance.

Both the High Septon and Lord Tyrell hope that this payment is adequate, Lancel said looking at Sandor. Sandor looked at all four very large bags lying on the floor, looked at her then opened each one, all were filled with gold coins. She could feel his shock through their link as she stared wide eyed in amazement.

The High Septon said that when Cersei's champion is dead you will receive again as much. She backed up and sat on the edge of the bed. If you should end up dead then this gold can go to whomever you wish to leave it to. Did he just say again as much when I kill Gregor he whispered in her head. That's what he said, she replied. Tell the High Septon and Lord Tyrell that their payment is more than adequate.

Now, when do I kill Robert Strong? The High Septon said he tried to get Cersei to make it soon but she demanded a week, which is her right. Sandor cursed loudly. He fills that she did so hoping you would give up and leave or have a change of heart. Or that I die in a terrible accident before the week is out, Sandor growled, which she is probably arranging as we speak. Lancel nodded, that is also the High Septon and Lord Tyrell's fear. They wanted me to ask you if you would consider staying either at the Maidenvault with the Tyrell host or stay at the High Sept itself. The Maidenvault would put us right under Cersei's nose and the Sept, though well guarded, would be uncomfortable he said glancing at her.

The Maidenvault is well guarded by both Tyrell and Tarley men, Lancel said. It severs as the Tower of The Hand since Cersei burned the old one to the ground after her father's murder. I'm also sure that the High Septon would send Warrior's Sons to double the men already there. We have friends here that came with us she spoke up, would they be welcomed as well. The invitation was for Sandor and those with him, Lancel assured her. Maidenvault it is then, Sandor said. Good, I'll have someone ride ahead to inform Lords Tyrell and Tarly and the rest of my men and myself will escort you there. It will take us a bit to get ready to leave. Take all the time you need.

Formalities over Lancel looked at Sandor for a moment and said, may I ask you about your face? What about it? Lancel squirmed a little which was what Sandor intend him to do. The burn scars, he finally replied. I got over them. Oh, he stammered looking confused. As he opened the door he paused looking at Sandor again. For what it's worth you have both my support in the coming trial and my thanks. Your welcome Sandor nodded closing the door behind him.

He signed explosively as he turned to face her. She looked at him and he at her then they both looked at the bags full of gold lying on the floor. Holy Shit!, he said. She fell backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, you can say that again, she laughed. Holy Shit!, he said laughing as well. How much do you suppose is there? I have no idea Maeve, but it's a lot. And you get more after she laughed, they must really want Cersei gone. You think?, he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

That gold will go along way in repairing Clegane Keep, which I am sure it needs after Gregor and his men were there, she told him sitting back up. I hadn't thought of that Maeve. Well you should, it's your home now she said, kissing him on the cheek. Your home to wench, one day our children's home he nodded looking at her smiling. And a new home close to me for my family.

I'll have to change the Clegane sigil to have at least one direwolf on it he laughed. At least one, she whispered taking his face in her hands kissing him. I love you she said when their lips parted. I love you Maeve. You know there was a time when I would have spent every bit of that gold on whores and wine. Lucky for you that you've stopped drinking and I don't charge, though as rich as you are now I may start. It will be gold well spent he said as they both laughed.

It didn't take long for her to dress and for them both to gather their things. Sandor carried all four bags of gold beneath his cloak effortlessly, she used air to support them making them feel weightless to him.

While she finished up he went down the hall to wake Daryl and Brienne. When Daryl was ready he came to their room to wait, looking a little unwell.

I wonder what's keeping Sandor? Daryl shrugged, he went to Brienne's room when he left mine to let her know what was going on. Will you wait here for him?, I need to take Otter out. Daryl nodded lying down on the bed. What's wrong?, she laughed. Did you have to much to drink last night? Daryl groaned, shut up, my head hurts. Poor baby she said, lying her hand on his head and taking away the pain. Damn, he said sitting up, thanks little sister. No problem Daryl, she said kissing him on the forehead. I'll be right back. He nodded, laying back down to doze while he waited for Sandor.

As she walked down the hall carrying Otter she ran into Sandor coming back. He was grinning ear to ear. What?, she said smiling at the look on his face. Brienne wasn't alone. Pod was with her? Not Pod, Sandor said laughing, Jaime. Jaime? He looked at her pointedly. Oh! Jaime..really she grinned. He nodded still grinning. Well good for Brienne she laughed. Are they coming with us? Brienne and Pod are, Jaime is going back to the White Sword Tower. What about Hyle? He went back this morning to Randyll Tarley and his men which is where Brienne said she found him. She nodded, tell Jaime when you see him that I want to talk to him before we or he leaves. I'll tell him. You taking Otter out? Yes. We'll meet you at the stable. Alright, see you in a bit she said starting down the stairs.

She nodded to Lancel on her way across the common room. Opening the door she was a bit taken aback by the number of Warrior's Sons she found waiting in the courtyard of the inn. They looked up as the door opened, saw that she wasn't Lancel and returned to what they had been doing, nodding, she made her way passed them. Otter, she said as they looked at what she carried. Is he a pet?, one young man asked her. You could call him that, she smiled. Unusual pet another laughed. I'm something of an unusual lady she told him.

As she put Otter down, which in lieu of another name they had all started calling him, several of the barn cats came out to investigate the strange new cat. Introducing them to each other she made sure that everyone would behave themselves, than laughed as they started playing a game of hide and chase. Micah came out to watch as she went to brush, saddle and bridle Zephyr. He was glad to see her, trumpeting a loud greeting as she drew near his stall. Stranger also greeted her not to be outdone by a rival stallion. She laughed telling them both that there was no need for jealousy, she loved them both, which seemed to satisfy them for the moment.

She brushed Zephyr until his golden coat shown like the gold in the bags Sandor carried. The rest showed up to get their horse ready as she was cinching up her saddle. Need help wench? No, I got it, thank you. I'll get Stranger ready then. Jaime was the next to look in on her. Beautiful horse, Maeve. Thank you Jaime. I'll take the horse we borrowed from Bonifer Hasty back to the tower with me. Sandor said you wanted to speak to me before I left. Yes, I was wondering how we can stay in contact, I didn't know if you were going to feel comfortable coming to The Maidenvault.

If I'm to keep Cersei from getting suspicious I probably should stay away from there till we make arrangements to get Tommen out. I thought the same. Does it bother you for me to talk in your head? No, not really. Well in that case how about I check in on you a couple of times each day. I'll let you know what's going on at The Maidenvault and you can let me know what's happening with Cersei. Jaime laughed, with Varys gone they should make you Master of Whisperers, you'd be perfect for the job. Does it pay well? Varys never looked poor to me, he laughed. I'll think about it then, she smiled.

You know they think it was him that killed my uncle and Maester Pycelle? No, I didn't know that. If it's true, if he killed my uncle, I'll kill him for it. I'll see if I can find out anything. Please do, Maeve.

So I can expect to hear from you several times a day then. Yes. Alright he said turning to go saddle his horse. Oh, one more thing before you go Jaime. Is Brienne alright? He blushed she was shocked to see. Brienne is fine, he smiled. Good enough for me, Jaime. He nodded still smiling.

She led Zephyr from the stable, dropping the reins on the ground she told him to wait there for her while she went to find Otter. She had to look for him with her mind when she couldn't locate him with her eyes, he and his new friends had chased one another behind the stable where they were still playing.

She was startled when she also brushed the thoughts of a hungry dog about to make a meal out of Otter or an unsuspecting cat. No!, she shouted in the dog's mind as she bound it to the ground. Her mental shout was also heard by Otter and his friends causing him to run to her and the cats to disappear back around the side of the stable.

Scooping Otter up she released the dog and called it to her. The dog, a female, was frightened and reluctant to leave its place of concealment in some dense brush. It took several moments for her to convince the dog she meant no harm to it. Finally it crept out and towards her crouched low to the ground, belly almost dragging across it. She was malnourished and scarred, memories of beatings and abuse were evident in her mind. As she continued to reassure the dog that she wasn't going to hurt her Sandor's voice rang in her hear, where are you wench? In back of the stable, come see what I found. She felt his amusement as he started towards her.

What's this?, he ask when he stood as her side. A cow, she couldn't help but say and giggled. He rolled his eyes as he squatted down and called the dog to him. Instead of doing as he asked she rolled on to her side, almost onto her back and thumped her tail. Once again she reassured her that no one was going to hurt her and finally she crawled over to Sandor. As he stroked her head and scratched her ears he said, who's dog? Yours now, she laughed.

He grinned, wench are you going to take in every stray battered and abused creature we find between here and where ever we end up. Only those that need me she laughed. Well this one certainly looks like she could use a good meal. Do you still have those pig's feet? she giggled. She watched a pained expression come over his face, not my pig's feet Maeve. You said yourself she needed a good meal, besides you have enough gold strapped to your body to buy every crock of pig's feet in the entire realm. He sighed, true, I guess I could give her a couple he said grudgingly as he scratched her belly.

Look at the marking on her chest wench, it's heart shaped. The dog was black everywhere except for a large patch of white hair on her chest that did look heart shaped. Let's go, he said getting to his feet, everyone is waiting for us. The dog got up as soon as Sandor did wagging her tail, looking up at him expectantly. As he turned to go she following along at his heals, that's right she whispered in the dogs mind, stay close, always. Heart glanced back at her and wagged her tail assuring her that she would. Otter was not impressed, you'll get use to her she told him scratching his head.

They said goodbye to Jaime shortly after passing through the gate, watching as he rode towards the White Sword Tower leading the horse she had ridden to get here. Surrounded by Warrior's Sons they took the long way around to the Maidenvault, Lancel avoiding the Great Hall and Maegor's Holdfast hoping to stay clear of Cersei and those that served her. As they rode Sandor reached into the crock and tossed pig's feet to Heart, eating some himself as well. It looks like you finally found someone who enjoys those things as much as you do big brother, Daryl laughed as he watched Heart snatch a pig's foot that Sandor tossed her out of the air never missing a step as she trotted along next to Stranger. Sandor smiled and tossed her another.

What's this building?, she asked him nodding her head at a building that had what she thought were crystal windows. The Royal Sept he responded, the Maidenvault is just behind it, that building with the slate roof. As they drew nearer to their destination she reached out and spoke into the minds of her friends and loved ones, I'm binding all of us in air the way I do when we practice, I trust no one and I'm not willing to take any chances with any of you.

Sandor may be the target but that wont keep someone that's desperate to stop this trial from taking place to try and kill one of us to get him to back down. She felt their shock as what she said registered with them, they had thought that the only one in danger was Sandor never thinking that their deaths or injuries could be used against him. Their going to get more desperate the closer we get to the trial. Stay alert. You're thinking like a killer wench, I'm proud of you. She battered her eyes at him, just so you know I've bound Otter, Heart and the horses as well. They all looked at her and grinned.

As they dismounted in front of the Maidenvault four people attended by armed men came out to greet them. She, Sandor and Daryl recognized the High Septon and the pretty brown haired girl they had seen the day before, Margaery Tyrell. The High Septon greeted them introducing Margaery, her father Mace and Randyll Tarly. Sandor handled the introductions on their side. No need to introduce Brienne of Tarth to me, I'm well acquainted with the lady, Randyll Tarly spoke up. How did your search for Sansa Stark go? Not as well as I had hoped my lord, Brienne replied.

She could tell that Brienne didn't care much for him just by the tone of her voice. Lightly probing his mind she decided that she didn't care much for him either, what kind of parent would threaten their own child with death if he didn't join the Night's Watch? Probing deeper she saw that the child in question was Jon Snow's good friend Samwell Tarly. Randyll Tarly was both ashamed and embarrassed by him. Asshole she thought, causing both Sandor and Daryl to look at her.

We are all very glad that you will be staying with us, Margaery spoke up. Thank you Your Grace they all murmured. Please call me Margaery when no one else is around but us, she smiled. If you'll come with me I'll show you to the suite of rooms that will be yours while you're here. Turning to take Otter from Pod Mace Tyrell said, your animals can stay in the barn, referring to Otter and Heart. What is that thing anyway? It's obviously a river otter father Margaery smiled reaching out a hand timidly to stroke Otter.

He wont hurt you she smiled at the girl. Lady Maeve feel free to bring him and your dog inside if it pleases you, I'm very fond of animals myself. Thank you Margaery, otherwise I'll be staying in the barn with them. Neither of them missed the way both her father and Sandor rolled their eyes. Telling Zephyr and Stranger to behave themselves as stable boys came to lead them away she and Margarey walked through the door laughing.

As Margaery led them to a large flight of stairs Mace Tyrell looked at Sandor and said, come back down when you're settled we have much to discuss then walked away with the High Septon and Randyll Tarly. She and Margaery chatted as she led them down a long hallway to an ornate set of double doors. Swinging open the doors they entered a richly decorated room with several doors leading off of it to private bed chambers.

The room they stood in was carpeted with Myrish rugs and tapestries, windows that over looked a garden letting in the bright sunlight and was furnished with chairs, couches, several small tables and a large ornate desk and chair. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, candles in it unlit and a fire burned in the hearth giving the room a warm inviting feel. Through an arched doorway of the right side of the room she could see a small dining table and sideboard that held fruit, bread, cheese and what she supposed was wine.

Will this do?, Margaery asked smiling. Very nicely she smiled back, no wonder your father almost had an apoplectic fit when I wanted to bring Otter and Heart in here, I feel like I should be out in the stable with them she laughed. Margaery laughed also, he's not himself if he doesn't have at least two or three fits a day and the number of fits jumps to a dozen if my grandmother is around she added laughing even harder.

I'll leave you to settle in. If you and Lady Brienne are interested I have the best seamstress in all of King's Landing coming here this afternoon to fit myself and my cousins with some new gowns, I'd love it if you both came. Feel free to bring your pets Maeve, my cousins and I will spoil them rotten. I'd love to come Margaery she said noticing that Brienne didn't think much of the idea. Good, I'll send someone to get you when she's here. I'm so glad you're here Maeve, I think we will become close. Me too Margaery, I'll see you soon she smiled.

As Daryl opened the door for Margaery she noticed that they looked at one another very frankly. Blushing Margaery said, if the thought of coming along with Maeve appeals to you ser please do. Watching beautiful ladies try on beautiful gowns, I think I could find that enjoyable Your Grace. Margaery please, she smiled at him. I wouldn't miss it for the world Margaery he said kissing her hand. She blushed even more and left the room.

As he turned from the door he noticed that they were all looking at him. What?, he asked innocently. Daryl, she said shaking her head. Sandor laughed, bark up that tree little brother and you'll get splinters. I was just being nice. Sure you were, Brienne said. He grinned lewdly and they all laughed.

Help me off with these bags wench. She helped him remove his cloak and the bulging bags of gold, releasing the air that supported them they dropped to the floor with a dull metallic thud. What is that?, Daryl asked staring hard at the bags. The first half of Sandor's payment. Daryl, Brienne and Pod's eyes all got wide and their mouths fell open. Is all that gold?, Daryl gasped. Yes, Sandor told him. The first half?, Brienne asked eyes still wide. Yes. God's Teeth, Daryl yelped.

That's pretty much what we said Sandor laughed nodding at her. Now I just need somewhere to hide it he said glancing around the room. Do you really think we have to hide it from the people that gave it to us she laughed. Well I'm not just going to leave it out in the open wench, I don't care who gave it to me. Feel free to help yourselves he said looking at Brienne and Daryl. They looked at him a bit shocked. Really, there's a king's ransom here and it's damn hard toting it around.

You and Daryl go find a place to hide it but first I need a crown or two she smiled. Sandor reached into the bag and handed her a hand full. She rolled her eyes, having problems counting in the face of all this gold?, she laughed shaking her head at him. He growled at her as he and Daryl searched around the room for a hiding spot.

Pod, how would you like to earn two gold crowns by taking Heart down to the stable and giving her a bath, if she's going to stay here she really needs one. Heart whined and thumped her tail. I can do that Lady Maeve he said, eyes lighting up. When you're done see if you can find some meet scraps or something for her to eat, I've sure someone can direct you to the kitchens. Yes ma'am. How about I let Brienne hold your gold for you until you're ready to spend it. He nodded, that would be good. She handed Brienne the entire handful of gold. Damn, Brienne muttered under her breath reaching for the leather pouch she carried on her waist.

Do you want me to take Otter too? If you think you can handle both at the same time Pod. I can, he assured her scooping Otter up and placing him on his shoulders. Good, I'm sure he would enjoy a swim and a meal too. I'll go with him Brienne said. I'll come too, I'd like a better look around this place in case we need to leave in a hurry Daryl said returning from helping Sandor hide the gold. Brienne nodded, me too. We wont have to leave in a hurry if you mind your manners around Margaery Daryl. He grinned. In that case look around really good little brother Sandor laughed joining them. She shook her head as she opened the door telling both Otter and Heart to behave themselves and mind Pod.

As soon as the door was closed Sandor scooped her up and kissed her. What are we going to do here all alone?, he grinned after their lips parted. I don't know she giggled what do you want to do? Have you seen our bed?, it's really big he said kissing her on the neck as he walked towards their room. No I haven't, why don't you show me. I think that's a really good idea wench he laughed huskily as he kick the bed chamber door closed.

A little while later she said, you haven't forgotten that Mace Tyrell waits for you downstairs have you. No and he can wait a bit longer. She laughed. I want to take a bath before I go have gowns fitted and you could use one yourself she smiled down at him looking into his gray eyes. Go look behind that door wench. That one she said pointing at a door she had hadn't even noticed. He nodded. Getting up from the bed she walked to the door and opened it.

Beyond lay a tile floored room with a large tub surrounded by glowing braziers, she squealed when she saw it. Damn, no water, I'll call a maid. Don't bother he said still laying in the bed, pull the rope and you'll have all the water you want. Reaching to do so she heard a clank and water began cascading into the tub from a pipe that extended from the wall over the tub. Damn, how does that work. I don't know he called back, I'm a killer not a builder wench. Let me know when it's full and you've warmed it up. Yes Your Grace she called back giggling, as you commanded. She heard him chuckle.

If I had known this was here I wouldn have had Pod bathe Dog in here. Mace Tyrell would have thrown another fit if you had. True but Otter will love it as much as I do she laughed. Alright she called to him stepping into the tub, its full and warm, she gave the rope another pull hoping it would shut off the flow of water, it did. As she lower herself into the water Sandor came in grinned and stepped in also. That's a bit hot Maeve. I like it hot, you'll get use to it, give it a minute. He grunted sliding further down into the tub. It was large and held both of them comfortably allowing Sandor to stretch out his long legs.

He watched as she open several different bottles sitting on the side on the tub and took a sniff finally finding one she liked. Pouring some of the liquid it held into the water she picked up a sponge and began giving herself a good scrub then washed her hair. Finished, she turned her attention to Sandor. Straddling him she began to bathe him and wash his hair laughing at the delighted look on his face. See if you can find a razor wench. She found one on a shelf above the tub, when she tried to hand it to him he shook his head, you do it.

Oh gods, I see another face healing in your near future she giggled. Just be careful and if you slip and cut my throat heal it, quickly, and stop giggling. She followed his instructions and when it was over he hadn't lost so much as a drop of blood. Wiping his face with a warm cloth she said, you enjoy being pampered Sandor Clegane as much as I enjoy doing it. No one but you has ever done it or wanted to wench, damn right I enjoy it. Good, I'll do it every time an opportunity arises to do so. He smiled and kissed her. Now let me up so I can get dressed and go talk to Tyrell. She did, still soaking in the tub after he had gotten out. He came back once he was dressed kissed her on the top of her head and told her he'd be back soon. I love you. I love you wench.

He walked downstairs and was shown to a room by a man who had apparently been waiting for him. Entering a large room he saw the High Septon, Tarly and Tyrell all seated in chairs pulled up before a hearth sipping mulled wine. Mace Tyrell poured him a glass indicating for him to have a seat. As he sat he thought, are you in my head wench, feeling just a bit foolish. Always, came her answer deep in his mind. Good, listen in to this. Alright, he could feel her satisfaction at being able to hear what was said while no one knew it but them.

So Clegane before we talk of anything else there is the matter of the Saltpans I'd like to discuss with you first, Randyll Tarly spoke up. He could feel the wench bristle. I wasn't at the Saltpans. The day the place was attacked I was watching it happen from the middle of the Tridant River on the Quiet Isle with the Elder Brother. Is that so? It is. It's also a simple matter to prove, the High Septon can send a raven to the Quiet Isle and ask the Elder Brother if you want proof.

I've already done that and expect a reply at any time. I've left instruction for the Elder Brother's message to be brought to me as soon as it arrives, the High Septon said. However I want you to know that I believe your story Clegane but also thought that these gentlemen would require proof. He nodded. Who is responsible for the Saltpans?, Mace Tyrell asked. Rorge, one of Gregor's men, he's dead now. So we can't ask him, Randyll said. No, but you can ask Lady Brienne, she's the one that killed him. Is that so? It is, ask her. He was still wearing my helm when they fought.

How did he get it?, Mace asked. He took a sip of wine before answering. Long story short, I was wounded at the Crossroads Inn when I fought with several of Gregor's men. The Elder Brother found me near death, saved me and took me to the Quiet Isle to heal. He thought it would be best for all concerned if I were believed to be dead so he built a grave and left my helm to mark it. At some point Rorge must have found the grave and took my helm then attacked the Saltpans and let everyone think it was me.

Your explanation is good enough for me Clegane, Mace Tyrell nodded. To many points can be easily proved by outside witness, I don't think this line of questioning needs to be continued he said looking hard at Randyll Tarley. I hope you understand how awkward it would be for the Faith's champion to be accused of doing something so horrible and us not attempt to get to the truth of the matter. As I said I believe you, only a fool would make up a story so easily disproved and I don't think you're a fool.

Now that we've settled that I've take the liberty of making an appointment with the best armorer in King's Landing for you, Mace said. The High Septon and I wont see you go up against Robert Strong in anything but the best armor money can buy. We will of course be paying for it and when this is over it's yours to keep. Thank you, Sandor nodded, that's most kind of you and the High Septon.

There is one thing that I'd like to ask you about Maeve, the High Septon spoke up. What exactly was it that she did to me yesterday when I found myself unable to speak or move and how is it that she saw into my mind finding answers to things she shouldn't know. Well wench?, he whisper. Tell him but not everything, only what you think he needs to know.

Maeve has some very special gifts High Septon, among them is the ability to manipulate the air and look at a person and know them better than they know themselves. She sees the truth always, the truth that people hide behind smiles and pretty words. And how does she come by this gifts Sandor? She was born with them, they are as natural to her as breathing. So these gifts didn't come from some evil blood magic. Maeve doesn't have an evil bone in her body and knows nothing about magic evil or otherwise. But it's the wise man that doesn't make her angry, I've never seen her angry but she assures me she can get that way.

Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly hung on every word he'd said. Tyrell cleared his throat and said, like the High Septon I don't wish to offend you but I am curious about something. He gave Tyrell his attention. You are well know across the land Sandor Clegane, those that haven't seen you have heard of you and it's no secret that your face was terrible burned when you were young and left scarred, but I look at you and see no scars. Well wench? That's your story to tell my love, tell him if you wish.

Maeve healed me, that's another one of her abilities. They looked at him shocked. You're serious the High Septon said. You're looking at my healed face, what do you think? The power to heal, to take away sickness and hurt must surely come from the God. I wouldn't know, I do know that Maeve follows the Old Gods maybe you should ask her if it came from one of them. The wench's laughter rang in his head.

All three men looked at him with their mouths open. Not giving them time to recover he said, there is something I feel that you should know. Maeve was sent by someone very powerful north of the wall to find me. The man you all know as Robert Strong is my brother Gregor brought back from death by a necromancer. She was told that I had to kill Gregor and it was her job to kill the necromancer. That's why we're here, the only reason why we're here. It wasn't our intention to get caught up in the game of thrones, that my being here helps you with what you have planned is coincidental and more to your benefit than ours.

Aside from killing my brother which I could have done anywhere at anytime my main concern is that Maeve, myself and those with me walk away from this unharmed. The best advise I can give all three of you is to stay out of our way while we do this, following that advise could save your lives if things go bad and Maeve gets angry, he smiled. Now if we're done here I'd like to go put my beautiful new sword in my room and go see that armorer. We are Mace Tyrell said while he noticed the others appeared to want to continue. Just tell me that Margaery is in no danger. From myself and Maeve she is in no danger though I think what you have in mind could prove to be very dangerous to her. Maeve likes her, I'm sure she'll keep an eye on your daughter Tyrell. Oddly enough that makes me feel better Clegane. It should, if need be I'm sure Maeve could and would crush someone with the air around them to protect someone she's fond of. Their eyes were wide as he left the room.

They had what he considered to be their first difference of opinion when he returned to their room, he refused to think of it as an argument. You're going to the armorer now?, she asked as soon as he'd shut the door. He expected the question. Gods I love her he thought to himself as he looked at her. Yes, he finally answered. Alone? I thought so, he told her smiling as she put her hands on her hips. I really don't think that's a good idea Sandor. Her eyes were glowing just a little he noticed.

I'll be fine Maeve. I'll go with you she said stubbornly. No. He was just a little startled when the fire in the hearth roared angrily in response to her emotions. No?, she snapped. You have plans with Margaery, keep them. I'll be fine. And if you get into trouble halfway across the city and I kill everything between me and you trying to get to you? That wont happen. She narrowed her eyes at him. He almost laughed as he made a mental note to stop narrowing his in front of her not realizing until then that she'd pick up his habit of doing that.

I'll be fine he repeated. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. She appeared to be considering something for a moment then said. Will you at least wait until Daryl is back and take him with you and Heart too. Heart? The dog, she said rolling her eyes again. Oh, is that what you're calling her? Answer my question please. Daryl was going with you Maeve. He thought he was, I intend to change his mind, forcefully if I have to. Besides this will put some room between him and Margaery. He can go, he nodded letting her have at least that small victory. Thank you so much she replied sarcastically as she turned toward the door of the bed chamber. I love you wench he called after her grinning. She responded by slamming the door behind her. A moment later she laughed in his head, I love you too even when you're being rebellious and stubborn.

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Trapped In Darkness

She dressed and went back out to the main room to join Sandor as he sat on the couch looking at the Valyrian sword that Bryan had given him. This is a fine sword Maeve, I've never owned a sword made of Valyrian steel, he murmured as he looked at the rippling patterns on it's surface. Only a master swordsmith can reforge Valyrian steel, if Bryan lived here he'd be rich beyond his dreams. I think Bryan already considers himself rich, he has a wife he adores and two children, she reminded him, there are things in this world that no amount of gold can buy. True, he grinned standing to sheath his sword.

He sat back down stretched his legs out, put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. Are you still mad at me? She laughed, I'm not now nor was I ever mad at you, just worried and concerned. Don't be, I'm not going to leave you. You better not, she whispered. Your sword needs a name Sandor. I'm thinking about it, he nodded, I just haven't decided on one yet. He sat holding her until Daryl, Brienne and Pod returned.

Heart the dog smelled much better after her bath, thank you so much Pod for taking care of them for me. It was fun Lady Maeve, he told her as she noticed that his clothes where damp and he smelled like a wet dog himself. Maybe you should go bathe now she laughed. Truly, Brienne agreed wrinkling up her nose. She showed him to the tub then filled and heated it for him before leaving him to bathe. When she returned Sandor and Daryl were ready to leave for the armorer.

Keep an eye on him Daryl, I don't like it but I'm having to removed the air from around him so he can be fitted for armor. And me?, he asked. Yours is still in place. Remove it, I might see something I want he said shouldering his crossbow. She seriously considered binding them both to chairs when she heard that. Don't, Sandor growled as he picked up on her thought. Fine, just please be careful she sighed. We will they promised.

I guess you want me to go with you?, Brienne asked. Yes, you were invited. I know but I'm not really a gown type of woman. I'm damn near as tall as Sandor, gowns don't look right on me. Look at him and imagine him in a gown, that's pretty much what I look like in one. She looked at Sandor doing as Brienne said and laughed.

Alright Brienne no gowns for you if you really don't want one. Maybe we can come up with something different for you. She looked resigned, so long as it's not pink. She laughed, Sandor would look good in pink, we'll save the pink ones for him. He rolled his eyes, kissed her on the top of the head and left with Daryl and Heart on his heals.

They sat at the dining table with a freshly washed and dressed Pod snacking on bread and cheese and waiting for the knock on the door telling them it was time to meet the young Queen. Are you going with us Pod? No, he shook his head emphatically. I'd like to stay here please. Alone? Brienne asked. Yes, Ser My Lady. I don't think he wants to watch ladies try on gowns Brienne. No ma'am, he replied. Well stay inside and keep the door locked Brienne warned him. I will, he promised. I could stay here with him, Brienne said hopefully, not really wanting to go herself. Then sighed when she know from the look she gave her that it wasn't going to be that easy to get out of going.

The knock came all to soon for Brienne she thought as she went to answer the door. Nodding to the maid outside the door she motioned for Brienne, scooped Otter up and told Pod to lock the door behind them. She didn't take a step away from the closed door until she heard him do it.

They followed the maid up and down hallways and stairs until she had lost all direction. I hope you know where we are Brienne she whispered in her mind. She felt Brienne's amusement, I was hoping you did she whispered back. At last they were ushered through a large set of double doors to a suite of rooms more lavish than the ones they stayed in. The room was full of women and girls of all ages who stopped talking in mid statement when she and Brienne entered. She felt and heard Brienne's groan. Steady Brienne, she whispered to her as she was greeted by Queen Margaery herself.

I'm so glad you both came she said nodding to both of them. We wouldn't have missed it, Your Grace. Speak for yourself Maeve, Brienne hissed in her mind. As Margaery led them across the room she was hard pressed to decide who the women stared at more, her carrying Otter or the really tall woman walking behind her in armor with a sword strapped to her back.

Margaery led them around bolts of material, heaps of gowns and sewing notions spread out on the floor and tables to two empty chairs amid all the women. Otter was enthralled by all the bright shiny objects and fabrics scattered around and let her know he want down by squirming around in her arms. Are we frightening him Maeve?, Margaery asked concerned. No, Your Grace he wants to get down and play.

Oh please let him down so he can, she smiled. He wont bite will he one older woman asked. No, she responded while telling him firmly not to. She lowered him to the floor after another nod from Margaery and as soon as his paws hit the floor he was off and running. He tunneled around in fabrics ribbons, lace and bows rolling and sliding among them until he found a box of shinny buttons and beads. Picking through those he found one he liked and ran back to her with his gift. All the ladies were laughing as they watched him present her with a blue button then ran back for another.

What is he doing?, Margaery laughed as she watched. Bring me presents she answered her also laughing. Even Brienne smiled as she watched him. Can you train him to do that with gold another woman laughed. I'm sure I could, she told her. That would be a trick worth teaching him she smiled.

As they continued to watch him Margaery introduced her and Brienne to everyone present. Cousins, other family members, close friends, ladies in waiting, she lost track of all the names and faces she met.

Finally done with the introductions Margaery handed her and Brienne a glass of wine and they settled back to watch as the seamstress called each woman up one at a time to take measurements and have them try on different styles of gowns that were already made. She noticed that as each woman was called up they would disappear behind a dressing screen emerging moments later dressed in only their shifts and small clothes. This could get interesting she whispered in Brienne's head.

You know Your Grace that Brienne or I either one are much for gowns, they're a pain to ride and fight in she added at Margaery's look. I don't mind having the odd one or two for special occasions but I'm more comfortable in breeches as is Brienne. I know how you both feel, I ride every chance I get and wear breeches or riding skirts when I do. Don't worry, I'm sure we can find a style that you can both be comfortable in. She felt Brienne's relief and winked at her.

Pretending interest in the conversations around her she reached out to Sandor. I'm fine wench he whispered before she even asked him. Just checking, she replied. Are you having fun Maeve? It's interesting. And Brienne? She hasn't bolted from the room or cleaved anyone in half yet but I'm keeping a close eye on her. She felt his amusement through their link as she withdrew her mind and picked up the conversation going on around her again.

As she smiled and nodded looking for all the world as if she were paying attention to the gossip that was the topic of conversation she probed gently at Margaery's mind for how she felt about what her father planned and Tommen. She enjoyed being Queen and didn't want to give it up, not in a shallow power hungry way but because she honestly felt that she could do right by the people if she were. As for Tommen she felt a genuine fondness for him as she would have a younger brother.

She hated Cersei and she couldn't blame her but she worried for Tommen and what was going to happen to him when Cersei fell from grace. As to what plans her father had where Tommen was concerned she didn't know and that worried her also. She considered telling Margaery what plans had been made concerning him then thought better of it. Not because she didn't trust her but because she didn't trust anyone else she may tell. Perhaps after everything was said and done she'd let her know that Tommen was safe with his father and very likely Brienne.

Your turn Maeve, Margaery said smiling. Alright, she got up from her chair walked behind the screen stripping down to her shift and small clothes. The seamstress, Rhayna looked her up and down turning her this way and that before taking measurements. Mumbling to herself she held several different fabrics up to her in a multitude of different colors and textures as the ladies that watched made comments about what they saw. That one matches her eyes or that one makes her look pale they'd say as Otter stood up on his hind legs to get a better look which caused gales of laughter and comments about how darling he was.

Rhayna sent her behind the screen again with several gowns to try on, telling her to come out and let her see how they looked. Once the style of the gown had been decided on they helped her pick out materials, colors and embellishments. When she mentioned that she also wanted clothes suitable for riding in the whole process began again this time with breeches, shirts, coats and the split skirts Margaery had mentioned.

Another woman came forward and had her stand on a sheet of paper while she drew an outline on her feet for boots and shoes, boots to be made of leather and suede and shoes made to match her gowns. As she dressed she couldn't help but think what their reaction would have been to one of the gowns she made using her power. She fought the urge to find out not wanting hysterical women running all over The Maidenvault shouting witch. Jon Snow had asked her why she would have worn anything else when he had seen her in one, she smiled at the memory.

Your turn Brienne Margaery called to her. You can do this Brienne she said aloud. You killed Rorge, survived Biter, being kidnapped and almost hanged and if all that wasn't enough you survived being thrown into a bear pit. This is nothing compared to all of that. That seem to give her the strength she needed to stand and go behind the screen as the ladies looked a little shocked to hear what she had said. Scooping Otter up she sat down next to Margaery noticing that the Queen gave all the ladies in the room a stern look which caused them to nod their heads.

Moments later a shy Brienne stepped out from behind the screen in her shift and small clothes as they all had done. Mother have mercy!, I'd kill my husband to have a body like that a short rather plump lady said. Margaery spoke up next, could you show me what you do to get that toned and muscular Lady Brienne. Only if you want to learn how to use a sword Your Grace, Brienne smiled at her. Child don't ever be ashamed to take your clothes off, the little plump woman said. Any man that doesn't like what he sees ain't worth having. Everyone agreed. My grandmother's closest friend Margaery whispered, they are so much a like that they should have been twins she laughed. Both say exactly what they think. I admire that Your Grace. Me too Maeve.

She and Brienne both collapsed into chairs when they finally returned to their room. They looked at each other and started to laugh while Pod looked at them questioningly. I'll fall on Hope before I do that again. If you make me do that again I'll help you Brienne grumbled. They looked at one another and laughed again. Didn't you have a good time?, Pod asked confused.

Getting to know Margaery better was good, the rest not so much. Otter had a very good time Brienne laughed. Did they like him Ser My Lady. Yes they did Podrick right up to the time he decided to take a swim in a large crystal punch bowl. She and Brienne started laughing again. Speaking of which I think I'll go fill the tub up and let him swim, his fur is sticky she laughed.

Otter loved the tub, she left him to play and laid down on the bed to reach out to both Sandor and Jaime. I'm fine Maeve, just like I was the last four times you checked his voice growled in he head. Well if my checking annoys you so much maybe you'll take we with you next time like I told you to do this time she said smugly.

It took her a little longer to find Jaime, when she did she decide to keep a link with him the way she did Sandor so he wouldn't be so hard to find next time. It provided a more intimate contact she new but it couldn't be helped. Searching all over King's Landing for him every time she wanted to speak to him would grow tiresome after awhile.

She finally found his thoughts among all the other thoughts of the people that lived in King's Landing. She sent him a mental nudge before she spoke to let him no she was there. Maeve, he whispered. Jaime, how are you? Good, safe and very bored at the moment. Are you alone. Yes. He sounded lonely, cut off and isolated. After weeks of traveling with them he missed their company and especially Brienne. To lighten his mood she told him how she and Brienne had spent the day so far. I can't believe you got Brienne to do that. I did, but she has promised to do me great bodily harm if I ask her to do it again. He laughed.

Thank you Maeve, she needs to do things like that from time to time, it will built up her self confidence. She really has nothing to be ashamed of Jaime, several of the ladies were quick to point that out to her. I've told her the same thing, she has a problem believing it though. She chatted with him for a while longer telling him about Sandor's meeting, what had been discussed, where he was now and what he was doing. Finally ending the the conversation, promising him she would contact him again soon she sat up on the side of the bed thinking. Checking on Otter she found him sitting on the side of the tub preening his fur, telling him she'd be back soon she left her room.

Where are you going Brienne asked as she crossed the room to the door. There's something I need to take care of, I'll be back soon. Let me come with you Maeve. No, this is something I need to do alone. Brienne had the same rebellious gleam in her eye that Sandor had earlier. Please stay here Brienne, I wont be long I promise she said closing the door behind her.

Casting out with her mind she found Margaery still in her rooms where she and Brienne had left her an hour ago. Walking back the way they had come she cast out yet again to find Mace Tyrell. A word with you Mace Tyrell she spoke in his mind ignoring his startled reaction at hearing her voice. Meet me in the Queen's apartments. She didn't ask. Withdrawing her mind from his she continued on to Margaery's room.

Her knock on the door was answered by one of Margaery's maids. As she was shown in she noticed with relief that aside from the maid Margaery was alone. Maeve, she greeted her with a smile, what brings you back, not that I'm not happy to see you. I need a moment of your time Your Grace. It's just us she said, call me Margaery.

I think for the moment I'll continue to call you Your Grace. This sounds serious Maeve she said looking concerned. It is and I'll tell you about it as soon as The Hand gets here. My father is coming here. Yes, he's on his way now she smiled, not telling the Queen that he was running towards the room as they spoke.

Please sit down Margaery told her motioning to a chair. As she took the offered seat the door burst open and Mace Tyrell entered out of breath and gasping for air. Margaery are you alright? I'm fine father she said looking confused. He turned to stare at her for a moment before entering and slamming the door behind him. It startled the maid who was as unsure of what was going on as The Hand and The Queen were. Reaching out with her mind she put the young woman to sleep gently lowering her into a nearby chair.

Both Margaery and her father looked at her and he at least appeared to be on the verge of shouting for help. To keep that from happening she sealed the room, walls, doors and windows with air, none could get in and no amount of shouting could get out. They felt the rush of the air around them as it jumped to do her bidding.

What was that?, Mace whispered. I sealed the room with air, I don't want anyone outside this room to hear what I'm going to say, I also didn't want you yelling for help when there is no reason to be alarmed by me or anything I do. Sit down father, I want to hear what Maeve has to say. He did so reluctantly. Thank you Your Grace. Margaery smiled and nodded.

I'm hear to ask you to let another friend stay here until the trial is over. Of course your friend can stay here Maeve. Wait a moment Your Grace, if it was that simple I wouldn't have needed to put on this show of power. Who is this friend?, Mace asked. She looked at both of them smiled and said Jaime Lannister.

Both looked at her in shocked silence for several moments. You're japing, Mace said quietly, dangerously quietly. No, I'm very serious. The Jaime Lannister? As in Cersei's twin? As in the Kingslayer, the man who shoved his sword through the back of a king murdering him in cold blood? That Jaime Lannister? The very one, she nodded. As his face turned an alarming shape of red Margaery said, let her talk father.

And so she did, telling them everything starting at how she first met him wanting to kill him herself and the reason why, and ending with her last conversation with him less than an hour ago. You really believe he's changed?, Mace asked her. People can't hide their true emotions and thoughts from me Mace, I assure you I would know if he hadn't. I've already looked deeply into him and seen it for myself which is the only reason why I didn't rip him apart when I first met him.

How do I know that I can trust you though Maeve with my daughter's life on the line if you're wrong or playing us for fools. How do I know that this isn't some plot hatched by Cersei to get a brother that has been her thrall for years close enough to kill Maragery? I don't suppose my telling you that I'm not a liar would convince you would it?, she smiled. Or that I wouldn't ask you to do this if I weren't completely sure that Margaery wasn't in danger from Jaime.

You never told us why he's back in King's Landing. I was hoping I wouldn't have to Mace, the fewer people than know the real reason he's here and staying here for that matter the better. How do I know that I can trust you with that information? He looked taken aback then smiled ruefully. Can you tell me anything? Something to make me believe he's not here to save his sister? Can you both swear to me that if I tell you it wont go any further than this room? Providing Magaery and the realm isn't in danger I can. Margaery who had remained silent nodded her head.

Jaime isn't hear to save his sister, he's here to save his son, and because of his argument with Cersei his life is as much in danger as Sandor's. He's staying away from her, hiding out in the White Sword Tower but he's not really safe there if someone wants to kill him.

Our plan is to get Tommen away from here and back to Casterly Rock as soon as Sandor kills Cersei's champion, maybe even before. You mean he's just going to give up the crown. Tommen never wanted a crown father, he wants to be a knight, Margaery said eyes filling with tears. They both looked at her concerned. Jaime knows that Tommen has no claim to the throne Mace, all he wants is for his son to survive and to take him home. What did you and the High Septon plan on doing with Tommen when you invite Aegon into King's Landing? Margaery turned to look at her father her eyes demanding an answer to the question.

We thought of several things, none of which either of us liked. Of course we never considered that Jaime would want to take Tommen away from here without a fight, just give up the throne. He does, he even asked Cersei to leave with him, she of course laughed in his face. I bet she did, Margaery murmured.

Rest assured, both of you, that if I didn't believe that Jaime has Tommen's best interest at heart or intended to harm him in anyway I'd kill him myself before I'd see any innocent child harmed. I was one once a long time ago and no one defended me when I needed help. If Jaime went back on his word to do this, which I know he wont, I'd take Tommen from here myself and there isn't a damn thing anyone could do to stop me. They both glanced at the barrier of air that encircled the room.

On the other hand I may not be able to convince Jaime to come here. I could make him do it but I wont. I think it would be best for all concerned if he did, but I wont force him. If he does come and it would make you both feel better I'll tell him he has to stay in our rooms. Post as many guards on the doors and down the hallway as will make you feel comfortable. If he agrees is it alright if he comes tonight? Yes, Margaery said if his life is in danger as you seem to think then the sooner the better. He's Tommen's only hope. Talk to him Maeve, convince him to come for Tommen's sake. Wait Margaery, Mace said glancing at his daughter.

I've made my decision father. I trust Maeve and I'm willing to do whatever it takes if it means that the day never comes when Tommen hates me for my part in him losing a crown. Jaime knows how much you care for Tommen and how much he cares for you Margaery and personally I don't think Tommen would ever hate you. He's going to miss you terribly when he's gone. As I will him, we may be married but because of the age difference he's like a brother, I love him dearly.

This is on your head Maeve, Mace said. I understand that Mace, I'd not let anything happen to your daughter any more than I'd let something happen to Sandor. Talk to Jaime Mave, let me know what he decides. Tell him that I will give him whatever support he needs to help Tommen. I'll go to him right now Your Grace. She released the air that bound the room, wake her when I'm gone she told them nodding to the sleeping girl.

She hurried down the hallway, past their rooms and down the stairs, heading for the door. Outside she asked a guard how to get to the stable, she'd spend sometime with Zephyr and when no one was around she'd shift and fly to the White Sword Tower.

Jaime was sitting at his desk when his window crashed open and a hawk flew through it. The hawk's form blurred and standing where a hawk had been was Maeve's familiar form. Maeve, what are you doing here?, he asked grinning. I have news Jaime. He looked worried. It's not bad but I'll have to explain. She told him everything that had happened in the last hour.

You took a big risk in telling them everything Maeve, not one I'm sure I approve of. Tell me you trust them. I do. Gods I hope you're right. Think about it Jaime, you disappear from King's Landing, Cersei and everyone else thinks you're gone while in reality you're in the Maidenvault, the last place anyone would think to look for you. Closer to Tommen than you are here. Easier to get him out when the time comes. And if all that isn't enough Brienne and I wont have to worry that someone is going to stick a knife between your ribs.

How do you intend you me to get me into The Maidenvault without being seen? Very carefully and under cover of darkness she laughed. I could use the tunnels. What tunnels. There are underground tunnels stretching beneath the entire city Maeve. She thought for a moment, I'm afraid if you come popping up into The Maidenvault from an underground tunnel Mace Tyrell will keel over from a heart seizure, he'd probably think that you'd brought an army with you or showing one how to get in. True, he nodded.

I'm going with you to make sure you don't run into any trouble. Jaime laughed, talk about men having seizures, don't you think Sandor will have one when he finds out that you're outside the walls with me. I expect he will, which is why I'm not going to tell him until we're gone. He'll kill me Maeve. No he wont Jaime.

Go see what kind of a disguise you can come up with and make a show of leaving. Not to obvious though she laughed. I'll fly back and fill Brienne and Margaery in on the details. Thank you Maeve, I was going a little crazy sitting here all alone. I know, but it will be over soon Jaime she said shifting into hawk form and flying out the window.

How in the name of all the gods did you get them to agree to that?, Brienne asked. Explained the situation and asked them nicely she laughed. They sat around the hearth in the common room of their suite as they worked out the details of getting Jaime to The Maidenvault. Margaery is very concerned about Tommen and what is going to happen to him, it really didn't take that much convincing.

I need to talk to Margaery again and let her know that Jaime's coming. When you do don't give her any details about how he's getting here. You don't trust her Brienne? Not so much her I don't trust, it's her father and Tarly. I have to admit I'm not sure about them either but I think I trust Mace more than Randyll Tarly. I don't like him.

I'm going with you Brienne said rising from her chair. I'm going to feel better if all three of you are inside the gates in case there is trouble. You're telling me that Sandor doesn't know?, Brienne yelled. No, and in the time it would take me to explain all this to him and him to argue Jaime and I would be here. Anything else Brienne would have said was interrupted

Hello Brienne, is Maeve here? Yes My Queen, Brienne said as she let Margaery in. Maeve, have you spoken with Jaime she asked. I have Margaery and he has accepted the offer to stay here. Good, I'll feel much better about Tommen if I know that Jaime is here. I know all to well what Cersei is capable of and I fear for Jaime as much as I do Tommen. The sooner Jaime gets Tommen out of here and away from Cersei the better I'll like it. We feel the same way Margaery.

The plan is to bring Jaime here tonight, through the front gate of The Maidenvault. Will we have any problems doing that? I'll send some of my own personal Tyrell men to the gate to escort you in. I'll feel better knowing I have men that are loyal to me more so than my father or Randyll Tarly waiting at the gate for you.

I do have one concern Brienne spoke up. I don't mean to offend you but are you sure that Jaime wont be at risk from your father and even more so from Randyll Tarly. If they should decide that taking Jaime prisoner would be a better idea than letting him take Tommen away from here then there is nothing we could do to stop them. I could, she whispered in Brienne's head. I know that Maeve but Tarly and Tyrell don't.

Margaery considered what she'd said for a moment then said, I guess we'll have to rely on Maeve and the things she can do to not let that happen. I've seen myself and heard from my father some of what you're capable of Maeve, can you keep Jaime save? If I couldn't I would never have ask you to let him come here she smiled, I promise you I wont kill anyone. Margaery laughed, thank you Maeve, I don't much care where Randyll Tarly is concerned but I am quiet fond of my father. I'd never do anything to hurt your father, Tarly is another matter.

Do what you need to do Maeve, you have my support as does Jaime she said getting up and walking to the door. My men will be waiting for you at the gate. Thank you Margaery. And so will I, Brienne said after she closed the door. When do you plan on letting Sandor in on your plan? She thought for a moment then said, as soon as Jaime and I are clear of the city. He's going to pitch a fit Maeve. If he decides to come after you I can't stop him. Don't even try Brienne, I wont be here to heal either of you, she laughed.

Are you alright?, she whispered yet again in his mind. Fine, we're on our way back. I'm not there. Silence. Then finally, where are you? Flying in circles above Jaime's head as he rides north up the King's Road. More silence, longer this time, What! Let me explain. Please do Maeve.

You came up with this plan all on your own?, he asked her after she had explained what she was doing. Pretty much. Not bad wench. You're not mad? No, rescuing people and animals in distress is part of who you are but it would make me happy if you didn't get yourself killed doing it. I'm not happy that I'm not out there with you but having me on the inside when you get back makes sense. I'm more unsure of the situation here than I am what's out there on the road.

If there is trouble and it's more than what the three of us in here can handle make an example out of a few of them by ripping them apart, that will make the rest back down. What gate will you be returning to the city through? Whichever one is closest to The Maidenvault. That would be the Gold Road gate, I'll have Daryl meet you outside it. Alright. Whisper in my head when you get there wench. I will. I love you Maeve, please be careful. I will, I love you. I know wench.

He's not mad she told Jaime as she climb up to sit behind him on Honor. Does that make you as happy as it makes me?, he laughed. Probably ever more so Jaime. You were never in danger of him lopping off your head like I was. He wouldn't do that. Over you he would. How much farther do you want to go before we stop? Not much farther, I thought we'd make a show of riding past Hayford Castle then circle back around and find a place to wait for a bit. She nodded, we only have a couple more hours of daylight left. What kind of a disguise did you come up with? You're looking at it. What? You'll see Maeve.

She took to the sky once again as they neared Hayford Castle then circled above him as he looped around the castle to head back towards King's Landing. He pulled up in a small stand or bare leafless trees about halfway back telling her that this was the spot that they would wait at until well after dark. She landed and shifted back to her true form to help him set up camp calling up a small fire to keep them warm. He'd brought some dried beef, cheese, bread and wine for them to eat while they waited.

They ate in silence for a while and then Jaime said, when I came back to King's Landing with Brienne the first time after I'd lost my hand people that had seen me hundreds of times in all the years that I lived there didn't know me. Granted I didn't look much like myself. Dirty, stinking, wearing rags, missing a hand and bearded. I think that more than the dirt and the stink it was my stump that made them turn the other way and not see me. I'd watched people do that to Tyrion all his life, like being a dwarf or loosing a hand was something they could catch. I learned the day I came back to King's Landing that people see what they want and totally disregard what they don't want to see to the point of blindness.

When I got to the Red Keep I went straight to Cersei still dirty and stinking. I wanted nothing more than to see her and fall into her arms. I wanted to cry to her and have her kiss away my tears and pain. Instead when she looked at me all she saw was my stump. The one person in this world that knew better than anyone and all she could see was my stump. I didn't need you're ability to read her thoughts, they were written all over her face. I finally looked at who and what she is, what she's turned into, what she probably was all along and I was as discussed as she was when she saw my stump, maybe even more so.

I'm sorry Jaime. Don't be, I'm not blind anymore. With all the things that you can do seeing a person for what they truly are is the one that strikes me the most. You see past the stumps, the scars, the deformities to the real person and you find it in your heart not to hold their past against them. That is a rare gift Maeve. Thank you Jaime.

Now to answer your question about my disguise, I'm going to rub some mud all over this pretty white armor, dirty up Honor, put on a rat gnawed cloak I found, pull up the hood, slouch down in my saddle and ride through the gate like any other road weary traveler and people will see just that because that's all they want to see. She smiled and nodded.

Now I'll tell you something that you don't know about me. He grinned, this should be interesting. Decide how much so after you've listened, she laughed. Way back, or at least it seems like along time ago to me though it hasn't even been a year yet, when all this started and I found myself standing outside of a den in the ground that I called home in my human form that I hadn't worn in twenty years, I was angry.

Thanks to Brynden Rivers I remember. I hated him for it, hated all humans. You know the story of Coldhands and how I came to be at the Cave, Jaime nodded. When I got there I went straight to Brynden Rivers curious but intending to kill him. On the way to his cave I caught my first glimpse of the children. From a distance I thought they were human children and then I saw them, really saw them and I knew that nothing so simple, nothing so good could ever be human.

Needless to say I had a change of heart when I saw Brynden and didn't kill him. I was escorted from his cave by Leaf and as we walked she told me how her kind had been hunted and kill, how their sacred groves had been destroyed and I told her that I knew first hand how cruel humans could be and that I hated all of them. It was Leaf that pointed out to me that not all humans were the bad, some were capable of doing good and then she reminded me that I was human and just as capable of doing bad things as any other.

She told me not to judge. This small creature that had seen her people killed and her way of life destroyed had more compassion for humans than I did being human myself. She taught me how to look and really see Jaime. She is the reason I look beyond the stumps, scars and deformities. I'm no better than anyone else and because of Leaf I know that. I feel rage, pain, vindictiveness, love compassion, jealousy and all the other things a human feels but I try very had not to let it rule my thinking. At least you learned the lesson Maeve, a lot of people far older than you never will.

Jamie do you think that you could ever love someone else the way that you loved Cersei? He looked at her along time before he answered. I hope so Maeve, I also hope that I'm worthy of having someone love me. I'm not sure that I am and I'm not sure that I'll ever find anyone that will. Brienne loves you Jaime. I know that Maeve and I love her but I'm not sure I'm the best man for her or that I'm good enough. I worry that she's to good for me. Have you told her that Jaime? I don't have a black eye or a busted lip do I? Now come help me rub mud all over Honor and then we'll rub some on me.

Can you give us a little light Maeve?, I need to find or make some mud. Stop where you are she told him. He did just as she turned the ground in front of him into a muddy quagmire and lit up their surroundings with an orb of fire. Better? Yes, much better. You really come in handy sometimes Maeve.

She smiled as she used air to scoop up some mud and rub it over Honor's coat. Scooping up mud with his hands he looked at her, you cheat Maeve. I don't want to get dirty Jaime. What like this he laughed as he threw a hand full of mud at her striking her in the chest. Looking down at herself she wiped the mud away saying, you did not just do that Jaime Lannister. Yes I did he said throwing another hand full of mud at her.

One moment they were laughing and throwing mud at each other the next moment Jamie saw her eyes glow and felt the ground fall out from under his feet. He was still trying to make sense of what had happen when all of a sudden Honor was standing next to him. It wasn't until then that he looked down and saw that both he and Honor where very far above the ground in the air.

Gasping he grabbed for Honor holding on tightly to his saddle, that's stupid he told himself he's in the air too. He looked back down in time to see the glow from Maeve's light go out then saw in the utter darkness another brighter light take it's place. He watched as that light arced up and out as if someone had thrown it then he heard a loud explosion and felt a blast of heat and hot air rush past him. Damn, I felt that all the way up here. There was a second bright light and another loud explosion and rush of hot air. Honor shied away from him dragging him off his feet, he hung from his saddle marveling that they hadn't fallen. Beneath him and Honor an inferno raged. That's sorta pretty he thought as the inferno roared like a wounded beast.

Are you alright Maeve yelled as she floated in the air next to him. All he could do was nod. Feeling a strange tug he was hoisted to his feet then up onto Honor but behind the saddle not in it. Hold on she yelled as she jumped into the saddle in front of him. He did wrapping his arms around her in a grip he new must have been painful but couldn't seem to loosen. He felt Honor quiver all over then take off at a full gallop still way up in the air.

What the fuck happened Maeve. We were attacked Jaime by a lot of men but don't worry I killed them all. Can we please land? Nope, not until we're inside the gates of The Maidenvault. For all I know there are more of them on the ground, we're much safer up here. He groaned and held on tighter. Honor can't gallop the whole way back to King's Landing, slow him down to a trot Maeve. Jaime Honor isn't moving we are being pushed by air towards King's Landing.

He glance over the side and saw that Honor's legs were in fact not moving as they raced through the sky, he stood as placidly as if he was in his stall. As he looked down he was hit hard by a wave of dizziness. Oh shit, Jaime said gripping tighter. Jaime I love you like a brother but you really are about the squeeze me in two. Sorry he said not loosening his grip. Look around Jaime, it's beautiful up here. Look how clear and big the stars look and the moon. No. She giggled. Not funny Maeve he said trying to bury his face in her back.

Hang on Jaime, we'll be there soon. Try not to look down. To late Maeve, I already did and I almost fainted. Well, in that case don't do it again she laughed. He was trembling from fear or cold she couldn't tell. Raising a wind break of air in front of them to block the wind rushing into his face she heated the area around them. Is that better? Yes, much better.

Relax, I know how it looks and feels to you Jaime but you are in no danger of falling. You're bound to Honor's back and to me. I am?, he said loosing his grip on her waist by a fingers width.

Open your eyes but don't look down, look straight ahead, go ahead try it. He barely cracked them open to take a look. Glancing over her should she giggled, well that's an improvement over them being screwed shut. Is that King's Landing? Yes. We made it here that quick? How fast were we moving? Let's just say very fast and leave it at that. Good idea Maeve. Don't ever tell me how high we are. She laughed, are you sure you don't want to know. Very sure, he groaned.

As the walls of King's Landing grew closer she slowed their momentum then brought them to a stop. What are you doing? Thinking. King's Landing is pretty from up here Jaime mused as he looked over the city. More so that what it is on the ground in the light of day when all the ugliness can be seen and felt she nodded.

Can you hear and feel the thoughts and emotions of everyone down there Maeve. If I don't keep it blocked out. It's like a dull roaring in my head and along my nerves if I don't. And if I don't keep control of my healing ability I can feel every persons pain as if it were my own. How in the name of all the gods can you stand it? Keep it blocked out. You must really hate being here. I do but I have to be so I deal with it as best I can.

Our choices are land outside the wall and walk in like normal or land behind the gates of The Maidenvault. Are you saying that we can just drop out of the sky into the courtyard of The Maidenvault. She nodded and he grinned. Let me talk to Sandor and tell him what's going on, find out what's waiting for us on the other side of the gate. Jaime nodded.

Sandor? Wench, where are you? Standing on air hundreds of feet above the ground. She had the mental image of him rolling his eyes. You're gonna have to explain why wench. She did. When she finished she said, so I'm unsure if we should land out here and walk in or land inside The Maidenvault. What's going on there?

Tarly is rattling his sword. He's at the gate? Yes with a few of his men. Margaery's men are here as well and so is she. Her father has had at least two fits that I've counted so far and Brienne, Daryl, Pod and myself are giving all of them the stink eye. What do you want me to do Sandor. Land in the fucking middle of all of them Maeve and be prepared for anything. I'm hoping that everyone will be so shocked that they'll either run off or forget they're wearing swords.

So should I make a big show and if I do wont word get out that Jaime is there. Yes and once he is here no one can touch him. I'm going to spend tomorrow sealing up tunnel entrances all over The Maidenvault. That would be a good idea wench. Alright, we're on our way. Don't be surprised by anything you hear or see she laughed. I know you well enough to not be surprised by anything you do wench.

So what are we doing?, Jaime asked. We're going to put on a show and land in the middle of The Maidenvault. Sandor knows? It was his idea. I'm going to dismount, slide into the saddle. She did and kept one hand on his leg to steady him as he slid forward. Now what? he asked putting his feet in the stirrups. Lets brush off some of this mud we threw at each other she said as she started brushing her clothes, arms and hands off.

Jaime reached into his saddle bags pulled out a shirt, ripped it in two wetting both pieces with water from his waterskin handing one to her. Why exactly are we doing this Maeve he said as he scrubbed away at the mud on his face. We're going to impress or scare the crap out of several people, I want us to look our best. He laughed.

As clean as she was going to get without a tub and clean clothes she called up several fire orbs sending them up to hover just above Jaime's head, then shifted into direwolf form. Going to let them in on your secret Maeve? I think it's time they know what their dealing with she whispered in his head.

You're still bound to Honor and you may be the one in the saddle but he'll be doing what I tell him to. All you have to do is hold on and look impressive. Jaime laughed. Lets go she said trotting across the air towards The Maidenvault, Honor following along behind her.

Wench is that glow in the sky heading towards The Maidenvault you?, Sandor rumbled in her head. That would be us Sandor, has anyone noticed it besides you. Only everyone. What are they doing? Pointing and staring, he replied his amusement coming through their link. Good.

She and Jaime continued towards them until they hovered above the courtyard of The Maidenvault still very high up. What are they doing now Sandor? Running around shouting, he was even more amused she noticed. There are some archers among them be careful he rumbled. I'll take care of them.

Here we go Jaime. He nodded once and grinned. They could see the people on the ground in the fire and torch lit courtyard. Lowering them she told Honor to announce their arrival. He let out the high pitch trumpeting scream that can only come from the mouth of a stallion. I hope he doesn't shit, Jaime mumbled. She laughed so hard she almost shifted into her true form.

Still several feet above the ground she told Honor to rear up and let loose another scream he did then side stepped around tossing his head. The people on the ground could now see that something was inside the strange light descending towards them. She saw that the archers were taking aim and then let loose a volley of arrows. The arrows bounced harmlessly off of a barrier of air that surrounded her and Jaime, falling back to the ground.

Tarly is yelling at the archers to shoot again Sandor informed her. Let them, they can't hit us. Seeing what he and everyone else saw she showed Jaime. Damn Maeve, we do look impressive, he laughed. Scanning the thoughts of the men on the ground she saw that they were wondering who was on the horse and they thought she was a large dog. Dog?, she thought. That wont do, throwing her head back she let loose a long and loud howl.

Lowering them quickly the rest of the way to the ground they landed several feet in front of Randyll Tarly. Mace had dragged Margaery back almost to the stairs leading up to the entrance of The Maidenvault itself.

Good evening Randyll, Jaime said nodding to him. Kingslayer he yelled reaching for his sword. She bound him and the rest of his men where they stood. Unbinding Jaime so he could dismount she advanced on Tarly, hackles raised, teeth bared and growling.

When she stood before him she shifted into her true form. Smiling she said good evening Randyll as she reached in his mind and dredged up memories of his son forcing him to relive how he'd told Sam that he'd kill him, make it look like an accident, if he didn't take the black.

I never had the opportunity to meet your son Randyll, I do know that he's a very close friend of Jon Snow and I'm a very close friend of his. What kind of a man threatens his own son with death because he fails to live up to his standards? No real man would do that Randyll. As I said I've never met Sam but I'm sure that with whatever faults you found in him he's a better man than you will ever be.

She turned her back on him leaving him bound, walked to Sandor, jumped in his arms and said, I'm back. I see that wench he laughed hugging her tightly. Did you miss me? Like a thorn in my foot he laughed and so did she.

As the rest of their odd little family gathered around them Margaery shook off her father's hold and came down the stairs to greet them, Mace following closely behind her. Maeve where you are concerned wonders never cease she laughed then greeted Jaime and told him he was welcome. What was that all about? Mace demanded. I'll tell you once we get inside she said as Margaery linked her arm through hers and pulled her toward the stairs. Mace glanced at Randyll. He's bound as you may have already guessed Mace, I'll release him and the others if you give me your word that he wont try anything.

Mace considered for a moment while looking at Margaery. She's in no danger from you Lannister?, not that I'm sure I'd believe you. Father!, Margaery gasped. Not only is she in no danger from me but no one is in any danger from me Jaime replied. Mace thought for a moment then said, release Tarly Maeve, I give you my word he'll do nothing. I'll release him Mace but you better control him, next time I wont bind him, I'll kill him if he threatens Jaime or anyone else I care about again. I'll make sure he understands that Maeve.

You were the wolf Margaery said breathlessly as her father went to talk with the now released Randyll Tarly and his men. I was Your Grace. Margarey continued to look at her for several moments then said come inside, we'll go to your room so we can talk. She nodded, we really should get Jaime out of the open and away from Tarly who they could hear was having a heated conversation with Mace.

Margaery led them back to their room and while Brienne served everyone wine she went to wash the rest of the mud off and put on clean clothes, Sandor followed her. Do you know who attacked you and Jaime? Was it Cersei's men? What I was able to pick out of their minds before I killed them leads me to believe they were. He nodded, just as I thought. It's a good thing Jaime's here. It is if Mace keeps his word where Tarly is concerned. Well wench if he doesn't, do what you need to do to keep all of us alive.

There is something else I need to tell you Sandor she said as she stripped her dirty clothes off and washed away the mud. What? She looked at him, reluctant to speak. Out with it wench, he prodded. Those men had orders to kill me as well, they were surprised that I was out there with Jaime. She watched as the blood drained from his face. You mean it wasn't just Jaime they were after? No, one thought that it was a stroke of luck that I was with him, double the gold for no more effort.

She could feel the angry coming off of him in waves. Don't even think about it Sandor Clegane she told him seeing in his mind that he was about to leave the room go to the Red Keep and start killing people.

The Old Gods as my witness I will bind you to that bed and keep you there until the trial. He narrowed his eyes at her. Look at me like that all you want Hound, I meant what I said. That's not fair Maeve. Anything I do is fair if it means you stay alive. And you, do you plan on making anymore trips outside The Maidenvault.

None, I wont leave the room if that's what you want so long as you promise me that you'll stay put also. You promise?, The Hound growled. On my love for you, I swear it. And you'll promise me on your love for me that you wont run off and get yourself killed the moment my back is turned. You drive a hard bargain Maeve. She waited for either The Hound or Sandor Clegane to answer. Agreed, he barked.

Good, now lace up this gown for me so we can go placate The Queen and go to bed, I'm tired.

He did then gave her a kiss that came close to making her swoon. I love you wench, he breathed into her hair.

The Queen was not easily placated nor was her father who had joined them. She spent an hour going over the highlights of her past, just enough to answer their questions. In the end Margaery was satisfied, at least until tomorrow, she laughed. Mace less so but realizing there was nothing he could do told them good night and left. Daryl walked Margaery to the door and they flirted outrageously with one another until Margaery left the room blushing.

Pod do I need to take Otter and Heart out before I go to bed? I don't think so Lady Maeve, I had just brought them back to the room before you and Ser Jaime came back. Thank you again Pod for all you do to help me with them. I don't mind Lady Maeve, I like playing with them. Just the same Pod here, Sandor said flipping him another gold crown that he snatched out of the air quickly. Damn Pod, Daryl laughed, you're making a killing keeping up with Maeve's pets.

Good night all she laughed, ruffling Pod's hair. I'll be there shortly wench. Just so all of you know, Sandor is not to leave The Maidenvault, if he tries come get me. They all looked at her curiously and nodded. She can't leave either, he growled smirking at her. That's right she nodded. From now till the trial neither of us leaves The Maidenvault. Good, I'll have plenty of company Jaime laughed.

Climbing into bed with Otter and Heart she snuggled down thinking of the thing that she hadn't told Sandor. As she'd caught the few snatches of thought from the men that had attacked her and Jaime she had seen a face. A man's face she didn't know. Laying in the dark she pondered who he might be until she fell asleep.

Sometime later she woke as Sandor crawled into bed, or tried to. Damn it wench, one more animal in our bed and there wont be room for me. There will always be room for you she laughed as she rolled over and threw a leg and an arm over him.

The days passed quickly as they waited for the trial. Confined to The Maidenvault and the grounds around it they fell into a routine of sorts to combat the boredom. In the mornings they would meet and have breakfast together in the dining room, after they'd go their separate ways for awhile. She and Sandor would head down to the barn to spend time with their horses brushing them then turning them out in the fenced paddock.

Afternoons they'd meet up again for lunch then spend several hours sparing with each other. Sandor who had always been fast was even more so with his new sword made of Valyrian steel. Maragery would join them, she wanted to learn how to use a sword, something her father didn't approve of but was powerless to stop. She'd spar for awhile then pretend she was tired and was going in to take a nap while in reality she was going back to their rooms to do something else entirely. What she was really doing required quiet and privacy, something she hadn't had since leaving the cave of the three-eyed crow.

Entering the bed chamber that she shared with Sandor she kicked off her boots and crawled into bed. I am either going to have to tell Sandor what I'm really doing or come up with a different excuse, she thought. He probably thinks I've got some kind of sleeping sickness she smiled to herself. Taking several deep breaths to calm and center herself she reached out with her mind. Her body may be stuck here in The Maidenvault but her mind wasn't. She didn't have to search far to find what she looked for.

Tommen sat upon the Iron Throne looking lost, lonely and bored. He listened halfheartedly to a long line of petitioners seeking some favor from their king. As he sat on the dreadfully large throne he swung his feet and yawned, all of which caused his mother to give him a warning glance. Brushing his mind she saw that he wanted desperately to be outside playing or learning how to be a knight. He also wished very much that he could see Margaery or that his uncle Jaime would come back and read to him. I'm hear Tommen, she whispered. Maeve?, he whispered back sitting up straighter on the throne. Someone else whispering in you head besides me My King? No ma'am, his amusement coming across the link.

It had been remarkable easy for her to gain his trust the first time she had spoken to him. He was a child and children trusted easily, almost frighteningly so. All she had to do was mention that she was friends with his uncle Jaime and Margaery to make him ignore the strangeness of someone speaking inside his head. He'd told her it tickled.

Will I ever get to see you Maeve he asked her, something he asked every time they spoke. Soon Tommen, I promise. Maybe even tonight she whispered. Her timing couldn't have been worse, he shouted Tonight!?, causing the man who had been addressing him to stop in mid sentence and his mother to look at him. Careful Tommen she warned to late. Cersei held up a hand telling the man to wait as she whispered to an older woman standing at her side, then motioned for Tommen to leave with his nurse. Cersei didn't say a word to him but did notice the look of relief on his face.

Thank you Maeve, he whispered on the way back to the royal apartments with his nurse. You're welcome Tommen, though I really didn't mean for that to happen. Well I'm very glad it did he said running into his rooms, nurse trailing behind. He started playing with his kittens as the old woman who took care of him, more so than his mother did, went to see about his dinner.

Are you really coming tonight Maeve? Yes. When? How soon? Well after dark when everyone is asleep but you can't tell anyone Tommen. You are to go to bed when you're told and act normal if you want me to come. What happens if I'm asleep when you get here? I'll wake you up. You promise? I promise. And tomorrow you can't speak to anyone about seeing me. Will you promise? Yes, I promise. Good.

Now what would you like to do until I have to go?, she asked him, hoping that he'd keep their secret. Tell me a story Maeve. Not having much of a childhood herself she really didn't know any so she'd make them up as she went which was fine with Tommen. I want to hear one about dragons and kittens this time. I'll do my best Tommen she told him trying to figure out a way to put kittens and dragons into the same story.

Later, before she returned to her body she went looking for Cersei, finding her in her own apartments drinking and berating her maids for shrinking her clothes when they washed them. It was obvious that her clothes hadn't shrunk, she had gotten bigger, but none of the women she screamed at would tell her the truth. I should let Qyburn have the lot of you she yelled as she told them to get out of her sight and slammed the door. Or maybe I should let you have them she said turning to look at her champion.

She watched as Cersei staggered rather than walked to her champion and ran her hands down his armored chest across his groin and grabbed his crotch. Take off your armor and fuck me like Jaime use to she said grinding up against him. He made no move or comment. Brushing whatever it was that this undead version of Gregor had for a mind she saw again the burning hate filled rage that she had seen the first time she peered into his mind. It was a rage and hatred directed at no one in particular but at everything, tightly leashed it waited on a order from Qyburn not Cersei to set it free. Careful Cersei, you might push him to far and wouldn't that be a shame?, she thought as she grew more disgusted at what she saw.

A loud knock on the door brought Cersei's grinding to a sudden halt as she called for whoever it was to enter. Qyburn, Cersei said as he entered the room, couldn't you have found me a champion that I could fuck? That's not his purpose Your Grace, his purpose is to slay your enemies not share your bed.

And what have you learned about my enemies? Not much more than I've told you already. The Faith's champion is Sandor Clegane and he's still hiding in The Maidenvault with those he came with. The younger brother, Cersei mumbled eyes unfocused as if she looked into her past. That's right Cersei, remember Maggie The Frog and everything she told you, it's all coming true. She reached into Cersei's mind and dredged up the memory. You wont win you spiteful ugly old crone, Cersei muttered aloud. Oh yes she will Cersei.

What about the tunnels Qyburn. We're still not able to breech the exits Your Grace, we can't open the secret doors into The Maidenvault. So you keep telling me. What the hell are they blocked with? My guess is they are blocked by some magical means. Nope, just plain old air she thought and would have smirked if she could have.

Well use magic of your own then Qyburn, the trial is in two days and I want Sandor Clegane and everyone else in The Maidenvault dead by then. I'll continue to do everything I can to make sure that happens Your Grace. Good, now get out. Yes, Your Grace he said as he turned to go.

He hated Cersei, longed for the day he could tortured her slowly. She was a means to an end. But what end she couldn't see. The problem was that it along with other details about what he was doing and hoped to gain were sealed away in his mind behind a barrier that she couldn't penetrate with hers.

She followed him, determined to see where he went and what he did, something she had as yet not done. She knew the first time she saw him that it was his face in the mind of the man that had attacked her and Jaime three nights ago. He left Maegor's Holdfast continuing on towards the wall and a squat round tower. She had seen in his mind the horrible things he did in the bowels of the dungeons and what he kept in the black cells just above the torture chambers where he carried out what he thought of as his experiments.

She stopped thinking about it when he began to descend the stairs to the lowest level of the dungeon, his private torture chamber. He walked past without stopping several men who hung from chains suspended from the ceiling. Most of these men were missing limbs and other body parts, they were a garden from which he harvested what he needed. A living pain filled crop that he kept quiet by cutting out their tongues.

On a table made of stone with groves to funnel away the blood to a bucket that sat on the floor he would stitch the parts together with the same care and attention to detail that the finest seamstress would take making a gown. What happened after he did so remained a mystery to her, locked away in that part of his mind she couldn't reach. She pondered Gregor for a moment. Under the armor was this what he was?, something else she couldn't see with her mind. Almost as if he were protected by the same thing that blocked Qyburn's mind. Was he cobbled together from different body parts? Was that where his extra height came from?

She watched as Qyburn removed a key from his pocket unlocked a door pass through and shut it behind him. Not without me she thought jumping into his mind seeing that he stood in a small chamber lit by torches. In the center of the floor was drawn a large circle with runes she didn't know the meanings of around the outer edges, four tall braziers stood around the circle. In the center of the circle stood what appeared to be a twisted glass candle the edges of which looked sharp enough to cut.

Taking a small torch from the wall he walked to one lit it and said, I call upon you master, from the north where you rule the frozen earth and the dead that are not dead. A black orb formed and hovered just above the flames. He walked to the second brazier lit it and said, I call upon you master, from the east where the mighty winds howl your name and speaks of your coming. A yellow orb formed hovering above the flames.

As he walked to the third brazier she wondered who his master was, almost afraid to find out. Lighting the brazier he said, I call upon you master, from the south where your fires wait to burn away the living. Again an orb formed, this one red and it hovered above the flames as the first two did.

Walking to the last brazier he lit it and said, I call upon you master, from the west, where the cold seas await your command to wash away all that remains of humankind. This orb was blue she saw as Qyburn returned to the center of the circle.

He stood in front of the glass candle, as he exhaled a deep breath she felt the barrier in his mind slip away and she saw what had been hidden from her. As she was assailed by images of a darkness so black and an evil so great that had she been her her body she would have retched.

Coldness and a deep hatred for all life tore at her mind like the winds of a gale, threatening to shred it to pieces. As she had done once before along time ago she put up her own barriers around her mind to protect it from what she felt and saw.

She was dimly aware that Qyburn welcome all of these feelings, was perfectly at peace with them as he took several steps back from the candle. The candle itself gave off an unpleasantly bright light that did strange things to colors, making white as bright as sun on freshly fallen snow. Yellows turned to gold, red to flames and black looked like holes in the world. Qyburn knelt placing his forehead against the cold stone floor and waited.

When she heard the voice she thought it was inside her head the way it had been when she was six and had flown across the Wall, it wasn't. Nor was it inside Qyburn's mind, she realized. The voice spoke from the glass candle standing in the center of the circle. _Speak human servant, tell me what you do to further our cause. _Yes master, Qyburn answered from his still prone position.

Withdrawing from his mind she looked at the braziers surrounding the circle and saw that the flames had frozen solid and from them a white mist flowed down to and across the floor. All the orbs glowed with a sickly green light. As badly as she wanted to hear their conversation she was overwhelmed by terror and a need to get as far away from here as she could, her mind screamed to return to her body.

Can he feel me she wondered? Does he know I'm here? That thought was enough to make her mind flee back to her body, or so it tried. Her mind couldn't get out, it was caught and held fast by the magic that bound the circle. She battered against the barrier trying to get free but it availed her nothing. Sandor! she screamed, knowing that he'd couldn't hear her. I'm trapped in this darkness, she thought as panic threatened to overwhelm her.

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
